Five Go Mad in 1969
by cjh4ever
Summary: AU. Fifth in series. It is 1969 and the friends are in Cardiff, most of them working for Torchwood. Story draws on a number of canon episodes and Dr Who. Emphasis on Jack and Ianto but all characters featured. T for language and some mild sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter One

The layout the Cardiff Royal Infirmary was idiosyncratic to say the least. Built in 1837, the same year Victoria became Queen, it had been designed to provide state-of-the-art care to its 100 patients. In the past 132 years, as the population of Cardiff grew and medical knowledge advanced, the architecture had been adapted to meet – as best it could – changing demands. Over 500 beds were now housed in wards created by piecemeal alterations that left the layout of each of the four floors unique. Corridors zigzagged randomly and male medical students found many nooks and crannies in which to make amorous advances to the pretty nurses. Visitors got completely lost.

Owen Harper, junior doctor in the final days of his academic training, walked the corridors confidently. After six months he knew his way around and no longer had to ask for directions from the nurses. Currently, he was on the second floor in men's surgical. His shift had ended half an hour ago but he wanted to check on Mr Barlow who was recovering from the removal of his gall bladder.

"That's healing very well," said Owen.

"Still feels tight," said the patient. He peered at the scar on the upper right of his stomach, just below the ribs.

"Doctor's right, Mr Barlow, it's healing well," said Nurse Lily Roberts. "But it won't if you go poking it." She slapped his hand away.

Owen smiled. She was a tiny woman, barely five feet tall, but managed the male patients with ease. They cowered before her. "You can redress the wound, Nurse," he said.

"Yes, Doctor." She went about her work efficiently as he annotated the treatment chart.

"When you going to let me out?" asked Barlow. "The wife will be in later, she'll want to know."

"Two, three days maybe," Owen said. "Providing you do everything Nurse Roberts tells you. Take some gentle exercise but no lifting."

"Could be home for the weekend then, that's good."

Owen replaced the chart on the foot of the bed, said goodbye and left. He was humming as he entered the doctors' rest room crammed into a corner of the ground floor. Rows of metal lockers lined three walls with two battered settees in the centre of the room on either side of a narrow coffee table. A single shower and a toilet were in the basic bathroom next door. The room smelt of tobacco and the walls and ceiling were yellow with nicotine. The one window had been painted shut years before and there was nowhere for the smoke to go. Two men sat opposite one another on the settees, both reading newspapers and smoking. The smoke increased Owen's craving; he needed a cigarette.

"You off?" asked one of the men. Owen knew him and the other doctor, he had to as cases often overlapped, but neither were friends.

"Yep."

Owen went to his locker. It held only a few possessions. A spare pair of shoes. A squash racket and sports bag full of dirty clothes. A jacket hanging from a hook. His wallet, cigarettes and lighter were on the top shelf. Half a bottle of whisky was hidden under a old pullover for when the long shifts got too much. Stuck to the inside of the door, below a small mirror, was a photograph taken at Jack's birthday party back in April. It showed the five friends with their arms round one another's shoulders all grinning at the camera. It had been a good party with unexpected consequences. He smiled as he reached for the cigarettes.

"Might want to hang around a bit. Rumour is the results are being posted today."

Owen turned quickly. "They're not due for another couple of days."

The man shrugged. "Often happens." He went back to his paper, not interested in the results himself. He had qualified five years before.

"I'll go and see."

Owen quickly removed his white coat and stethoscope, hanging them on the hook that had contained his jacket. Pulling on the jacket, he stuffed wallet and cigarettes into the pockets. He took a moment to check his hair in the mirror before grabbing the sports bag. He shut the locker and turned the key.

"Good luck," said the man as Owen made for the door.

"Cheers."

He walked quickly round the building to administration at the back. His tutors were confident he would do well in these final examinations but he was still anxious to know for sure. The desire to be a doctor had been with him since he was a little kid and he'd worked hard to get where he was, helped by a lot of people who had had faith in him. He wanted success as much for them as for himself. And for Katie, of course. Time and a change of location had made her loss less painful but he still missed her. It seemed news of the results was getting round as a small crowd had gathered by the notice board. He recognised a few faces and edged towards one in particular. Owen had not made many friends at the hospital, preferring to keep his distance, but played squash with Gerry Williams.

"You heard then," said Gerry.

"Just now. It's true? The results are being posted?"

"Seems so. Waiting for the delectable Miss Morgan, we are."

"I'd wait a long time for her!" said one of the other young men. Ribald laughter followed. Cerys Morgan was the object of many a young medical students' desires.

"Wish she'd hurry up," muttered Owen. He checked his watch, a gold-plated Rolex, a joint twenty-first birthday present from Jack, Gwen, Ianto and Toshiko.

"Got a hot date?" teased Gerry.

"Yeah, actually. But she'll wait for me."

"Such confidence! If she's got any sense she'll –"

Owen never knew what Gerry was going to say. Miss Morgan, a vision in mini-dress and boots, appeared from the office. She had to push through the crowd of young men to get to the notice board but didn't seem to mind. Very slowly, she pinned a single sheet of paper up. No one watched her as she returned to the office, everyone was trying to find their name and their results.

-ooOoo-

The quarterly budget forecast was due and Takahiro Sato had decamped to the boardroom to spread out the files and forms on the long table. It seemed there was more information required every time, some new way for Torchwood One to torment him. Director Yvonne Hartman prided herself on being a sympathetic manager but Takahiro thought otherwise. She had favourites and kept secrets from those who worked for her, two things he abhorred. His own management style was very different. He treated every member of his team with formal courtesy and shared information, encouraging their suggestions and ideas. It worked well, both with his old team and this new one.

He moved to the glass wall and looked down into the Hub. Sandra Chivers was sitting at her desk in the work area. She had resigned once after her health deteriorated following exposure to an Intullisian perfume but come back to help out when the previous team had been wiped out. Six months on, she was still here and likely to stay a little while longer. Takahiro was pleased to have her; at 49 she brought maturity and good common sense to the young team. Sitting alongside her, swinging round in her chair, was Suzie Costello, his second in command. The sole survivor of the doomed team, she had recovered from her wounds and now led operations in the field. Her technical, mechanical and practical skills were invaluable. As he watched, she threw back her head and laughed at the antics of Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper. Takahiro had groomed Jack for Torchwood ever since meeting him six years' before, as one of his daughter Toshiko's friends, and yet was still surprised by his all-round ability. Jack was a superb linguist, fearless in the field and had a innate grasp of alien logic. More than once he had used persuasion to defuse a dangerous situation and made friends of potential enemies. Gwen was also a friend of Toshiko's but had been pursuing a career in the police force until fate had intervened and she had learnt about Torchwood. Now she was also an operative. Her track record was not perfect - she made mistakes – but she learnt from them and was a dogged investigator. She was to be married in just over a month but was intending to continue working.

The group were joined by Stuart (Mac) McGregor who had come from London to help out and stayed. He was in his late-20s, the same age as Suzie, and with similar experience. A Scot, he kept the more exuberant Jack in check and was the team's weapons expert. On this occasion it seemed Jack was unstoppable and Mac was dragged into a 'horse' race - Jack with Gwen on his back, Mac with Suzie – around the Hub. They charged off, up and down staircases, and Mr Sato prayed they wouldn't break a leg.

He turned back to the table and the papers waiting for his attention. They were not as formidable as they might have been; Ianto Jones, yet another of Toshiko's friends, had prepared them. He was the other permanent member of the team, a meticulous even obsessive organiser, who ensured the Hub ran smoothly. His duties, ill-defined when he had transferred from London with Jack, were too numerous and varied to write down. He was a trained archivist and kept the Torchwood Three records in pristine order, including the rooms full of artefacts. He looked after residents in the cells, always divining what they needed and providing it. He had also taken over ordering supplies, liaison with Glasgow and London (except with the Director herself) and almost all the paperwork. Takahiro did not know how he managed before Ianto came to Cardiff.

"We won!" yelled Gwen, throwing up her arms in triumph.

"You cheated," complained Suzie, slipping off Mac's back. "I saw you cut the corner."

"Us? Cheat?" Jack straightened up and Gwen slid off him. "As if we would." His expression was innocence personified.

"Och, you would." Mac bent over, hands on his knees breathing hard.

"Too fast for you, old man?" Jack slapped him on the back. "Or is Suzie too heavy?" He danced away as Suzie lunged at him.

"Is that the time? I have to run." Gwen lightly skipped up the stairs to the work area. "Suzie, you remembered I have a dentist's appointment, right?"

"Yes, I remember." She gave up trying to catch Jack and strolled to her desk. "No need to come back seeing we're so quiet. But keep your pager with you."

"Cheers, I will." Gwen had her light denim jacket on – it was early July and warm outside – and grabbed her bag from her desk. She clipped the pager to her jeans belt. "Bye, all."

"Remember, when he asks you to open wide he means your mouth," said Jack as she passed. She threw him a dirty look but didn't reply as she walked quickly to the cog door.

Jack stood, hands in his trouser pockets, and looked round. He was bored. The Rift had been quiet for a couple of days, just one opening, and the Weevils had stayed in the sewers. There was a translation half-done on his desk but he had too much pent up energy to knuckle down to that. He knew what he wanted and he decided to go in search of it – or rather him. He checked the kitchen and the boardroom before heading for the archives. Just before he reached the archway leading down, Suzie called out to him.

"Jack, you and Ianto can get off too if you like. Mac and I'll cover the evening."

"Great, thanks. I'll go and tell him."

The corridors of the lower levels of the Hub were no longer strange or unfamiliar. Jack had explored them over the past six months and played some special games down here with Ianto when the pair were manning the base alone. He lost most games of hide and seek – unless he cheated - because his partner knew these levels even better, constantly digging around and unearthing caches of forgotten records and artefacts. It seemed Ianto was rooting around again as he was not in the archives or the cells or the main artefact storerooms. Jack stopped at the head of a flight of stairs that led to the firing range and listened; no firing so he wasn't down there. He went to the next staircase and descended to one of the little-used levels. Convinced they had missed one another in the labyrinth, Jack was about to give up when soft footsteps heralded Ianto.

"Hey, where've you been?" asked Jack. "Been looking for you."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Bored again, are you?"

"Suzie says we can leave early, like now." Jack reached out and pulled Ianto close. They had been friends since meeting at school and lovers for the past three years. "A whole evening, just you and me." They kissed.

Ianto responded to the kiss. The team tried to work it so Jack and Ianto's shifts coincided but time together was still rare enough to be treasured. "I should check with Mr Sato first. He's doing the budget and might need me."

"Oh come on, Ianto. We could go out. Do a movie. Or a meal."

"Umm."

Jack frowned. "Don't you want to?" A few weeks ago, if anyone had asked, Jack would have said he and Ianto were totally happy with one another. They lived and worked together in complete harmony, their very different personalities complementing one another. Any disagreements were trivial and short-lived. However now he was not so sure. There was a distance between them, barely noticeable but it hadn't been there before, and Ianto often worked late when he didn't have to and disappeared without explanation. "Is there something wrong, Ianto? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, 'course you haven't. A movie would be great. Maybe we could go and see _Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid_, everyone's raving about it." Ianto smiled brightly and pressed closer to Jack. "But I will check with Mr Sato."

Reassured, Jack took Ianto's hand. As they walked back along the corridor, Jack looked over his shoulder at the dimly-lit area where Ianto had emerged. "What were you doing down there? Found more records?"

"That's right." Ianto did not like lying to Jack but he was not yet ready to tell the American who would probably not understand.

-ooOoo-

The tiny bed-sit was used by Bernard Wells, a consultant surgeon, as a pied-à-terre for those times, after a long shift, when he didn't want to drive back to his home in Newport. When he wasn't using it he allowed a chosen few of his surgical team to borrow it for a few hours, no questions asked. Owen shut the front door behind him and smiled at the naked woman propped up in the bed covered by a single sheet.

"Sorry I'm late. The results were posted just as I was leaving."

"And?" she asked eagerly. She sat up letting the sheet fall to reveal her full breasts. "Tell me!"

"I passed." He waited a beat. "With honours. You are now looking at a fully-qualified doctor."

Gwen squealed with delight and jumped out of bed. The two kissed passionately before she dragged him to the bed.

-ooOoo-

It was late afternoon when Jack and Ianto approached their home in Kent Street, Grangetown. They were on foot, only using the car when one or the other was working late. Walking through Tiger Bay at night was foolhardy even for experienced alien hunters.

"So a quick meal, a bath and out, okay?" said Jack.

"I could get the washing done before we go."

"No! This is a freebie night and we're going to enjoy ourselves. You can –" Jack broke off as Ianto stopped walking. "What?" He turned his head to follow Ianto's gaze. His mouth fell open.

"Hi. Hope you don't mind me just showing up." John Hart was sitting on the doorstep, a full kitbag on the ground beside him.

* * *

_Oh dear, looks like the friends are going to have complicated lives. More coming soon ... _


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Two

"You should 'phone Jack and Ianto. They'll want to know."

"In a bit." Owen tightened his hold on Gwen. "Pass the fags."

She reached out and, without leaving his arms, picked up the cigarettes and lighter. "And Tosh, you should call her too. What about your mam? Where is she these days?"

"I'll call Mum all right." On his sixteenth birthday, his mother had kicked him out of the house telling him he'd never amount to anything. Telling her he was a qualified doctor was payback time – if he could find her.

Gwen lit both cigarettes and placed one between his lips. "Don't forget Tosh. She's feeling a bit left out now we're all together."

"I won't. Not sure I'd have made it without her back at the start." He had been going out with her back then and lived with her grandfather while he did his A levels. "She'll be getting her results anytime." Toshiko was at the end of a degree in Electrical Engineering at Girton College, Cambridge.

"She's a good friend. Though what she'd say if she could see us …"

Gwen and Owen's affair had started back in April at Jack's birthday party. It followed a few months when both had made the effort to heal the breach in their friendship and perhaps that had made them more open to the possibilities of a romantic attachment. In reaction to the death of his fiancée, Katie Russell, Owen was spending his free time playing the field and drinking and snapped up Gwen's offer of uncomplicated sex. On her part, she was bored of being faithful to her fiancé, Rhys Williams, and craved the excitement of an affair. The fact it was with Owen and had to be hidden from everyone, even their friends, only added to her elicit pleasure.

Owen smoked in silence, not bothering to reply. He was thinking of his future. The world was his oyster now he was qualified. He could get a job in any hospital, practice as a GP or he could accept Mr Sato's offer and join Torchwood full time. Which was it to be?

"You're quiet."

"Just thinking. I'll have to go soon. Auntie Enid will have supper ready."

"Be able to move now, get a flat." She stubbed out her cigarette keeping her face averted. It was a bone of contention that they had nowhere but this bed-sit to meet. She was still at home with her parents and he was living with his aunt, Ianto's mother.

"Salary doesn't go up that much." He was quite happy with things as they were with Gwen. Besides, he didn't want to fork out for a flat when he didn't have to. Brought up by a single mother, money had never been plentiful and he didn't intend to waste it now.

"Torchwood pays really well. Almost doubled what I used to get in the police." She ran a hand over his chest and down to his stomach. "I'm still horny."

"You always are." He grinned and extinguished his cigarette. "Come here, then, but it'll have to be quick."

Half an hour later, they were dressed and preparing to leave. While waiting for Gwen, Owen picked up the telephone and dialled.

-ooOoo-

The flat was generously proportioned and modern. Jack liked it because it was on the top floor of the block and had good views over the rooftops with a glimpse of the Bristol Channel in the distance. For Ianto, the appeal was the clean lines, central heating and ease of keeping clean. He opened the front door and stepped in.

"Come on in," he said. He opened the living room door, directly across the small square hall, and walked through. The flat was warm after the almost solid sunshine all day and he opened both windows to let in fresh air. He stroked their cat, Myfanwy, who was lying on the windowsill in the sun. She was a housewarming present from Sandra who was cat mad and always had strays to home.

"Nice," said John. He put his kitbag down and looked around. The walls were painted, one orange and the other three a light purple. The carpet was patterned in the same colours. To the left of the far window where Ianto was standing was a dining table and chairs. Two couches stood at right angles, one under the side window the other across the room. A unit held mementoes on open shelves with other contents hidden in cupboards and drawers. A record player stood on the floor surrounded by LPs. Photographs were everywhere, most showing Jack and Ianto together. John's gaze came to rest on the picture of the New York skyline on the wall above the television. "See you haven't forgotten your roots, Jack."

"Never do that." He was standing just inside the room keeping a wary eye on Ianto. John, an old college buddy, was not his favourite person. "What are you doing in Wales?"

"Thought it best to make myself scarce for a bit." He sat on a couch and crossed his legs.

"What have you done?" demanded Ianto.

"Was at the riots." He waited but the others looked at him blankly. "Stonewall? New York? Jeez, this is the back of beyond!"

"You were there?" Jack perched on the other couch. He and Ianto had read about the riots which followed a police raid on a gay bar, the Stonewall, in Greenwich Village. They sympathised with anyone unable to lead the life they wanted but preferred peaceful change to violence.

"Few buddies and me. It was blast, man, you should have been there."

"We're happy where we are," said Ianto from his place at the window. He watched the two other men closely. They had been lovers for a semester when the three were studying at Harvard. At the time, Ianto had not realised Jack was homosexual and seen nothing odd about the friendship but now he resented it. John was cock-sure and always appeared to be gloating about having bedded Jack first. He was doing it now, sitting with his legs open so as to keep his well-packed groin in full view. With an effort, Ianto stopped himself punching the man. "How long are you staying?" he asked abruptly.

John looked up at him, squinting as the sun was behind the Welshman. Ianto's face was hidden but John knew that it would be giving nothing away. The calm demeanour, especially when coupled with the formal suit, had always been a challenge. He envied Jack having bedded Ianto. He decided to make a play for him while he was here.

"Hey, Ianto, he's only just arrived and you're already talking about him leaving!" Jack protested.

"I just asked. We're in London at the weekend so you'll have to leave before then. I'm going to change." Ianto walked from the room.

"Sorry about that. But we are off at the weekend." They were going to London, with Gwen, for some advanced training. Ianto in archival processes and the others in tactics and weapons.

"No problem. Got people to see, in Paris, only came to catch up. I miss your letters." He smiled seductively. Jack had written to him regularly during his tour in Vietnam which had ended in February.

"You don't stay in one place long enough to write."

"So, what are you doing here in this … Cardiff. You Ambassador to Wales?"

"I should be so important! Come on, let me show you the room. It's a bit small but I'm guessing you're used to that." Jack stood and picked up the kitbag. "Wow, this is heavy."

He led the way out of the door into the corridor. Opposite was the main bedroom which he shared with Ianto. Muffled sounds of drawers opening and shutting came from behind the closed door. Next to it was the spare room. Beyond that, on the corner, was the kitchen with the bathroom between it and the hall.

"You're in here. I'll get some sheets." Jack put the kitbag on the single bed and turned, ending up pressed close to John.

"This is cosy." John deliberately stayed put, hand running down Jack's arm. Ianto may be his goal but Jack was fair game too. "Like old times."

Jack swallowed hard. John had an animal magnetism, like a cobra ready to strike. His smouldering good looks had not been marred by time or a year in the Vietnam jungle. Luckily, before Jack could do anything he might regret, the telephone rang.

"I'll get it," he called out. He pushed past John glad to make his escape.

-ooOoo-

"Gwen, dear, Rhys is here!" Mrs Cooper called up the stairs.

"I won't be long."

"I think I'm a bit early," said Rhys following Mrs Cooper into the drawing room. "Good evening, sir."

Geraint Cooper looked up from filling his pipe and smiled at his soon-to-be son-in-law. "Nice to see you, Rhys."

"There have been some more acceptances," said Mary Cooper, going to a side table where a folder stood open. "But we still haven't heard from your Aunt Mabel and Uncle David. Do you know if they're coming?"

"Mam didn't say anything. I'll ask her when I talk to her next." Wedding arrangements were reaching fever pitch and it seemed to be the only thing his and Gwen's mothers spoke of. He supposed it was necessary to make all this fuss but he was starting to wish they'd eloped.

"Umm. And you've got the ring? And presents for the bridesmaids?" These were the bridegroom's responsibility but that didn't stop Mrs Cooper checking up.

"Ring is being altered to fit and Gwen and I are picking out the presents some time this week."

"Make sure you do, it's only six weeks to go."

Rhys was going to reply when he caught Mr Cooper's warning shake of the head. When Mary Cooper was in this mood it was best not to argue.

Upstairs, Gwen was applying mascara. She had bathed and washed off the smell of sex ready for her evening out with Rhys. They had been going to the pictures but had changed their plans and were now going to Jack and Ianto's, with Owen, to celebrate his results and meet this friend from America. She had a buzz thinking about Owen and Rhys in the same room with her. Smoothing her hair, she studied her reflection in the full-length mirror. The black mini-skirt and red shirt suited her, especially with two buttons undone revealing her cleavage. She sprayed more perfume onto her breasts and grabbed a shawl.

-ooOoo-

The Rolling Stones' _Honky Tonk Women_ was playing when Jack went for more beers. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the impromptu party with one notable exception who was lurking in the kitchen.

"Ianto, I'm sorry he turned up but can't you be a bit more welcoming."

"I don't like him. He's … secretive, slimy." Ianto turned from the cupboards where he was getting more crisps and nuts. "I don't want him to spoil what we have here."

"No one could do that. I love you, Ianto." Jack pressed close, hands on Ianto's hips. "If you're worried about me and John, that was years ago. I'm a changed man."

"I trust you … but not him."

"A couple of days and he'll be gone. I promise." Jack gently kissed Ianto, letting him decide how deep it became. They were locked in an embrace, tongues plundering one another's mouths, when someone cleared their throat behind them.

"Sorry to interrupt, I was wondering about those beers."

"Got sidetracked, Rhys," said Jack with a laugh. "Take these, I'll bring the rest."

"I'll be along in a minute," said Ianto. When Jack and Rhys had returned to the living room, he walked quietly along the corridor and out of the front door. If he hurried, he'd be there in time and no one would miss him.

Gwen was having a great evening. Not only were Rhys and Owen here, there was also John. She hadn't imagined he would be so handsome - his chiselled cheekbones and neat frame were very pleasing on the eye – and he had been places, done things. His stories of Vietnam and America thrilled her. She wished she could reciprocate with tales of Torchwood but even after drinking a fair bit she knew better than to do that.

"You've been everywhere!" she gushed, leaning against him so her breasts brushed his arm. "Bet Wales is a disappointment."

"Not with you in it." He smiled, recognising a fellow flirt. "Was a bit surprised how far away it was from London. Made it even more peculiar you were here, Jack."

"The Embassy sent me to liaise with the Welsh Office." The lie came easily, it was his cover story. "Mainly for the Investiture but I think they see the point of me staying." He did not look up from the records where he was looking for something new to put on the player.

"Investiture?"

"Of the Prince of Wales, mate," put in Owen. He was sitting on the opposite settee to John and Gwen, watching them flirt with one another. It didn't bother him, he didn't have an emotional investment in his affair with Gwen. "It was last week."

"Travesty, it was," complained Gwen. "Prince of Wales, my eye! He's English, no matter that he tried to learn Welsh."

"Got an atrocious accent," added Rhys. He was sitting beside Owen but was less sanguine about his fiancée draping herself over John.

"You've got your own language? Say something for me." He turned pleading eyes on Gwen who simpered.

"_Ach iawn 'n brydferth_." She giggled and Rhys glowered. *

John noticed both reactions. "What does it mean?"

"Don't ask, mate, don't ask. Probably something to do with sheep." Owen's view of the Welsh had not changed much in the six months he'd been living in Cardiff.

Jack laughed, you could rely on Owen to defuse a situation. "Well said, Doctor Harper."

"I thank you." Owen raised his can of beer in Jack's direction. "Been a long, hard slog but I made it, thanks to you all." He included Gwen and Rhys and Ianto who chose that moment to enter the room. "I am done with exams. Just got to get some experience and in a couple of years I'll be a consultant and earn the big money."

"I should have done medicine," said John with a sigh. "Not much to be made out of geography."

"What do you do?" asked Rhys.

"At the moment? Nothing. I'm travelling, meeting up with old friends."

"You've earnt it, John," agreed Gwen. "Must have been horrible fighting a war."

"Sure changes your outlook, not knowing if you're going to live from one day to the next." His war had, in fact, been relatively easy. He had used his geography degree to wangle a spot in the meteorological unit at base but was happy to infer he had been in the thick of the action.

Ianto rolled his eyes but said nothing. Jack and Gwen risked their lives every day to keep Cardiff safe but this tosser was making himself out to be better than them. It wasn't fair. "What did Tosh say about your results?" he asked Owen.

"She was ecstatic," said Gwen. "Really pleased. And she's going to be home later this week. Isn't that great?"

"How do you know that? Were you with Owen when he 'phoned?"

"Ah …" She looked at Owen frantically seeking help.

"I told her, on the way over here," Owen said smoothly. It didn't bother him if Rhys found out about their affair but he knew Gwen wanted it kept quiet. "Tosh gets her results on Wednesday and she's aiming to be back here by Friday."

"She'll get a First, bound to," said Ianto. He wasn't sure why but he sensed a tension in the air that hadn't been there a moment ago. Rhys was frowning and looking hard at Gwen while she was studying her nails. Looking across to Jack, Ianto saw he was frowning too. What was going on?

* * *

_* According an online translator, this means 'You are very handsome'. _

_Thanks for the reviews and alerts, I appreciate it - Jay. More coming soon ..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Rhys and Jack get a surprise ..._

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Three

"I suppose you want to drive." Suzie tossed the van keys to Jack. "Let's go."

"Sure you don't want me to call Mac?" asked Sandra. The Rift opening she had spotted was small but they were all potentially dangerous.

"No, let him have his day off. I'll call in when we get nearer." Suzie and Jack hurried through the red doors to the garage where the black van was parked. "Try and get us there in one piece," she said as they got in.

"I'm a great driver!"

"So you keep saying." She made sure she had a firm grip as he started the engine and swung the van onto the ramp leading out of the garage.

"Know what Mr Sato wants to talk to us about?" he asked once they were clear of the base and driving through Tiger Bay.

"The Ghosts."

"I wondered if that was it. He's still not happy, is he?"

"No. And nor should anyone be!" She shook her head in exasperation. "I can't believe how trusting everyone is. These … things show up and no one bothers to ask what they are or where they're from."

The first 'Ghosts' had appeared in early June. They had no substance hence the name and turned up at set times every day all around the world. The most popular explanation was that they were manifestations of dead loved ones come back to Earth to console and perhaps guide those left behind. The media had instituted a 'Ghost Watch' and even tried to get interviews.

"Plenty of people ask," he argued, "it's just they're willing to settle for the answers the nincompoops on TV give them. Do you really think it's London behind it all?" He risked a glance at her. She was a classic beauty, her face framed by luxurious dark curly hair. The dusky skin of her mixed race heritage added just a hint of the exotic.

"I wouldn't put anything past that lot."

"Want me to nose around when I'm up there?" He accelerated past a milk float.

"You'll have enough to do. It's an intensive three days."

"I'm sure we'll cope. And that doesn't stop me asking a few questions."

She laughed; he was incorrigible. "We'll see what Takahiro says. But right now I want you to concentrate on your driving. Take the next left."

-ooOoo-

Ianto waited in the storeroom until the customer had gone before entering the chandler's shop that served as cover for one of the entrances to the Hub. Goods were stacked tidily on shelves behind the U-shaped counter with larger items on racks in one corner. It was very different from the first time he had seen it when goods had been in piles on the floor. It had taken a while but he now had it just as he wanted it.

"I brought you a coffee. Thanks for looking after things up here for me." He placed the mug on the counter. He had been detained downstairs going through the budget with Mr Sato.

"I enjoy it. Like playing shops when I was a kid," said Gwen. She took up the mug and sniffed like a Bisto kid. "Ahh, your coffee just gets better."

He laughed. "You're like Jack. You both love your coffee." He automatically straightened some boxes of candles.

"I hate mine, love yours." She sipped, eyes closed and grinned. "Perfect."

"Hangover?" he asked.

"A bit. Was it obvious last night?" With an effort she kept her face expressionless and met his gaze. She knew she had made a stupid slip but she hoped no one had noticed. If anyone had, it was probably going to be Jack which is why she'd avoided him all morning.

He shrugged. When they were alone, Jack had explained what he thought was going on, that Gwen and Owen were sleeping together. Ianto didn't want to believe it and intended saying nothing about it. "What do you think of John?"

She grasped the subject gratefully. "He's gorgeous. Those cheekbones! I wish my face wasn't so fat." She pouted and pulled in her cheeks.

"Stop it!" he laughed. "You'll stay like that."

"I wish. I did like him though he's a bit full of himself. Maybe all Americans are."

"Are you implying that Jack is full of himself? Because if you are –"

"No! 'Course I'm not!" she protested.

"- I'd agree with you," he finished.

"Oh, Ianto!" she scowled at him with mock-ferocity. "Do I take it you don't like John?"

"Not much. He and Jack were … together for a while, when we were at Harvard."

She stared at him. "I thought you two were solid. He had a fling with John?"

"Before we got together … physically got together." He reddened with embarrassment, not liking to discuss personal matters even with Gwen who he'd known since junior school. "Let's just say I'll be pleased when John's gone. Which will be soon seeing as we're off to London. You ready?"

She laughed. "Don't tell me you're packed already! Ianto, you are so organised!"

"Not packed. But I have made sure our clothes are clean."

"I leave that to Mam." She sipped and thought. "Suppose it'll all be up to me soon." After the wedding, she was moving into Rhys's flat until they could find something bigger that suited both of them.

"I expect Rhys'll look after you." Thinking he was getting onto thin ice, he checked the clock. "We'd better get downstairs for that meeting." He leant across and pressed the large red button that locked and bolted the outer door.

-ooOoo-

All the doctors at Cardiff Royal Infirmary were talking about the examination results. There had been one spectacular failure by the cocky son of a mine owner which had pleased everyone otherwise most had done as expected. As Owen worked through his shift, he lost count of the number of times he was asked about his plans. Most urged him to try for a place at the hospital but one or two praised the rewards to be had from general practice. Even in the restaurant, he wasn't safe.

"So, Owen, what have you decided?" asked Gerry Williams, taking the chair opposite.

"Chicken casserole and treacle tart," he replied.

"Not that. Where are you going to go? Have to get your application in fast if you want to stay here." He unloaded his tray and started to eat.

"I haven't made up my mind. You applied?"

"Still got to make it formal, but I told Haskins I was going to. He didn't say anything but I think he was pleased."

Owen doubted that. Joseph Haskins was the Medical Director and not a great fan of Gerry's who was a middling student and apt to cut corners. He was good with patients, however, and Owen thought he'd made a perfect GP. "Up for squash tonight?"

Gerry shook his head. "No can do. Taking Lizzy out for dinner to celebrate. Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, let's make it tomorrow." As they continued to chat, Owen wondered if Gwen would be up for a quick session. If not, he'd find someone else to meet his needs.

-ooOoo-

In the flat at Kent Street, John Hart was still in bed. Since leaving the Army he had rarely been up before midday. He was not asleep however. He lay with hands behind his head looking up at the light moving across the ceiling while coming down from a cocaine-induced high. The drug had sharpened his mind and strengthened his resolve to fuck Ianto. He wanted to see the ice-cold Welshman begging for it and knew just how to get his way.

-ooOoo-

The boardroom had been cleared of the budget papers and now held the six team members on duty. Mr Sato took the head of the table, a file in front of him. Sandra sat on his right with Suzie next to her. Jack was on Mr Sato's left with Ianto next to him. Gwen was at the foot of the table facing Mr Sato and as far away from Jack as she could get.

"I will not keep you long. Sandra and I have been monitoring the Ghost sightings and you should be aware of our findings. Not that we discovered much," he said ruefully.

"We've ruled out all possibility that they are human spirits," said Sandra. "That's a step in the right direction."

"You are right. I did not mean to belittle what you have achieved. I am merely disappointed that we cannot say what they are."

"But definitely not human?" asked Gwen, leaning forward eagerly. "And it's not something coming through the Rift?"

"Not the Rift, no."

Suzie eyed him speculatively. "Then what?"

"This is where Sandra and I disagree. I believe these are inter-dimensional beings trying to gain access to our world. She believes I am being fanciful." He smiled at his colleague. They had known each other for over ten years and she was prepared to contradict him if she felt it right to do so.

"I think I'm on Sandra's side, if only because I don't want to be fighting off a world-wide invasion!" said Suzie.

"There are millions of them," added Jack. "We'd never stand a chance."

Mr Sato said, "Do not write off the human race. It has a knack for surviving against the odds."

Gwen was frowning. "You said before, when this all kicked off, that Torchwood London had something to do with all this. Are you saying they're letting someone invade?"

"I think they may be unwitting accomplices. Director Hartman would not endanger humanity knowingly, or so I hope. I learnt this morning that a few weeks ago they discovered a sphere of … nothingness. It can be seen clearly but cannot be touched and is immune to scans. Where it appeared is a spatial anomaly and, I am reliably informed though I find it hard to believe, energy is being directed at the anomaly in order to make it bigger."

"What!" exclaimed Suzie and Jack together. Gwen sat open-mouthed and even Ianto looked surprised.

"It's true," said Sandra. "Takahiro asked me to confirm it and there are references to 'The Sphere' and the anomaly in a number of secret documents. Secret to everyone except a very select few." She had accessed them only with great difficulty.

"Hartman must be mad," said Jack, sitting back. He had always known Torchwood London took risks grabbing any new technology that came its way but this was beyond anything they'd tried before.

"Are you saying the Ghosts are connected to the sphere?" asked Ianto quietly.

"They appeared at the same time," said Sandra. "And there may be a correlation with the energy being pumped into the anomaly. Not sure yet."

"But what's it all for? What is this sphere?" asked Gwen.

Suzie wondered at Gwen's naivety. "If the two are connected, the sphere is an advance party enabling the rest of its forces to come through to this dimension. A control pod or something."

"Enough to get us interested and push energy at the anomaly," said Jack, continuing the thought. "The ghosts appear. People want them to be the dead walking again and welcome them."

"And the more they want it, believe it, the stronger the link becomes hastening the army's arrival," concluded Suzie.

"We are getting ahead of ourselves. There is no proof of any of this, but please bear it in mind," said Mr Sato.

-ooOoo-

Gwen's plans for the evening changed for the second day in a row. She had been going to stay in and go through the wedding plans one more time but a call from Owen and she abandoned this in favour of a meeting at the bed-sit. Pleading work, she left home and drove into Cardiff city centre, parking not far from the police station where she used to be based. Five minutes later, she let herself in to the bed-sit where Owen was waiting for her.

"Hi, gorgeous." He caught her round the waist and bent her backwards, kissing her fiercely.

"You're keen."

"Always for you." His hands were inside his jumper and unhooked her bra. Her breasts fell free and he squeezed them. She had great tits.

Laughing, she pulled the jumper off over her head. They fell onto the bed, too desperate to wait.

-ooOoo-

Ianto had much to think about as he lay in the bath soaking away the grime of the day. Like so many other people he believed in the Ghosts as spirits of the dead; one of them was his deceased father. Emlyn Jones had died three years before and Ianto still missed him. When he'd encountered the Ghost in the Torchwood basement, more than a week after the first sightings, the mingled smell of tobacco, Old Spice and aniseed balls had convinced him. He had been in that spot, or downstairs by the bins in Kent Street where Ghosts also appeared, as often as possible. He didn't believe the Ghosts were alien or an invading army.

"Hi there."

Ianto glared at John. "Get out!"

"Brought you a beer." He stepped into the small room coming up to the side of the bath.

Wishing he'd put some of Jack's bubbles in the water, Ianto grabbed the flannel and covered his genitals. "I said, get out," he hissed between gritted teeth.

"No need to be shy." John's gaze ran down the length of Ianto's body, most of it visible through the water, and licked his lips. "You are one piece of great eye candy." He sat on the edge of the bath just out of Ianto's reach and held out a glass of beer. "Have a drink with me."

Fuming Ianto accepted the glass, his other hand keeping the flannel firmly in place. He wanted John out of the bathroom and drinking the beer seemed the easiest way to achieve that. Ianto downed the beer in two swallows. "Thanks. Now, get out."

"Are you sure? I mean, Jack's not here. We could have some fun together. Just you and me."

"Not interested. Now, out!"

John sighed as he shook his head. "You don't know what you're missing." Hands in pockets, he got up and sauntered from the room leaving the door wide open.

His bath ruined, Ianto pulled the plug and got out. He slammed the door shut so hard he almost overbalanced.

-ooOoo-

When he had the time, Rhys liked to walk the streets of Cardiff. He had never lost his country-boy wonder at the hustle and bustle of so many people living their lives in the enclosed – to him – space. Tonight, after a couple of beers with his mate, Banana Boat, Rhys was in Cathays near City Hall when he spotted Gwen's car about a hundred yards away on the other side of the road. A mechanic, he knew about cars and this was definitely her Hillman Imp: he'd recognise the dent in the bumper anywhere.

Deciding to cross the road to wait for her, Rhys spotted Gwen walking quickly along the street, her back to him. Beside her was another familiar figure. The lights changed and Rhys crossed the road never taking his eyes off the couple who had reached the car. They stood close together talking and then kissed for long minutes. Rhys stopped dead.

Breaking apart, Owen glanced back and saw Rhys. Gwen, feeling Owen's tension, turned in that direction and saw her fiancé.

-ooOoo-

Opening the front door, Jack was surprised to hear music and laughter from the living room. Toeing off his dirty boots, he felt pleased that his partner and John were getting on so well. Opening the door to the living room, he stopped dead.

A large green towel was thrown over one couch with a pair of jeans. A striped shirt was on the floor with a pair of socks and underpants. This was surprising enough in this normally tidy flat but what held Jack's attention was Ianto standing on the other couch. He was completely naked and thrusting out his hips in time to an Elvis Presley song. Kneeling before him, sucking Ianto's genitals, was John who was also naked.

"What the fuck is going on!" Jack shouted.

* * *

_Oh my, they are in a pickle ... More coming soon._


	4. Chapter 4

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Four

Mac had his eyes closed listening to Mendelssohn's _Hebrides Suite_ when his pager beeped. He fumbled around until he found it – under an empty pizza box – and checked the number: Jack, at home. Curious, he went to the telephone in the kitchen and dialled.

"_Mac, is that you?" _

"Yeah. What's the matter?" Mac had never heard his colleague so frazzled.

"_Got a situation. Need you to go to Ianto's mom's and pick up Owen. Like now!" _

"Who's hurt?" Mac was grabbing car keys as he spoke. He only realised Jack hadn't answered when the line returned to dialling tone.

Putting on shoes and a jacket he was out of the house and in his car in less than three minutes. It was normally twenty minutes to Penarth, Mac did it in twelve. Jumping from the car, he was on his way up the path when he spotted Owen getting off a bus and waited. He grinned as Owen drew near.

"What happened to you?" Owen's left eye was swollen and discoloured. A trickle of dried blood ran from a cut above the eye down the side of his face.

"Nothing. Emergency? I'll get my bag." He was gone. When he reappeared no more than two minutes later, Mrs Jones stood anxiously in the doorway looking after him. "Let's go," said Owen, opening the passenger door.

They drove for a minute or two then Mac had to ask. "Jealous boyfriend?"

"Something like that."

Clearly he was not going to explain further and Mac stayed quiet for the rest of the journey to Grangetown. When he drew up as close as he could get to Jack and Ianto's place, Owen looked round in surprise.

"I thought it was Weevils or something."

"No idea. Jack just said to bring you pronto."

Mac rang the outer bell and the lock clicked open. The two men climbed the five flights of stairs two at a time to find the flat door ajar. They entered cautiously, not knowing what they would find. Mac went down the corridor, checking the bathroom, kitchen and bedrooms. Owen went into the living room. It was a mess. Clearly there had been a violent altercation which had disarranged the furniture but the most obvious evidence was the body of John Hart lying in a heap under the far window. He was naked, bloody and unconscious. Owen stepped towards him.

"Not him! Ianto. I don't know what to do with him." Only then did Owen see that Jack was holding Ianto, also naked, in his arms. "That bastard gave him something. He was ranting and raving, on a high, and then … then he just … He collapsed and I can't …" Tears were in Jack's eyes.

"Let me look."

Gently pushing Jack aside, Owen knelt beside the couch on which Ianto was lying. He was pale and deeply unconscious but breathing without difficulty. A quick visual scan showed a few minor bruises only. Obviously he hadn't been the one to beat up Hart. Glancing at Jack, kneeling beside him stroking Ianto's hair, Owen spotted his bruised and bleeding knuckles but no other injuries. He'd been the one doing the fighting.

Mac came in by the other door and crouched by John Hart. The man was breathing noisily through a broken nose. He had been worked over by a very angry man and Mac looked over at Jack warily. Whatever had gone down here, clearly Jack had finished it with his fists.

"Do you have any idea what he took?" asked Owen, listening to Ianto's breathing. "Or how much? If it was a single dose he can stay here and sleep it off. If it was a lot, I'll have to get him to the hospital and pump his stomach."

"Coke. In beer." John had taunted Jack with the information. "Ianto's never had any before, neither of us have. We don't do hard stuff, just a little pot."

"Sounds like a classic reaction to a high. He's breathing fine. I think we can just leave him to come round on his own. Can you get him to bed?"

"Yeah." Jack scooped up the floppy body of his lover and carried him carefully from the room.

"Doc, this one needs attention," said Mac.

-ooOoo-

Mrs Cooper stared at the closed door of her daughter's room. The sound of sobbing was loud in the quiet house. She wished Geraint were here but he was at a golf club meeting; she had to make up her own mind about what to do. Gwen had driven up at speed, left the car parked awkwardly on the drive and slammed into the house before racing upstairs. Mary Cooper had tapped on the door and been told to 'Go away'. But she couldn't leave Gwen in this state. Resolutely she opened the door and walked to the bed.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," she said, sitting down and pulling Gwen into her arms.

"Leave me alone," wailed Gwen, trying to get away.

"No. If you won't say, I'll just hold you."

Geraint found them there when he returned home an hour and a half later. Gwen's sobs had turned to tears until she had exhausted herself and dozed off. Mary put her finger to her lips and, together, two worried parents got their daughter undressed and into bed.

-ooOoo-

Mac went with the ambulance. Broken bones and possible internal bleeding would normally raise a flag in A&E but his Torchwood status would ensure any questions about John's injuries did not get as far as the police. Owen climbed back to the flat and closed the front door. As he had expected, there was coffee in the machine. He poured some into two mugs and carried them to the bedroom.

"Okay to come in?" he asked. "I have coffee."

"Sure. Thanks." Jack accepted the mug. He was sitting on the bed, back against the headboard, looking down at Ianto. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have let him stay."

Owen pulled over an upright chair and sat down. "What happened, Jack?"

"I don't know it all. When I got in from work they were both naked. Ianto was dancing on the couch and John was … touching him. Is there any way of telling if they fucked?" he asked suddenly. "John said … he said that … that they had." Tears were back in Jack's eyes.

"I doubt they did. But I can … look, if that's what you want."

"Please." Jack chewed his lip as the brief examination took place.

"No sign of recent sexual activity," said Owen in his most professional tone. He straightened the covers. When he got back to the chair, he found Myfanwy had got there before him. "No you don't," he said and put her down on the floor.

Jack sipped his coffee and stroked Ianto's hair. "I'd hate him to suffer for my stupidity."

"Always have to be the centre of attention, don't you, Jack. This isn't about you. Even I could see Ianto and John disliked one another."

"Over me. John and I had a thing, a long time ago. He hated me finding love with Ianto and was always hoping we'd break up." He put his mug on the bedside cabinet when Myfanwy jumped up on the bed and settled on his knee. "When he turned up like that, I should have known he was up to something."

"Well, you put him in the hospital. He'll know better next time."

Jack was silent for a few minutes, absently stroking Myfanwy who purred her appreciation. "He taunted me. I wanted to kill him."

"You almost did. His jaw's broken and at least one arm. Not sure his kidneys will come through intact either. Torchwood teach you to fight like that?"

"I get lots of practice."

"I'd better clean those knuckles for you. Let's go to the bathroom." He drained his mug and went off to get his medical bag.

After a moment Jack followed, leaving Myfanwy to keep Ianto company. "How long's he going to be out of it?"

Owen shrugged. "A few hours. Now, let's wash those hands of yours. You hurt anywhere else?" He didn't think so, Jack was moving too easily.

"No. He didn't manage to land a punch."

Owen cleaned Jack's hands and applied iodine to the sound of many exaggerated gasps of pain. "Don't be a baby. There, that'll do. No point bandaging them, let the scabs form and try not to knock them."

Sitting on the side of the bath, heads close together, Jack had had a close-up look at Owen's face. Purple bruising was forming fast. "Where'd the shiner come from?"

Owen finished what he was doing then turned. "Suppose you're going to have to know sometime. It was Rhys. He saw me kissing Gwen."

"You idiots! I wondered, after what she said last night, but I hoped I was wrong."

"Well, you were right." Owen peered into the mirror and winced at what he saw. "She wanted it and I obliged."

"That's not fair! Gwen may have been up for it but that doesn't excuse you. You know she's engaged to Rhys. Damn it, they're getting married next month! You should have said no."

"I know but I didn't. The booze and the party atmosphere got to us and it just happened."

Jack stared at him. "Party?"

"Your party. She came on to me in the car and we … did it." Owen couldn't meet Jack's gaze, finding a lot to reorganise in his medical bag.

"My birthday party?"

"Yeah."

"That was … months ago! You've been seeing her for three months? How often? Where?"

"Often enough and where doesn't matter. Will you just drop it, Jack? Gwen and I had an affair. I'm assuming it's over now."

"And her engagement? How does that stand?"

"I don't know! After I picked myself up, I left her and Rhys to –"

"You left her! You're a piece of work, Owen Harper." He paused. "It all makes sense now. The times I've called her and she's supposedly been working. She was with you, wasn't she? Like tonight. I only called Mac because I couldn't get her. Did she even make it home?"

Owen shrugged. Jack strode into the hall. He had enough on his plate already but he had to make sure Gwen was safe. He picked up the telephone and dialled.

-ooOoo-

Mac did not linger at the hospital once he had been assured John Hart would live and that he would be sedated for hours to come. He reported this to Jack, who was not interested, and then took Owen home. The doctor said little but it was two in the morning and his face must hurt so Mac did not press for explanations. He'd get it from Jack next day.

Letting himself in, Owen climbed the stairs making as little noise as possible. He was exhausted, his whole head ached and he couldn't see out of his left eye. He dropped his clothes on the floor and put on pyjama bottoms before visiting the bathroom. When he came out, he was not surprised to see Mrs Jones waiting for him. They went into his bedroom and closed the door so as not to disturb the student lodger in the other room.

"Let me look," she said quietly.

"No need. I'm a doctor, Auntie Enid, remember?" Nevertheless he sat on the bed and let her view his damaged face.

"You can see all right?"

"Before it swelled shut, yeah." She released his chin and he leant back against the wall.

She walked to the window and back again, just a few paces in this small room, before sitting beside him. "Mary Cooper rang. Gwen's in a state."

Owen bit his lip and avoided her gaze. This is what Jack had been told too. They hadn't got a lot more information but Owen was confident Rhys had not hurt Gwen. A row, yes, even a broken engagement, but not physical harm.

Mrs Jones looked at him sternly waiting for a response. When he said nothing and refused to look at her her suspicions were confirmed. "She's very distressed. Won't say why. I'm right then, you and she have been …"

"How did you know?" he said wearily sinking back against the wall.

"Found this among your dirty sports gear." She pulled a cream, lacy bra from her dressing gown pocket. "I was with Mary when she bought it."

"It all got a bit out of hand," he admitted. "Did you … did you say anything to Mrs Cooper?"

"No. That's for Gwen to decide. But I want your promise it's over and that you'll try to make things right for Gwen and Rhys."

"Oh, it's over all right."

He wasn't sure how but he wound up with his head on her shoulder pouring out his troubles. How drinking and casual sex were the only way he could cope with the gap in his life where Katie should have been, that he hated himself even as he did it and that he wanted to stop. She let him talk.

-ooOoo-

The light was too bright and Ianto scrunched up his eyes again. Lying still, he felt a weight on his chest and another pressing against his right side trapping that arm. What could it be? Raising his free arm, he gingerly touched the weight on his chest and encountered fur. Myfanwy. She wasn't usually allowed in the bedroom at night and he wondered how she had got in. The weight against his side shifted.

"Ianto? You awake?"

It was Jack lying against him. Ianto smiled and risked opening one eye. "Too bright," he murmured and closed it again.

Jack shifted again, turned off the bedside lamp and propped himself on one elbow. "Better?"

Cautiously Ianto raised an eyelid. "Yes. What time is it?"

"Nearly four. How do you feel?"

"Umm … I'm not sure. Kinda … weird."

"Have a drink, Owen said it would help."

"Owen?" Ianto obediently sucked on the straw. Fresh, cool water cleansed his woolly mouth and he drank thirstily. His brain lost some of its fuzziness and he struggled to sit up dislodging Myfanwy. The cat scooted to the foot of the bed and curled up with her back to her fickle owners. "Owen?" he repeated.

"What do you remember? The last thing?" asked Jack. He was relieved Ianto had woken at last but was wary of pushing him too hard.

"Having a bath. You were at work and –" He broke off abruptly.

"And what?"

"John came in with a beer. Bloody cheek! I didn't think to lock the door, got out of the habit." He and Jack knew not to enter if the door was closed. "You know what he called me? Eye-candy!"

Jack smiled at Ianto's indignation. "What happened then?"

"I drank the beer to get rid of him. After that … I don't know. It all goes fuzzy." Ianto frowned then stared at him. "But you're acting like you do know."

"I don't, not for sure."

"Did I get hurt?" He peered under the covers but other than a few bruises he looked okay. "Why was Owen here?"

"There was cocaine in the beer. John put it there to get you high."

Ianto's mouth was as round as his eyes. "Why?"

"To fuck you."

"No, tell me he didn't. Tell me, Jack, tell me I didn't let him –"

"You didn't. I got home before anything could happen." His own doubts allayed, Jack wrapped his arms round Ianto and held him close. "I'm sorry, Ianto. This is my fault. I should have been here."

They stayed like this for some time, both gaining reassurance from the contact. Haltingly they talked, Jack saying what he knew for sure which prompted Ianto's sluggish memory. Emotionally exhausted, Ianto fell into a natural sleep and Jack, still holding his lover, dozed too.

-ooOoo-

In his Riverside flat, Rhys stood looking out of the window. There was nothing moving in the side street, not even a stray cat or dog. The view was as barren as his thoughts. He'd heard rumours that Gwen had strayed in the past but had considered that to be behind her. To find her carrying on with Owen had come out of the blue. The question was, what to do now?

* * *

_John's plan backfired but is Ianto really okay? What will Rhys do? These questions and others will be answered in the next chapter ..._

_A question. Does anyone know how to bookmark FF stories? I used to be able to but can't any more. _

_Finally, a thank you to IceElf2008. I can't reply to the reviews as your PM is disabled. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Time for Tosh to join our story and for Jack to face an unwelcome truth ..._

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Five

The university term was drawing to a close and there was tension in the air at the various Cambridge colleges. First and second year students attended lectures, handed in work and sat exams and waited to find out if they had done enough to come back next year. The final year students had more leisure time but it was filled with anxiety. They had done all the work and taken the exams and now waited to find out if their efforts were to be rewarded or if they had wasted the past three years.

Among those making their way to the Senate House to view the results on this bright Wednesday morning was Toshiko Sato. Since Christmas she had divided her time between her college work and visits home to Cardiff. The studies still interested her but she was being drawn more and more into her father's world of Torchwood. The alien technology fascinated her and she was adept at using it, easily outstripping Sandra who had a lot more experience. Toshiko was looking forward to joining her father's team. And while the degree was not essential, she wanted to do well. Had she done enough?

"You have nothing to worry about, Toshiko," said Marie Chowley. "You've aced it. Me? I'll be lucky to scrape a third."

"Don't be silly. I'm sure you've done well." Toshiko put her arm through her friend's and pulled her along. "Gosh, there's quite a crowd. Lists must be up already." The quadrangle in front of the impressive Senate House was full of people milling around. The two girls threaded their way through.

"I can't look," moaned Marie.

A girl in front of them turned, grinning wildly. "I got a two-one!"

"Well done, Tosh!" said another. "Knew you'd beat us all."

"What?" The girl was taken away by the crowd before Toshiko could question her further.

A small gap opened before them and Marie pulled Toshiko forward. They got their first view of the all-important lists. The results of half a dozen courses were posted on the board, hence the number of anxious readers. That for Electrical Engineering was short. Ten girls had started the course but only seven completed it. Of those seven, Toshiko's name was at the top. She had attained the coveted Double First, the only one in her year. The thrill of success filled her for one heady moment; she had done it! Pressed by others behind her, she quickly scanned the rest of the list. Marie was in fourth position with a good two-two. They looked at one another and grinned.

"We did it!" they yelled, jumping up and down.

It took an hour to come down from the high, to check in with her friends and find a quiet place to make a telephone call.

-ooOoo-

Mr Sato was in the office re-reading Jack's account of the previous evening's events when the call came through. He listened to his exuberant daughter then said, "That is wonderful news, Toshiko. I am so very, very proud of you."

"_I didn't think I'd get it. Really I didn't. I know everyone was saying I should but I really didn't think I would." _

"I always knew you would succeed. Have you told your mother yet?"

"_I couldn't get a reply." _

"Ah, no, she was meeting Mrs Cooper for lunch. She will be there."

"_I'll call her this afternoon. Don't you tell her, I want to do it myself." _

He smiled, delighted at the undisguised happiness in his daughter's voice. She had been disappointed in love, first with Owen Harper and then with the alien Mary, encountering heartache and disappointment far too young. Learning of his own involvement with Torchwood had been an additional complication but fortunately she had forgiven his deception and was set on becoming a member of the team. There was no denying she would be an asset – she had an instinctive grasp of human and alien technology – but he still worried about the dangers. However this was not the day to think negatively, today was for celebration.

"I will say nothing. When will you be coming home? We must have a little celebration."

"_Nothing fancy, Dad, please. I'm all packed and planning to travel tomorrow." _

"Let me know when you will be arriving and I will meet you at the station. Do you want to talk to Jack? He's outside."

"_Yes, please. But only if he's not busy. Is Gwen around? And Ianto?" _

"Gwen is out at present but I'll try and find Ianto. Hold on and I'll get Jack." He placed the receiver on the desk and walked to the door of the office. "Jack, Toshiko would like to speak to you."

Jack looked up from his translation. Dark circles under his eyes reflected his lack of sleep and his continuing concern for Ianto. The Welshman insisted he was fine and had come into work too but Jack was not so sure. Luckily Wednesday was one of the days Martin Brodie, the team's on-call doctor, came into the Hub. He had examined Ianto thoroughly and confirmed cocaine was the likely drug used but that none was left in his system. Reporting to Mr Sato had not been easy but it had to be done; he had a right to know what had happened. Jack had seen him reading the written report he and Ianto had submitted and was waiting for a reaction. They had not mentioned the Owen/Gwen/Rhys triangle – that was not their business – but Jack had not forgotten it. Gwen, however, was being elusive and Rhys was not taking his calls. Hearing Toshiko was on the telephone was a welcome distraction.

"Has she heard?"

"She has. But go and find out from her."

Jack hastened into the office and Mr Sato looked round for the other members of his team. Suzie approached holding a small artefact just as Jack let out a whoop of joy. She raised questioning eyebrows. "What's that about?"

"Toshiko has obtained her degree. A Double First." He grinned, a proud father rather than Torchwood leader.

Suzie stuck her head into the office and said, "Tell her well done from me." Jack waved an acknowledgement.

"Is Gwen back yet?" asked Mr Sato. She had gone with Mac to check on reports of strange noises at an abandoned church in Roath.

"No. Ianto's downstairs though, I'm sure he'll want to speak to her."

"I expect Jack will think of that," said Mr Sato. He beckoned her further away from the office. "Do you know what is wrong with Gwen?"

She shook her head. "She never confides in me. I asked Jack who said it's a lovers' tiff. I suspect he knows more than he's saying but he's not letting on. And, I have to say, whatever it is, Gwen's not letting it affect her work."

"No. Keep an eye on her for a day or two, just in case. I do not want her to make mistakes because her mind is not on the job."

"Will do." She broke off when Jack approached.

"I transferred the call to Ianto, hope that's okay," he said. "She's so excited, can't remember her so happy."

"She has worked very hard for this result. A word please?" He nodded towards the office.

"Of course, sir." He followed. This was crunch time; Jack hoped Mr Sato would understand.

"I have read your report. Normally I would not be interested in your private life but on this occasion you involved Mac who in turn used Torchwood as a cover for the hospitalisation of," he checked the file, "Mr Hart."

"I told Mac to do that. I take full responsibility."

Mr Sato regarded him steadily not surprised when Jack met his gaze without flinching. He would protect Mac as loyally as he had protected Ianto. "Very well. Understand, I do not object, merely point out that this is my only interest. Mac helped out of friendship, we shall say no more about his part. Mr Hart is less easy to dismiss. He could charge you with assault."

"After his stunt? I'd like to see him try!"

"He would be within his rights. Broken nose and jaw, broken right arm, bruised kidneys and liver, dislocated kneecap as well as extensive bruising, cuts and some internal bleeding," Mr Sato read from the file. "He could have died."

Jack squared his shoulders. "No one hurts Ianto and gets away with it. If John's stupid enough to press charges, the police will hear what he did to provoke it."

"And Ianto will have to give evidence. In court." Mr Sato saw that had struck home. "Have you heard of B67?"

The change of subject flummoxed Jack. He was still thinking of Ianto having to stand up in court and admit to being in a homosexual relationship with Jack. He couldn't put him through that - wouldn't put him through that - even if it meant pleading guilty and going to gaol. "Huh? Sorry, sir?"

"A compound Martin is working on. It induces amnesia. He is looking for subjects to test it on."

It took Jack a moment to catch on. "Give it to John, you mean? Brilliant idea, sir."

"There may be side effects."

Jack shrugged. "No problem."

Mr Sato walked slowly round the desk and sat down. "Do not let our work here harden you, Jack. We protect, not punish."

"Of course, sir, I'm sorry. It's just … I can't forgive John, sir."

After a significant pause, Mr Sato said, "Very well. I will speak to Martin."

Jack returned to his desk, relieved but with a lot to think about.

-ooOoo-

"Och, that was a total waste of time," said Mac. He drove off down the run-down residential street. "Still, better to get out now and again."

"Right."

Gwen sat in the front seat, feet up in the dashboard. She would have preferred the church to hold something more threatening than leaky organ pipes, A good alien mystery would take her mind off her troubles. Everything had gone wrong, everything! Her parents were demanding explanations but she couldn't tell them about Owen, they'd never understand, and she had no idea how things stood with Rhys. He had been furious but not in his usual way. He didn't rant, didn't yell, just punched Owen and then looked at her with such loathing and called her a bitch. She shivered as she remembered that look and how truly frightened it had made her. Trying to explain had been a waste of time. He had walked away, leaving her shaking. And Owen had gone too, run away and left her to face the music alone, like the coward he was. Yesterday she had had two lovers. Today she didn't want one and had probably lost the other. She had to talk to Rhys, to find out where they stood. It wasn't fair to let her parents go ahead with preparations if the wedding was off. Somehow, she had to find the courage to make that call.

"Whoa!" Mac braked suddenly and glanced at the dashboard clock. "I dinnae realise it was that time."

Gwen swung her legs down and peered ahead. The Ghosts had appeared in the middle of the road as if they were walking towards the van. "Let's take a closer look." She was out of the van before Mac could turn the engine off.

"Wait for me!" he yelled. This was typical of her, always jumping in without thinking.

Using the walkie-talkie, Gwen raised the Hub. "Sandra, I'm near some Ghosts. How close do I have to be to get a good scan?"

"_About three yards.." _

"Thanks." Gwen cut the link and activated the scanner she had grabbed from the van.

"Stay back," warned Mac. He stood beside her, watching the half-materialised Ghosts. They were humanoid, about six feet tall, maybe a little more. A halo of light shimmered surrounded their bodies. Mac did not feel threatened by the apparitions, not like when facing Weevils or other aliens. He had heard Mr Sato's theory concerning the Ghosts and found it hard to believe. "No' very dangerous, are they?"

She didn't answer, concentrating on getting a decent scan to add to the others they had taken. People had come out of their houses to gaze at the Ghosts, talking to them and smiling in welcome. Like so many others across the world, they had no fear whatsoever. The shimmering suddenly ceased and the Ghosts vanished.

"Let's get back. See what Sandra can make of this," said Gwen.

-ooOoo-

"Go on, hold him. He won't break."

"I really don't want to."

"Why not? What's wrong with him?" demanded Rhiannon.

Owen sighed. "I don't want sick or pooh over me shirt, okay?"

"You calling him mucky? He's the cleanest baby in Wales!"

"Leave Owen alone, he's not feeling well. I'll give my grandson another cuddle," said Mrs Jones.

Owen watched as David Emlyn – three-weeks-old and the apple of both women's eye – was passed from mother to grandmother with much cooing. Babies had never done much for Owen who had not enjoyed his spell in paediatrics or on the maternity ward. He sipped his tea and wondered when Rhiannon would leave and they could eat their dinner.

-ooOoo-

After speaking to Toshiko, Ianto left the archives and descended to the lower levels. As he walked, his thoughts wandered. Having Toshiko back in Cardiff would complete the group of friends again. They would all be living in the city and – if Owen decided to join – working for Torchwood. How had that happened? How had they all wound up hunting aliens? It certainly was not what Ianto had wanted to do even though the organisation had paid for him to go to university. He had been sucked in in Jack's wake and he wondered if they would ever get free again.

Pushing open the door of the basement, he took up his usual position and waited. A few minutes later the shimmering announced the arrival of … Tad. All Mr Sato's arguments and Sandra's scans couldn't shake his belief that this Ghost before him was his father. Ianto stepped closer and smelt the aroma of tobacco, Old Spice and aniseed that had always accompanied Emlyn Jones when alive.

"Hello, Tad. Lots happened to me last night." Telling Tad about his day had become a habit, a way of sharing and establishing a link between them. He was still talking when the Ghost vanished. "See you tomorrow."

Walking back upstairs, Ianto decided to tell Jack about Tad returning as a Ghost. Or better still, he would bring him down to meet him. Jack wouldn't be able to deny it then. Happier, Ianto went back to his work.

-ooOoo-

Jack caught up with Gwen outside the locker room. "At last. In here." He took her arm and pulled her inside. "Are you all right?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Owen told me. Last night." Jack's anger disappeared. She was trying so hard not to show how hurt she was. It pained Jack to see it. "Oh, come here." He hugged her.

A moment or two later, she relaxed into his embrace and rested her head on his chest. "Oh God, Jack, it's all gone wrong."

"You were playing with fire, you must have known that. How do things stand with Rhys?"

"I don't know. He just … He gave me such a look. I've never seen him like that." She wiped at tearing eyes with the heel of her hand.

"Didn't he say anything?" Rhys was known for his rants against anything and everything that annoyed him.

She nodded. "Called me a bitch, which I know I am, then walked off."

"That's unlike him." He handed her his handkerchief. "Here, it's reasonably clean. What's your next move, Gwen? Are you going to try and mend things or stick with Owen?"

She pulled away from him angrily. "I told you before, I love Rhys!"

"Then why did you sleep with Owen?"

"Because he was there!" She sat on a low bench. "I messed up. I doubt Rhys will want me after this and I don't want Owen. Do you know, he just left me?"

"I heard." He sat beside her. "So how do we fix this?"

* * *

_Next time Jack and Gwen get_ _more than they bargained for when answering a routine call ..._


	6. Chapter 6

_A quiet evening becomes serious ..._

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Six

"I should stay," said Ianto.

"No, love. You get on home, you look done in." Sandra smiled up at him. "Jack'll be fine. He and Gwen love chasing round the city and they won't take stupid risks."

He raised an eyebrow. "Won't they? Oh, you're probably right. I have to stop being on edge every time he goes out."

"You'll go grey if you don't learn to trust him. Go home. Jack'll be with you before you know it."

"Okay. Call me if anything happens. Anything."

"Promise. Now off you go."

Leaving the Hub in her capable hands, he went out of the cog door but instead of heading up the stairs to the chandler's shop - he didn't like walking through Tiger Bay on his own even on a light evening in July – he took the tunnel that came out in Butetown. Emerging into daylight, he carefully secured the door behind him and turned left for the bridge over the Taff and home. His steps slowed as he neared Kent Street. His memory was – mercifully – still hazy but he remembered enough of John Hart's assault to make him reluctant to enter alone. With sudden decision he walked past the block of flats to the garages at the back and got out the car. He was driving to Penarth before he'd made the conscious decision to go and see his mam.

-ooOoo-

"Can you see him?" asked Jack scanning the street.

It was nearly eight o'clock and not many people were on the streets. Most shops had closed but the pubs, cafes and cinemas were doing good business, and one record shop was attracting young people with the latest releases. Simon and Garfunkel's _The Boxer_ was playing loudly and Jack had a flashback to the previous evening when he had beaten John Hart insensible. He flexed his hand where the bruised and scabbed knuckles were a painful reminder.

"There!" Gwen pointed to a tall, thin blond man about five hundred yards away. She hared off, Jack a pace or two behind her. They reached a shopping arcade. The man was nowhere in sight.

"I'll go in here. You check he didn't carry on," said Jack. He dived into the quiet, covered arcade and slowed his pace, holding the Webley in the folds of his greatcoat so the few pedestrians couldn't see it. He and Gwen had been chasing the alien for over half an hour and were no nearer securing him.

On the street, Gwen walked quickly. Her police training came in handy as she scanned the surroundings for the man she was seeking. Then she spotted him going down the steps of a gents' toilet. She followed, gun held in both hands in front of her. It still felt odd to be armed. Experience had taught her, however, that it was necessary and she had overcome any qualms about shooting when necessary. She had reached the foot of the stairs and was walking towards the urinals when someone came out of one of the cubicles behind her. Spinning round her gun came up. She relaxed; this was an older, heavy-set man with a beard.

"Sorry, love, on your way," she said.

He stood as if startled then his eyes turned red and dark veins showed through the skin round his eyes and mouth. He snarled revealing a double row of sharpened teeth top and bottom. Raised hands were also shot through with black veins and ended in long talons instead of fingernails. Gwen shot him twice. He fell back against the wall but was not dead. He fled up the stairs. She went after him, talking into the walkie-talkie as she went.

"Jack, I've found him! He's a shape-shifter, could be anyone. He's leaving a trail of black blood."

"_Where are you?"_

She concentrated on following the erratic trail of blood and saw the person leaving it, a young man in a fawn anorak. "He's changed but it's definitely him. He's heading to Trinity Street."

Jack did not bother to reply, running to catch up with her. She was a good operative. Impetuous maybe, inclined to act first and think of the danger later, but brave and an excellent partner. He trusted her to make the right decisions but she needed backup. He ran a little faster.

-ooOoo-

Ianto entered by the back door and walked through the narrow hall to the front room. He could hear the television. A sudden burst of laughter surprised him as he opened the door. There were three people in the room; his mother, Owen and the lodger, Michael Bevan.

"Hello," Ianto said.

"Shhh!" came from Owen. All three were still watching the television.

Ianto sat on the couch next to his mother. She patted his arm but her attention was on the screen where Les Dawson was winding up his act with a piano number played badly.

"He is so funny," said Owen a few minutes later. The final credits were rolling. "Anyone want this any more?" As no one did, he got up and switched the television off.

"Lovely to see you, sweetheart. I wasn't expecting you," said Mrs Jones.

"Jack's out and I didn't want to stay in on my own. That's quite a shiner, Owen." His left eye was still swollen and changing from purple to yellow bruising.

Owen shrugged. "Have to look where I'm going."

"Amazing how those fists pop out unexpectedly," put in Michael. He had lodged with Mrs Jones since last September and knew the family well. They would miss him when he left in a couple of weeks.

"Oy! Was going to offer to make you a cup of tea but I don't think I will now."

"Coffee would be lovely, thanks," said Ianto. He smirked at Owen's expression.

"Let me -" began Mrs Jones.

"No, it's okay, Auntie. I'll do it. Come on, Mike, you can get the biscuits." He kicked Michael's foot and the two of them departed for the kitchen, still bickering.

"At a bit of a loose end, are you, Ianto?" asked Mrs Jones.

"The flat seemed big and empty and I've got nothing to do." This was not true, he wanted to clear the spare room and pack up John's stuff but couldn't bring himself to do it on his own.

"I'm glad you came." She glanced at the door. "Try and get Owen on his own and have a word with him. He needs someone to talk to."

"About the black eye? He told you what happened?" He knew Owen and Mrs Jones had grown closer in the few months he had been living here. Ianto had been a touch jealous but not for long. He was pleased his mother had family sharing the house, and contributing to the expenses, now that Rhiannon and her husband, Johnny, were set up in a new flat with baby David. However, he hoped Owen had not told Mrs Jones about his affair with Gwen.

"No." Mrs Jones was not going to betray a confidence. "But he might open up to you."

"I'll try. Later."

"Thanks, dear. Rhi came round this morning, with David. He's getting really bonny."

Conversation centred on the baby and other family news until Owen and Michael returned with a tray containing drinks and biscuits.

-ooOoo-

The fenced gardens were small and neglected. Boxes lay around, discarded by market traders who had stalls in adjoining streets. Rubbish was strewn around, dropped or blown in. Gwen scanned the area carefully, walking slowly and avoiding the tree roots that had broken through the asphalt path. It was prematurely dark here, the remaining daylight blocked by the surrounding buildings and overgrown trees. She searched the shadows, ears strained for any betraying sound.

He came at her unexpectedly, emerging out of deep shadow, and was on her before she could shoot. Falling to the ground, landing hard on the manky grass, her pistol went flying. She did not have time to look for it. He was on top of her, his mouth and nails close to her face. Gwen held him off with difficulty, straining to keep those fearsome teeth away from her. All the while she was regretting not waiting for Jack. She could have kept watch until he arrived and then there would have two of them to overpower the alien. She had to learn not to rush in.

The alien lunged at her and she blocked him with her right arm. His teeth sank into her flesh and she cried out. He held her for what seemed like a long time before releasing his hold. Angered, she pushed hard and threw him off. Scrabbling for the gun she had lost, she prepared for the next assault. Two quick shots sounded and the alien sank to the ground and stayed still.

"You all right?" asked Jack, putting the Webley back in the holster. As he helped her up, he noticed the bite. "Better get this looked at."

She drew in a deep breath. "Thanks, Jack. Phew he was strong, and fast."

"Took a bit to put him down too." He surveyed the body. He'd never seen anything quite like it. "You go and get the van. I'll wait here." He threw her the keys. When she had gone, he pulled out the walkie-talkie. "Sandra, we've got it. Dead. We'll bring it in but Gwen needs a doctor. See if Owen's around."

"_Is it serious?"_

"No, just a bite but we don't want it to get infected."

As he stood there, Jack wondered how Gwen would react to seeing Owen again. Probably not going to be pretty but they had to meet sometime and at least this way they were on neutral territory.

-ooOoo-

Owen came back from answering the telephone. "Sorry, folks, got to go into work. Minor emergency." He smiled reassuringly at Ianto who had started up anxiously. "Any chance of a lift?"

"Of course. It's about time I got home anyway." Ianto damped down his concern; who was hurt, Jack or Gwen? "Been lovely seeing you, Mam."

"I'll get my bag. Won't be a tick."

"I'll get these cups washed up," said Mrs Jones. She carried the tray to the kitchen.

"And I'd better hit the books again. Got an oral in a couple of days. Bye, Ianto." Michael waited for Owen to come down before heading upstairs.

By the coats, Ianto whispered, "Who is it?"

"Gwen. A bite." He pulled on a light jacket.

They said goodbye to Mrs Jones and went out into the night. It was dark but still warm as they drove away. Ianto concentrated on the road and tried not to feel relieved that it was Gwen that had been hurt. It didn't sound too serious anyway; bites were quite common when trying to subdue aliens and the team kept their shots up to date.

"She's not going to like this," murmured Owen. "Jack tell you what happened?"

"That you and Gwen are fooling around? Yeah, he told me." Ianto glanced sideways. "And that Rhys saw you. It's a mess but it won't go away by ignoring it."

Owen was surprised. "No lectures? No yelling at me?"

"What good would that do?" He paused. "About last night … Thanks."

"No problem. How are you?"

"Don't remember much, thank goodness. But …" He gripped the steering wheel tightly. "When I think what might have happened …"

"It didn't happen, Ianto. That's what you've got to hold onto. Jack rode to the rescue. Again!" He snorted derisively. "Got a habit of doing that." Owen thought of the minotaur at Trecastle, being trapped in the pit on Flat Holm island and entering a cage to fight a Weevil. Jack had led the rescue every time.

"Good job he does. We'd be in a hell of a state if he didn't."

"Yeah. I know." They exchanged wry smiles.

Jack was standing behind Sandra when Owen and Ianto climbed the steps to the work area. "Gwen, doc's here," he said.

"Good. Soon as this is –" she stopped abruptly. "I thought you said Martin was coming!"

"You assumed that. Off you go and don't kill one another."

She fumed silently then stalked into the medical bay. Owen followed without a word.

Watching them, Jack sighed. "Might be more blood spilt yet tonight."

"Was this a good idea?" asked Ianto. Jack didn't appear to have any injuries and Gwen was obviously not badly hurt so he relaxed. "Want a coffee while we're waiting?"

"Please." Jack gave him a loving look.

"Not for me. I'll be off now. I'll take the remote monitor with me." Sandra began packing up her belongings.

"Okay. Thanks for hanging around this long."

Ianto waited until she had left before going to the coffee machine in the far corner. The machine was so clean it gleamed in the dim light and he stroked it proprietorially. He prepared the beans and flavourings and made three mugs of coffee.

"Only three?" said a voice behind him.

"I had one at Mam's." He leant back and felt Jack's arms slip round his waist. "Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on those two?"

"I'm staying right here until I hear screaming." He snuggled closer.

In the medical bay, Gwen was sitting on the examination table, still angry Jack had called in Owen. Glancing up, she watched him at the drugs cabinet selecting the bottle he wanted. What had she seen in him? Why had she risked her future for sex with him? It wasn't his looks that had attracted her, it was the challenge. Back in April they had been getting on better than ever and after Jack's birthday party, both drunk, the inevitable had happened. A kiss, a fumble in the car and the affair had started. It had never been more than sex for both of them but, she admitted, that had been good. But at the first hint of trouble he had skedaddled. Bloody man!

"I'll give you a shot of this," he said. "It's a universal antibiotic that will deal with any infection." He filled the syringe.

"Why, Owen? Why did you just leave me?" She held out her right arm. The bite mark had been cleaned up and didn't look too bad.

He found a vein and swabbed it with antiseptic before replying. "I thought it would make it worse if I hung about." He inserted the syringe and pressed the plunger.

"He could have hit me too. Did you think of that?" Her voice had risen.

"Keep still. Rhys wouldn't hit you, he loves you." He removed the syringe and placed a gauze dressing over the wound.

"Unlike you!" She swung her good arm back and slapped him across the face.

"Play nice, kids," said Jack, drawn by the raised voices.

Owen rubbed his cheek – why had she chosen the already damaged one? – before wrapping a bandage over the dressing on Gwen's arm. "Keep this on and Martin can look at it in the morning." He accepted the mug of coffee Ianto handed him and put the syringe in the sterilizer.

"I'll take mine upstairs," Gwen said.

Jack pulled a face at Ianto and followed her leaving him to keep Owen company.

-ooOoo-

Her last night in this room. Tomorrow she was leaving for good and might never see Cambridge again. Toshiko lay with hands behind her head and realised she was going to miss it. This had been her home for most of the past three years and she had grown to love the beautiful Colleges, punting on the Cam, listening to the various choirs and most of all being with her fellow students. They were all leaving in the next day or two, heading out into the world to pursue careers or, in some cases, get married. It was quite likely they would never meet again as a group. She intended keeping in touch with Marie Chowley and three or four others, had their addresses safely written down, but for how long? Soon the regular letters would become cards at Christmas and birthdays and eventually even these would stop.

A chunk of her life was over. She was no longer a student but a grown woman who could make decisions for herself. The biggest had already been made – she was going to work for Torchwood – but there were others to think about. She had a feeling living at home might be tiresome after the freedom of college. Living and working with her father would be too much of a good thing and her brother, seven-year-old Bunmei, could be boisterous. A flat was what she wanted. Not immediately, but soon. Somewhere she could close the door and create her own space as well as entertain friends.

She fell asleep planning how she would decorate it.

* * *

_I expect you've all guessed what will happen to Gwen, but how will the team deal with it? Find out next time ... _


	7. Chapter 7

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Seven

It was only when Ianto was opening up the chandler's shop that he remembered. The talk he had planned with Jack about Tad returning as a Ghost had, once again, been postponed.

It had been late when they had dropped Gwen and Owen off at their respective homes and driven back to the flat. Jack had left Ianto to get supper while tackling the spare room. He had packed all John's belongings into his kitbag – minus the stash of cocaine which had been flushed down the toilet – and stripped the bed. Over cheese on toast on their knees, shared with Myfanwy who was displeased at being left alone all evening, Jack had coaxed Ianto into talking about the previous evening. Later, Jack had held him close and soothed away the Welshman's lingering anxieties. Too tired for sex, they had gone to sleep in one another's arms until woken by the alarm.

Sitting behind the counter in the shop, Ianto wondered why he hadn't spoken over breakfast. After keeping quiet for so long, he now felt it was urgent to speak up. Why? Probably because of what Mr Sato and Sandra had said at the briefing. Ianto wanted to convince Jack that the Ghosts were harmless before he tackled the rest of the team. He had to do it soon. The jangle of the door bell interrupted his thoughts and he smiled at the customer.

"Morning. How may I help you, sir?"

-ooOoo-

In Penarth, Gwen woke slowly after a good night's sleep and lay planning her day. She had still not spoken to Rhys. He had not been at work yesterday or answering the telephone at home. His boss said Rhys was sick but Gwen didn't believe that, he was probably holed up in the flat nursing his wounds. She needed to go round and talk to him, face him like she had faced Owen. Swinging her legs out of the bed, she sat for a moment then caught sight of herself in the wardrobe mirror. Slowly she stood up staring at her distended stomach.

She was pregnant.

For the next hour she played hide and seek with her parents. First was a dash to the bathroom to relieve the pressure on her bladder. Locking herself in, she examined her 'bump' from every angle or as much as she could see. She looked just like Rhiannon had when carrying David. But how? She hadn't been pregnant yesterday and now she looked like she was going to give birth any moment. But how! Her mind was a whirl. Fretting, she got back to her bedroom without being seen. She needed help but the telephone was downstairs. Gwen stayed in the bedroom, hungry and fretting, and heard her father leave for work. Half an hour later, Mrs Cooper tapped on the door.

"Come in." Gwen was lying on her side in the bed clutching a pillow in front of her.

"Aren't you going to work, love?" Mrs Cooper remained concerned about Gwen but knew better than to pry. She assumed it was pre-wedding jitters although her distress had been extreme.

"Late start today, as I worked last night."

"You keep such strange hours. Still, no need to stay in bed all morning. How about coming with me to the shops?"

Gwen clung tighter to the bedclothes imagining them being whipped from her to reveal her swollen belly. "No, thanks. I'll have a bath in a bit. Be up and dressed when you get back."

"Don't make a mess in the bathroom. And put the wet towels on the radiator to dry." Mrs Cooper picked up some discarded clothes and straightened the curtains. "Toshiko will be back today. You must be looking forward to seeing her again."

"Yes, I am." Gwen was not as sure as she sounded. Toshiko still cared for Owen and would be hurt to find out Gwen had slept with him. As to what she would make of Gwen being pregnant, that was anyone's guess.

"Shall I run the bath for you?"

"No, thanks. I'll have another few minutes."

Eventually Mrs Cooper went downstairs and shortly after was on her way to the shops. Gwen heaved a sigh of relief as she watched her go then dashed downstairs, almost toppling over with the unaccustomed weight she was carrying. It felt like a beer barrel strapped to her front. She dialled the familiar number, drumming her fingers until it was answered. "Ianto, I need help."

"_What's wrong?" _

"I need a doctor. Get Martin here and –"

"_Slow down, Gwen. Are you ill?" _

"Yes. Get Martin here now!" she ground out.

"_If it's that urgent, Owen is nearer. He's off today and only round the corner."_ He waited.

"All right, get him! I don't care who it is, just get them here before Mam comes back!"

-ooOoo-

Jack took the Land Rover and headed out to Penarth. He drove fast and arrived only twenty minutes or so after Gwen had called in. What had gone wrong? She had been fine last night. Had she had an allergic reaction to the drugs? He smiled imagining her turned bright green. He parked in the street and walked round to the back of the house, remembering summer days spent playing tennis and just hanging out. Letting himself in, he followed voices upstairs. He stopped in the doorway, his jaw hanging open. This was some allergic reaction!

In the bedroom Gwen was sitting on the bed with Owen kneeling in front of her. He had a stethoscope pressed to her distended stomach which bulged out from between the pink top and black pyjama bottoms. Owen switched to a small scanner then said, "Gwen, you're pregnant. Almost full term."

"Pregnant? That's not possible," she complained. She stood up, pushing Owen aside.

"Ah, Gwen …" Jack was also pushed out of the way as Gwen stalked from the room and went downstairs. He shrugged and followed her, Owen tagging along behind.

In the kitchen she got a large glass of water and drank it down. Until Owen had said she was pregnant she had been able to pretend it wasn't true. It was a dream, one she would wake up from any time now. She pinched herself but nothing changed. She turned to face Jack and Owen.

"Jack, will you tell me what's going on? Owen says I'm pregnant."

"You think?" He grinned, couldn't help himself. Her large belly was in full view pressed against the table.

"What with!" This was worse that an nightmare. As if her life wasn't complicated enough.

"Exobiological insemination," said Owen. He spent a lot of his off-duty time in the Hub helping Martin and becoming familiar with the Torchwood facilities. He also read up on past alien encounters and had learnt a lot. Despite his dislike of babies, he had been fascinated by this form of cross-species insemination.

"That alien last night," said Jack, putting two and two together.

Gwen was having none of it. "It bit me, that's all." A sudden craving hit her. Opening the fridge she took out a large jar of gherkins.

"I've heard of these things happening. Some species pass an egg sac by mouth. A sneaky way of keeping the bloodline going." Jack winced when she bit into the gherkin. He hated the slimy things and couldn't bear to see her eating them with such relish.

Owen tried to be reassuring. "Listen, Gwen, you're going to be fine, I promise. If there was any biological incompatibility you would be dead. Now, according to this scan you're carrying a non-sentient blastopheric mass -"

"A what!" she demanded.

"It's a kind of alien egg. But don't worry, I'm going to look after you. I promise."

"There are procedures for this," said Jack. His initial amusement had faded in the face of her obvious distress.

"You mean this has happened before?"

"You've heard of immaculate conception, haven't you? Well …" He pointed to her belly.

"There's stuff in the archives about it," said Owen. "There have been a few cases over the years so we know what to do. We take you to the Hub and run you through a … bioxenic microtron I think it's called."

"You think!" said Gwen. She finished one gherkin and reached for another.

Jack moved round the table and stopped her, putting the lid back on the jar. "He'll check the details when we get there. Right now, I think we should leave before your mom gets back. Here, put this on." He shrugged out of the greatcoat he always wore even in mid-summer and helped her put it on. It was large enough to cover her completely, bump and all.

"I need some shoes," she said. Picking up the jar of gherkins, she went into the hall and the row of outside footwear. "I can't see my feet," she wailed.

"Let me." Jack bent down and exchanged slippers for shoes.

"I need to write a note or Mam'll worry." Gwen scribbled on the pad by the telephone while Owen locked the back door. "Get my bag, Jack. Okay, ready."

"Let's go," said Jack.

-ooOoo-

Toshiko thoroughly enjoyed the train journey from Cambridge to London. She wouldn't be coming this way again, not regularly, and she sat at the window watching familiar landmarks. The housing estate that she had first seen as a cleared field. Factory chimneys belching out smoke. Glimpses of people in gardens and towns. She was going to miss it all.

At Kings Cross she was met by her grandfather and aunts. They crowded round and made a fuss of her before taking charge of her luggage – two cases and a large trunk – and treated her to lunch at a restaurant close by. After making her promise to visit soon, they took her to Paddington. She hung out of the window and waved until the train pulled out of the station. After such a good lunch, she was tired and missed some of the landmarks as she dozed in a corner seat only rousing properly when the train neared Cardiff. She alighted from near the goods wagon where the luggage had been stowed and was surprised to find Stuart McGregor waiting for her.

"Hi, Mac. Where's Dad?"

"Delayed. His apologies and will I do?" He smiled, thinking how lovely she looked in the shaft of sunlight coming through the station roof.

"Of course." She buried her disappointment and turned to check with the porter who was getting her cases. The trunk had already been unloaded. "It's those two, the brown ones," she said.

"Och, you don't travel light, dae ye?" said Mac. "I'll need a hand to get these to the car," he said to the porter.

In the end it took two porters to manhandle the trunk down the stairs while Mac took the cases. Toshiko followed behind and tipped the porters once the luggage was stowed in the Land Rover. Getting into the front seat, Toshiko looked around at the people coming and going in front of them and up at the Cardiff Arms Park stadium. This was her home now and she was happy to be here.

"What's the emergency?" she asked as they eased into the traffic.

"You'll no' believe this one," he said with a laugh. "I'm tae take you to the Hub, if you're nae too tired."

"Dad needs me? Of course, no problem. But what is it?"

"You'll have tae see it tae believe it."

-ooOoo-

Gwen was unbearable. Martin had poked and prodded her and confirmed Owen's diagnosis. She was carrying an alien egg and had all the side effects: a constant need to pee, back ache, food cravings, swollen ankles and unstable hormones. As the day progressed she became increasingly fractious and nothing satisfied for long. Tears flowed at the drop of a hat and she was short-tempered with everyone. She ate three jars of gherkins until they made her sick. She wanted her mother but that was impossible.

The team tried their best but their patience soon wore thin. Suzie got exasperated quickly and went back to work. Sandra lasted longer but she too was grateful to return to her desk. Jack had some success, sitting chatting with Gwen for over an hour until needed for a Rift alert. Mac kept his distance - emotional women were not his strong suit – jumping at the chance to collect Toshiko. Ianto calmed Gwen eventually and got her to lie on the couch with her feet raised.

"This is what we're looking for." Owen showed Ianto and Mr Sato the picture of the bioxenic microtron. It was huge. "Says it's on level three."

"No it's not. I've gone all over that level and I couldn't miss that," said Ianto.

Mr Sato looked thoughtful. "We do have one, I know. My predecessor showed it to me once but we have not used it in years."

Ianto was checking the file. "Says it weighs over two tons so it has to be in the lower levels or it would fall through the floor. Shall I take a look?"

"We both will. Owen, stay here and watch Gwen."

"When are you going to get rid of this thing?" asked Gwen petulantly. It had been hours and she was sick of being enormous.

"Soon as we can. Just got to find the microtron." Owen smiled reassuringly wishing Martin was still around but he had a clinic to run. "This is it." He showed her the picture.

"Bit big to lose," she said sarkily.

"The Hub's a big place."

"I need to pee again." She waited. "Well, help me up!"

He pulled her upright. Any regrets about the end of their affair had vanished. She was ungainly and awkward and dressed in a voluminous boiler suit with the legs and sleeves rolled up. He watched as she waddled to the stairs, hand in the small of her back, and sighed.

"Less of that, young man!" said Sandra once Gwen was out of earshot. "She's scared, can't you see that? How would you feel with some alien inside you?"

"I'm doing my best."

"Well try harder! After what you two have been up to, it's the least you can do." It hadn't taken long for Sandra to divine Gwen and Owen had been playing around.

"Yes, ma'am."

He sat on the couch and read through the procedures for removing the egg one more time. It seemed simple enough all things considered, provided they could find the machine. And assuming it was in working order. If it hadn't been used for years, what kind of state would it be in?

"Hello, love. Come here." Sandra was on her feet and hugging Toshiko. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." She turned to Owen and wondered where the black eye had come from. "Hello."

"Am I glad to see you," he said. He gave her a friendly hug.

"Mac says there's some kind of emergency." She looked around but everything looked as always.

"And here it comes."

She followed his gaze to the stairs which Gwen was negotiating carefully. She stared, speechless.

Having to concentrate on keeping her balance, Gwen didn't see Toshiko until she reached the bottom. "Tosh, thank God you're here." She held out her arms and burst into tears.

"What happened?" Toshiko hugged her friend, very aware of the bump between them.

"It's an alien. I've got an alien growing inside me!" wailed Gwen.

The story came out in snatches but eventually Toshiko had a clear idea of what had happened. She sat on the couch with Gwen leaning against her as Owen explained the planned procedure. Amazed by what had happened, she comforted Gwen as best she could and read up on the bioxenic mictrotron. The rest of the team eventually joined the group in the work area: Jack and Suzie returning from the alert and finally Mr Sato and Ianto from their search of the lower levels.

"It is on level five," said Mr Sato. "Unfortunately at some point the power supply was cut off and it is completely dead."

"What! Am I going to be stuck like this?" cried Gwen.

"Just for a little while longer. We have reconnected it but it will take some time to charge up. Overnight at least." Gwen began to cry in earnest.

"Gwen can't go home, sir," said Jack.

"She'll have to come to us. It's the only option," said Ianto. The quiet night in he and Jack had planned was now to be spent looking after an hormonal Gwen. He sighed with regret.

* * *

_Next time, Rhys makes a move ..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Rhys is surprised and Tosh gets some unwelcome news ..._

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Eight

The Hub was quiet. Gwen had gone with Jack and Ianto to be looked after by them until the following day when she could be relieved of her alien 'baby'. Mr Sato had finally taken Toshiko home to be reunited with the rest of the family. Sandra and Mac had also gone home. Suzie stayed on, getting out her bulky welding gear. Owen decided to stay too and started the autopsy of the shape-shifting alien.

Around six, Suzie had had enough and packed up her equipment before wandering into the medical bay. Standing at the railing she watched Owen – who was mumbling to himself – as he moved from alien to computer monitor to scanning equipment and back again. "Got anything?" she asked.

"This." He held up a black, slimy mass about the size and shape of bagpipes without the pipes.

"And that is?"

"A proteus gland from a shape-shifter called a Nostrovite." The extensive Torchwood database never ceased to amaze him. It held information on thousands of aliens who had visited Earth over the past hundred and fifty years and a lot of others who were just rumour.

"What is that exactly?"

"Trouble. A Nostrovite is a shape-shifting carnivore with a taste for human flesh. It's intelligent and, from the reports, sneaky."

"In what way?"

"They mate for life, like swans and penguins. The male carries the fertilized eggs in a sac in his mouth and passes it on to a host with a bite. Like it did to Gwen."

"How do the parents get the kids?"

"Mother tracks down the host and rips it open." He stared up at her. "I think you'd better warn Jack and Ianto to be on their guard against vengeful mothers."

-ooOoo-

"I don't see why Toshiko couldn't come too," said Gwen petulantly.

"Because she's only just got home. Her family want to see her," said Jack for the hundredth time. "You'll see her tomorrow. Now, anything I can get you?"

"Cushion has slipped down."

He adjusted it until it was in the correct place. "There. Anything else?"

He didn't think there could be. She was sitting on one of the couches in the flat, legs up, with a throw over her despite the warm weather. The coffee table was pushed close and held a book, a half-empty glass of orange juice, newspaper, magazines, a box of Ritz crackers and a bar of dark chocolate donated by Sandra. Myfanwy was lying alongside, wedged on the sliver of couch not taken up by Gwen.

"Some more juice?" She emptied the glass and held it out.

"I'll get it for you." In the kitchen, he slumped against the counter. "Thank God men can't get pregnant."

"What does she want now? Supper's going to be at least twenty minutes." Ianto put the plates beside the cutlery.

"Juice. I'll get it in a minute." He moved closer to the Welshman and held him close. "How come we never get a night alone?"

"Someone must be punishing us." They kissed softly but long. "Just don't beat Gwen up like you did John."

"I'll try and restrain myself. And I know she can't go anywhere else but it seems ages since it was just you and me."

"There's plenty of time for us. But talking of John … He's regained consciousness."

"I know." They had both monitored the reports from the hospital. Fortunately John couldn't talk much, his broken jaw was wired, and he was under mild sedation for the pain. It would be another day or two before they had to worry about him making accusations against Jack. "What about it?"

"Martin told me about this pill he's going to try on him. B67. Sounds risky."

"So?"

Ianto pulled away. "Jack, I don't like you like this. John is, or was, a friend. We don't know what this B67 stuff will do to him. I know it's only supposed to confuse his memory of the last few days but what if it has side effects? He could become a gibbering idiot."

"He's that already."

"Jack!"

"Mr Sato thinks it's safe enough, so does Martin. Even Owen says it's okay. We have to try it, Ianto. He could charge me with assault. You want that?"

"Of course not. I just don't want to make a bad situation worse."

Opening the fridge, Jack got out the orange juice and filled a clean glass. "I could go and see John, I suppose. See how the land lies."

"I think it would be better if I went."

Jack gave him a long, searching look. Clearly Ianto did not want to go but was determined to do it. His sense of fair play wouldn't allow him to do anything else. "If that's what you want."

Ianto nodded. "I do."

"Jack? You got the juice yet?" came from the living room.

"My master's voice," said Jack with a grimace.

They ate supper, warm chicken salad and crusty bread, at the table. In the background Glen Campbell sang of Wichita and Galveston as the three old friends talked. It was a convivial meal and Gwen forgot her situation for a while. Everyone was rallying round to help her, providing cover stories for her parents and putting up with her mood swings. In a few hours, this would all be over and she'd be able to laugh about it. She hoped.

When the telephone rang, Jack went to answer it. It was Suzie. He'd just put down the receiver when the doorbell rang. He got his Webley from the pocket of his greatcoat before opening the door. It wasn't the Nostrovite, it was someone worse.

-ooOoo-

The bedroom was larger than Toshiko's room at college but there still wasn't space for all her belongings. She stood in the middle of the room, hemmed in by the open trunk and cases, holding two jumpers and wondered where to put them. Every drawer and cupboard was full and her bed was covered with stuff. It was impossible.

"Mummy says to come down," said Bunmei loudly. He bounded into the room and almost fell into the trunk.

"Careful!"

"Gosh, what a lot of stuff." He pushed between the trunk and Toshiko to get further into the room. "What's this?" He held up a metal instrument and dislodged a pile of books in doing so.

"A micrometer. Put it down before you make more of a mess." That at least could go on her workbench in the garage.

"Can I have it?" He was still looking at the micrometer, twisting the adjusting screw.

"No."

He wasn't surprised and his attention had already been caught by other things. He adored his elder sister and was delighted she was back for good. The school holidays were coming up and he anticipated lots of outings, just the two of them.

"Toshiko. Bunmei. Dinner's on the table," came from downstairs.

"Dinner!" It was extra special today, in honour of Toshiko, and he had helped prepare it. He dropped the box of spanners and pushed past her again, leaving the room at a run. There was the surprise too.

Dropping the jumpers on the already loaded bed, Toshiko followed. She might be able to face the mess with more enthusiasm after a meal.

-ooOoo-

Rhys couldn't find any words. He stood dumbstruck gazing at Gwen.

"An alien chose Gwen as a host. Deposited the egg sac with a bite," said Jack filling the silence. "We're going to remove it soon as the machine's powered up. Don't want any little Nostrovites running around!"

"Jack, shut up. I need you in the kitchen." Ianto half-dragged his partner from the room and closed the door behind them firmly.

"You sure we should leave them alone?"

"They don't need an audience."

In the living room, Rhys continued to stare at Gwen's huge belly. After two days spent in solitary misery, he had gone to the pub with Banana Boat, a fellow mechanic and his best friend in Cardiff, and spilled his guts. It had all come out. Seeing Gwen kissing Owen in the street. Punching Owen. Banana had been entirely on his side, bad-mouthing Gwen for being unfaithful and urging him to call off the wedding. Rhys had listened and realised that was the last thing he wanted. He loved Gwen, faults and all. He wanted to marry her, to share his life with her and, eventually, to have children with her. There were issues to be sorted out, of course. He wasn't prepared for her to have lots of affairs but if this was a one-off maybe they could find a way through. Unless she didn't want him. Perhaps she wanted Owen. Ditching Banana, he decided to find out and had come to ask Jack and Ianto. He had not expected to find Gwen there and definitely not to find her pregnant.

Gwen, standing by the dining table, watched Rhys. He couldn't hide his feelings, what he felt was broadcast for all to see. And at that moment he was surprised, astounded and flabbergasted and then some. Gradually his expression changed to be replaced by concern. Hope leapt within her and her knees felt weak. He still cared for her. After all she had done, he cared.

"Careful, lovely." He put an arm round her and gently helped her to the couch. "Sit down, now."

"Oh, Rhys." Tears flowed and she pulled him to sit beside her, burying her face in his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"There, there." He patted her back and held her.

"I was stupid, Rhys, so stupid. I should never have done it. Please forgive me. Please say you forgive me and that we can start again. I can't live without you."

"Don't get upset, love. I'm here now. We'll work something out."

She raised her head, sniffed loudly and looked at him with big, wet eyes. "You mean it? You'll take me back?"

He regarded her solemnly. Her nose was running, her face was blotchy and her eyes were red. She had rarely looked worse and yet he loved her more than ever. "I love you, Gwen Cooper, and I want to marry you. There are things we have to talk about, things I don't like, but we can do that when you've …" he gestured to her stomach. "When you've got rid of this."

"I love you!" She took his face with both hands and kissed him, smearing snot and tears onto his face. "Sorry." She tried wiping it off but he stopped her.

"Let me." He took the tissue and cleaned himself up before doing the same for her. "Now, sit back and tell me what happened. How did this alien bite you?"

-ooOoo-

In Sully, Toshiko was overwhelmed.

Dinner had consisted of all her favourite foods, the ones she had longed for when at Cambridge. After miso soup, there had been domburi with tempura prawns, gyoza dumplings and a shabu-shabu with ponzu vinegar and sesame sauce. At the end of the meal, Bunmei had given her a gold bangle in a padded box to mark her success. He proudly declared that he had picked it himself. And if that wasn't enough, she was now looking at her own brand-new car, a red Mini-Cooper with black top, from her parents.

"You'll need to be able to get around," said Mrs Sato.

"It's gorgeous. Thank you so much." She flung her arms around her mother and kissed her before doing the same to her father.

"Can we go for a ride? Can we? Can we?" begged Bunmei. He pulled at her skirt.

"Not now, Bunmei," said his father. "It is nearly your bedtime."

"No! It's too early. I want to go for a ride!" He stuck out his bottom lip.

"That is enough, Bunmei." Mr Sato looked down sternly. Bunmei pouted but knew better than to argue.

Toshiko crouched in front of him. "It is too late, sweetie. But I could drive you to school tomorrow."

He flung his arms round her neck. "Oh yes!"

"Come along, time for your bath." Mrs Sato held out her hand and he took it happily.

Toshiko unlocked the car, drinking in the smell of fresh leather. She had her own car and could get around without having to ask for lifts when the family car was unavailable. It was freedom. Sitting in the driving seat, she checked out the instruments and adjusted the seat forward a little. Her father moved the wing mirrors until they were in the right position then sat in the passenger seat and explained how to operate the sliding roof.

"Oh, Dad, it's wonderful. Thank you."

"You have worked hard and have earned a reward. The car is taxed and insured, why not take her for a spin. I know you want to."

She grinned. "I do! Do you mind?"

"Of course not. Go now and Bunmei will not notice."

"I'll need my bag."

"I will get it. You get the car out of the garage."

Two minutes later, bag on the seat beside her, Toshiko drove away from the house. The roof was open and she felt the thrill of being on the open road. There was never any doubt where she was headed but she took the long route, taking thirty minutes to arrive at Kent Street. Parking neatly, she made sure the roof, windows and doors were closed and locked. She walked to the outer door and rang the bell.

-ooOoo-

Jack waved Ianto back into the corridor before opening the door. The Webley was in his hand; he was taking no chances.

"Hi, guys. Sorry to drop in without calling first but I had to come. Mum and Dad gave me a car! A Mini. It's outside, come and see."

"Come in first."

"Okay." She stepped over the threshold and smiled brightly at Ianto lurking a few paces away. "How's Gwen?"

"Fine." Jack shut the door and raised the Webley. "Back against the wall."

"What? What's going on?" She looked from one to the other. They were not returning her smiles.

"A precaution." Ianto came forward and took her hand. He pricked her thumb with a sterile needle.

"Ow! Are you mad?" She tried to pull her hand away but Ianto's hold was too strong. They all watched the small blob of red blood form.

"Sorry, Tosh," said Jack. He returned the gun to the holster at his waist. "We had to be sure."

"Come into the kitchen and we'll explain," said Ianto, leading the way.

As Ianto washed the blood away and put a plaster around the wound, Jack told her about Nostrovite mating habits and the danger to Gwen. "We haven't said anything to her - she's jumpy enough already - but we're watching out for strange females."

She pulled a face. "That's what I am, is it? At least I understand now, I thought you'd gone doolally. Wouldn't it be safer to get Gwen to the Hub?"

Ianto answered, "Safer but hardly comfortable. Besides, Rhys is here."

"Oh?" Her friends appeared to think this was out of the ordinary when it was obvious Rhys would want to make sure Gwen was okay.

"Umm, came half an hour ago. They're not yelling or smashing things, so we think they're making up." As he spoke, Ianto saw Jack frantically gesturing at him from behind Toshiko. "What's the matter with you?"

"Why do they have to make up? What's happened!" she demanded.

Jack slumped against the counter. "You and your big mouth, Ianto."

Only then did Ianto realise that no one had told Toshiko about Gwen and Owen's affair. She would have learnt sometime but he hated spoiling her first day home. "She had an affair. Rhys found out a couple of days ago. This is the first time they've met since."

"The silly girl. She never said anything to me."

Ianto glanced at Jack, got a reluctant nod, and went on, "She wouldn't. She's been seeing Owen." Better she know it all now.

Toshiko stared at him then at Jack. "Gwen and Owen? But they don't like one another."

"They do now. Or they did," said Jack with a wry grin.

Toshiko looked thoughtful. "Owen's black eye. He said he walked into a door."

"Rhys's fist actually." He clapped his hands together. "Did you say you've got a new car?"

* * *

_Next time, Jack has to act quickly to avert disaster ..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Jack takes action ..._

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Nine

Owen slept badly and was awake at five on Friday morning. He sat up and read for a bit but his mind wasn't on it. Putting the book aside, he gazed out of the window letting his thoughts wander.

Yesterday had proved that the decision he had been putting off, a decision that would affect the rest of his life, had to be made soon. He couldn't juggle a full load at the hospital with helping out at Torchwood; it had been pure luck that this latest emergency had coincided with his off-duty days. Martin Brodie, a consultant with ten years experience, only managed it because he ran his own ear, nose and throat clinic and could set his own hours. Not an option for Owen. As a hospital doctor or as a GP, he would be on call for emergencies at all hours of the day and night. Trying to be on call for Torchwood as well would be impossible. He would be stretched too thin, get exhausted and make mistakes. It had to be one or the other but which? He enjoyed both and each had advantages. Torchwood was exciting and he got to use the cool equipment but he was the sole medical resource and that was a heck of a lot of responsibility for a newly qualified doctor with little experience. The hospital work was routine but he would be part of a community of doctors to whom one could turn for advice and support.

And, of course, there was Gwen. Could he work with her day in and day out after the messy end to their affair? He didn't have a problem, but would she? Would Mr Sato want him in Torchwood if there was any likelihood of friction in the team? He had offered Owen a permanent job but he didn't know about the affair. Should Owen tell him? No, that would be too embarrassing and besides it might get back to Gwen's parents.

At times like this he missed Katie. She had been so level-headed and wise, able to remain impartial when discussing options, which made her a great doctor and friend. In her quiet way she would have helped him make this decision too. Pointed out the advantages and disadvantages, written them down probably. He smiled, remembering her doing that on so many occasions, for the trivial and the important. Perhaps he should follow her example.

He got out of bed and rummaged for a scrap of paper and a pencil.

-ooOoo-

"Not long now," said Ianto cheerfully.

"Thank God. I can't take much more." Gwen buttering a piece of toast. "Put me off having kids, this has."

"Don't say that. It'd be different if it was your own child."

"Still feel like a beached whale. Ohh," she groaned.

"What!" Even knowing she was carrying a Nostrovite, Ianto couldn't shake the fear that she would give birth at any moment. He had no idea what to do and panic was not far away.

"Need to pee – again!" She used the table to lever herself up then waddled off, taking the toast with her.

Ianto sighed with relief and sipped his coffee. Babies. They bound couples together into a family - he had seen it happen with Rhiannon, Johnny and baby David – and he wanted it too, more than anything. At the moment there was nothing to stop either Jack or he walking away. He had no doubt Jack loved him, nor did he have a reason to believe they would ever split up, but lately life together had settled into a routine, become predictable. And they socialised less together. His fingers strayed to the plain gold ring he always wore, given to him by Jack in a mock-wedding ceremony. The only one we'll have, he thought. No proper marriage for us. No babies. No family. Nothing to keep us together when things get boring or tough. He was reminded of his father who had always been there for his family. He had still not mentioned Tad's ghostly return to Jack. Last night had been disturbed by Gwen's presence and Jack jumping up at every unexplained noise. Ianto resolved to broach the subject as soon as Gwen was sorted.

He looked up when Jack entered the room. "Anything?"

Jack sat at the table. "Not that I could see. Gwen?"

"Bathroom. Coffee?"

"Please. Soon as we're done here I think we should get off. It'd be safer." The mother Nostrovite was out there somewhere and had had twenty four hours to track Gwen down. She couldn't be far away.

"Okay." He handed Jack the mug of coffee.

"Ta. I brought the car round so Gwen doesn't have to walk too far." He drank deeply. "Ah, that's so good. She say any more?"

"She's the cat's mother." Gwen had entered the room quietly for all her bulk and overheard Jack.

He was not abashed. "I'm interested, that's all. You and Rhys are still together then?"

She sat down. "I told you that. He's forgiven me and it's going to be all right."

"Just like that?"

"Rhys loves me and I love him. We're going to make it work. Don't look at me like that! I know this is all my fault and that I'm bloody lucky he's so understanding. Soon as this has gone," she patted her bump, "we're going to talk things through. Get stuff straight."

"And Owen?" asked Ianto quietly. He was annoyed with his cousin but wanted his feelings to be taken into account.

"That's over. For him as well as me."

"I'm pleased for you and Rhys, Gwen," said Jack with a smile. "Just make sure he doesn't have a reason to regret taking you back. Eat up, we have somewhere to be."

-ooOoo-

"Here we are. Bright and early."

Toshiko drew up and stopped the car. The school was only half a mile from the house and normally Mrs Sato walked with Bunmei. Today, as a special treat, he had been driven in the new Mini and was sitting in the passenger seat looking important as his fellow pupils walked past.

"You going to pick me up? Please, Tosh. We could go for a long drive then." He turned pleading eyes towards her. "I like this car."

"I don't know what I'm doing later. I'll have to see. But someone will be here, like always." She bent and kissed the top of his head. "Off you go. There'll be time to play before the bell rings."

"Will you try to come?"

"I'll try. But no promises." She smiled as he scrambled out of the car, hoisting the large satchel over one shoulder, and ran off to join his friends.

Putting the car in gear, she drove off keeping a careful eye out for boisterous children in the road. She felt like a long drive herself, somewhere that would give her time to think about Owen with Gwen. Her ex-boyfriend and best friend had had an affair; she still found it hard to believe. According to Jack and Ianto it had been going on for months and yet she had been completely unaware despite coming home often in that time. How had she missed it? Shouldn't there have been some sign?

The revelation last night had tarnished the whole day. She had returned home without seeing Gwen and gone directly to her room. The mess needed sorting but she had hurt her parents by not spending the evening with them. And they had been so good to her. This car and the bangle – she looked down at it on her tanned arm – had been generous homecoming gifts. And this morning her father had suggested she take a holiday, two or even three weeks, before starting work at Torchwood. On impulse she decided to do just that. She couldn't work with Gwen and Owen yet, couldn't see them every day even if the affair was supposedly over. However, she had promised to go in this morning and check the bioxenic microtron before it was used on Gwen. She would do that and then spend some time with her family.

-ooOoo-

Ianto went out to the car first with Gwen's bag. The street was quiet with only a couple of people walking to work. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Jack and Gwen emerge from the flats. She seemed bigger than ever. Smiling he looked round once more and spotted Toshiko walking towards them. She had left abruptly the night before and he was pleased to see her.

"Hi," he called as she drew near.

"Hello. Lovely day."

"Be another hot one." He turned to open the front passenger door for Gwen.

Balancing her weight was difficult and Gwen now understood why pregnant women walked tilted slightly backwards and with feet wide apart. Getting rid of the egg inside her couldn't come soon enough. Seeing Toshiko, she smiled. With these friends all helping, she was in safe hands.

"Hello, Tosh. I'm glad you're here," said Gwen.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"Thought we were going meet at the Hub," said Jack. They had been admiring her new car when she had said it. He looked up and then down the street. Where was her car?

"I couldn't wait. Time is precious." Her gaze rested covetously on Gwen's bump.

In a moment everything changed. Gwen cried out as Jack pushed in front of her and pumped two bullets into Toshiko's body. Ianto spun round just as Toshiko, forced backwards, thudded against the car. Jack fired again, once, twice, three times. Toshiko's body jerked then slowly crumpled to the ground.

"What on earth!" Ianto shouted.

Jack was standing over the body, breathing heavily. "Look at the blood."

Ianto looked. A large black stain was forming over 'Toshiko's' chest. "The Nostrovite. How did you know?"

"Tosh said she'd go straight to the Hub. And there's this." He crouched down and raised 'Toshiko's' hand. "No band aid."

"You shot her because of that! That's … I …" Ianto was lost for words. Jack could so easily have been wrong and ended up shooting their friend. When had he become so callous?

"Help me get her in the boot. Luckily she's small." Jack turned back to Gwen who was standing stock-still in shock. "Get in the car, Gwen. Quick!"

Used to following Jack's orders, they obeyed. The body, partly wrapped in a car rug, was placed in the boot. Jack slipped behind the wheel and Ianto went in the back. The incident had taken less than five minutes and there had been no witnesses. They were all quiet. Gwen was still recovering from the shock and Jack concentrated on driving through the early morning traffic. Ianto felt anger building in him. He didn't like this side of Jack. In the space of three days Jack had beaten John to within an inch of his life and shot someone who looked exactly like Toshiko. He may have protected Ianto and Gwen in the process but it showed how hard he had become, how ruthless.

In the underground garage, Ianto helped Gwen out of the car and went with her into the Hub. He didn't trust himself to speak to Jack. They climbed up to the work area and Gwen sat on the couch. Ianto went off to make coffee, passing Jack who carried the body to the medical bay.

"What's this?" asked Mr Sato.

"The female Nostrovite." Jack headed into the medical bay. "You may not want to look. She took Toshiko's form."

Mr Sato stood as Jack laid the body in one of the refrigerated drawers and the bloodied rug fell back. "She's very … " He couldn't finish the thought. Seeing his daughter, or what looked like his daughter, lifeless with her chest full of bullet holes was unsettling to say the least.

"Dad?"

Mr Sato turned quickly and smiled. Toshiko stood at the top of the steps in a yellow dress with a white cardigan over the top. She was tanned and fit … and alive. "Toshiko, how beautiful you look."

"What? Are you okay?" She made to come down but stopped when her father started up the steps.

"Much better for seeing you." He ran a hand down her arm. Her flesh was warm unlike the other version he had just seen.

"You saw me at breakfast less than half an hour ago!"

"I know. Shall I take you down to the microtron?" He led her out into the work area.

"I'll just wait for a coffee. Ianto's making them now." She sat beside Gwen who also looked at her oddly. "Why is everyone looking at me so peculiarly?"

Jack, sat at one of the desks, said," We had an encounter with a Nostrovite. It tried to attack Gwen."

"It didn't get a chance. You killed it first," put in Gwen.

"Are you okay?" Toshiko asked Gwen. Despite everything, she was still her best friend.

"I am now."

"Thing is, Tosh, it took your shape. Must have been waiting outside the flats last night and seen you," said Jack.

"It looked like me?" Toshiko asked.

"Very much like you," said Mr Sato. He took a mug of coffee from the tray Ianto placed on the table. "Frighteningly so."

Leaning over Ianto took Toshiko's hand and held it up. He looked pointedly at Jack. "No plaster."

"I didn't need it. It was only a scratch." Toshiko looked from Ianto to Jack and then at Gwen and her father. "What's going on?"

It was Gwen to finally answered. "Jack decided the Nostrovite wasn't you because it didn't have a plaster on its finger."

"That wasn't all. There were lots of things, that was only one of them." Jack took his coffee. Why were they blaming him? He had saved Gwen's life and they were looking at him like had done something wrong.

"Good morning, everyone." Sandra put down her bag and removed her jacket. "Martin and Mac are right behind me so it won't be long now, Gwen love."

"I'll make more coffee," said Ianto.

Ten minutes later the team had dispersed around the Hub. Toshiko and Martin were checking the bioxenic microtron on level five; Sandra was doing the daily check of the Hub's systems and overnight police reports; Jack was at his desk in the far corner typing up a report of the morning's events; Ianto was with Mr Sato checking the budget for the final time before sending it to Torchwood One; and Mac was on the couch talking to Gwen.

When the microtron was set up, Jack decided not to go with everyone else to see it do its work. He stayed at his desk, tapping at the keyboard, feeling hard done by. Clearly they thought he had acted rashly. No doubt they'd have preferred him to wait until the Nostrovite had got its claws into Gwen's belly and ripped it open before deciding to shoot. And if that hadn't taken it down, it would have killed him and Ianto. No doubt they'd have blamed him for that too. It wasn't fair. He hit the keys a bit harder.

"Lie still as you can, Gwen. This'll take about five minutes." Martin Brodie used his best bedside manner to calm his patient.

"You'll be fine," said Sandra reassuringly. "Okay if I hold her hand?"

"As long as you keep it off the bed."

"Okay, I'm starting the sweep," said Toshiko. She was sitting at the controls to one side of the huge machine.

"Oh God!" said Gwen. She was lying face up with just a surgical sheet over her and an enormous metal box inches above. The machine made strange groaning noises and emitted a purple light. "Should it be doing that?"

"Everything's working perfectly."

Martin tried additional reassurance. "As I explained, the microtron is sweeping your body for alien matter. Once it has established its mass there will be a blast of bioxenic energy and the matter will be transferred to a containment area. It won't hurt, at most you'll feel some tingling." He hoped this was true. No one had used the machine in years and he was relying on old reports for his information.

The energy blast shot out and the watchers blinked. When they looked back, Gwen was lying the same place looking just as she had before.

* * *

_It didn't work. What now?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Will Gwen ever lose the alien baby?_

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Ten

Gwen was hysterical. Jack held her close and murmured nothing in particular until she calmed down. They were alone in the medical bay and had been for over half an hour. Toshiko was trying to work out what had gone wrong with the bioxenic mictrotron while Martin explored other options. Time was critical. If the machine couldn't be made to work there were only two alternatives: a caesarean section or the so-called singularity scalpel.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" asked Gwen.

"Your sex appeal. Even aliens find you irresistible."

"Don't be stupid."

He used a tissue to wipe her tears. "It'll be okay, Gwen. Martin knows what he's doing."

"I can't have a caesarean. How do I explain that to Mam!" she wailed.

"Shhh. We'd come up with something to account for it. Torchwood's good at that."

"It's Torchwood got me into this mess!"

She was right. Everyone was doing their best for her but she was the one who had to deal with a sham pregnancy without the support of her family. She had had to hide from her parents and lie to them, as she had lied day after day to cover up her involvement with Torchwood. Jack knew how hard this was. He had been lucky in that his family were in another country but he saw Ianto's constant struggle to keep things from his mother. Toshiko had her father to confide in and Owen had no close family ties, they weren't so badly affected, but Ianto and Gwen were faced with the dilemma every day. Perhaps, thought Jack, it's not surprising so many Torchwood operatives were loners.

"I think your best bet is the singularity scalpel. It's quick and simple."

She looked at him aghast. "And backfires more often than it works!"

"That was before. Martin's got it sussed now."

Ianto appeared at the top of the steps. "Message from Tosh, the microtron will take another couple of hours to fix."

"I don't think Gwen can wait that long."

"No I bloody can't!" she exclaimed.

"Shall I get Martin?" Ianto came down a couple of steps. He could see Gwen was at the end of her tether.

She took a deep, shuddering breath. "Yes. Tell him I want that singularity thingy." She glared at Jack. "You better be right about this. If it kills me, I'll be back to haunt you."

The procedure was something of an anti-climax. With Jack and Ianto close by, Gwen lay back on the examination table and closed her eyes. Martin took his time to get the image of the mass in her stomach absolutely right and then zapped it. The mass of alien matter disintegrated leaving all surrounding tissues unaffected.

"All done. It's gone," said Martin. His hands shook when he put the scalpel down; that was the first time it had worked correctly on a human.

Gwen opened her eyes and peered at her stomach. It was flat once more. "Why didn't you use that in the first place!" she complained.

-ooOoo-

Cardiff Royal Infirmary was busy and Owen was late taking his break. He sat alone in the cafeteria with a cup of lukewarm tea, a sticky bun and a cigarette. Making lists of pros and cons about his future had not helped much. He was no nearer making a decision. The Medical Director had summoned him to a meeting at three and Owen expected to be asked his intentions. He had four hours to make up his mind.

"Hello. This seat free?"

Owen looked up. Cerys Morgan, all five foot nine of her, stood posed provocatively. She was beautiful. Model figure and pretty heart-shaped face framed by dark hair in an asymmetric cut. "Please." He gestured to the chair.

She perched on the edge of the chair with her long legs crossed, and sipped her tea. "Any holiday plans?"

"No. Haven't thought about it. You?" He stubbed out his cigarette.

"Not really." She shifted her weight ensuring he got a good look at her thighs as her mini-skirt rode up. "No one to go with."

"What's happened to Jimmy?" All the young doctors knew of her boyfriend, a rugby-playing giant who threatened bodily harm to anyone who made approaches to Cerys.

"Gave him the push last night."

This was Owen's chance. He'd be the envy of his friends if he had Cerys on his arm for a while. Of course, Jimmy might seek revenge but Owen was prepared to risk it. "How about a drink sometime?"

"I'm not doing anything tonight." She looked at him from behind lowered lashes.

"Nor am I." He smiled. A bit of female companionship would do him good. If things went well, he still had the key to the bed-sit.

-ooOoo-

The garage radio was tuned to Radio One and Rhys hummed along to the songs as he changed the oil in the Ford Cortina. Mr Roberts had had the car from new and brought it in twice a year for a full service to keep it in tip-top shape. Regular business like his kept Davies Motors in the black and Rhys was under orders to make sure he did a good job.

"Rhys! Telephone!"

He hurried to the small office, wiping his hands on a rag. Gwen had promised to telephone as soon as she was back to normal and he had expected to hear before now. "Thanks, Ruth," he said to the buxom receptionist.

"No problem. It's Gwen." She handed him the telephone and smiled making no move to leave.

He turned his back to Ruth. "Gwen? You all right?"

"_Yes. I'm back to normal, more or less." _

"What do you mean?" He didn't like the sound of that.

"_The egg's gone. Eventually! But I'm knackered. Doctor says I shouldn't do too much for a day or two so I'm not going to London. Wanted to let you know." _

"So you'll be at home? That's good."

"_Not at home. I'm staying at Jack and Ianto's so there are no awkward questions. Mam and Dad will think I'm in London. So if they ask, what do you say?" _

"You're in London."

"_Good. Want to come round for a meal tonight? I'll cook." _She crossed her fingers. They had tentatively made up last night but he had been in shock from finding her pregnant. Had he changed his mind?

" Okay. Sevenish?"

"_See you then. Love you." _

"Love you too." He put down the telephone. There would be lots of time to talk this evening and to get a few things straight. He loved Gwen very much but was not going to accept her having more affairs. She had to understand that or they were through.

"Here, Rhys, have a Danish. It's your favourite." Ruth held out a paper bag.

"Cheers." He did not notice her simpering smile, just took the treat back to Mr Roberts' Cortina.

-ooOoo-

St Helen's Hospital was a hive of activity. Nurses and doctors bustled between wards while porters took patients from their beds to X-ray and back again. Lunch was served early and trolleys of food were pushed to wards. Ianto threaded his way through it all, obtained directions from a passing porter, and finally stood outside the private room containing John Hart. He had no idea what he was going to say when he opened the door.

The room was small, almost cell-like. The single bed dominated the space leaving room for a high-backed chair, a bedside cabinet and very little else. John lay in the bed. An arm was in heavy plaster and one leg was propped up on pillows. His face was almost unrecognisable what with the heavy metal wiring on his jaw, splint on his nose and bruising. Ianto gulped; Jack had been very angry.

"What … you … want?" asked John. He couldn't move his lower jaw much and it hurt to speak for long.

"To see how you are. Brought you these." Ianto walked to the side of the bed and put a brown bag containing grapes on the table that spanned the bed.

"Huh! Can't … eat." Even with a face as disfigured as his, John managed to convey his feelings well. Clearly he was unimpressed.

"Sorry." Ianto sat on the chair. "How are you feeling?"

"How … it … look, eye-candy? How … you … feel … knowing … was … your … boyfriend … put me … here?"

Ianto did not answer immediately. He met John's accusing gaze steadily as sympathy was gradually replaced by disgust. Even now John was blaming his situation on other people, refusing to take responsibility for what he had done. Jack should not have beaten him so badly but John had brought it on himself by attempting to seduce Ianto by giving him cocaine. Ianto suddenly knew exactly what to say.

"Proud," said Ianto. He leant forward. "I'm proud of Jack because he loves me enough to do this to you. And you deserved it. You played on Jack's friendship to get into our home and repaid his kindness by attacking me. And it was an attack. You got what you deserved."

"Still … going to … love him … when … he's in … gaol?" John managed a sneer even with his jaw wired.

"He's not going to gaol because you're not going to say anything. I did some digging while you've been in here, looked at your army records. You were never near the front line in Vietnam. You stayed cosy and warm in a weather station while other men, better men, died. For all your bragging, you're just a despicable coward."

"I'll talk … don't … think I … won't."

Ianto stood up and carefully put the chair back where it had been. "You're pathetic. Don't ever contact Jack or me again." He turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

In the hospital lobby he went into a telephone box and dialled. "Martin? It's Ianto. Go ahead and give Hart the B67. Make sure he remembers nothing."

-ooOoo-

Jack's afternoon was heaps better than the morning had been. Mr Sato had praised him for acting so swiftly in stopping the Nostrovite mother, Gwen had relied on him to see her through her ordeal, Suzie and he had caught a couple of Weevils and Ianto had been eager for a kiss and a cuddle in the locker room after visiting the hospital. Jack was whistling as he made his way back to his desk but stopped at the boardroom.

"Still here?" he asked with a smile.

Toshiko looked up from the files. "Yeah. Trying to find out why the microtron didn't work first time." On a second attempt, using a melon inside a mannequin, it had worked perfectly.

He sat beside her. "I'm sure it wasn't your fault. You ought to get off home, you've barely had any time with your mom."

"She's out this afternoon. But I am going to take a break. I'm helping out this weekend, while you and Ianto are away, but then I'm taking a holiday. A couple of weeks doing … I don't know what!"

"Glad to hear it. Ianto and I are off to the States in September." Jack was looking forward to time alone with Ianto when they could rediscover the closeness that was missing from their relationship at present. He didn't want sex or habit to be the only things keeping them together.

"Going to see your parents?"

"Yeah. Boston first, take a look round our old stomping ground, then fly down to Texas for a week."

"Sounds exotic. I expect I'll stay in Sully." It sounded pathetic when compared to Jack's plans.

"Get a few days away, Tosh. Go to Europe with a friend. There are some great deals around."

"All my friends are working." Not that I've got many, she thought.

"Then go alone. A weekend in Paris or Rome. You deserve it." He took her hand. "I worry about you. You're never going to meet anyone new if you shut yourself away."

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes. It felt good to have someone care about her. "I don't think Europe's for me. Rather get in the car and explore the UK."

"There's plenty of lovely places. Talk to Mac, he's always going on about Scotland. Better get on, I suppose." He stood up.

"When are you leaving?"

"Soon. We're driving up tonight, back on Monday night."

"Have a good time."

"Huh! It's work, Tosh. From what Suzie says, we'll be run ragged!"

-ooOoo-

Gwen held up the green maxi-dress and considered it from all angles. She wanted to look nice for Rhys tonight and decided that this was just the thing. The deep frill at the hem and pinched waist made her feel good and Rhys would like the low neckline.

"Are you taking that? I thought this was a training weekend." Mrs Cooper stood in the bedroom doorway, fluffy towel in her hands.

"It is. But there's a dinner tomorrow night." She carefully folded the dress and laid it in the case. "I'm sure they provide towels."

"Take it just in case. Are you sure you should be going?"

"Yes, Mam. I told you. Rhys and I had an argument and I got stupidly upset but we made up last night." That much was true at least. "I'm fine now."

"You look a bit pale."

"Stop worrying, Mam. Pass me the hairbrush."

Mary Cooper handed it over. Gwen had been different ever since she started this new job. It was hard to put a finger on what had changed but something had, a mother could tell. She didn't understand why Gwen's hours were so erratic, nor why she couldn't say what she was doing. What could be so secret? Geraint had told her not to worry but Mary couldn't help it.

"Why don't I run you to the station?" Mrs Cooper offered.

"Jack's coming. It's all arranged now. In fact, he'll be here soon." Gwen closed the case and locked it. "There, done."

"Make sure you call us when you arrive. I want to know you got there safely."

"It's London not the moon!"

"Even so."

Impulsively, Gwen hugged her mother. "All right, I'll call."

Forty minutes later Gwen was getting instructions from Ianto about how to look after the flat while they were away. She accepted the small notebook of important telephone numbers – plumber, landlord, vet etc – and trailed after him as he showed her where everything was and how it worked.

"Ianto, I've got it. I'll look after the place as if it was …" She had intended to say 'my own' but changed it to " … as if you were here looking over my shoulder."

"He did talk about installing hidden cameras," put in Jack. Ianto shot him a look and Gwen laughed.

"Myfanwy will look after herself," said Ianto as if he had not been interrupted. "Just put out half a tin of food in the morning before you go out and make sure her water bowl is full."

"We'll get on fine, Ianto," said Gwen. "Now please leave."

"Yep, time to go. It's a long drive." Jack stood up and hugged Gwen. "Make sure you rest and no going out on alerts." As she was available, she had decided to work over the weekend but on doctor's orders was staying in the Hub.

"Promise. I wish I going with you two. That weapons training sounds fantastic."

"We'll tell you all about it. Ready, Ianto?"

"I think so." He stood in the living room looking round. They were only going for three days but he was reluctant to leave. Some inner voice was telling him not to go. Shaking himself, he smiled at them both. "Yes, let's go."

-ooOoo-

Owen emerged from the Medical Director's office and found a quiet corner to think. Out of the blue, Mr Haskins had offered him a permanent post as a House Officer. No application, no selection process, he could start as soon as he liked. Owen hadn't known how to answer and had been grateful for the suggestion to think about it over the weekend. The Director had been very complimentary and Owen was flattered but he still didn't know whether to accept or not. He needed to talk it over and knew exactly who would help him. He would telephone her and hopefully meet up tomorrow. For tonight, though, he would concentrate on getting to know the lovely Cerys better.

* * *

_Next time, Jack and Ianto finally talk about their relationship ..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Time for Jack and Ianto to talk - at last._

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Eleven

The Windsor Hotel catered for all visitors to Torchwood London. It was comfortable and convenient and run by a couple who had once been operatives. Jack and Ianto had a double room – it wasn't necessary to hide their relationship here - with private bath on the second floor with a view of the river. After checking in and dumping their bags, they went for meal at an Italian restaurant near where they used to live. Welcomed back like long-lost cousins by Giuseppe, the proprietor, they were given a table towards the back of the small dining room.

"Vino for old friends," said Giuseppe. "On the 'ouse." He hurried away.

"We should come back more often," said Jack. "Place hasn't changed." The décor was rustic with pictures of Giuseppe's home town displayed prominently on the rich, red wallpaper.

Ianto was reading the menu. "Food looks as good as ever."

Giuseppe came back with a bottle of red wine. "You like-a this one." He showed them the label then poured a generous measure in their glasses. "You wanna order?"

"I'll have whatever you want to give me," said Jack with a smile.

"The risotto is _perfetto_."

"Make that two," said Ianto closing the menu. "And some garlic bread."

Jack sipped his wine and regarded Ianto. He looked great in his suit, tie loosened and collar undone. The wind on the walk here had ruffled his hair and one lock hug down over his forehead. Reaching out, Jack gently pushed it back into place.

"Thanks." Ianto smiled then lapsed into silence, swirling the wine round and round in his glass.

"Gwen can look after the flat."

"I know. And it's better for Myfanwy if someone's there."

"So what's bothering you?" Jack knew the signs. On the drive up, Ianto had talked easily enough about everyday topics. He had responded to Jack's jokes with the usual raised eyebrow and quirk of the lips. What had been lacking was the easy familiarity that had been the mark of their relationship from the start, even before they started sleeping together. Ianto had withdrawn into himself and that was a dangerous place for him to be. He had got like this after his father had died. "Is it John?"

"No." Ianto smiled grimly. "He got what he deserved. I'm proud of you for sticking up for me."

"But?" Jack sensed there was a 'but' in the offing.

"Nothing." This didn't seem the time to raise what was on his mind. "Let's enjoy the meal. We can talk later."

"You're not over it are you. I shouldn't have let you go to see him! It was bound to bring it all back." Jack placed a hand on Ianto's forearm. "What he did was not your fault, don't blame yourself."

"What? No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

Pushed into a corner Ianto met Jack's worried gaze. "I'm wondering …" He tried again, "We're growing apart and I think it's because you've changed."

Jack was stunned. "I don't think I have."

"And that's what's most frightening."

The garlic bread arrived, a large round platter running with garlic butter. Ianto tore off a piece and chewed, looking across the room and out of the window. It was dusk outside and the streetlights were coming on one by one. A group of people walked past, talking loudly. The world was going on as normal even while he struggled to find the courage to continue this conversation with Jack.

Jack sat silent and watched Ianto. This was serious, much more serious than he'd imagined, and he could think of only one response. "I love you, Ianto."

"I know." Ianto smiled across the table. "I love you too," he said as quietly.

That reassured Jack. Whatever was at the bottom of Ianto's concerns their love would see them through. It was strong enough to withstand anything and everything. "Then tell me how I've changed and what you don't like about it." He reached for some garlic bread.

-ooOoo-

At seven, Bunmei was a strange mixture of young and old. He was independent most of the time but on occasion liked being babied and bath time was one of those occasions, especially on Friday nights. School was over for the week and he was allowed to linger in the bath playing with his boats for half an hour, the water topped up to keep it hot. This night Toshiko was overseeing him, kneeling on the floor directing sea battles.

"No, Bunmei, I sunk you. You can't keep that one." She wrestled the destroyer away from him.

"But it's my best one!"

"Should have protected it better then. Time you got out anyway."

"Not yet. Please!" He smiled winningly at her. Naked and with his hair plastered to his head from where it had been washed, he looked as young as he was acting.

"Five minutes, no more. Then it's out and into your PJs." She got up and sat on the toilet, watching as he went back to his boats. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Peter's party tomorrow. He's seven." Peter Duncan was Bunmei's current best friend.

"Got him a present?"

He shrugged, not interested in such matters. Parties meant games and jelly and ice cream not presents. Unless it was his party, of course, when he was very interested in what he received. "Mummy got something."

"Want to go swimming in the morning?" She was restless after talking to Jack. A trip to the swimming baths wasn't much but it was a start at resurrecting her social life.

"Yes! In the car?" His enthusiasm created a mini-tidal wave which just stopped short of spilling onto the floor.

"Unless you want to walk."

Diverted by the treat, he was happy to pack up his boats and get out of the bath. She dried him off and got him into pyjamas and dressing gown before sending him downstairs while she put the bathroom straight. The front of her skirt was wet so she changed into slacks before going downstairs. In the living room the French windows were open to the summer night. Mr Sato was by the gramophone sifting through his collection of classical music. Mrs Sato was in her chair near the (unlit) fire knitting a jumper for Bunmei who grew out them almost as fast as she knitted. The boy was sat on the couch drinking milk and eating a biscuit.

"Sit here," he ordered, patting the seat beside him.

"Yes, sir," said Toshiko with a laugh. The novelty of having her home would soon wear off and he would be off about his own activities again. Until then, she was content to spend some time with him.

"Don't order your sister around, Bunmei," reproved his mother.

"Sorry." He leant against Toshiko.

"Mind your milk," she said. The glass had tilted alarmingly.

The first distinctive rhythms of Mars from the _Planets Suite_ filled the air. "Fitting, I think," said Mr Sato. He sat down, fingers steepled before him. "This is a momentous time."

"Do you think they'll make it safely?" asked Toshiko. The media were full of the next space mission, Apollo 11, which was due to launch any day and to land on the moon before the month was over.

"I hope they make it back safely," corrected her mother. She put down her knitting for a moment. "It's such a very long way to go and such a small spaceship."

"Peter's going to watch it. Can we watch it?" Bunmei put his empty glass on the coffee table and snuggled close to Toshiko.

Mr Sato smiled at the sight of his two children sitting so close together. "Of course. Everyone in the world will be watching."

"Might be Martians up there. And a gunfight."

Bunmei continued to prattle on about what he hoped would be found on the moon. Most of his ideas came from the comics he read and from his friends and grew more outlandish as the evening progressed. The adults indulged him until bedtime when Mrs Sato took him up.

-ooOoo-

Gwen stacked the dirty dishes in the kitchen and left them. Ianto would have been distressed to see his kitchen at that moment but she had other things on her mind. The evening with Rhys was going well but they had yet to talk about their relationship and where it was going. She was dreading his questions. Should she be truthful about her affair? He might accept it better if she said it hadn't been going on very long. But, she argued against herself, Jack and Ianto knew when it had started. And Owen. Any of them could let it slip and it would look bad if she had lied. Truth then, she decided, as she returned to the living room with a new bottle of beer.

Rhys had moved to the couch under the window and was sitting with legs outstretched. He liked this flat, which was bigger than his own, and thought something like it might be suitable for him and Gwen after the wedding. Her father was talking of helping them buy a house but Rhys did not want to be beholden to him, better they start out on their own two feet. That's if they got through this crisis.

"Here." Gwen handed over the beer and sat on the couch beside him, legs folded beneath her and the green dress spread out. She relaxed when he put an arm around her.

"Thanks, love."

The silence that fell on them was companionable but it went on rather too long for Gwen's peace of mind. She picked at a fold in her dress, alternately smoothing and creasing it. "I'm really sorry, Rhys," she said at last.

"Why, Gwen? Why did you do it?" The details didn't matter to Rhys, he'd rather not know, but he had to understand what drove her to have the affair.

"I'm not sure. It's not because I don't love you. I do. And I want to be your wife more than anything." She searched for the right words. "But … we're going to be together for the rest of our lives and I … I needed to see if I was still attractive to other men. Know what I mean?"

"No, I don't. Why risk our future?" He shifted until he was half-facing her, his arm falling from her shoulders. "Did you think about me? How I'd feel?"

"Of course, I did."

"But you still went ahead!" His frustration was rising. She didn't understand how her actions hurt him, didn't seem really repentant.

She had no answer to this and sat staring at him helplessly. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "I got carried away and …"

"And I didn't matter! We've been together five years, Gwen. Five years! How do you think I feel?"

Realising he expected an answer she said, "Hurt. Rejected, I guess. Unloved."

"You humiliated me in front of our friends, Gwen. What if I'd done that to you? If I'd slept with Tosh, how would that make you feel!" He got up and walked to the far window standing with her back to the room.

Tears ran down her face. For the first time she faced what she had done – and not just with Owen – from Rhys's point of view. She had treated his love like the old dress she was wearing, something valued but put aside when a new model appeared. Only when the novelty had worn off did she return to the familiar, comfortable old dress again. But a dress didn't have feelings. It didn't mind hanging in the wardrobe neglected for weeks on end. Rhys did. If he had been the one to have an affair she would have been mortified and far less forgiving than him.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, burying her face in the skirt of her dress.

-ooOoo-

The evening was warm as Jack stood on the embankment not far from Tower Bridge. He leant on the parapet looking over the river, wrinkling his nose at the smell from the exposed mud. Ianto came up to stand beside him. The only sound was the call of some gulls high above and traffic on the bridge. London never truly slept but this Friday night was quieter than most, at least in this corner. They had walked here from the restaurant. A slow amble during which Ianto had set out his concerns. Jack had listened, resisting the urge to butt in and refute all his partner was saying. It was hard to keep quiet but he had managed it, hearing Ianto out and then thinking seriously about what he had said.

"I hear what you're saying, Ianto. But I've always been like this."

"You didn't beat people up before."

"Not so badly maybe, but remember Sam at school? I broke his cheek. And I didn't think twice about shooting that Minotaur in Trecastle." He glanced at Ianto's profile. "I protect the people I care about."

"And this morning? You shot someone who looked exactly like Toshiko on the filmiest of evidence."

"And I was right."

"This time!"

"I'd never take a risk like that without being sure."

Ianto took a deep breath and walked a few paces away before turning to face Jack. "Even if I accept that you are as violent as you say, and that you're better at spotting aliens than the rest of us, that doesn't change anything. You didn't enjoy beating up Sam or killing the Minotaur. Nor shooting Lynch's men a few years back."

Jack frowned. "What are you getting at?"

"Why do you enjoy it now? Where's your remorse for almost killing John and having to shoot someone who looked like Toshiko? I don't see any reaction at all. You're just carrying on as normal, as if nothing has happened. You're turning into a killer, Jack. I'm frightened how you'll end up if you go on like this."

Jack opened his mouth but closed it again without a word. Ianto had a point. After all of the earlier incidents, Jack had been racked with guilt afterwards. But not now. When had he stopped feeling guilty for taking a life? When had killing and maiming people become so routine that he didn't feel anything? He thought back to the Nostrovite who had taken Toshiko's form. That familiar calmness had overtaken him and time had appeared to slow down. He had assessed the available evidence and acted. And afterwards? He had had no qualms about bundling the body into the boot of the car and then depositing it in the Hub. To him it was done and dusted, a necessary task that had saved Gwen's life and possibly others as well. It didn't matter that the alien looked like a close friend.

"Jack? I'm sorry, cariad, but it had to be said."

"I'd never hurt you," said Jack. "You don't need to be afraid of me."

"I'm afraid for you, not of you." Ianto put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I want you to stay the man I love not get corrupted by Torchwood."

"Mr Sato said something the other day," said Jack eventually. "Said that our role, Torchwood's role, is to protect not punish. He didn't say it outright but I think he meant the same as you."

"He knows what he's talking about."

"You think I should talk to him?"

"You could but that makes it official. Why not chat to Mac first? Or Suzie?" Ianto was encouraged that Jack was taking his concerns seriously. "See how they deal with the pressures of Torchwood. They've been at it longer than us."

Jack chewed his lip. "Mac, maybe. I know it still affects him." After a recent incident involving children Mac had gone on a bender to drown the images of those broken, bloody bodies and their grieving parents. He had blamed himself for not getting to the factory sooner. "I'll do it when we get back."

"Thanks." Ianto smiled, pleased Jack had taken his concerns so seriously. "Let's go back. It's a full day tomorrow."

Jack stopped him moving away. "Is that all, Ianto? I've thought, well, that we're not as close as we were. Is that the only reason?"

"Mostly. But …"

"What?"

Ianto shrugged out of Jack's loose hold and took a step away, looking over the river. "I don't know what's keeping us together. Gwen and Rhys are getting married. Rhi and Johnny have David. They have a reason for staying, for working things through when they fall out. What do we have?"

"Our love." Jack reached for Ianto's left hand and held it so the gold ring showed. "I told you when I put this on your finger that I considered us married. I still do. I always will. It's as strong … stronger than any piece of paper or baby can be. I'm not going anywhere, no matter how annoying you get."

Tears pricked the back of Ianto's eyes. "I get? You're the annoying one."

"Me? I'm perfect, you should know that by now."

In the shadows of Tower Bridge, the two men embraced. They were two halves of the same coin and life apart would be torture for them both. They clung tightly to one another.

* * *

_We hear more from Tosh and Owen in the next chapter ..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Owen has some explaining to do ..._

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Twelve

Michael Bevan looked up from his plate of bacon and eggs. His fork stopped halfway to his mouth as he gaped at Owen. "That lamp post hit you again?"

"Very funny." Owen pulled out a chair and sat down carefully. The beating had been thorough. His face was swollen and bruised on both sides now. He had two broken ribs and ached all over.

"What happened?" Michael started eating again.

"Girl's ex-boyfriend turned out to be not as ex- as I'd been told."

"Owen!" Mrs Jones had come in from the garden, runner beans in hand, and stopped in shock at seeing his battered face. This time his right eye and cheek were affected more than the left.

"I'll live, Auntie. But I'm not going into work." He reached for the teapot but his ribs protested. "Ow!"

"Let me," she said briskly. Putting aside the beans she poured the tea. "What happened?"

"Boyfriend hit him. Again," said Michael. He was pleased to see Owen fail so spectacularly twice in a week; he needed taking down a peg or two now and again.

Owen saw Mrs Jones's reaction; she was thinking it was Rhys. "Not the same bloke. Different one." He gingerly sipped the tea.

"Yeah, right." Michael grinned.

"It was. Big bloke called Jimmy Lewis. Plays rugby."

Cerys Morgan had used him. Owen realised that as soon as Jimmy had turned up at the pub. One moment it was a cosy twosome, next Jimmy had grabbed Owen and dragged him outside. It had been a one-sided fight. The first punch to the stomach had Owen doubled up in pain. He had tried to protect his head but fists the size of hams had battered his already bruised face. He'd swallowed one tooth and others were loose. A couple more blows and Owen was on the ground and got a boot to the ribs. He was still lying there, bleeding and groaning, when Cerys and walked off arm-in-arm with Jimmy like nothing had happened. One of the customers had taken Owen to St Helen's where they had patched him up.

"Do you want something to eat?" asked Mrs Jones.

Owen was hungry but he wasn't sure how much he could eat with wobbly teeth. "Boiled egg would be good. Soft."

"Wish I could hang around to find out all about this one but I've got a date," said Michael. He took a piece of toast and stood up. "Tell me all the gory details later." With quick goodbyes he left by the back door.

When they were alone, Owen said, "Auntie Enid, it wasn't Rhys."

Mrs Jones turned from the sink where she was filling a saucepan with water. "I thought you were turning over a new leaf, Owen."

Her obvious disappointment hit him harder than Jimmy's fists. "It was a set-up. This girl I know, she wanted to make her boyfriend jealous."

"And she knew just who to pick. You have to stop this. Now. If you're not going to work you'd better ring in."

"Right."

Feeling well told off, he went into the hall and dialled the hospital. They were less than thrilled at having to organise cover for him. Next he dialled another number, waiting impatiently for it to be answered.

-ooOoo-

"I'll get it!" Bunmei leapt up and ran to the ringing telephone. "Cardiff 8746."

"_Hello? That you, Bunmei?" _

"Who are you?"

"_It's Owen. Can I talk to Tosh, please?" _

"Okay." Bunmei put the receiver down with a clatter. He ran back to the kitchen where the family was eating breakfast. "Tosh, for you. 'S Owen."

"What does he want?" She wiped her mouth. They had hardly seen one another since she had got home and after the revelation of his and Gwen's affair, Toshiko didn't want to see him either.

"Only one way to find out," said Mr Sato from behind his newspaper.

Lifting the receiver, she said, "Owen?"

"_Tosh, hi. Sorry to call so early. Any chance we could meet?" _

"Aren't you working?"

"_No, not now. Could you come here?"_ He'd rather not go out in public looking as he did.

"I'm busy. Bunmei and I are going swimming."

"Please, Tosh. I need to talk to you."

She did not reply immediately. Meeting on neutral territory meant she could leave at any time which was an advantage. "Okay. I'll drop by on the way back from the baths. Be about eleven."

"_Great. See you then. Bye." _

"Everything all right, Toshiko?" asked Mrs Sato when her daughter came back into the kitchen.

"Yes. He just wants to meet up." Toshiko sat down. Neither of her parents appeared to know about the affair with Gwen. Both knew Gwen had been upset – Mr Sato from seeing for himself and Mrs Sato from Mrs Cooper – but had accepted it was pre-wedding jitters.

"But we're going swimming. You promised!" protested Bunmei.

"We still are. We'll drop in and see him afterwards." Having Bunmei along would provide a additional distraction if the conversation touched on sensitive issues.

-ooOoo-

"What time shall I come round tonight?" asked Rhys.

"Not sure. I may have to work late, what with Jack and Ianto away. I'll ring you around tea-time, let you know."

"Okay." He leant across and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Go careful. No more alien babies."

Gwen laughed more than was appropriate, keen to keep on his good side. "See you tonight." She got out of the car and waved as he drove away. Entering the chandler's shop, she said, "Morning, Mac."

"Morning. How are you feeling?" He was sitting on a high stool behind the counter, magazine spread out before him.

"Better. Hormones still in a bit of a mess."

"Och no." He didn't like sound of that, she had been a nightmare yesterday.

"Don't look like that. What's the day got in store for us?"

"Rift's quiet enough but … Suzie says the Ghosts are active."

"An invasion?" Her blood ran cold but her heart beat a little faster at the same time. This was why she had joined Torchwood.

"I dinnae know, but she's says we've tae to be ready just in case."

Gwen walked down the stairs and into the Hub. The big cog door rolled back to reveal Suzie and Sandra in the work area, pouring over printouts and checking monitors. After a quick 'hello', Gwen continued to her desk. Her mind was on Rhys. He had done a lot of talking the previous night, far more than usual, and explained how much she had hurt him. It had been a wake up call for Gwen. She felt chastened and grateful he was willing to give her another chance. But it was the last one; any more fooling about and he wouldn't be so forgiving. She had promised she wouldn't stray again and meant it. It was time to appreciate what she had before she lost it.

"Okay, Gwen?" Suzie perched on the edge of the desk.

"Yes, thanks. Mac said something about the Ghosts."

"They're becoming stronger. More solid. Could be they're ready to break through."

"You really think they're from some other dimension?"

"I don't know but whatever they are, I think we're going to find out soon," replied Suzie pensively. "We're all staying put today. I don't want any of us out on a Weevil hunt when something kicks off. Takahiro's coming in later, to check our findings."

"Anything I can do?"

"Not for now. Carry on researching that market trader, we'll have to shut him down eventually." She stood up. "I wish Ianto was here, I could murder a coffee."

-ooOoo-

The training course began with a brief introduction to the three days followed by an intensive two hours on the latest developments in inter-species contact from Samantha Cottam. She was a good speaker but all ten trainees were grateful when they broke for refreshments.

After one look at the coffee Ianto chose tea and took it to the long, low window which was open slightly. After being bombarded with information he was in need of air. He looked down on the wharf five stories below and the boats loading and unloading cargoes of fruit from the Canary Islands. After a few minutes he turned and, leaning against the wall, surveyed the room. It was one of the smaller training rooms, narrow with a blackboard and screen at one end. Chairs were in a semi-circle facing that way. At the other end of the room were surplus tables and chairs and the refreshments. The group was scattered around, some by the chairs and others standing talking near the refreshments. Jack was talking to Ms Cottam - a short, black woman with a large Afro hairstyle - near the door.

"Don't suppose you remember me. You showed me round the archives on my first day." The speaker was a man about the same age as Ianto, of middling height and with long fair hair covering his ears and collar. "Lucas Travis."

"Sorry, I did that tour so many times the faces are a blur." Ianto smiled. "How long have you been here?"

"Nearly a year. What's your programme for the rest of the day?" Each trainee was doing something different, meeting for general sessions at the start and end of the day.

Ianto smiled. "Archives. New procedures to show me." This was a change to the agreed timetable but one he didn't mind.

"I'm off to the firing range. Need to know how to kill the buggers that threaten us."

His attitude jarred with Ianto, especially after the long conversation with Jack the previous evening. It soon became clear Lucas was a xenophobic bigot. Ianto excused himself and joined Jack by the refreshment table.

"Biscuit?" Jack held out the plate. "Got jammy dodgers."

"Just one then." Ianto took the biscuit and bit into it. After talking last night, and the highly satisfying sex that followed, Jack and he had bridged the gap that had grown between them. He was not surprised when Jack took his arm and steered him to a corner away from the others. But it wasn't to whisper words of love.

"You getting the same vibes as me? Something's going on."

"What now?" sighed Ianto.

"Mock all you want but there's something. Bet my last dollar on it."

"Come on then, what?" Ianto put the rest of the biscuit in his mouth and chewed.

"I don't know. But I've got a feeling. You be careful today. Keep your eyes open."

"You're serious."

"Uh-huh. You suddenly being needed in archives? An excuse to get you out of the way. And Section 10 have supposedly had to reschedule and I'm being sent on a boat trip." He rolled his eyes.

Some of Jack's concern was communicating itself to Ianto. Their training timetables had been altered considerably with little explanation. The whole purpose of them coming was being undermined if they didn't get to do some of it. Jack may be reading too much into the changes but he was often right about these things.

"I'll be on guard. But what's this about a boat?" Ianto asked

Jack grinned. "Don't mind that so much. If they thought it was a punishment, they were wrong. I'm going downriver in the launch to check on the early warning installation. Should be fun."

"Try not to fall in."

Samantha Cottam called her group to order. "Ladies and gentlemen, time we were getting on. All cups back on the table, please. You all have your assignments for the rest of the day. We meet back here at five tonight."

"I won't be back for lunch," whispered Jack. "We're having it on board. We'll talk tonight."

They parted at the ground floor. Jack exited the lift and gave a cheery wave as he headed outside into the sunshine. Ianto rode down another level to the archives thoughtfully. He would keep his eyes and ears open for hints about a conspiracy against them. It was only when he stepped off the lift that he remembered he still hadn't mentioned Tad coming back as a Ghost. Tonight, he vowed.

-ooOoo-

Bunmei insisted on using the men's changing rooms. Toshiko hurried to get dressed and was standing waiting for him when he finally emerged. His hair was still wet, dripping onto his shirt which was buttoned incorrectly. The wet towel hung from one hand while he had his trunks in the other.

"Come here." She took him to a corner and put his clothes straight before using her own towel to dry off his hair. Both towels and costumes went into her tote bag.

"Can I have a milkshake? Please."

"There's not time. Mum will have lunch ready and we have to stop off and see Owen first."

"But I'm thirsty." He dragged his feet as they walked out of the baths into the sunny morning.

"I expect Mrs Jones will have some squash. We've had a good time, don't ruin it."

They had spent an hour and a half in the baths. Initially they had swum together until Bunmei got tired. After a rest watching the other swimmers, he had joined a group of children playing supervised games leaving Toshiko free to put in a few lengths in the main pool. They had come together for the final ten minutes before getting changed. It had been fun and Toshiko resolved to do it again.

Driving in the Mini was still a treat for both siblings and they wound down the windows and sang on the journey to Penarth. Parking outside the Jones house, Toshiko wished she hadn't agreed to meet Owen. She didn't want her day ruined. Bunmei ran up the path and round to the back door which was open. He burst into the kitchen and stopped abruptly when he saw Owen sitting at the table.

"Owen, your face!"

Toshiko, only just behind her brother, also gaped at Owen. Black and purple bruises were forming over yellowing ones. Small cuts on his cheeks had obviously been made recently and left dried blood in their wake. His jaw and both eyes were swollen. One ear had a plaster on it.

Owen got to his feet, favouring his broken ribs. "How are you, mate?" he said to Bunmei.

"You're like a rainbow!" said the boy admiringly.

"That's one word for it," said Mrs Jones from the sink. "Hello, Toshiko. Congratulations. You must have worked very hard."

"It was a slog but worth it." Toshiko smiled at Mrs Jones but her gaze was drawn back to Owen. "What happened?"

"Did you fight, Owen? With your fists?" Bunmei had edged round the table and was peering up at Owen.

"The other bloke did most of the fighting." He attempted to smile but gave up. "Thanks for coming, Tosh."

"Why don't you two go out into the garden? Bunmei, want to help me make scones?" asked Mrs Jones.

"Yes, please! Can I have squash too?"

Toshiko left him in capable hands and went into the garden which was half in sun and half in shade. Owen followed her, making for the bench which had been a present from Ianto on his mother's last birthday. Owen sat down but Toshiko stayed standing, looking at the productive vegetable patch.

"We haven't had a chance for a proper chat. I'm really proud of you. Double First, wow," Owen said.

"You did just as well as me. What did you want to see me about?"

Surprised at her curt tone, he hesitated. "Ah, I wanted your advice. But … is there something wrong?"

She stared down at him. "You slept with Gwen."

He sighed. "She told you then."

"No. You both made sure I didn't know."

"No one knew. Not until we were found out." He wasn't sure why she was so bothered but decided to apologise anyway. "I'm sorry."

"Did Rhys have another go at you?"

"No. This was someone else. Look, that's not what I wanted to talk about. Would you sit down! I'm getting a crick in my neck."

She sat. It was ridiculous to feel so upset by his affair. They were friends now, nothing more; what he did with his life was his own business. And Gwen was probably just as much to blame for the affair, she had a track record of unfaithfulness. Trying to put aside her irrational feelings, she asked, "So what is it?"

"Haskins has offered me a Senior House Officer job. I don't know whether to take that or go with your dad's offer to join Torchwood. I've been tossing it back and forwards and getting nowhere. Thought you might be able to help."

"I thought you wanted to join Torchwood. You salivate over the equipment enough. And Dad helped you get into CRI."

"Yeah, I owe him, but it's a lot of responsibility." He was regretting asking her. Why was she so unfriendly?

"You can handle it, you know you can. If that's all …" She stood up.

"No, it bloody isn't! What's the matter with you? What have I done?"

"Slept with my best friend. Isn't that enough?"

"That's between me and Gwen. It's nothing to do with you."

For a moment her face betrayed her pain and he realised that despite everything she still cared for him. This was a bigger mess than he had thought.

* * *

_Next time, everyone is caught by surprise ..._


	13. Chapter 13

_I think you all worked out what's going to happen now, you clever people. Let the battle begin ..._

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Thirteen

The world changed at eleven forty two precisely. The spatial disturbance on the seventh floor of the anonymous building that housed Torchwood One grew big enough to shatter the inter-dimensional barrier. The Ghosts emerged all across the world and the terror began.

In Cardiff, Sandra Chivers was the first to spot the new state of affairs. The monitor on her desk blossomed as the energy readings went off the scale. "Something's happening!" she called out. "Something big!"

Suzie reached her first, followed by Gwen and Mr Sato. They watched the monitor as the energy coalesced into specific dimensional openings at points across the city.

"Widen the view, please," said Mr Sato.

"It's the whole of the UK." Sandra was tapping furiously at her keyboard. "And … yes, it's worldwide. It's an invasion."

"What do we do?" asked Gwen. Adrenalin was pumping through her veins. This was big, bigger than anything she had read about in the records and she was in the middle of it.

"Gather information. Suzie, talk to London and Glasgow. Find out what they're planning. Gwen, get Mac down here. Sandra, any chance of pictures?" He pulled a chair over and sat beside her.

Needing action, however mundane, Gwen decided to go up to the chandler's shop rather than use the internal telephone system. She ran up the stairs. "Mac, Mr Sato wants you –"

"Shhh!" Mac was standing in the middle of the shop looking out of the window. "Come here."

"What is it?"

"Metal men." He gestured to the road outside. About five hundred yards away two tall metal men were standing in the road. People were gathering not far away watching. "They were Ghosts."

"It's happening everywhere. All over the world." Gwen sidestepped to the counter and dialled the Hub. "Sandra, whatever the Ghosts are, we've got two outside."

-ooOoo-

The Torchwood London archives had been buzzing for an hour before the Ghosts materialised. Some new alien had been captured and the Director, Yvonne Hartman, had come down personally to see it. Ianto didn't get a look at the alien but he saw a police telephone box being transported along a corridor. It's ordinariness made it stand out beside the many other, far more exotic, artefacts in the Torchwood collection.

Most of the archive staff were distracted, gathering in groups to discuss the latest development, and Ianto listened to their conversation. He hoped to get some firm information to back up Jack's suspicions but instead got aimless speculation. Except for one man. He insisted that the remodelling work on the seventh floor was a cover for some as yet unannounced development concerning the Ghosts. Excusing himself to use the bathroom, Ianto made for the lifts and the seventh floor.

-ooOoo-

"Do you know what they are?" asked Gwen. She and Mac had been joined by Mr Sato.

"No. I have never seen them before. What are they doing?"

"Looks like they're sending people home," said Mac.

"That woman's having none of it," Gwen said admiringly. The middle-aged housewife was standing her ground and arguing vociferously with one of the metal men. "Good for her."

An instant later, the woman was jerking as thousands of volts of electricity flowed through her body from the metal man's hand. She fell to the ground, black smoke wafting up from her dead body.

"_Annywyl Duw_!" Gwen couldn't believe what she had just seen. The excitement of facing a new alien was being swiftly replaced with fear. And not for herself. She was relatively safe in the Hub but Rhys and her parents, Toshiko and Owen were out there with the metal men.

Mac pulled out his pistol and stepped forward.

"No!" Mr Sato clamped a hand on Mac's arm. "No. We must get more information. Shut up the shop as discreetly as you can."

"We should be out there helping them," Mac protested.

"We will do more by finding a way to defeat these metal men than by facing them one at a time. There are millions of them. Now shut the shop."

-ooOoo-

After his unhelpful discussion with Toshiko, Owen was sitting in the living room watching children's television. The antics of _Tom and Jerry_ were not taking his mind off her expression. She still loved him. After all he had done – leaving her to be with Katie and then playing the field for the past six months – she still loved him. Toshiko gave her love totally and, it seemed, forever. What he found hard to accept was that he, Owen Harper, was the object of that devotion. It seemed to place a burden on him not to disappoint her even though it was inevitable he would.

Jerry had just had his head chopped off when the programme was interrupted by a newsflash. Owen expected an update on the moonshot or more about the American withdrawal from Vietnam. Instead the images were of metal men in London and other major cities. The Ghosts had become real.

"Press down hard. That's right." Mrs Jones watched as Bunmei, tongue peeping out of the side of mouth, pressed down on the cutter. "Let it go now."

"Did I do it?"

"A lovely scone. I'll just put it on –"

"Let me, let me!" Bunmei flapped his floury hands sending showers of white dust into the air.

"Bunmei, be careful," warned Toshiko. She was leaning against the wall watching her brother make a mess.

"All right, you do it. Pick it up and put it on the baking tray with the others." Mrs Jones supervised the tricky manoeuvre.

"How will I know it's mine?"

"Put a sultana on the top. This big one."

"Auntie, Tosh, you ought to see this." Owen appeared from the hall. "It's about the Ghosts. They're real."

"What!" Toshiko had heard her father's theory about them. A frisson of fear went right through her.

"Metal men. They're all over the place."

"Bunmei and I'll finish here. You go and look, Toshiko, I'll join you in a minute." Mrs Jones turned back to the dough.

In the living room, the television newsflash continued. Some of the previous images were repeated and then a new one took their place. A man tried to leave a group of people being rounded up and was electrocuted.

"Oh my God," whispered Toshiko. "Dad was right."

"About what?" With all the other things going on, Owen had not heard the theory of an invasion. He listened with growing alarm ignoring the television reporters trying to explain the latest development. "We have to get to the Hub."

She grabbed his arm, pulled him further into the room and lowered her voice. "Hold on. I can't leave Bunmei. And there's Mrs Jones. Mum. Gwen's parents. Rhys."

"We can help them best by stopping these things." He waved at the television.

"I … I can't. I can't abandon Bunmei and Mum. I have to make sure they're safe first."

"So, what's this all about?" asked Mrs Jones as she entered the room.

Owen answered her. "See for yourself, Auntie Enid. They're killing people now."

The three of them watched more and more images of people being rounded up on the streets, in London in particular, and marched off by the metal men. Anyone who resisted was killed. One of the last reports - before the television went dead - was of people being confined to their homes with a metal man for guard.

"You're not safe here, Mrs Jones," said Toshiko urgently. "I'm going to take Bunmei home. Come with us."

"What about Rhiannon and David? And Ianto. He's in London." The horror was sinking in and Mrs Jones jumped when there was a loud knock at the front door. "It's them!"

Owen looked out of the window. "It's the Coopers." A moment later Mr and Mrs Cooper had joined them for a conference.

"We're getting out of Cardiff," said Mr Cooper. "What about your sister at Trecastle, Enid? Would she take us in?"

"Doubt you'd get that far," said Owen.

Toshiko spoke up. "Go to Sully. We've got a panic room in the basement. Dad had it put in in case of nuclear war." He had actually had an alien invasion like this in mind. "I'll call Mum and tell her you're coming."

"Don't hang about. Just grab a coat and go," urged Owen. "They're going to need doctors. Tosh and I are going to the hospital."

In five minutes it had been arranged. Mr Cooper drove his wife, Mrs Jones and Bunmei – clutching the tray of unbaked scones - to Sully where Mrs Sato was anxiously waiting for them. Toshiko and Owen headed in the opposite direction ostensibly to the hospital but actually heading for the Hub.

-ooOoo-

On the sixth floor the metal man walked down a corridor, the sound of his heavy footsteps reverberating in the confined space. It was the first one Ianto had seen and he peered out of the cross-corridor to watch it go through a set of double doors. There was a strange high-pitched whine that he associated with energy weapons and a bright light then a heavy thud. He waited and had just decided to go and investigate when the doors opened. It wasn't the metal man. A smaller metal alien appeared. It looked like nothing more than an upturned ice cream cone or a pepper pot but gave off such an air of menace that Ianto shrank back. This new alien passed by, hovering several inches off the ground. More reverberating footsteps came from behind Ianto and he ducked into a service cupboard and shut the door. Through the louvered panel, he saw a group of metal men pass by. He counted thirty marching in formation.

When the noise of their passing faded, he forced his reeling brain to concentrate and think. Who were these aliens? Were they working together or was it just coincidence they were here at the same time? _Whatever, I need to get somewhere safer than this broom cupboard,_ he thought. Easing open the door, he had gone a couple of paces when more marching feet approached. He got back into the cupboard just in time and watched half a dozen metal men forcing a group of Torchwood personnel along. They were not resisting which surprised Ianto. Torchwood operatives, even archivists like him, were trained to counter alien incursions. Incursions? Or should that be invasions? Were these metal men and the pepper pots the forces Mr Sato had predicted were going to come through from another dimension?

Were they the Ghosts?

-ooOoo-

Only one of the five friends was oblivious to the invasion. Jack was standing at the prow of the Torchwood launch, the_ Sir Robert McLeish_, greatcoat done up against the breeze, eating an apple. The river was fairly clear and they were making good progress to the early warning installation at Tilbury. The three-man crew were busy about their duties and Jack was free to watch the embankments. They were lined with disused docks, decaying industrial sites and glimpses of terraced houses. It was Tiger Bay but on a bigger scale. Jack took another bite of his apple.

-ooOoo-

The streets grew more and more deserted closer to the city centre. Cars and people fleeing to the country became fewer as more of the metal men appeared, fanning out into the suburbs and establishing an iron control on the population. Toshiko drove fast but cautiously, sticking to the back streets she hoped would be less well guarded. Owen operated the scanner Toshiko always carried with her, looking for concentrations of aliens. They made it to Tiger Bay by coming in across rough ground from Butetown.

"Whoa!" Owen held up a hand. "Right, go right. Now!"

She swung the steering wheel that way and took a narrow alley meant for pedestrians; they were lucky she was driving the Mini and not the Rover. Following Owen's directions, she went further into the alleys between the back-to-back terraced houses.

"This is just like the _Italian Job_. My name is Michael Caine. Not a lot of people know that," said Owen in a bad impression. He held on tight as the vehicle swung round another corner.

She shot him a disgusted look. "I'm lost. Where now?"

"Stop at the next junction. I think it's left but I want to make sure."

"I should be doing that." She longed to get her hands on the scanner.

"You really want me driving your new car?" His lack of ability behind the wheel, despite many lessons, was legendary. "Pull up here." They stopped at the end of the alley. Three hundred yards away on their right a metal man was standing with his back to them otherwise the area was deserted.

"Left it is," said Toshiko.

She put the car in gear, eased slowly out into the road and headed left going slowly to minimise engine noise. Owen kept a watch behind as well on the scanner. They got just twenty yards before the metal man turned and started following.

"He's onto us!" Owen said, turning to face ahead. "Oh no." Two more of the aliens had come out of nowhere and were making for the middle of the road.

Toshiko floored the accelerator and shot between them. The engine roared as she went straight on, grimly determined to get away. "Where now?" she yelled.

"Next left and we're at the garage entrance." Owen was hanging on tight.

"I hope so."

-ooOoo-

"Glasgow is relatively quiet. Archie reports the metal men clearing the streets and forcing people back to their homes. Most of the country is like that, including here in Cardiff. The aliens are containing the population, except in London." Suzie paused, letting that sink in.

"Go on," said Mr Sato quietly.

"Before they were cut off, television pictures showed the metal men out on the streets rounding up people and taking them away. No clue where yet."

"What do Torchwood London say?" asked Gwen.

"I've not been able to raise them. On any channel or by any means. I'm not being blocked, no one is answering."

After a moment, Sandra said, "From what I've been able to piece together the aliens are concentrated at Canary Wharf. You were right, Takahiro. Torchwood One is at the heart of this."

"Och, the bloody fools!" Mac exclaimed.

"Jack and Ianto are there. Do you think they're …" Gwen couldn't continue.

"They are two very resourceful men. Have faith in them." Mr Sato smiled at her kindly. An invasion on this scale was new for all them, it wasn't surprising if she was feeling the strain. He was worried himself; his family was out there. He hoped Toshiko and Bunmei had been at home when the invasion started.

Sandra spoke up again. "One thing I can't work out is how these metal men are communicating. There's nothing on any wavelength, I've tried them all."

"Telepathy? Communal consciousness?" suggested Suzie.

"Possible. Keep trying, Sandra. If we could hear what they are planning we may be better placed to –" Mr Sato broke off when an alarm sounded. The Hub was in semi-lockdown and this came from the garage doors.

Mac and Suzie were down the steps with Gwen not far behind, guns trained on the doors which opened suddenly. Owen forgot about his damaged ribs and threw up his hands before groaning and bending over. Toshiko stood stock-still staring at her friends; this was getting to be a habit. Mr Sato came down the steps as the guns were lowered.

"Toshiko, what are you doing here?"

She quickly told him what had happened ending with, "We've come to help."

"You should have gone home too but … I am pleased you are here. Both of you. We were just deciding what to do next. Come and join us." He stood aside to let her go first.

"God, Owen, you look awful," said Suzie.

"I know."

"So? How'd you get like that." Despite the dire situation they were in, she couldn't help laughing.

"Long story." He hobbled up the steps and collapsed on the couch.

Gwen stood over him. "Was it Rhys?" she asked quietly.

"No."

"Did you hear anything of him?" Rhys was working at Davies Motors in the city centre where the metal men had first appeared. She prayed he had kept his head and not tried to fight back.

"No. You 'phoned him?"

She smiled bravely. "Lines are down. He'll be all right. He can look after himself." At least she now knew her parents were safe.

The team was discussing how to proceed when Toshiko lost interest and stared at the monitors. "Who's downstairs?" she asked.

"No one," said her father.

"Someone is. They're heading this way." All heads turned to the archway leading to the lower levels and the sound of approaching heavy footsteps. A moment later a metal man appeared.

* * *

_A Cyberman in the basement, who'd have thought? :-) Next thrilling chapter coming soon._


	14. Chapter 14

_After leaving you on tenterhooks, it's time for some more action. Expect a few more cliffhangers :-)_

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Fourteen

The metal men were in control all over the world. People huddled in their homes, be they mansions or mud huts, and waited. No one was sure what they were waiting for but most assumed that there was a reason for their detention and that when the time came life would become even more unpleasant. One or two of the braver souls tried to engage their captors in conversation but soon gave up. The world's population was cowed into submission.

London, capital of the United Kingdom, was the centre of the metal men's activities although most of the inhabitants were unaware of it, trapped in their homes or workplaces like everyone else with no outside communication. In one building, on one of many wharves and docks on the Isle of Dogs, the metal men's plan to assimilate the human population, to transform them into soldiers like themselves, was underway. Groups of Torchwood personnel were taken to the seventh floor of their own building at Canary Wharf and upgraded. The painful, bloody process converted humans into emotionless metal men. Even with another race of aliens fighting the metal men, the conversion process continued remorselessly.

Trapped in the building at the centre of all this activity, Ianto Jones had no more idea of what was going on than remote tribes in the Amazon. He knew there were two races of aliens – the metal men and the pepper pots – terrorising his colleagues. He knew Torchwood personnel were being taken to the seventh floor - Samantha Cottam among them - and not coming back. He knew something incredibly bad was happening on that floor but had given up trying to find out what. He knew he had to get away. But how? Scuttling from one broom cupboard to another he had stayed free so far but it was only a matter of time before he was caught and taken to the seventh floor too. He was scared and wished for someone to talk to, someone who knew what was going on and who would help devise a plan to escape. Given the choice, he wanted Jack beside him. Jack was resourceful, brave and full of ideas. And, if the worst came to the worst, at least they would die together.

Ianto looked out into the corridor. Nothing. He ran towards the next cupboard but heard the thud-thud of an approaching metal man. He wasn't going to make it. The door of an office opened beside him and he was pulled inside.

-ooOoo-

On the _Sir Robert McLeish_, the crew and Jack were having lunch, a thick beef stew hot from the stove with chunks of bread. They sat on deck wherever a convenient protrusion offered itself, metal plates on their knees. Jack was on his second helping when the radio operator, a lad called Jason, returned from below deck.

"Can't raise base, Cap'n."

"Having lunch, like us. Try again in a bit." Captain Waites puffed contentedly on his pipe.

"There should be someone there all the time." Jason stood not far from Jack, a puzzled frown on his boyish face. He was twenty three but looked no more than fifteen.

"There'll be a reason, no doubt. No need to fret about it."

Jack put aside his plate. "This is the life. Fresh air and good food."

The Ship's Mate and cook, George, grunted agreement. "And well away from those interfering desk-johnnies."

"That's right," agreed the captain. "I think we'll make this little job last all day." His rumble of laughter was infectious and they all joined in.

Jack leant back and sighed contentedly. The unexpected jaunt had been pure pleasure from the start. A simple trip downriver on a sunny day. If this was being kept out of the way by the powers-that-be, he was all for it. He wished Ianto had been sent with him, the Welshman would have enjoyed it too, but no doubt he was having fun delving in the archives.

-ooOoo-

When the metal man appeared so suddenly from the lower levels of the Hub, Mac and Suzie were the first to react. They ran down the steps, firing as soon as they were within range. The bullets ricocheted dangerously off the metal chest plate. Suzie crouched down and ran to the armoury; they needed the heavy weapons stored there. Mac held his ground and provided covering fire, keeping the alien's attention on him. It worked. The metal man stepped forward and raised a hand. The Scotsman did not move, he had to buy Suzie the time she needed. He tried hitting the alien with the butt of his pistol but it just clanged harmlessly. A large metal hand landed on Mac's shoulder releasing a bolt of electricity. Mac shuddered and fell backwards into the shallow pool of dirty water.

In the work area, Mr Sato took charge. Dragging Toshiko away from the monitors, he pushed her and Sandra into the office. He opened the round hatch in the corner. "Down here. Quickly," he said.

Sandra went down first, climbing the metal ladder with difficulty. She was past the first flush of youth and her health was not good but necessity got her down. Toshiko was right behind her, climbing with ease.

"Catch." Mr Sato leant in and threw two torches to Toshiko. The old bunker was dark with no natural lighting.

Toshiko realised what he intended too late to stop him. "No! Dad, no!" she cried helplessly as Mr Sato secured the hatch above her head.

The two women were in complete darkness until Toshiko switched on one of the torches and started back up the ladder. The handle was awkwardly placed above her head but she yanked on it with all her weight. It didn't budge. Her father had locked them in. She swore under her breath. If she couldn't get out that way, she decided, she'd find another. Sliding down the ladder she swung the light around revealing a couple of broken chairs and a camp bed. And Sandra. The older woman was bent over holding her chest and breathing with great difficulty.

"Sandra!" Toshiko helped her to the bed, a manky affair with a very dusty blanket over a thin mattress.

"Not lie … down. Better … sitting … up."

Toshiko propped her up on the bed as best she could. Her plans to escape were put on hold; Sandra couldn't move and Toshiko would not leave her.

Gwen was by the Rift Manipulator firing at the metal monster that had killed Mac. Suzie was trying to open the armoury door – it had stuck again – and Gwen had to keep the alien's attention away from her. The pistol clicked on an empty chamber as the metal man started walking towards her, his deliberate tread echoing around the Hub.

"Come on!" Owen was behind Gwen, tugging at her arm. There was no need for her to go the same way as Mac who was floating face up in the pool.

She went with Owen, following him into the medical bay before stopping suddenly. "There's no way out of here!"

"We can hide." He dragged her down the steps and opened one of the drawers that acted as blind waiters to the morgue on the floor beneath. "Bloody hell!" he said. The drawer was occupied by Toshiko.

"It's the Nostrovite." She realised what he intended now and opened the drawer beside it; it was empty.

Owen slammed the first drawer shut quickly. "Me first." He made sure the cooling element was deactivated and climbed into the coffin-shaped drawer feet first. "Come on."

She hesitated not wanting to lie on top of him, it brought back too many painful memories. The sound of approaching footsteps, however, impelled her forward and she climbed in. Owen pulled the door to but did not close it; there weren't any handles on the inside.

"Lie still," he hissed.

"You're all knobbly." She shuffled around some more.

"I've also got two broken ribs. Move your knee!"

The stomping footsteps rang out loudly as the metal man entered the medical bay. Gwen lay still at last, too frightened to move.

-ooOoo-

The hand that had saved Ianto belonged to a bearded man he didn't recognise. There were three of them in the small manager's office. Ianto vaguely knew the sole woman – Betty? Debbie? Mary? he wasn't sure - but not the two men. No one introduced themselves. Everyone was too scared to bother with social niceties especially as they could hear the screams of their colleagues from the floor above. More of the metal men's heavy footsteps passed the door and there was an explosion on one of the lower floors.

"We've got to get to the armoury. The stuff down there would take these guys out easily." The bearded man had assumed leadership of the group. "With them we can fight our way out."

"Basement then. We need the stairs." This came from the other man, a white-blond Swede with a pock-marked face.

"We should just get out," said Ianto. "The front door's our best bet." He saw no hope of the four of them stopping the numerous metal men let alone the pepper pots with their energy weapons.

"They're not going to let us go," said the bearded man. "We have to fight."

"Don't see why. I'm with him." Betty/Debbie/Mary gestured to Ianto with her thumb. "I want out."

"The front door is on the way to the basement," said the Swede soothingly. "We all need to go the same way, at least for now."

"Okay, but the aliens are using the stairs," said Ianto.

"Lifts have stopped. It's the stairs or nothing."

The bearded man said, "They're across the corridor. I'll go first."

He opened the door a crack and looked out. The corridor was clear and he gave the thumbs up before leaving in a crouching run. The Swede kept watch. When the leader had reached the stairs, Betty/Debbie/Mary went next followed by Ianto. He ran quickly across the ten yards reaching the safety of the recessed stair door. The Swede joined them.

"We take it one floor at a time," said the bearded man. "Stick close."

They were halfway down the double flight of twenty stairs when a metal man appeared on the landing above them and started down. At the same time a pepper pot came out onto the lower landing. The top part of its body, its 'head', swivelled and looked in their direction then it gracefully floated up to meet them.

-ooOoo-

At Davies Motors, Rhys was sitting on the floor with his back to the wall of the office. Next to him was Banana, quiet for the moment, with Mr Davies and Ruth sitting on the hard couch opposite. They had been there for ages, guarded by a metal man who hadn't moved since putting them there. It didn't seem to mind if they spoke but refused to let them leave the area. Leaning his head back, Rhys closed his eyes. Where was Gwen? Was she out fighting the aliens? He hoped not. He wanted her well away from the danger, safe inside that big hole in the ground that was Torchwood's base.

-ooOoo-

The secret room under the Satos' house in Sully was well provided, with a shower and toilet and basic cooking facilities. One wall was lined with open shelves containing bottled water and tinned foods. Mr Sato had built it shortly after moving in, determined to have a secure place for his family in case of emergencies. His wife, while not knowing the details of his job, understood enough to know that at such times her husband would be needed elsewhere. She was relieved that this time she was not alone; Mary and Geraint Cooper were on the couch with Enid Jones in the chair opposite.

All four adults were anxious for their families in the world outside and trying not to show it. Mr and Mrs Cooper believed Gwen was in London, the centre of the action. Mrs Jones knew Ianto was there but trusted that he and Jack would manage as they were together. She was more concerned for her daughter, Rhiannon, and grandson, David, at the flat in Cardiff. Mrs Sato was worried for Toshiko, who had taken Owen to the hospital instead of coming home, as well as for her husband.

Only seven-year old Bunmei was unconcerned. Being in the room was an adventure and he had four adults to keep him amused. At the moment he was sitting cross-legged on the floor staring at the glass door of the oven. Inside, the scones he had made with Mrs Jones were rising and turning a lovely golden brown. The smell was enticing and he couldn't wait for them to be ready.

-ooOoo-

George saw them first. He was on deck stowing ropes when he stood up to relieve aching back muscles. Looking upriver, he saw the sun glinting off something flying overhead. A long line of flying somethings. Shading his eyes, he tried to make out what they were but couldn't make head nor tail of it. They weren't birds, that was certain. Taking binoculars from the empty wheelhouse, he trained them on the objects.

"Cap'n, come look at these," he called.

Captain Waites strolled over. "What is it?"

"Somethin' really odd. Take a look." George handed over the binoculars.

Jack, coming up the companionway, saw the two older men in the stern and went to join them. "What's going on?" asked Jack.

"Something strange in the sky. Here. See what you make of it." Captain Waites passed the binoculars to him.

Jack adjusted the focus and watched the triangular objects for a moment. He could say what they weren't but had no idea what they were unless … He moved the binoculars until Canary Wharf was in view. "Bloody hell." The objects were flying out of the Torchwood building, hundreds, no thousands, of them.

"What?" asked Captain Waites.

"They're coming from Torchwood. We have to get back there." He passed the binoculars back. He hoped the captain would take swift action to get underway but Waites stood for long minutes studying the objects and the building. "We need to move, sir."

"Aye, I think we do. Cast off, George. Quick as you can. Jason!" he yelled, turning to enter the wheelhouse.

Scrabbling on the companionway heralded Jason's arrival. "Aye, Cap'n?"

"Anyone answered yet?" Jason had been on the radio for the past hour trying to raise base.

"No, sir. I can't get the BBC either. It's like we're being blocked."

"Mebbe it's not so strange after all. Help George."

Jack kept out of the way, watching the flying objects, as the boat came round and the engine coughed into life. Soon they were chugging towards the Isle of Dogs, the source of the flying aliens. They must be aliens, thought Jack. But where had they come from? Where were they going? What was happening at Canary Wharf? And, most important, was Ianto safe? He wished the boat would go faster but they were against the tide and even at full speed it was agonisingly slow progress. Torchwood kept the launch for routine duties and had not bothered to upgrade the engine.

Forced to wait, Jack had plenty of time to consider what was going on, to try and pull together a workable scenario. It kept his mind off his worries for Ianto, a least a little. The aliens were actually coming out of the building but it was inconceivable they had been invited in. Therefore they must have forced entry, but why? It didn't make sense to get into the building only to fly out again. Of course there were the rumours of something going on at Torchwood, some spatial anomaly. Had Mr Sato been right? Were these flying things the Ghosts? Possibly - if Torchwood had been interfering and let these things through into this world, this dimension. Yes, that made a lot more sense. Once here, the aliens had flown off to … wherever they were going. The question remained, had they merely used Torchwood for access and left the people alone, or had they harmed them?

Jack's attention was diverted by a shout from Jason. He was on the starboard side pointing at the embankment. Looking that way, Jack saw a large metal robot, or what looked like one. As he stared at it, the robot turned and walked along the path joining up with others of its kind. The boat pulled ahead but not before Jack had counted twenty-seven robots. What the heck was going on?

* * *

_How are they going to get out of this predicament? Will they survive? Read the next chaper to find out ..._


	15. Chapter 15

_The Battle of Canary Wharf continues with Ianto in the middle of the warring aliens. And there's a Cyberman loose in the Hub. Could things get any worse?_

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Fifteen

Ianto didn't think, not consciously anyway. He grabbed Betty/Debbie/Mary's hand and ran down the stairs. The pepper pot floated towards them but Ianto squeezed past pulling the girl with him. A blast of energy burst out of the alien's stubby 'arm' and caught the metal man in the chest. It teetered at the top of the stairs then fell with a clatter, landing on the Swede and the bearded man frozen in terror on the staircase. Ianto didn't hang about. With the girl in tow, he slammed through a door into the corridor on the fifth floor and ran.

"I can't." She stopped, unable to run any further. "I need …"

"In here."

Ianto opened yet another service cupboard – he was getting very familiar with them – and thrust her inside. He was breathing hard himself and with her ragged breathing as well he didn't hear the thump of marching feet until they were right outside. He shrank back but the steps continued past. Holding his breath, Ianto looked out of the louvered panel. A group of metal men was taking more Torchwood people upstairs.

"Oh no," he muttered.

"What is it?" asked Betty/Debbie/Mary. She was sitting on an upturned bucket among mops and brushes.

"Someone I knew." Lucas Travis, the man on the training course, had been among the humans. "Doesn't matter. You ready to move?"

"Just a bit longer. How did you know to run down the stairs?"

He thought about this. Instinct had made him run but it must have been based on something. "The pepper pots aren't interested in us," he began slowly. "They're taking out the metal men. I thought we stood a better chance that way."

"You were right. The others are …"

"Yeah." Neither needed to say that the two men were dead. "Maybe better to go that way than ..." Again, he did not need to complete the thought, the girl was thinking on the same lines.

"What are they doing on the seventh floor!" she demanded. "They took Fran. And Paddy and Greta." Tears filled her eyes.

"I don't know. But we have to get out of the building." He peered through the louvered panel. "Looks clear."

They eased into the corridor and came face to face with a stationary metal man.

-ooOoo-

It happened at Rainham. A man erupted from an alley between two warehouses and sprinted across open ground. He looked neither right nor left, just ran for the river and threw himself in. Behind him, two metal men stomped up and stood watching as the man tried to swim against the tide to the other bank. It was a losing battle and he was making no headway. On board the _Sir Robert McLeish_, Jason saw what had happened and raised the alarm. Captain Waites swung the launch around and made for the stretch of water between the swimmer and the bank, carefully judging his speed and the tide. Jason hung over the side of the boat, encouraging the man to keep swimming, while George grabbed a boathook.

Jack cursed the delay. He would have left the man to drown if it meant getting to Ianto sooner. Even as he thought it, he realised that this callousness was what Ianto had warned him against the previous night. To counter the guilt that washed over him, he joined Jason and George. With their combined efforts and Captain Waites' skilful seamanship, they dragged the man on board. The engine revved and the launch once more headed upriver.

Ten minutes later the man was sitting in the cabin drinking a mug of hot, sweet tea, naked and wrapped in blankets. Jack was with him hoping to make sense of what was happening in London. Bit by bit he learnt of the metal men's appearance all over the world - one minute they had been Ghosts and the next fully materialised beings – and the subsequent corralling of the population. The man didn't know much more and Jack left him alone. Back on deck, Jack scanned the sky and the embankments. The flying aliens had disappeared but there were plenty of metal men in evidence. Were they working together? Was this one ghastly mess of Torchwood London's creation?

He prayed that Ianto was safe.

-ooOoo-

The menacing footsteps came towards the drawer where Owen and Gwen were hiding. Down the steps and into the medical bay itself they came before stopping. In the silence Gwen could hear her heart thumping wildly with an echo that was Owen's going just as fast. She looked into his eyes, swollen and discoloured as they were, and saw his terror mirroring her own. This was it. The end.

In the bunker under the office, Toshiko was watching Sandra anxiously. The older woman's breathing was not getting any better, she had to fight for every breath and her lips had turned a light blue. Years before her lungs had been weakened by breathing in Intullision perfume and she had a special inhaler to help at times like these. Toshiko remembered seeing one on her desk and she knew Sandra had others in her bag, her locker and at home. But not here. In the rush the inhaler had been left behind. Unable to just watch, Toshiko started looking desperately for a way out of the bunker.

The armoury door finally slid open. Suzie entered and went for the largest weapon they had, confiscated from some nameless alien race years before. It was too powerful for most jobs but she thought it was just right for this one. The gauge showed it was fully charged. Good old Ianto, you could rely on him to keep the equipment in tiptop shape. Movement at the door to her right and she whirled suddenly.

Mr Sato put his hands up. "Only me. Pass me one too."

Both armed, they exited the armoury. They went either side of the pool - ignoring Mac's body floating there - Suzie to the left and Mr Sato to the right arriving at the work area at the same time. The metal man appeared in the entrance to the medical bay.

"Now!" said Mr Sato.

The combined energy blasts threw the metal man backwards. It hit the railing and toppled over, falling the dozen or more feet to the floor of the medical bay. The noise was tremendous, deafening Suzie and Mr Sato who ran to look down on the body. An electrical short circuit buzzed in the joints between the metal plates that made up the body. There were no other signs of life. Suzie moved cautiously down the curving steps.

"Is it dead?" she asked, never taking her eyes from the body at her feet.

"I do not know."

The slam of a metal door opening and Suzie and Mr Sato brought their weapons to bear on the bank of drawers on the other side of the bay. They lowered them when they saw Gwen and Owen lying inside.

"Cosy," said Suzie with a smile.

"Has it gone?" Gwen climbed out over Owen.

"It's here." She gestured to the body on the floor. It had not moved but she was taking no chances. Placing the muzzle of the gun against the metal chest plate she fired one concentrated burst. The alien jerked for several seconds, sparks flew and the air was filled with the smell of electrical burning then it lay still again. "I think it's dead now," said Suzie.

"Put it in stasis all the same," said Mr Sato.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Gwen.

"Except Mac." Suzie was grim.

"I will get Toshiko and Sandra. Suzie, you and Gwen deal with … him." Mr Sato gestured to the metal man.

"Might be better to leave it out, sir," put in Owen. "I could take a look at it, see if I can figure out what it is."

"Could put an immobiliser on it," suggested Suzie.

"Very well. But be careful, we have not seen anything like it before. But first, Owen, please look after Mac."

Owen followed Mr Sato out of the medical bay, med kit in hand. He went to the pool where Mac floated in the shallow water. He looked as if he was sleeping except for the large burn on his left shoulder and that side of his chest. It must have been a heck of a lot of electricity that went through him. Bending down, Owen reached out and caught hold of Mac's boot and pulled him gently to the edge of the pool. He automatically sought a pulse … and found one. Mac was alive! Owen dragged him as far onto the walkway as he could and checked him more thoroughly. The heartbeat was slow and steady but very shallow.

"You are needed here, Owen. Sandra cannot breathe." Mr Sato rushed out of the office and started searching Sandra's desk.

"I've got to deal with Mac. He's alive!"

"He is?" Mr Sato smiled for the first time in hours. "Who is more urgent? You are the doctor, you must decide."

It was for moments like this that Owen had trained for so long. He knew Mac was stable, was Sandra? "Look after him, I'll deal with Sandra." He stood and, taking the med kit, ran to the work area. He took the inhaler Mr Sato held out then looked around wildly. "Where is she?"

"The bunker. Under the office." Mr Sato hurried to Mac's side.

Owen had assumed the hatch in the corner of the office was a redundant legacy of one of the earlier phases of building. He peered through the hole at Toshiko's anxious face looking up out of the darkness. There was a room down there.

"The inhaler!" yelled Toshiko urgently.

"Here." Owen lobbed it down then realised he was going to have to follow it. It wasn't far but his old fear of heights gripped him for a moment. Putting aside his fears, he got onto the first rung and, hampered by the med kit and his broken ribs, climbed down awkwardly.

"It's not working. She still can't breath." Toshiko stepped away to allow Owen room to examine Sandra.

"I need more light."

"This is all I've got." She had both torches on and pointed towards Sandra, trying not to shine them in her eyes.

"Okay. Hold them steady." Sandra was fighting for each breath. Sucking on the inhaler prescribed by Martin didn't seem to be doing anything to relieve the symptoms. Searching the med kit, he found a bottle of beclomethosone and filled a syringe. "I'm going to give you an injection, Sandra. It's the same corticosteroid as is in the inhaler but more concentrated." With practiced movements, he found a vein, swabbed the spot and inserted the syringe.

"Is it working?" asked Toshiko.

"Give it a minute." They waited and gradually Sandra's breathing became easier and her lips lost the blue tinge. "There, that's better." He patted the older woman's arm. "You'll be fine. But stay here for now, don't want you climbing any ladders yet awhile."

"Thanks," said Sandra huskily.

"Use the inhaler if you need to, but not too often. I've got to go and see to Mac. If you need me, I'll be up top. Just get Tosh to yell for me."

Toshiko went to the bottom of ladder with him, holding the med kit. "I thought Mac was dead," she said softly.

"Not that one, he's tough as old boots." He grinned, winced when his face hurt, and climbed up the ladder. She handed him the med kit and went back to Sandra. "You hear that, Mac's okay."

"Good."

-ooOoo-

Ianto and Betty/Debbie/Mary were pushed along the corridor and up to the seventh floor. She held onto his hand, gripping hard, but did not speak. Both were too terrified to say anything. Sheets of polythene hung from the ceiling obscuring the view but not preventing the screams from reaching their ears. They were pushed into a line of people snaking behind the polythene. Ianto recognised some of those at the head of the line. They were from the archives; he had worked with them. Looking over their heads, Ianto caught a glimpse of metal booths, tubular ones. They appeared to be the source of the screams.

"I'm so scared," his companion said.

"We all are, love, we all are," said an older man behind them.

The line shuffled forward and Ianto got an uninterrupted view. His colleagues from archives were being put into the booths with a blonde woman who also looked familiar. Could it be? Yes, it was. Director Yvonne Hartman entered the booth on the far right.

"Yech, the floor's sticky. What is it?" Betty/Debbie/Mary asked. She lifted her feet and peered around.

"It's blood," said Ianto. It flowed from the booths and had pooled in various places, including this one. He analysed it dispassionately and decided there wasn't enough for everyone in those booths to be eviscerated and bleed out. What happened in there?

"Blood!" She side-stepped and bumped into the older man.

"Calm down, dear. We'll get through this together. Remember your oath, For Queen and Country." He put an arm round her which seemed to calm her.

Ignoring them, Ianto kept watching the booths. They opened one by one to reveal … metal men. There was no sign of the humans that had gone in. It was as if they had been transformed into … The horror hit Ianto anew. People were being transformed into metal men! That's why there were so many more of them now than there had been before. They were converting people! The line moved forward but Ianto didn't notice, too busy processing this new information.

"You will be assimilated." The robotic voice accompanied a shove between the shoulder blades.

That confirmed his worst fears and made Ianto determined to get away. If he died in the attempt it was better than being encased on one of those metal suits. He began looking for ways to escape.

-ooOoo-

The metal man had been moved to stasis to free the examination table for Mac. A shot of adrenalin to the heart had strengthened his dogged hold on life. His heartbeat was regular and strong. Owen kept him unconscious while he pulled shreds of shirt out of the third-degree burns on shoulder and chest; a painful process if Mac had been awake. Gwen was helping Owen, cleansing the exposed wounds as they were revealed. They worked slowly and methodically.

"You really think his boots saved him?" she said.

"More irrigation. Good." He ran the dermal regenerator over the tissue and new, delicate, pale pink skin formed like magic. "I don't see how he else he survived. They've got good thick soles. Plus the water was cold, helped keep his respiration low."

"He was so lucky."

"Sure was. We all were."

Suzie appeared with mugs of tea. She checked on progress then went back to the work area. Sandra had made it up the ladder and was sitting on the couch resting. Toshiko was at a desk, her father beside her, checking what was happening in the rest of the city and trying to establish communications with London.

"So what's the damage?" asked Suzie. She sipped her own tea.

Toshiko replied: "Much the same. The city, the entire UK, is in lockdown. Only place where there's any activity is London."

"Got hold of Torchwood One?"

"Nothing. There is this though. A ham radio operator sent it an hour ago on an archaic radio frequency." She started the audio recording.

" … _on the Isle of Dogs. Repeat, UFOs are flying out of a building in Canary Wharf on the Isle of Dogs. They are not, repeat not, metal men. These are upturned shuttlecocks, thousands and thousands of them. They're heading in every direction. If anyone is –" _

"It stops there," said Toshiko.

"Torchwood London is at Canary Wharf," said Suzie.

"Right. But what can he have seen? Upturned shuttlecocks, that mean anything to you?"

"Another race of aliens," said Mr Sato thoughtfully. "They are working together, one in the air and the other on the ground."

"And bloody Torchwood One brought them here!" exclaimed Suzie.

"We should not jump to conclusions but it appears that way. I hope they are not suffering for their foolishness."

"And Jack and Ianto are in the middle of it." Toshiko bit her lip as she thought of her friends. They had to survive.

* * *

_The Battle is not over yet. Will Ianto and Jack make it through? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon ..._


	16. Chapter 16

_Jack is nearing Canary Wharf, will he find Ianto?_

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Sixteen

The launch halted in midstream half a mile from the Isle of Dogs but within sight of it. They held position and watched as individual metal men appeared on both banks, formed ranks and marched towards Canary Wharf. There were no bridges on this part of the Thames but that didn't stop them. The metal men on the south bank disappeared into the Dartford Tunnel and emerged on the north bank.

"It's an army," said Jason.

"I have to get over there," said Jack. He had been pressing to be put ashore for ages but Captain Waites refused to take the launch near land. "Just a bit closer and I can swim the rest."

"They'd kill you. I've seen them do it." Larry, the man they had rescued, was with Jack and the crew. George was in the wheelhouse but the others were on deck. "They electrocute anyone who disobeys them."

Larry was getting agitated and Captain Waites put a steadying hand on his shoulder. He didn't bother to answer Jack. The launch was staying where it was for now and so was Jack; Jason and George had orders to stop the young man leaving. The four men watched as the marching groups joined together to form battalions. There were so many of them.

"Oh God, what's going on?" Larry shrank back against the wheelhouse trying to make himself inconspicuous.

"They're … They're flying," said Jason. He moved to the bulwarks for a closer view.

"Not by choice, I think," said the captain.

"They're being sucked in!" exclaimed Jack.

He went to stand by Jason. He had a spare pair of binoculars and trained them on the metal man army. It started with individuals dragged off their feet then a whole rank and finally many ranks at a time were picked up and taken, still in formation, to the Torchwood building where they disappeared through windows on the sixth floor. Jack wondered how that could be – the metal men were too big to fit one at a time let alone in ranks – until he realised they were being shrunk. Something extremely powerful was pulling them into the building.

"Look!" Jason pointed to the west. "The other ones are coming back."

Swinging the binoculars round, Jack found the flying aliens and saw that they too were being shrunk and pulled into the building. Soon the air was full of aliens – metal men and the flying ones – all headed in one direction. It went on and on as thousands upon thousands, millions, of the aliens were brought to this one spot.

"What is that place?" asked Larry. He and the captain had come to join Jack and Jason.

"That doesn't matter," said Captain Waites. The habit of secrecy was ingrained. "I'm more interested in how it can hold them all." He used his own binoculars to study the building. It looked as always except for the streams of aliens entering.

Jack handed his binoculars to Jason and stepped back. He needed to think and didn't want any distractions. Mr Sato's theory had to be correct. Torchwood London – which meant Director Hartman - had found and opened a spatial anomaly and brought both sets of aliens to this dimension. But how had it worked? Standing near the wheelhouse, Jack tried to work it out. Perhaps the anomaly had only been opened a little at first, the metal men appearing as the Ghosts. When it was opened all the way, which it must have been, they came through completely and with them came the flying aliens. Hartman must be mad to play with such forces and not consider the consequences! But what did the aliens want? A new world to conquer and inhabit? Probably. Might even have wanted to enslave the humans. According to Larry, the metal men had secured the world's population without difficulty leaving the flying aliens free to … There Jack's imagination failed him. He didn't know what they had flown off to do. What he did know was that something or someone had found a way to pull both alien races back into the Torchwood building. As it couldn't accommodate millions of aliens they had to be going somewhere else. Back through the spatial anomaly? Jack hoped so, provided it was closed securely behind them and the aliens were gone for good.

He turned round and looked at the building where he had worked for nearly two years. What had happened to the people inside?

What had happened to his colleagues?

What had happened to Ianto?

-ooOoo-

Suzie answered the telephone. As soon as communications had been restored it had been ringing non-stop. First Archie had checked in from Glasgow then umpteen UNIT commanders, unable to raise London, rang seeking guidance. She was getting tired of answering the wretched thing.

"What?" she barked into the receiver. She listened then said, "Hold on, sir." Putting the call on hold, she hurried into the work area. "Takahiro, you need to take this."

"I am busy." He was with Toshiko and Sandra using all the means at their disposal to get an accurate picture of the state of affairs in Cardiff, London and elsewhere in that order. The metal men had vanished. Some reports said they had been taken by a tornado up into the sky, others that they had returned to being Ghosts. He needed to know what had actually happened.

"It's Teddy."

"I'll take it now." He went into the office.

"Teddy?" queried Toshiko.

"Sir Edward Wanstead. Private Secretary to the Queen." Suzie stood by Toshiko, looking into the office.

"He'll be wanting to know what's happening," said Sandra. She looked a bit pale but was otherwise recovered from her asthmatic attack. "With London out, there's no one else to turn to."

"Still nothing from Canary Wharf then?"

"Nothing," said Toshiko. Her worries for Jack and Ianto were increasing the longer they were out of contact.

Mr Sato returned. "Her Majesty has asked me to assume command and resolve the situation. I am going to London. UNIT are sending a helicopter." He stepped to the medical bay where Owen and Gwen were clearing up. "Please join us for a moment."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Suzie.

"What's happened? Is it Jack and Ianto?" asked Gwen. She was as anxious for news as Toshiko.

"No. I have been called to London. Suzie and Owen, you will accompany me. Gwen, you are in charge here. Call in Martin to take over the care of Mac and Sandra. Talk to UNIT about additional resources, you know what to do."

"I should come with you. You need technical support," said Toshiko.

"Gwen needs that here."

"I can do that," volunteered Sandra. "Not as well as Tosh but well enough."

"Do I have to stay?" said Gwen. She was torn three ways. Flattered at being put in command, she also wanted to be out in the streets looking for Rhys as well as in London in the thick of the action and where Jack and Ianto were missing.

"I need someone I can trust here. With UNIT's help, you can monitor the Rift. We do not know how it will be affected." He turned to Sandra. "Are you well enough to continue? Please say if you are not."

"I'm feeling a lot better. And if Martin's here, he'll make sure I don't overdo it." She smiled reassuringly. "Take Tosh."

He looked at his daughter. Once again the needs of Torchwood were warring with his feelings as a father. "Very well. But before we leave, we must talk to your mother and assure her we are well."

"Thanks, Dad." She beamed at him and went back to the keyboard. The panic room at Sully had an emergency radio receiver, she just had to find a signal.

Owen realised that the decision about his career had been taken without him knowing it. He had come to the Hub when the emergency began not gone to the hospital. He had saved two lives already and might be about to save some more. "I'll leave a note for Martin. Gwen, pull out the blue medical equipment box. I might need it."

Twenty minutes later, Gwen stood in the chandler shop's doorway and waved as the helicopter lifted off. Her friends were off to secure London and she had to keep Cardiff safe until they returned. The helicopter swung eastwards and headed off. She watched it grow smaller and smaller.

"Come back soon. And bring Jack and Ianto with you," she said as it disappeared.

-ooOoo-

Cardiff was quiet. People forced indoors for so long ventured out eventually but did not go far. They stood around with their families and neighbours discussing what had happened. It was like a dream. Some people got into cars and went to check on other family members and friends. One of these was Rhys Williams. Still in his oily overalls, he left Davies Motors and drove across the city. There were some traffic jams but he got through without undue delay. In Tiger Bay, he drove to the Hub's garage entrance and used his thumb print to gain access. The gate didn't open. He tried again, panic replacing his fears for Gwen. Mr Sato had given him access when he employed him to service Torchwood's vehicles, there shouldn't be a problem. He didn't know enough to realise the Hub was still in partial lockdown. Finally, at the third attempt, the gate drew back and he drove through and descended the ramp. Leaving the car, he ran to the garage doors which opened before he got there.

"Rhys." Gwen hugged him. "I was so worried about you."

He couldn't speak. He held her close and buried his head in her hair, breathing in the familiar fragrance of her shampoo overlaying the Miss Dior perfume she loved.

After a few moments, Gwen sighed. "Let me go, sweetheart. Let's get inside." He complied reluctantly, holding her hand as they went along the corridor into the Hub proper.

-ooOoo-

Mr and Mrs Cooper and Mrs Jones left Sully not long after Mr Sato called to say the emergency was over. Mrs Cooper was anxious to get home. Gwen was, she believed, in London and would be trying to contact them; she had to be there when the call came through. Mrs Jones was anxious about Ianto, also in London, but more so about Rhiannon, Johnny and baby David. Dropping off his wife, Mr Cooper drove Mrs Jones to Rhiannon's flat.

"I'm being a nuisance, Geraint, but I have to find out."

"It's not a problem, Enid. Is it this road or the next one?" asked Mr Cooper.

"The next."

They turned into Aberporth Road and slowed down to avoid the people milling about. Residents had come out to swap stories and had spilled onto the road. The car inched forward until Mrs Jones sat forward.

"Stop! There they are!" She was out of the car in a trice and ran to her daughter who held David in her arms. "Rhiannon! Rhiannon!"

"Mam! I tried ringing you." They fell into one another's arms, baby David squashed between them.

Mr Cooper parked and crossed to join them. "I'm pleased to see you're all right," he said gruffly. "Are you staying, Enid, or coming back with me?"

"Stay, Mam. You've got to," urged Rhiannon. "I'll be on my own until Johnny gets back from checking on his mam." The Davies' did not have a telephone.

Mrs Jones was torn yet again. She wanted to be with Rhiannon and the baby but Ianto would not call here. Now she knew her daughter was safe, she had to know about her son. "I have to be at home. For Ianto."

Mr Cooper suggested an alternative. "He's with Gwen. We can tell him where you are when she rings." He was sure she would, she wouldn't keep them in suspense a moment longer than necessary.

"Please, Mam. If we haven't heard by the time Johnny gets back, he'll run you home," said Rhiannon.

"All right. Yes, I'll do that. Get him to ring me, Geraint. Soon as he can."

"I will. Don't worry, I'm sure he and Gwen are fine. And Jack, of course." Mr Cooper patted her arm and went back to his car.

-ooOoo-

Jack jumped off the _Sir Robert McLeish_ while it was still moving. He ran from the mooring up the slipway to the road, crossing to the Torchwood building. He slowed and stopped. It was very quiet considering nearly five hundred people worked there. A figure appeared at the main entrance. Blood coated one side of her face and her clothes were torn and dusty. He ran forward.

"Let me help. What went on here?" he asked. He helped her sit down by a low wall.

"I don't …"

Clearly she was in shock. Jack left her and went into the building. No one was in the foyer. Fine dust hung in the air and coated every surface, like the residue after an explosion. The blast doors to the rest of the building hung off their hinges and scorch marks showed they had been blown apart. He walked through, avoiding a loose and sparking cable, and checked every room he passed. They were all empty, abandoned like the _Marie Celeste_. Retracing his steps, he used the stairs to get down to the archives. The situation was the same. Everywhere was deserted.

"Ianto!" he shouted in the large, open plan room. "Ianto, where are you!" Jack turned when he heard a door open behind him. "Ianto!" Running back, he wrenched open the half-open cupboard door.

"Please don't take me! Please!" A man cowered in the bottom of the cupboard.

"It's okay. It's okay." Jack managed to reassure him and get him out of the cupboard. Like the woman, this man was in shock. "What's your name?"

"Ri-Richard."

"Do you work down here?" The man nodded. "Do you know where Ianto is? Ianto Jones. He was here today."

"N-no."

Frustrated, Jack punched the side of the metal cupboard. Richard screamed and collapsed, curling into a ball. It was ten minutes before Jack could get him on his feet and take him to the foyer. Emerging from the building, Jack found UNIT personnel had put a cordon around the area. A medic was treating the woman and another rushed up to Jack.

"Take him. His name's Richard." Jack pushed the man at the medic. "Who's in command?"

"Major Bisley. You should get checked over."

"I'm fine. I've only just got here myself." He walked to the Land Rover that was being used as a command post. A tall man, mid-forties, was giving orders to half a dozen officers. "Jack Harkness, Torchwood Cardiff. What are you doing here?" He flashed his ID.

"Adam Bisley. Securing the perimeter. How did you get here? The helicopter's not arrived yet."

"Helicopter?"

"From Cardiff. Your people. They're taking over here until we can discover what's happened. ETA thirty four minutes."

Jack heaved a sigh of relief. "Do you know who's coming? Is it Mr Sato?"

"Lieutenant, is that the man?" Bisley looked to one of the officers.

The man checked a list on his clipboard. "Yes, sir."

"He's my boss. Until he arrives, I'm in charge." Jack stood a little taller. "I want you to make sure no one gets in or out of the building. I want three men and a medic to come with me. We'll check the building for survivors."

"How many work here?" Bisley waited then said, "Oh for God's sake! I need to know what scale of medical facilities to provide!"

Jack acknowledged the reprimand. This was no time for inter-organisational rivalry. "Five hundred. I've found those two so far."

"Bodies?"

"No."

"Must be alive somewhere then. Lieutenant, get the men Mr ... "

"Harkness."

"… Mr Harkness needs."

"Are you in contact with Cardiff?" asked Jack. They would be worried about him and Ianto.

"Got a direct line. Sergeant Carter will show you."

Jack followed the sergeant to the big, boxy radio built into the back of the Land Rover. In a few minutes he was talking to Cardiff. "Sandra, it's Jack. I'm at Canary Wharf."

"_Thank God you're all right. Gwen, I have Jack." _

There was a short interval and Gwen was on the line. _"Jack, we've been so worried!"_

"I'm all right. Things are a mess here. I can't find Ianto." The enormity of that last statement hit him hard and he had to steady himself against the side of the Land Rover. Up until now, he had not said it out loud.

There was a pause. _"He'll be somewhere safe." _

"Sure." Neither he nor Gwen sounded as sure as their words implied. He saw the men he had requested waiting outside the entrance. "Got to go. I'm checking the building. UNIT are staying outside until Mr Sato arrives."

"_Good luck. You'll find him." _

* * *

_The search for Ianto continues in the next chapter ..._


	17. Chapter 17

_Now, faithful readers, I must ask you to trust me. As Darkwing Duckie pointed out, I am not RTD and this is not CoE. __This chapter will shock you but, like I say, trust me. _

_Gwen is looking after Cardiff and Jack starts searching Canary Wharf …_

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Seventeen

Cardiff settled down quickly after the arrival and equally unexpected departure of the metal men. People stayed close to families and friends and the telephone lines were busy but otherwise it was as if nothing had happened.

In the Hub, Martin Brodie was full occupied. He examined Mac and was impressed by Owen's work. The extensive burns had been treated in exemplary fashion and would heal well leaving only faint scarring. Some physiotherapy would restore full muscle tone. Mac was conscious when he was transferred to Martin's private clinic. Next, Martin checked on Sandra. Her airways were still inflamed and he would have preferred her to rest but, in the circumstances, allowed her stay at her post provided she did not push herself too hard. Finally, when the living had been treated, the doctor began the autopsy of the metal man.

In the office, Gwen telephoned her parents. She hated having to lie to them about being in London but it was better to keep up the pretence; it left her free to stay at the Hub. "Mam, I'm okay, really I am," she repeated.

"_We've been so worried, cariad. So worried. When are you coming home?" _

"Not sure. Transport's up the creek. And … Mam, Ianto's missing. Jack's out looking for him. We're staying 'til we find him."

"_Oh no!" _There was some muffled conversation then Mr Cooper came on the line.

"_Gwen, duckling, I promised to tell Enid as soon as we heard from you. But now I don't know … How serious is it?" _

"I don't know what to say, Dad. Ianto wasn't with us and now we can't find him. No one can. He's probably fine but … "

"_If it was you, I'd want to know. I'll tell her. Where can we get hold of you? What happened up there?" _

"It's very confused. Use the number I gave Mam but I may not be here. I'll be out looking. I'm sorry, Dad, I have to go now. Love to you and Mam. I'll call as soon as we know anything about Ianto." Gwen put the receiver down.

From the other side of the room, Rhys said, "How did they take it?" He had called his own parents and understood, from their reaction, how worried hers must have been.

"Okay. Dad's going to tell Mrs Jones."

"You did the right thing, love. She has to know Ianto's missing. Just in case …" Rhys didn't need to say any more.

"Jack has to find him!" She thumped the desk.

Suddenly it all became too much for her. The alien pregnancy, the terror of hiding from the metal man, being in charge, not knowing where Ianto was all combined and she burst into tears. Rhys went to her immediately and held her. Better she let it out than bottle it up inside. Sandra appeared at the doorway but Rhys shook his head and she went back to her desk. Gwen cried for five minutes before blowing her nose and composing herself.

"Thanks. I must look a fright."

"Your mascara's run a bit." It was in streaks down her cheeks. "Just remember, if anyone can find Ianto, Jack can."

"'Course he can. I'll fix my face." They walked to her desk where she cleaned and repaired her makeup. There was an oily smudge on her blouse from where she had leant against Rhys and she rubbed at that too. It didn't come off.

"Okay, love?" asked Sandra.

"Yes, thanks. Everything got on top of me for a minute. Any news?"

"Nothing. Cardiff's quiet, so is the Rift. The helicopter is twenty minutes from London."

"Right." Gwen stood in the work area. What now?

"Didn't you say something about checking the cells?" asked Rhys. She would cope better if she was kept busy.

She smiled at him. "Umm. We can feed the Weevils too."

"Got anything we can eat? I missed lunch."

"You and your stomach! We'll see what Ianto's …" She took a deep breath. "What Ianto's left in the fridge."

-ooOoo-

Jack began the methodical search of the building on the ground floor and worked his way up leaving the basement, containing sensitive material and the armoury, until Mr Sato arrived; better not to let UNIT troopers see what was down there. The eight floors above ground were offices and laboratories and held nothing confidential - and also few people. They found one man hiding in a lavatory on the first floor. He was traumatised and had a broken leg. Leaving the medic and one man to patch him up and get him down to the foyer, Jack climbed the stairs - the liffts were still out - to the second floor. There was more damage on this floor. Chunks were blasted out of the walls and glass partitions shattered.

"Over here, sir."

Jack strode over and looked down on the body of a woman. She was pinned beneath a heavy desk which had blown sideways. "Report it. We'll collect the body later."

"Sir." The trooper got on the radio.

Jack walked on. He had come to this floor often while working in the building and was amazed at the damage. Who had been firing weapons? Passing a number of small offices, he entered the large end office where a couple of dozen people had worked. Everywhere was a mess. Desks were upended, chairs scattered about haphazardly. Cabinets had been dragged from their accustomed places. He glanced around then back at the cabinets. It was almost as if … He strode forward and pulled one aside.

"I'll shoot!" An elderly woman pointed a pistol at him. The UNIT troopers ran up immediately, their guns drawn and cocked.

"Stand down," said Jack. "You don't want to shoot me, Miss Maimie. It's all over now, you can come out." He held out a hand, smiling down at her.

"Jack Harkness? I never thought I'd be pleased to see you again." She crawled from behind the desk that had been shielded by the cabinet. Behind her came a boy with a shock of red hair and a black woman.

"How long have you been hiding here?"

"Hours. The robots have gone?"

"Yes. Have you seen Ianto? Ianto Jones. You remember him? He was –"

"The handsome lad in archives? Of course I remember him. But I haven't seen him since you two transferred to Wales. Why?"

"He's missing."

"I'm sorry, Jack." She tucked the pistol into the waistband of her tweed skirt. "They took everyone upstairs. Seventh floor."

"We're on our way up there. You and your friends get down to the foyer. Use the stairs. Trooper, take their names." He moved to a window. How could it be a sunny Saturday afternoon out there and such a mess in here? But people had survived. Not many so far but perhaps most of them were on the upper floors. Ianto would be up there with them. He was practical, he would have found somewhere to hide like the rest. It was time to go and find him.

It was the same story on the third floor but with three dead and two people hiding. The survivors were too traumatised to say much but they repeated that the seventh floor was where people had been taken. Jack had better luck on the fourth floor, finding a group of six people. They told the same story but added that the second group of aliens, the flying ones, had shot and disabled the metal men. They were enemies not allies. Jack sent one of the troopers down with this group to the foyer with orders to take them to Mr Sato as soon as he arrived; he needed to hear their information. So far fourteen people had been found alive and four dead. Were all the others on the seventh floor?

Climbing on, they checked the fifth floor which contained four bodies with two more on the stairs to the sixth. The two men had been crushed by a metal man who, it appeared, had fallen on them after taking an energy blast to the chest, evidence of the battle between the two groups of aliens. The trooper notified base of the find and he and Jack carried on up the stairs. The sixth floor was totally clear. The end room facing east had the windows blown out and a blast of cold air made Jack shiver. This had to be where the aliens had been sucked in but there was nothing to show for it. The room was empty, the only fittings were a large lever on each of the side walls. Someone would need to check this place out.

Moving again, Jack and the trooper climbed to the seventh floor. This was their last hope of finding survivors and Jack's steps slowed. He so wanted Ianto to be here that he was reluctant to go on in case it wasn't true. Steeling himself, he opened the doors and walked into Polythene sheeting hanging from the ceiling. He shoved it aside impatiently stopping short when he saw the row of booths and the pools of blood on the floor. There had been killing done here. "Hello? Anyone here?" he called.

The sheeting to the right rustled and a group of bedraggled men and women emerged from a corner. "Are you the rescue party?"

"I guess so. Is it just you here?" Jack counted five women and seven men, twelve in all. Ianto was not among them. Jack clamped down on his fears. Hundreds of people had still to be found, Ianto would be with them.

"Yes. Just us." The spokesman, a middle manager, came forward. "Keith Garner, HR." he held out a hand and Jack shook it automatically.

"Where's everyone else? I was told hundreds of people were brought up here." He was alarmed when three of the women and two of the men, started to cry. The others looked to the booths and away again quickly. "Keith?"

"The aliens, they … converted them. Those booths, they … they turn people into the aliens. We were next to go in when … when they went away. Left us. We … umm …"

Was it true? There was no reason to disbelieve these people but … Jack realised he didn't want to believe it. It was appalling but it explained the lack of bodies. He stared at the booths then pulled himself together. Breaking down would help no one. He had a job to do and he would do it.

"Okay. We'll get you downstairs," Jack said to the group. "Do any of you know Ianto Jones? Did you see him?"

"He was here," said one of the women. "I saw him."

Jack was impelled to ask, "What happened to him?"

"He went in one of those." She glanced at a booth. "He was converted."

-ooOoo-

The helicopter landed at four sixteen precisely. The Torchwood team was taken to Major Bisley in the new command post, a pantechnicon equipped with communications and scanning technology. They got only a fleeting look at the Torchwood building before they entered the van.

"Sir. Major Adam Bisley, UNIT East London." He regarded the Torchwood contingent. The older man was clearly in charge but the others were a motley crew. Two women and a man with a bruised and battered face who looked like he'd fought Henry Cooper and lost.

"Takahiro Sato. And this is my team, Suzie Costello, Toshiko Sato and Dr Owen Harper. What is the situation?"

"We've contained the area, sir. No one has been in or out since we got here at three forty three. Your Mr Harkness is in the building. He's just reached the seventh floor, which according to latest reports was the centre of … activities."

"Where are the survivors? I need to talk to them." Mr Sato had seen the large tents with red crosses painted on the side. There had not been as much activity around them as he had expected which did not bode well. The death toll could be higher than expected.

"I'll take you to them. We have fourteen so far. Eight are -"

"Fourteen! Five … six hundred people work here," exclaimed Suzie.

"So Mr Harkness told us." Major Bisley was pleased to have it confirmed. "There are ten known dead."

"Where are the rest?" asked Toshiko.

"I don't know, miss. I can take you to –" The major broke off. "What is it trooper?"

"Sorry to interrupt, sir. I was sent down with the survivors from the fourth floor. Mr Harkness was keen for you to hear what they have to say as soon as possible."

"Very well. Lead the way."

"I should like Toshiko to stay here," said Mr Sato. "She is our technical expert and needs to establish contact with Cardiff."

"Very well. Sergeant Jennings, give this lady all the help she needs."

Major Bisley and Mr Sato went with the trooper out of the van and crossed the ten yards to the nearest tent. Suzie and Owen followed carrying the medical equipment box between them. No one spoke until they were inside the tent. Thirty camp beds had been set up to receive casualties but few were occupied. A man with his leg in a splint lay in the nearest. Alongside him was a woman with a bandaged head, mumbling through sedation. A group of three people were sitting up on two beds on the opposite side of the tent. They were uninjured. A newly arrived group of six were being assessed by four medics and it was these the trooper led them towards. One of the three on the bed stopped them.

"Takahiro Sato, isn't it? Maimie Blenkinsopp, we keep bumping into one another at meetings." The elderly woman stood in front of Mr Sato. "This is a bad business."

"Indeed. Do you know what happened?" He remembered Maimie from many budget meetings. She headed a small operational unit whose role had never been fully explained to him but which got large grants of money.

"Not much." She indicated the two young people with her. "We hid ourselves away."

"Please tell my colleague all you can. I must go and speak to these people now. Suzie."

"Hi, I'm Suzie Costello. Let's get out of the way and be comfortable." Suzie steered the woman to the beds where the young people were sitting.

Owen said, "I'll check with the medics."

The six latest survivors were only scratched and bruised and keen to tell their story. They spoke fast, interrupting and finishing sentences for one another. Mr Sato let them talk. Bits and pieces started to fall into place and as they fell silent, their stories told, he spoke for the first time.

"Let me see if I have understood you correctly. The metal men appeared first."

"We heard them before we saw them. Made a great thumping, they did," said a boy, the youngest but most coherent.

"I have heard it. They came into your office and took people away. To the seventh floor."

"Right. I was by the photocopier and they didn't see me. When they'd gone I got out of there fast as I could."

"'E found us." One of a pair of middle-aged secretaries who looked very alike spoke up. "Same happened to us as to 'im. We kept right out the way."

"Very sensible," said Mr Sato. "And while you were hiding you saw the metal men taking people upstairs. Do you think that is all they wanted, the people? They did not try to get to the basement for example, to the weapons there?"

The woman shook her head. "Didn't want nothing but the people. What have those bastards done to 'em?"

"I do not know but I will find out. While this was going on, the other aliens, the smaller ones appeared, is that right?"

The boy said, "Yeah. They blasted the metal men to smithereens! It was bloody beautiful!"

"Was a big shoot out. We 'ad to move. That's when we meet these others," said the woman.

Mr Sato nodded, aware of Suzie standing behind him. "Did you see the aliens leave?" No one had. They had not known they had gone until Jack had told them so. "Thank you. Rest now. We will talk again soon."

"What about my hubby? He'll be worried 'bout me."

"Give the details to my men and we'll notify him. Same for all of you," said Major Bisley.

They left the tent, Owen too. "There was a battle here," Mr Sato said slowly.

"But no casualties. Worst in there is a broken leg," said Owen.

"There are the ten dead in the building," pointed out Bisley. "We haven't moved them yet."

"So where's the rest?"

"Here's some." Suzie was looking at the building entrance where a large group of dusty survivors had appeared. Walking with them was a familiar figure.

* * *

_Who has Suzie seen? Could it be Ianto? Read the next chapter to find out ..._


	18. Chapter 18

_In Cardiff, Mrs Jones is waiting for news …_

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Eighteen

Mrs Jones insisted on going home convinced that Ianto would contact her there. She waited until Johnny returned and then left despite all entreaties to stay. Rhiannon couldn't go with her; David was fractious and besides he needed so much stuff it was impractical to even think about it. Once back home, Mrs Jones asked Johnny to leave. She would wait alone for news of her son. For the next half an hour she tidied the house, abandoned so hastily that morning, and then sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea. The radio was on and the regular news bulletins were not encouraging. Many people in London were reported as missing, taken by the metal men. Others had been killed. Mrs Jones continued to listen even though each report was like a skewer through her heart.

She was still there when Mrs Cooper found her. "Enid? Rhi 'phoned and told us you were home. May I come in?" Mrs Cooper stood at the half-open back door. They had been friends for many years but still observed the formalities.

"Have you got news?" Mrs Jones was on her feet, coming round the table. Her face was drawn with worry.

"No. No, nothing. We haven't heard any more."

"Oh." Mrs Jones lost her animation and sank into the nearest chair.

"Is there anything I can do?" Mrs Cooper pulled out a chair, reaching across to take Mrs Jones's hand.

"No. Thank you. I just have to wait until he gets to a 'phone. He will, soon as he can. He's a good boy." She looked round as if seeing the room for the first time. "I'll make you some tea."

-ooOoo-

Gwen was restless. Rhys had left after they had eaten pizza, gone home to change and check in with their friends. He would be back later. Sandra was washing up in the kitchen, pleased to get away from the desk for a while. They had heard from Toshiko that the Cardiff team had arrived in London safely but nothing since. Wandering into the medical bay, Gwen leant on the railing looking down on Martin who was bent over the metal man. Instead of scalpels and probes he was using drills and screwdrivers.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Possibly. Could you give me a hand?"

She went down the stairs. "Well?"

"I'll know for sure once this is off. Hold that side like this and lift." He placed both hands on the metal chest plate. She did the same. It was heavy and they shuffled sideways until they could balance it on the metal man's legs.

"Never seen this metal before. Alien?"

He didn't answer, too busy peering into the chest cavity. "This is monstrous."

"What is?" She moved back and looked where he was. The inside of the chest was what she had expected – mechanical. She didn't know the names for the various parts but remembered seeing them in science classes at school when the clever ones had built a robot. "Martin?"

"See this?" He used a probe to lift a stringy connection between servos and gears.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Run the scanner over it."

"Can't you just tell me?" He did this all the time, making her work for information in the guise of educating her. It drove her mad. Nevertheless, she picked up the small scanner and placed it over the stringy thing. "Now what?"

"Read the screen."

"This would be so much easier if you just …" She raised her eyes from the readout to meet his gaze. "Is it … Is it really … human?"

"Yes. Somehow human tissue has been melded with a metal exoskeleton." He put down the probe. "I didn't want to believe it but this proves it. The brain is human too."

"No!" She backed away from the table until she hit the wall. It was too horrible to be true. "Are you saying this was once a human being? That someone put this together?"

He nodded.

"Who would be mad enough to think up something like this?"

"I don't know."

A thought occurred to her. "There were thousands of them. Millions. And they're all …"

"Cyborgs. Though the human part is less than five percent. Using the brain and these tissues … it's the equivalent of a nervous system. I'll be able to confirm that when I've accessed the brain."

"Who would do this?" she repeated.

"They make excellent soldiers."

She stared at him in horror. "Don't you care that this was once a living, breathing human being!"

"Of course I do! But bleating about it isn't going to change anything."

"Is everything all right in here?" asked Sandra. She had heard the raised voices and come to investigate.

"We're fine, Sandra," said Martin. He looked at Gwen. "Takahiro needs to know about this."

"I'll tell him." Gwen slowly climbed the steps. "Keep me informed, Martin."

"Of course." He went back to his grisly work.

-ooOoo-

"I refuse to believe it! We haven't checked the lower levels properly yet. He'll be down there."

"Jack, please wait until we can get together -"

"He may not have time! I'm going." Jack turned on his heel and headed back for the building.

"I'll go with him," said Suzie.

"No, let me. I know him better than you." Owen got a nod from Mr Sato and started after his friend.

Mr Sato and Suzie stood and watched until the two men disappeared inside. The building was structurally sound – it had been built to withstand far worse emergencies – but the basement contained any number of aliens that might have got loose and artefacts that could have been damaged. However, there was no point trying to stop Jack in this mood.

"Do you believe this about turning humans into the metal men?" asked Suzie. It was an incredible tale which she didn't want to believe, especially if Ianto had been one of the victims.

"It would explain the lack of survivors and bodies. Talk to the witnesses again. Don't press too hard, but check their stories for inconsistencies."

"Okay. I want a go at that girl, the one who said she saw Ianto. She has to be lying."

"Be careful, Suzie. These people have suffered a lot. They are only just realising they are the only ones to survive."

She didn't look convinced. "What will you be doing?"

"I want to see the booths for myself. Then I must turn my attention to the rest of the city."

They parted, Suzie back to the tent and Mr Sato to the command post. He was a few paces away from the back entrance when Toshiko appeared and ran up to him.

"Gwen wants to talk to you, but privately." She held out a radio handset. "I've set up a relay to this. Encrypted."

"Thank you. Please get your equipment, we will be going into the building."

"Okay." She ran off.

He took a few paces until he was out of earshot of the UNIT personnel. "Gwen, we are on a secure line. What do you have to tell me?" He listened as she explained Martin's findings. Her outrage and horror came through loud and clear. "I regret this confirms reports we have received here. So far, we have found only twenty-six survivors."

"_Twenty-six? So all the others were …" _

"It appears so. Ask Sandra to check all reports from elsewhere for any similar rumours. Or people taken away and not returned."

"_There are some of those already. Only in London so far. We'll check thoroughly. Any news of Ianto?" _

He hesitated but he did not believe to keeping secrets. "One of the survivors says that he was … converted. This is not confirmed."

"_Converted? What does that – Oh my God, you mean he was … !" _

"As I say, it is unconfirmed. Jack and Owen are still checking the building and Suzie is investigating the claim. It may not be true." He saw Toshiko returning, a large bag over her shoulder. "I have to go."

"_What do I tell Mrs Jones?"_ pleaded Gwen.

"What have you told her so far?"

"_That Ianto is missing." _

"Leave it at that until we know more. Now, I really have to go." He ended the call.

"What did she want?" asked Toshiko.

"Let us walk. I will tell you as we go."

-ooOoo-

"Blimey, and I thought the Hub was big." Owen stared round him in wonder. The basement stretched out before him, full of alien artefacts large and small. This was the second such room they had searched and according to Jack there were more.

"Ianto! Ianto!" Jack ignored his surroundings; they were just things that could hide his friend. He shoved aside anything that blocked his view and then moved to the next calling all the time. "Ianto!"

With a sigh, Owen continued searching his side of the room. He was as worried for his cousin as Jack. Where was Ianto? What had happened to him and all the other people who were missing? He hoped that Ianto would be in any of the many hiding places in this room. He might not be able to hear them or to reply. He might be injured. Owen refused to believe Ianto was dead – or worse.

-ooOoo-

When the telephone rang, Mrs Jones sprinted to answer it. "Hello? Ianto?"

"_No, Mrs Jones, it's me. Gwen." _

"Have you found him?" Mrs Jones unconsciously held her breath waiting for the answer.

"_No. Not yet. I'm sorry. We're still looking." _She waited._ "Are you still there?"_

Mrs Jones took a breath. "Yes, I'm here."

"_There are a lot of people out looking for him. I just wanted to tell you myself that we're doing everything we can to find him." _

"I know you are, dear. And you and Jack, you're all right?"

"_We're fine. I'm going back out now. I'll call again as soon as I have some more news." _

"I'll be here. Thank you." She replaced the receiver and walked slowly back to the kitchen. "That was Gwen. No news."

"She'll find him. You can rely on Gwen," said Mrs Cooper. "Now, how about something to eat?"

"No. No, I'm all right." Mrs Jones sat at the table once more and returned to her vigil.

-ooOoo-

Toshiko didn't believe her father until she reached the seventh floor of the Torchwood London building. She had not wanted to believe. But she was a scientist and when the evidence was in front of her eyes, when she had touched it, she could not deny it any longer. She burst into tears and ran out of the room. The corridor stretched the length of the building and she walked to the far end. A window was open, letting in a salty breeze. Standing there she tried to order her thoughts but the image of Ianto standing in one of the booths, of the array of knives and probes descending on him, sent them scattering again. This was too personal for scientific detachment. Hands on the windowsill, she rested her forehead against the metal upright and wept some more.

"Here, take this." Mr Sato pressed a handkerchief into Toshiko's hand. "I am sorry. I should have broken it more gently."

She sniffed, wiped her eyes and then blew her nose. "I never thought … I mean I know …"

He cradled her gently against him as she continued to cry. He should not have chosen her to accompany him, one of the UNIT technicians would have sufficed. It had been selfish of him to bring her but he had wanted – needed – the best. Once again the needs of Torchwood had prevailed over personal considerations. Even now, he knew he had to ask more of her. He needed her brilliance to help him confirm the survivors' accounts. He felt her take a shuddering breath and pull away.

"Sorry."

"For what? I should have prepared you better but I did not know myself what it would be like."

"I know. What do you need, Dad?" she asked. Her moment of weakness had passed. There was no proof that Ianto had been here and until there was she refused to believe it.

Mr Sato was overwhelmed with pride for his daughter. She was not only brilliant, she was brave and resolute too. "Have you seen enough to confirm that the booths could do what is alleged?"

"Convert people? I think it's probable but I'd need a closer look to be sure. Can I have a couple of UNIT technicians to help?"

"Are you up to this?"

"We need to know. I need to know. I'll get cracking." Thinking of the practical problems was helping.

"Thank you."

-ooOoo-

As the evening progressed the Torchwood team, in Cardiff and London, were fully occupied with the fallout from the battle at Canary Wharf.

Suzie organized for the twenty-six survivors to be taken to a private nursing home over the river in Greenwich. They were suffering the aftereffects of trauma and doctors advised sedation followed by therapy. Once they were settled and the relatives informed, Suzie gave instructions to the nursing staff about confidentiality. The home was used to Torchwood's rules and accepted the restrictions willingly enough. She then returned to Canary Wharf and led a further, exhaustive search of the building with delicate scanning equipment .

On the ground floor, Mr Sato took over an office and began the laborious task of coordinating with world Governments. All his tact was called on and more than once he had to use the authority vested in him by Her Majesty; politicians in particular did not like being criticised by her. Smaller organisations were more helpful and volunteered information, sometimes more than was necessary, but he accepted it all. Everything Mr Sato learnt was sent to Cardiff where Sandra and Gwen pieced it together. They had unrestricted access to the Torchwood London computer – arranged by Toshiko – and soon a sequence of events emerged.

The spatial anomaly had appeared almost two months before followed by a mysterious vessel. Director Hartman had wanted to open the anomaly further and bombarded it with energy at set times of the day. The Ghosts had been the result, shadowy precursors of the fearsome metal men. Today, at eleven forty-two, the energy bombardment had been increased for no reason and the final barrier broken. The metal men – who Martin was calling Cybermen for their cyborg construction - had come through the anomaly. Their mission was enslavement and eventual conversion of the world's population. Those who resisted were killed. At some point, about midday, a second race of aliens had come through the spatial anomaly. They had fought the metal men, killing them and humans indiscriminately.

In London, according to the survivors' accounts, the metal men started converting humans early on. Somehow an advance party of metal men had come through and closed off the seventh floor for 'construction work'. They had had two weeks to install the booths and associated equipment. Torchwood personnel were the first to be converted but other humans were being prepared. They had been taken to large holding areas around the city where there were part-completed booths. Even as the battle between the two races of aliens had raged at Canary Wharf, the conversions continued. At around two thirty, the spatial anomaly had been opened but in reverse. The metal men and the other aliens had been sucked into it from all over the world - there were many accounts confirming this – and then closed again. Early reports confirmed it was now inert. No one knew why the anomaly had reversed. The original vessel that had come through had vanished.

Sandra sent a summary of the findings to Mr Sato. At his request, she began setting up a cover story for the day's events. Using a fictitious group of German terrorists created for just such a purpose, she called key newspaper and television reporters in the UK, USA and USSR claiming responsibility. Gradually the story grew and within the hour the first reports of pollution of the world's water supplies with hallucinogenic drugs were appearing.

With her hand-picked team, Toshiko took apart one of the booths on the seventh floor. It was painstaking work hampered by ignorance of the metal men's technology but experimentation and her intuitive understanding confirmed her initial findings. The booths had been used to convert humans into metal men, taking the brains and other tissue and vaporising the rest. Toshiko was sickened by what she found and refused to countenance preserving any of the technology. With her father's agreement, she oversaw the destruction of the booths on the seventh floor and travelled to the holding areas to do the same there.

In the basement of the building, Jack refused to give up his search.

* * *

_Still no sign of Ianto. Where can he be?_

_You may like to know that we are not quite halfway through the story so there is more, much more, to come. _


	19. Chapter 19

_It's time to face the awful truth …_

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Nineteen

They gathered in the office Mr Sato had commandeered shortly before nine o'clock that Saturday evening. There was none of the usual banter. Everyone was subdued and sat slumped in their chairs occasionally picking at the food provided by UNIT.

Mr Sato took the head of the table. He had discarded his jacket and loosened his tie. Next to him was Toshiko, her face reflecting the horrors she had seen that day. She drank from a bottle of beer and played with the egg and cress sandwich on her plate. Beside her was a monitor with a video link to Cardiff. Gwen and Sandra - marginally less careworn than their colleagues - were on the screen with occasional glimpses of Rhys in the background. Opposite Toshiko was Suzie and, beside her, Jack. He sat sideways on the chair, facing the door, a visible reminder of the fierce argument before he had agreed to attend. Completing the group was Owen at the foot of the table. He had sunk a couple of beers already and was steadily eating the sandwiches; someone had to keep their strength up.

"Let us begin. First, UNIT have withdrawn most of their forces. They will provide perimeter security only. London is calm as is the rest of the UK and the world. Your cover story worked better than we could have hoped, Sandra. Thank you." She nodded but said nothing. "You have all read the summary of events from Gwen and Sandra. Does anyone have anything to add or any queries?"

"Why are we faffing about with this!" Jack slammed the palm of his hand down on the table. "We have to find Ianto."

"I am getting to that –"

Jack half-rose and leaned forward dangerously. "You're getting to that? Ianto needs us now!"

Mr Sato remained calm. He understood Jack's pain and feared he had more yet to face. "Very well. We will discuss it now. Suzie, what did you discover when you questioned the witness?"

"Deborah Ford is an Executive Assistant in Logistics, been there for three years. She's in regular contact with the archives staff about housing artefacts etc. and knows Ianto. She's adamant that she saw him put into one of the booths. I tried every way I know to trip her up but up but couldn't." She took a long swig of beer, unable to look at Jack.

"She's lying," said Jack.

"Why's she going to do that? She's got nothing to gain," said Owen reasonably. He had been with Jack most of the evening and understood his emotional state better than the others. Jack was in denial. If the evidence about Ianto was solid Jack had to be made to accept reality and give up on false hope. It would be tough on them all but especially on him.

Toshiko pushed her plate away. "You've seen my report on the technology. The booths were used to … convert humans to the metal men. It confirms Martin's autopsy findings. I'm sorry, Jack." Her voice broke and she wiped her eyes.

Jack refused to accept this. "It doesn't mean he was in one. It doesn't!"

"Suzie, you searched the building again. What did you find?" prompted Mr Sato.

Wondering how she got all the bad news, Suzie took a deep breath and said, "As well a physical search, we did a thermal scan of the whole building. People may have hidden so well they were unaware it was safe to come out. We didn't find anyone. There is no one in this building other than us and the UNIT guards at the doors."

"He could be shielded. Look at all the stuff in the archives, that would block your scan." Jack stood abruptly and stalked round the room.

"We're not stupid! We checked every dead space. More than once. He is not in this building. Alive or dead."

"Then he must be out there somewhere." Jack, by the window, waved an arm dramatically. "He must have left the building and … lost his memory or something."

"The doors record everyone who comes in and goes out," said Toshiko wearily. "They were operating until one fifteen, two hours after it all kicked off. Ianto didn't leave the building before the invasion."

"Then he left afterwards."

"The metal men were in total control at that point. There is irrefutable evidence that they let no one leave the building." Mr Sato spoke patiently.

Owen sat forward. "He has got a point though. All you've come up with so far is circumstantial. There's no hard evidence."

"Yes! You see, at least Owen isn't giving up … like the rest of you!"

Mr Sato rose and went to his desk. He took a large plastic evidence bag from a drawer and walked to stand in front of Jack. "This was found on the seventh floor with some other articles. Do you recognise it?"

Jack glanced down then away again. He didn't want to look, not if it forced him to give up his hopes.

"Look at it, Jack."

Jack looked. The plastic bag contained a jacket, grey with a thin stripe. In the lapel was a pin with a yellow smiley. He held out a shaking hand and ran a finger over the pin. They weren't common in the UK yet but were all the rage in the States. Gray had given one to Ianto who loved it immediately and usually wore it in his lapel. He had been wearing it that morning. Jack felt his heart break as his hopes deserted him in the face of his evidence. The first tear fell on the bag directly over the pin.

"Ianto's wallet was in the pocket," said Mr Sato.

Jack's knees gave way. He fell to the floor taking the bag with him, crushing it to his chest. Sobs racked his body. Toshiko and Suzie were in tears too, as were Gwen and Sandra back in Cardiff. Owen went to Jack, kneeling beside him and holding him as he wept uncontrollably.

-ooOoo-

Gwen turned off the monitor and sank back into the chair. Hands settled on her shoulders and began massaging the tense muscles.

"He's right, love. We do it gently, eh?" Rhys continued massaging his fiancée's shoulders. She was tense and distraught after the video conference and had just been asked to take on yet another lousy job.

"Why me, Rhys? Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you'll do it well. Better than anyone else."

"Huh! Nice try."

He stopped the massage and swung the chair round. Putting his hands on the chair arms, he looked her straight in the eye. "It's you or Jack. You want to make him do it? No, thought not. So stop bellyaching and do it. Your pain is nothing compared to hers or Jack's."

She wanted to argue but couldn't summon the energy. He was right, she was the one who had to telephone Mrs Jones. "Let me up then. If I've got to do it, I'll do it now."

He went with her to the office and smiled encouragement as she dialled the Penarth number. "Hello, Mrs Jones. It's Gwen."

-ooOoo-

"What is it, Mam? Tell me!" Rhiannon stood anxiously in the hall. Her mother looked awful, pale and drawn and … unkempt. Her hair was coming loose from the bun and she had not repaired her makeup. It wasn't like her.

"Ianto was in a car accident." She spoke haltingly as if she was far away.

"So he's in hospital. That's good, isn't it? At least they've found him."

Realising she still had the telephone receiver in her hand, Mrs Jones replaced it. "It was a big accident. A coach and, um, some cars. People are dead." Her voice broke. "Jack's gone to check if Ianto's … if he's …"

"Oh, Mam."

The two women wept. Holding one another, they took comfort and gained courage. There was still hope that Ianto was among the survivors and they would cling onto that for as long as possible.

-ooOoo-

The Windsor Hotel found space for the Torchwood contingent. They straggled in and went straight to their rooms. After his prolonged bout of gut-wrenching grief, Jack had withdrawn into himself. Owen was worried and opted to share a room with him.

Toshiko had a single on the top floor. She sat on the bed for a long time, hugging her knees and lost in thoughts of Ianto. He had been taken from them so young and in such a cruel way. She had shed many tears for him and now felt empty inside. All her petty concerns seemed as nothing when confronting this loss. Church bells chimed midnight before she changed position. Stretching cramped muscles, she got off the bed and padded down the stairs to the second floor. She knocked gently on the door of Jack and Owen's room.

"Hey, Tosh." Owen summoned up the strength to smile briefly. Behind him, Jack lay fully clothed on top of the bed.

"How is he?" She kept her voice low.

"Same." Owen glanced over his shoulder then stepped into the corridor and pulled the door closed behind him. "He hasn't moved or said a word. Just lies there staring at the ceiling."

"Will he be all right?"

He shrugged. Grief took people many different ways and it was impossible to predict how Jack would deal with it. This withdrawal was not a good sign but it was early days and he could snap out of it at any time.

"I wanted to say sorry," she went on. "For this morning. God, was it only this morning! I was rude."

He frowned. "Were you?"

"About you and Gwen. It's your business and nothing to do with me. I want us to be friends. I can't afford to lose another one." Her eyes watered and she blinked rapidly.

"You'll always be my friend, Tosh. Always." He hugged her tight. "I'd better get back."

"Sure. Goodnight."

"'Night."

-ooOoo-

In Cardiff, the Rift blossomed into life at ten o'clock. With UNIT support Gwen tracked the small creature that had come through before securing it in the cells. She was grateful for the distraction and opted to stay at the Hub overnight sending Sandra home. Rhys stayed too. He poked around looking for somewhere to sleep until he found an inflatable life raft which now filled the space between the desks and the couch. They lay in it together and she dozed for an hour or so before worry woke her. Lying awake, she remembered Ianto and cried silent tears. They had known one another since they were kids and she missed him terribly.

Leaving Rhys to sleep on, Gwen crawled from the boat and, wrapped in her jacket, went into the office. It was three in the morning. The Weevils were staying home and the Rift was quiet for the moment. Needing something to occupy her, she copied all the statements, reports and summaries about the Battle of Canary Wharf and began reading them, highlighting various points. The technical stuff from Toshiko went over her head but the conclusion was clear enough. The metal men had used the booths – Gwen glanced at the diagram – to convert humans. She shuddered remembering the metal man in the medical bay (in stasis, she'd insisted on it) and pulled her jacket tighter.

Turning to the statements, she read and re-read them looking for inconsistencies and anomalies between them in the way her police instructors had taught her. Even people telling the truth can omit details that are vital to an investigation, their accounts based on background and previous experience as much as what they observe. She remembered a spate of burglaries that had gone on for months in broad daylight but none of the witnesses remembered seeing anyone suspicious. When they finally caught the man, by a fluke, he turned out to be disguised as a postman who had walked up and down the streets with a bulging bag. None of the witnesses had considered him suspicious.

Gwen found the inconsistency a little after seven.

-ooOoo-

Owen slept in the armchair, arms and legs hanging loosely and his head back uncomfortably. He snored.

On the bed, Jack lay unmoving except for his right hand which twisted the plain gold band on his left. He and Ianto were married in their eyes and had vowed to make it public as soon as it was legal. But Ianto was gone. They would never be married. They would never stand as one proudly declaring their love for all the world to acknowledge. Their future as well as their present had been taken away. Ianto would never again stalk round the flat at Kent Street complaining about Jack's untidiness. He would never again tell Jack when he was out of line. He would never again be there to hold, kiss or satisfy physically.

Everything that was good in the world was gone.

Jack sat up. Moving quietly, he put on his boots and greatcoat. On a piece of hotel stationery he wrote a brief note then he left the room.

-ooOoo-

Breakfast was served between seven and nine and Toshiko went down promptly at seven. She had eaten half an egg sandwich in the past twenty-four hours and was hungry. The dining room was empty and she took a table near the window. A sulky girl clearly pressed into helping out came over and took her order. Soon Toshiko was drinking tea and eating bacon, egg and sausage. She was buttering toast when Owen appeared. He looked a sight. His hair was sticking up, his face was still covered with livid bruises and he had clearly slept in his clothes.

He looked round wildly. "You seen Jack?" he asked urgently.

"No. Why?"

"He's gone. I thought he might have stopped to eat." He continued to gaze round the room as if Jack was hiding and would suddenly materialise.

"You can have any table." The sulky girl was back again, hiding a yawn behind her order pad.

"I don't want to eat!"

"Well, excuse me!"

Toshiko abandoned the toast. "Owen, what's happened?"

"Jack's gone. Left this." He thrust a crumpled piece of paper at her.

She read: _'He's gone and I'm alone. Don't look for me, let me find my own way. Jack.'_

Fear gripped her. Was Jack contemplating suicide? "We need to tell Dad." They left the room together.

"Are you coming back for this toast?" the girl called after them. No answer. "Huh, some people."

Mr Sato's room was on the first floor. He was still in bed when Owen and Toshiko knocked. They waited impatiently for him to pull on trousers, pouncing when he finally opened the door.

"Jack's gone. He left this." Toshiko handed her father the note.

Mr Sato read it slowly. He had got only a couple of hours sleep after the late evening audience with the Queen. She had listened to his report and asked pertinent questions before commending him and his team. The discussion had moved on to the future of Torchwood and it was the early hours before Mr Sato had been free to leave. At the hotel, he had made copious notes of the discussion before falling into bed exhausted.

"What do you think, sir?" pressed Owen.

"Is Jack in the hotel?"

"Not the public bits. He could have got into another room, I suppose." Owen looked up and down the corridor imagining Jack behind any of the closed doors.

"Before we check that, I think you should get Suzie. Bring her here. No, let us meet in your room, Owen."

"I'll get her," volunteered Toshiko.

Suzie was on the top floor, two along from Toshiko. She did not answer the knock and Toshiko was about to look in the dining room when Suzie emerged from the bathroom along the corridor. Recognising the urgency, she quickly dressed and the two women went down to the second floor. Owen opened the door to them and they crowded into the room.

Suzie read the note. "What do we do?"

"Go look for him," replied Owen.

"He asks us not to."

"Sod that! He's in no state to be on his own."

"Do you think … I mean, is he likely to … " Toshiko could not find the words she needed.

"I do not think he is likely to harm himself," said Mr Sato. "I read it as him needing time alone to come to terms with his loss."

"I agree," said Suzie.

"Bollocks! We shouldn't let him go off alone!" insisted Owen.

"And how are you going to find him? He's well trained. He can disappear if he wants to."

"I fear you are correct," said Mr Sato. "But we will search the hotel to make sure he has left it. Suzie, please talk to the owners."

They were in the middle of the search when Gwen telephoned.

* * *

_Remember, have faith in me. All may not be as it appears. But where has Jack gone? Will the team find him? How will Mrs Jones cope? Find out in the next chapter …_


	20. Chapter 20

_Half way through the story and a glimmer of hope emerges …_

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Twenty

The night was seemingly endless for Enid Jones.

She sent Rhiannon home – David and Johnny needed her – and sat in the living room, the door open so she could hear the telephone better. The old photograph albums came out and she leafed through them, lingering over shots of Ianto as a baby. He had been a content baby and a loving little boy, no trouble to raise. As an adult, he had been a constant support to her, especially since he moved back to Wales. He had found love with Jack and she was happy for them both, smiling at the many snaps of them on holiday. She fell asleep looking at a photograph of them taken on a camping trip in France.

The ringing telephone woke her at seven and she rushed to answer it. It was Rhiannon seeking news. They spoke for only a few minutes, not wanting to tie up the line. Rhiannon offered to come over once David was ready but Mrs Jones put her off until later. She was going out. It was Sunday and Mrs Jones intended to attend the early service at the Methodist Church. God would answer her prayers for Ianto, she just had to have faith. Three quarters of an hour later she was in the sacred building listening to the choir and praying silently.

-ooOoo-

Jack was not at the hotel. They checked every room, occupied and not, and looked in the service areas and cellars. No one had seen him leave – there wasn't a night porter – so his friends couldn't be certain when he had left. Definitely after one when Owen had still been awake. Jack had up to six hours' head start. Although Owen pressed for immediately starting a search, Mr Sato's wiser counsel prevailed. They all needed to freshen up and have some food. After that, they would see what could be done to find Jack and start on all the other tasks awaiting them, including following up on Gwen's information. Personally, Mr Sato would have liked another few hours' sleep – he was not as resilient as these young people - but knew that was out of the question.

They quickly ate breakfast and drove to Canary Wharf, arriving before nine o'clock. The atmosphere in the car was strained. Each member of the team was dealing with the grief in their own way: Mr Sato, punctiliously polite; Toshiko, snappy; Suzie, attempting to be normal; and Owen, worrying at the disappearance of Jack. All were trying to take their minds off the loss of Ianto.

"Unless you need me for anything else, I'll follow up this lead of Gwen's," said Suzie.

"What about the search for Jack?" asked Owen. He felt he was the only one taking his disappearance seriously.

"I'll start on that," said Toshiko. "I'll check bus and rail stations, see if he left a trail."

"Send out one of those bulletin thingies. You know, so ticket inspectors look out for him," he suggested.

"I was going to." She knew her job and didn't need to be told how to do it.

"Go with Suzie, Owen. I would like you to assess the survivors' mental state. Their families are anxious to visit," said Mr Sato. Before any meetings were allowed, he had to be sure the survivors understood the need for discretion.

"You'll let me know about the search?"

"Yes, Owen. Go!" Toshiko got out of the car, one of a fleet kept by Torchwood London. She and her father went into the building without a backward glance; they had a lot of work to do.

Owen, resigned to leaving Toshiko to initiate the search, moved to the front passenger seat and sat wedged sideways so he could look at Suzie. "Tell me again what Gwen's come up with."

"It's Deborah Ford's statement, the one who saw Ianto. She was hiding from the metal men. Do you think we should start calling them Cybermen, like Martin says?"

"Sounds cooler."

"Yeah, does. Surprised he came up with it." She slowed and checked the road before turning left. There was not much traffic and she was making good time. "Anyway, Ford was captured eventually and taken to the seventh floor with someone called Idris Hughes. That's corroborated by Keith Garner, an HR survivor." She negotiated a corner. "Strange how it's the admin people who survived."

"Not really. The operatives would have gone to confront the met- Cybermen," he corrected. "They'd have been taken first."

"Guess so. Anyway, what Gwen's pointed out is that no one knows what happened to this Hughes bloke. He was with Ford and Garner who both survived; why didn't he?"

"They push him in to save themselves?"

She snorted with laughter. "You are so cynical."

He shrugged. "Realistic."

"If you say so. It's nothing really, a minor inconsistency, but I'd rather be doing something than hanging about waiting while Tosh does her stuff."

"Yeah." Owen felt just the same way. "Any idea what's going to happen in London? Mr Sato going to staff up a new branch?"

"Don't know. As long as he doesn't ask me to move I don't mind. How about you? This is your old stomping ground."

"I'm happy in Cardiff. Besides, me Auntie Enid's going to need me."

"Oh. Yeah."

Sobered, the conversation lapsed and they drove on in silence.

-ooOoo-

It was inevitable. The inflatable life raft wouldn't deflate. Rhys tried everything and finally resorted to jumping on it. He got red in the face as he jumped ever higher and Gwen, standing watching, giggled then laughed out loud. He was an ass sometimes and she blessed him for it; she needed the distraction.

He stopped jumping and looked over at her. "I'm about to have a heart attack and you're laughing!"

"Only you, Rhys, only you," she spluttered.

"What are we going do with it?" He stood forlornly, the corners of his mouth drooping down; his great idea had backfired.

"There's plenty of room." She gestured to the rest of the Hub. "Let's shift it."

The raft was awkward and they caught one of the monitors as they lifted it over the desks and threw it down to the lower level. It flopped over and landed at the edge of the pool.

"Going for a sail?" Martin had entered without them noticing and was standing at the bottom of the steps.

Gwen pointed at Rhys. "This silly bugger might. What's the news on Mac?" She straightened the monitor; no harm done.

"He had a good night and is doing well." He waited for Rhys to descend before climbing the steps. "Sandra around?"

"Not yet."

"Good, that's partly why I came in early. She had a bad turn yesterday. With everything else that was going on, I think we forgot about her. I want to give her a full medical before she starts work and if she's not up to it, I'll pull rank and insist she goes home."

Gwen was concerned. Sandra had helped in those first few weeks when she couldn't seem to do anything right and deserved their best care. "Sure. Her health comes first. We'll manage somehow."

"Thanks. Okay if I borrow the office to go over my notes from the Cyberman autopsy?"

"Yeah. I'll see how Captain Pugwash is doing."

"I heard that!" came from Rhys.

"You were supposed to!"

-ooOoo-

The nursing home was a large Georgian house set back from a quiet leafy street. The lawns were well-tended and looked at their best in the early morning before the hot sun dried them out. Suzie parked to one side and she and Owen walked to the imposing entrance. The well-proportioned hall was cool and inviting with black and white chequerboard tiles and a William Morris print wallpaper. No one was at the reception desk so Suzie went in search of a member of staff. Owen wandered round, examining the pictures on the walls. Stepping back to admire a view of Venice, he bumped into a young woman.

"Sorry," he said, stepping to one side.

She stood looking at him in something like awe. "Your face is appalling."

"Thanks!" He was making sure not to look in mirrors too often. His eyes were still puffy and the purple, black and yellow bruises obscured his other features. Luckily his missing tooth was at the side and wasn't too obvious. He made a mental note to get to a dentist as soon as he could.

"I'm sorry. That was so rude. I didn't mean that –"

"It's okay. I know it's a mess. Believe it or not, I'm quite a handsome bloke really." He grinned.

"Get away with you! Suppose you can say that when I can't see for myself." Her tone was jokey, almost flirtatious, and he responded in kind.

"Now I am offended. Here, I'll show you." He reached for his wallet and flicked it open. Behind a transparent cover was a photograph of him, Ianto and Jack taken at the latter's birthday party. He pointed to himself. "There, get a butcher's of that handsome mug."

She took the wallet and studied the photo closely, making a lot of checking the reality with the image. "Well, it is an improvement."

"You're hard to please."

"Not really. You look all right, under all that." She smiled and handed back the wallet. "You Torchwood?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Jack and Idris. We all know them! Such a waste to womankind." She sighed theatrically.

It took him a moment to realise what she had said. "Hang on, Jack and who?"

"Idris. Idris Hughes." She pointed to the photograph. "Can't make my mind up –"

"Ah, Deborah, glad I found you. Can I have a word?" Suzie crossed the hall and joined them.

"Not you again. I told you all I know, why won't you believe me!" The woman crossed her arms and glared.

"You're Deborah Ford?" asked Owen.

"Yeah, so what? You going to start interrogating me now!" All signs of flirtation had disappeared.

"Tell Suzie who this is." He held up the photograph so Suzie could see it.

"Idris Hughes. You're the one in the photo with him, surely you know who he is!"

"I know exactly who he is, sunshine. That is my cousin, Ianto Jones. The man you said was killed yesterday." He glared at her then turned to Suzie. "Tell me you showed her a photo of Ianto."

Suzie wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. How had she made such a rookie mistake? "She was so certain …"

"I don't believe this! She identified the wrong man!" Owen grabbed Deborah's arm. "You're coming with us and we're going to get this sorted once and for all." He walked with her to the door, hope beginning to replace grief.

"What about my breakfast? I'm hungry," she bleated. She couldn't understand what all the fuss was about.

"Shut up," said Owen and Suzie together.

-ooOoo-

The church service bolstered Mrs Jones leaving her confident that good news about Ianto would come soon. She felt refreshed even though she had barely slept the night before nor eaten for many hours. Walking up the garden path, she was surprised to find Mrs Cooper waiting for her.

"Mary, have you heard something?" she asked urgently.

"Nothing definite. Just a short call from Gwen saying the position is still confused up there. She asked me to come round and check on you as you didn't answer."

Mrs Jones tried to hide her disappointment. "Come in and tell me what she said. The news from up there is pretty bad." The radio news bulletins were full of details of the terrorists who had put drugs into the water supplies creating the mass hallucination of an alien invasion. London had been worst hit, with the drugs leading to many deaths as people were driven temporarily mad.

Mrs Cooper followed her friend into the kitchen. "It's not a lot, I'm afraid. Gwen can't get a 'phone line for long. Jack is searching the hospitals where people from this car accident were taken. A lot of them haven't been identified yet so she says to keep on hoping."

"I'll never give up on Ianto."

"Of course not." There was a moment's awkward silence. "Is there anything I can do, Enid? Would you like to come us for a bit? I've got a chicken for lunch and you're very welcome to join us."

"Thank you, but Rhi's coming round later. With David. He'll keep me busy." She smiled bravely. "And Michael will be back too." The lodger had stayed in hall overnight checking on friends.

Mrs Cooper was not fooled. Mrs Jones was wearing the same clothes as the previous day, her hair was disarranged and she looked ten years older. "You need to rest. You have to keep your strength up for when Ianto comes home. Now, you go and freshen up while I put the kettle on. Have you had breakfast?"

Being told what to do was a relief. Mrs Jones meekly went upstairs to run a bath. Forty minutes later she was sitting at the kitchen table eating a boiled egg and toast. Mrs Cooper stayed until Rhiannon arrived at just gone eleven o'clock.

-ooOoo-

Alerts were issued to all ports, airports, bus and railway stations in London to apprehend anyone looking like Jack Harkness. The Metropolitan Police had been advised to look out for him too in case Jack went to ground in the city. Toshiko crossed her fingers that they were not too late to trap him in the net. He may feel alone but he was not. His friends loved him and whether he acknowledged it or not, he needed them now more than ever. Then Owen and Suzie arrived with the startling news that Ianto may not be dead, which made the search for Jack even more urgent. He could be running away from a disaster that had not happened.

Bringing to bear all her skills, Toshiko began a new search - for Ianto. If he was alive, he must have got away from the building- they just had to find him. She checked police and ambulance reports for any incident within five miles of Canary Wharf. All such reports were routinely passed to Torchwood London, normally entered into the computer by ranks of data entry clerks. The ones Toshiko needed were still on paper. Owen checked with the UNIT forces maintaining security and returned with more envelopes and pouches which had been delivered overnight. There was a lot of information to sort through and Toshiko quickly scanned it for details of anyone matching Ianto's description. Owen helped and together they worked their way through the pile.

Suzie took a tearful and contrite Deborah Ford back to the nursing home. When Suzie got back, she stayed outside checking with UNIT. Mr Sato found her there when he came out for some air.

"News?" she asked.

"No. Not of Jack or Ianto. You should not blame yourself."

"Yes I should! We could have been searching for Ianto yesterday and Jack wouldn't have gone off. This is all my doing." She kicked the ground in disgust.

"Miss Ford was convinced she was telling the truth. She did not know that for years she has confused the names of two Welshmen who both worked in Archives. Their names are similar and they even look alike." Photographs of Idris Hughes and Ianto laid side by side had shown how alike they were.

"I made a basic error. Even Gwen wouldn't have been so dumb!"

Mr Sato let that pass. "Blaming yourself will not help find him. If he is to be found. Miss Ford may not have seen Ianto enter a booth but that does not mean he escaped."

"But he might have done! It explains why his jacket was by that open window. In the confusion, he could have got out."

"There is a chance, a slim chance, that he left by that window, got onto the roof of the annex and made it to the ground. But UNIT have searched all around and cannot find any evidence of that."

"If we'd started looking yesterday we might have found him. I'm sorry, Takahiro, I know you're trying to make me feel better about this but I can't."

He sighed. "I can see that. Do you intend to skulk out here for the remainder of the day?"

"No. No, of course not. What do you need?"

"Your advice. Her Majesty is of my mind that we should learn from this … disaster. Too much power was given to Director Hartman and she misused it. To her cost." She was confirmed as among the 467 dead or missing. "Torchwood London is no more."

"What about Cardiff? And Glasgow?"

"They will continue. We are needed to monitor the Rift. Glasgow does important research. Both will remain small and secret."

"Wow. That's going to be different." It was a lot to take in and Suzie took a moment to consider life without London. No more arbitrary decisions. No more bureaucratic paper shuffling. No more internal secrecy. She grinned. "I think I'm going to like it."

"Before you get carried away, we have to wind up matters here. What do we do with this place and all it contains?" He looked up at the building knowing there was almost as much below the ground as above. It was a very large problem.

* * *

_Did Ianto escape? Will Tosh and Owen find him if he did? And where's Jack? _


	21. Chapter 21

_Will hope – and your faith in me – be rewarded? Read on and find out …_

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Twenty One

Cardiff remained quiet. Perhaps the Rift had decided to give them a break for once. Whatever the reason, the depleted Torchwood team spent the morning on housekeeping tasks, all the while monitoring progress in London. Sandra passed Martin's medical examination and took over monitoring the search for Jack. There was a spate of sightings which got their hopes up but each was found to be false; a lot of men adopted the military look even on a warm Sunday in July. Martin departed to check on Mac – still doing well and champing at the bit to return to duty – and stayed at the clinic to attend his other patients. Rhys pottered around the Hub doing some of Ianto's tasks in between attempts to deflate the life raft. As lunchtime approached, he found the ingredients for a lasagne and stayed in the kitchen, humming to himself.

Gwen paced back and forward like a caged lion. All the action was in London and she felt left out. Her friends were missing and she wanted to do something to help. As there was nothing she could do she bothered Sandra instead, hovering behind her and pouncing every time a sighting of Jack was reported. When even the placid Sandra told her to go away, Gwen made a quick trip to the flat in Kent Street to pet and feed Myfanwy but also to check Jack had not turned up there. He hadn't. Returning, she shut herself in the office. With her feet on the desk she leant back in the chair. Ianto was being sought and, if he had got away from Canary Wharf, they would track him down eventually. It was Jack who bothered her. Where would he go? There was America, of course, but he'd need a passport to leave the country and she had found that at the flat. This also ruled out other foreign countries. He had to be in the UK. Would he choose a city or the countryside? A city, she decided. Hiding among thousands – millions if he stayed in London – would be pretty easy for someone with his training. With this in mind, she checked all the sightings that had come in from the city, plotting them on a large map. She was busy doing this when the telephone rang.

It was Owen. _"Hi. Thought you'd want to know we've whittled the options down to five. Three men in hospital and two in police custody. We're going to check them out." _

"This is Ianto?"

"'_Course it is!" _

"Don't shout at me! I've been working on finding Jack."

"_Any joy?"_

"No."

"_Right. We'll let you know if we find Ianto."_

"Good luck."

"_Same to you. Talk to you soon." _

She carefully replaced the telephone receiver. "Please God you find him," she murmured.

"Something happened?" Rhys stood in the doorway, a tea towel tucked into his belt like an apron.

"They're going to see some possible Iantos."

"That's good. Lunch in ten minutes." He returned to the kitchen and Gwen turned back to the map.

-ooOoo-

Toshiko drove and Owen navigated between police stations and hospitals, the closest first. He knew the area pretty well but as a pedestrian which caused a few arguments as he tried to direct her down pedestrianised alleys and arcades. Their hopes were dashed at Millwall police station; the man found wandering the streets the previous evening was not Ianto. Heading north, they went to a small private medical clinic that had taken in a number of people injured and/or traumatised by the Cybermen. Again, the unidentified man was not Ianto.

Moving on to Poplar Hospital, they found the man they had come to see had been identified by his wife an hour earlier. With only two options left, and moving ever further from Canary Wharf, they headed for Mile End Hospital. And got lost. Tempers boiled over and heated words were exchanged before they finally got on the right side of the one-way system. Both were in a huff and not expecting much as they walked down a long corridor to see 'a Russian or other Eastern European man about thirty years old' who had been found unconscious in Limehouse.

The sister led them to a bed at the end of the ward. "He's severely concussed from the head wound. He's speaking, rambling really, but as he speaks nothing but Russian we're not getting very far with him."

"Why are the curtains drawn?" asked Owen.

"He's quieter with a bit of privacy." The sister pulled the curtain back. "Here he is."

The man lay propped up on many pillows, his head bandaged. The only other visible injury were cuts to his hands. His eyes were open but not focussing and he did not react to their presence. He was saying one word over and over. "_Dihangfa. Dihangfa_."

Toshiko gasped. "Ianto! Oh, Ianto, it's you." Tears ran down her cheeks as she bent over him, stroking his face. "Everything's fine now, Ianto. Everything's fine."

Owen put a hand on the bed, afraid his knees would give way. He had not quite believed they would find Ianto alive and certainly not in reasonable shape. But they had, miracles did happen. He laughed with happiness.

The sister took the chart from the foot of the bed. With a swipe she crossed out 'unknown' and asked, "What did you say his name was?"

"Jones. Ianto Jones," Toshiko said, not looking up. Her happy gaze fixed on Ianto's face.

"That doesn't sound very Russian."

"Probably because he's Welsh," said Owen. "Let me have a look at that."

The sister held onto the chart possessively. "Not before I get Doctor Wells."

"I'm Ianto's doctor from right now. I want him moved to a private room and I want it done pronto. Understand me?" He pulled the chart from her hands.

-ooOoo-

Mr Sato looked up when Suzie entered the room with two UNIT troopers. He watched as the troopers deposited the crates they were carrying and left. He looked at her enquiringly.

She delved into the crate and pulled out a round green object. "Fostec communicators. Thought they'd be useful."

"How many?"

"Couple of dozen. There's some other bits and pieces too. London always kept the good stuff for themselves."

"And the doors?"

She pulled out a chair and sat down. "Closed. The basement is sealed."

They had agreed it was impractical to salvage the artefacts in the London archives. The spaceships were of no practical use and far too large to move unnoticed. Trying to work out the purpose of the hodgepodge of other items, many hundreds of them, would take too long for their scant resources. All was now locked behind the blast-proof steel doors. As the basement was built of ten foot thick steel, it was impregnable.

"Excellent. The toxin?"

"Released an hour ago. They're dead by now." The cells held few occupants but again it was impractical to move them. In any case, a quick and painless end was preferable to a lifetime's incarceration.

"Regrettable but necessary," he said.

"I know. Some of them were –" She broke off when the telephone rang.

"Excuse me." Mr Sato picked up the receiver. "Hello."

Suzie watched his face and listened to the one-sided conversation. She knew him well enough to know it was good news and that one of the missing men had been found but wasn't sure which one until his last words.

"I leave everything in your hands, Owen." He replaced the receiver.

"They found Ianto?" she asked. Her earlier mistake still preyed on her mind - she had been so stupid.

"Yes. He is in Mile End Hospital. Severe concussion from a head wound."

"Thank God!"

"He cannot be moved so will have to stay in London for the time being." He had hoped to get his team back to Cardiff later that day but that was now impossible. Owen was insisting on staying as might Toshiko. It was a logistical nightmare. "Owen wants Mrs Jones told, and brought to London."

"Which means Gwen's got to be here. They all think she's here already." She laughed wryly. "We're all in the wrong place!"

"Then we must start getting into the correct places."

-ooOoo-

As soon as she heard the happy news Mrs Jones packed a bag and got a train to London. After a day of worry she had to see her son for herself. Rhiannon waved her off and promised to notify everyone who had been aware Ianto was missing as well as look after Michael and the house while her mother was gone. Before the train had reached Newport, a UNIT helicopter brought Mr Sato to Cardiff Airport. Gwen was waiting, a few clothes for herself and Owen in an overnight bag. After a few words, she climbed aboard and was whisked to London. Rhys waved her off and drove Mr Sato to the Hub.

Two and bit hours later Mrs Jones arrived at Paddington station. Gwen was there to meet her. She had been briefed on the agreed story but it was all a bit of a blur. So much had happened in such a short space of time that it felt like a dream. She went over it one last time as the train pulled in and the passengers alighted. Mrs Jones's tall figure in a light coat stood out from the rest and Gwen went to greet her.

"Hello, Mrs Jones. Let me take your bag."

"Gwen, thank you. How is he? Can I see him?"

"We'll go right now. Taxis are this way."

In the taxi, Mrs Jones was too concerned about Ianto to ask many questions. She gripped her handbag and stared out at the London streets seeing little. She listened to Gwen's account but only when Owen was mentioned did she react. "Owen's here?" She had been told he was still at the hospital in Cardiff.

"He came up last night. You see, we thought Ianto was dead. We didn't say anything until we were sure and I'm really glad we didn't because it wasn't him. He's very much alive."

"A head wound, you said. They can be serious."

"The doctors are taking very good care of him. Owen's making sure of that. Ianto's concussed and not with it at the moment but Owen says that's normal and he'll come out of it soon." Gwen didn't mind repeating herself, clearly Mrs Jones was too distracted to take much in.

"I've heard of concussions. Mrs Brown's boy had one. He was all right."

"And Ianto will be too." The taxi drew up before the hospital. Gwen, who had not been there before, was pleased Owen was waiting at the door. "Here we are."

Owen came over as Gwen paid the driver. "Auntie Enid, come here." He hugged her tight. The past twenty-four hours of worry had left their mark on her. "Let's go see Ianto."

He took her arm and led the way, Gwen following behind. The small private room was functional like all of its kind but it did have a view of grass and roses out of the window. Owen placed his aunt in the chair standing ready at the bedside. He stepped back and stood with Gwen near the door. Experience had taught him that relatives didn't hear anything in these first few minutes, they were too busy assessing the patient for themselves.

"Tosh?" asked Gwen quietly.

"Gone to Canary Wharf," he answered as quietly. "She and Suzie are clearing up there. Aim to leave later tonight or early tomorrow."

"And I stay until when?"

He shrugged. "Probably tomorrow. I'll be here with Ianto until he's fit to travel. Did you bring me some clean clothes?" He had been wearing the same ones for two days now, had slept in them, and they were beginning to smell.

"UNIT took them to the hotel."

"Told her about Jack yet?"

"No. She hasn't asked. Can't really take it all in."

"Not surprised." He stepped forward when Mrs Jones looked round. "Okay? I know the bandage looks a bit frightening but it's not serious."

"He's telling me to go away," she said tearfully.

"Is that what it means? He's only just changed to that one." Ianto was mumbling _cer ar gerdded_ over and over. "Don't take any notice, he doesn't mean you. Accident victims relive it over and over. He's telling himself to get away."

"You're sure? I mean, if he doesn't want me here –"

"Nonsense. He needs you more than anyone. Try talking to him and he'll start to calm down, you'll see. Best use Welsh as he's reverted."

Half-listening to the conversation, Gwen moved round to the other side of the bed and got her first close look at Ianto. The bandage covered the blow above the ear that had caused his concussion. According to Owen it was consistent with a fall, which also accounted for the various cuts and bruises to his hands and body. No one would know for sure until Ianto regained his senses and told them. She ran a hand down his arm and held his hand briefly. He was alive. He had made it out of Canary Wharf when so many had not. Her happiness at his survival was tinged with sadness; if only Jack had waited a few more hours.

-ooOoo-

Following Mr Sato's departure, Suzie had her hands full dealing with the hundred and one matters to be resolved before she could follow him. Her priority was the security of the site which necessitated blowing up the building. Getting Major Bisley back, she negotiated for UNIT's services. They would bring in specialists to wire up the explosives in return for most of the large fleet of vehicles in the car park. They would also take on Captain Waites and his crew with the two boats. Very soon the demolition team were assessing the building and the vehicles – all but two vans Suzie was keeping back – were driven away. The next hour was spent in the offices of various senior managers collecting the most sensitive files. She was in the Finance Director's room when Toshiko came looking for her.

"I'm back. What do you need?" Toshiko was still floating on a cloud of happiness from finding Ianto alive and, relatively, well. She had wanted to stay but finally given in to her father's arguments to return to Cardiff as soon as possible, for her mother's sake as much as anything. They had spoken on the telephone but Mrs Sato was worried about her daughter.

"Any good at safe breaking?" The walk-in safe was massive and opened by a combination lock.

"Try 31, 12, 79."

Suzie looked at her quizzically but tried it anyway. The lock clicked and the door opened. "How did you know?"

"The original Torchwood Charter was dated 31 December 1879. Those numbers are used a lot." Toshiko walked round the desk until she could see into the safe. "Oh, my Lord." The safe was stuffed with bundles of money in all denominations and currencies. Seven gold bars were piled on the floor. "How much is in there?"

Suzie had one bundle of £20 notes. It was bound with a paper wrapper that read £5000. There were hundreds more just like it. "A lot."

"Will there be room to take it?" She and Suzie were planning to load all the salvaged material in the two vans and drive to Cardiff overnight.

"No. I'll talk to Bisley. Get him to store it for us."

"Better count it first. Shall I get on with sorting the server?" asked Toshiko.

Suzie turned her back on the safe. "Please. Backup everything you consider of interest before turning it off. We need personnel records and contacts as well as operational stuff and the databases." She checked the clock. "It's four now. UNIT are planning on blowing the place up at ten. You have six hours."

"I'll get cracking."

"Tosh, how's Ianto?"

Toshiko smiled broadly. "Good. Concussed and out of it still but he'll be okay."

"I'm sorry I messed up. If we'd –"

"Suzie, stop it. We found him and he's okay. And we'll find Jack too. Nothing will keep those two apart for long."

"You're right. Better get on." She was relieved Toshiko did not blame her for the mix-up.

The two women worked solidly for the rest of the evening. Toshiko filled 493 floppy disks before pulling the plug on the file server and disconnecting it from the wall housing. Five UNIT troopers carried it to the largest of the two vans parked outside. Wedged in by crates of files, it would be safe on the journey to Cardiff. Suzie, meanwhile, packed the money. It went into heavy bags and then into crates which she sealed. UNIT took charge of all but one crate which went into the smaller van. They stopped for a quick meal around eight, checking with Cardiff and Owen, then went round the offices and storerooms scavenging items small enough to fit in the vans and which would be useful. By the time they had finished both vans were crammed to bursting and riding low on their axles.

At four minutes past ten a series of controlled explosions brought down the building burying the basement and its contents under tons of rubble. Torchwood London was gone forever.

* * *

_Ianto's alive – yay! Now they just have to find Jack …_

_By the way, according to an online translator, _dihangfa_ means escape and _cer ar gerdded_, get away._


	22. Chapter 22

_Everyone takes a moment to reflect as Earth returns to normal ..._

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Twenty Two

The steakhouse had been recommended by the receptionist at the Windsor Hotel. Situated a couple of streets away, it was handy, reasonably priced and served tasty food. The three of them had a table by the window: Mrs Jones and Gwen sat side by side with Owen facing them. He was eating a large steak with chips and peas, chewing carefully. The two women had both chosen the mixed grill.

"He went last night. When we thought Ianto had ... was one of the …" Owen didn't want to say 'dead' afraid it would hurt his aunt.

"When we thought he had died," said Gwen firmly. "Jack was distraught and wanted to be alone. That's why he left. But the police are looking for him. Once he hears Ianto's fine he'll be back like a shot."

"And you're sure he has just gone away, not … "

"We're sure."

"Jack'll be back, you'll see," said Owen. He put down his knife and fork and sat back. "I feel like a new man again."

"It is very good." Mrs Jones was enjoying her meal, the first substantial food she had eaten in twenty-four hours. Seeing Ianto, sitting with him and watching him grow calmer, had reassured her. Learning Jack was missing was a worry, especially knowing the effect it would have on Ianto's recovery. She hoped Owen and Gwen were correct and that Jack would return soon.

"Fancy a dessert?" Owen asked. Both women declined but he had a large bowl of trifle.

They arrived back at the Windsor Hotel at ten o'clock and heard the explosion from Canary Wharf. Residents had been advised a building was in danger of collapse and were not overly surprised to learn it had fallen down. Leaving Mrs Jones at the door of her first floor room, Owen and Gwen went up to the second floor and the room that had once been Jack and Ianto's.

Gwen poked around the belongings left out while Owen used the bathroom. Everything was as the two men had left it; Jack had taken nothing but the clothes he stood up in. How much money did he have? She couldn't see his cheque book so opened a drawer to look for it.

"Oy, nosy!" said Owen, coming into the room.

"Looking for Jack's cheque book."

"If he took it we can trace him through the account." Owen was encouraged to discover another way of finding Jack. Having Ianto restored to them had pushed Owen's concern for Jack to the back of his mind but it now resurfaced – along with the guilt. He should have stopped Jack. "We need to get Tosh onto it."

"Sandra's already done it. Nothing taken out so far." Gwen had checked with Cardiff, where Mr Sato was holding the fort, before the meal.

"Oh." Disappointed, Owen sat on the bed and began removing his clean clothes from the overnight bag beside him. "You going back tomorrow?"

"Yes. If that's okay with you." She closed the drawers and leant against the wall.

"Auntie Enid and I can cope. Though I'll need to get to the bank in the morning." The meal had almost exhausted his reserves of cash.

"Brought some with me, courtesy of Torchwood. It's in my sponge bag." She found it, removed an envelope and handed it to him. "Two hundred. You'll need to account for anything you spend. And now, I'm off to bed."

"You could stay here." He looked up at her, his battered face managing a leer.

"That's over. Get it into your thick head, Owen, or we won't be able to work together." She picked up the bag and left the room, head held high. Rhys was the only man for her from now on.

-ooOoo-

Monday morning dawned in Cardiff and normal routines were resumed. The newspapers reported continuing revelations about the terrorist attack and most people accepted it at face value. Their minds had returned to the mundane necessities of getting children to school and earning enough money to pay the bills.

In Penarth, Mr and Mrs Cooper received an early morning telephone call from Gwen. She was coming home and would be with them for lunch. Mr Cooper whistled as he drove to work and his wife planned a special meal for the evening. She would invite Rhys and see for herself how matters stood between him and Gwen; she had not forgotten how upset Gwen had been just a few days before. If all was well, it was also an opportunity to settle some of the outstanding questions about the wedding.

In the city, Rhiannon was up and about early. David was a placid baby as long as his needs were met on demand and this included an early feed. When he was done, she got Johnny up and off to work and washed and dressed the baby. She was going to Penarth to check on her mother's house and Rhiannon liked David to look his best when she was back in her old neighbourhood. The news from London continued to be good and she was pleased Ianto was doing so well. They had their differences, lots of them, but he was her brother and she cared about him.

At Sully, Mrs Sato was serenely happy. Her husband and daughter were home and none the worse for wear. Both were still sleeping as she got her son ready for the day and even his bad temper did not bother her.

Bunmei was cross, had been cross all weekend. Saturday had started well with the trip to the swimming baths but then Toshiko had gone off somewhere with their father and neither had come back until Sunday night. He had quite liked being in the room in the basement until he had found out about the metal men. His friend Morgan had had one in his house! It wasn't fair that they hadn't had one. Then Peter's birthday party was cancelled. To top it all off, Bunmei had had to spend all day Sunday at home with his mother who wouldn't let him out of her sight. And now it was Monday again and he had to go to school.

"But I do have toothache," he protested.

His mother was not fooled. "Drink your milk then brush your teeth. We're leaving in five minutes."

"I can't. My tooth hurts." He sighed as she ignored him. Life was completely unfair to boys of seven.

-ooOoo-

Suzie was the first of the Torchwood team to enter the Hub. She stood for a moment and looked round, remembering the scramble to leave after the Cyberman's rampage. Much had changed since then but the Hub looked surprisingly normal, except for the inflated life raft upended against the curved wall. What was that doing out? Climbing to the work area, she checked the Rift monitor – an opening likely in the afternoon - then went to her own desk. She was disappointed not to find news of Jack. The hunt had gone cold very quickly; they'd have to chivvy things along later. The door alarms sounded three-quarters of an hour later when Martin walked in with ...

"Mac, how are you?" She hugged him, careful of the bulky bandage visible under his open-necked shirt.

"Nae so bad." The burns had healed well but the new skin remained delicate and liable to tear.

"It's desk duty for him. And only for a few hours," said Martin. "I've told Sandra to stay home today, by the way. She needs some rest or there'll be more lung damage."

"Whatever you say. Takahiro and Tosh will be here soon and Gwen'll be back this afternoon. There'll be enough of us to cope."

"Any more on Ianto?" asked Mac.

"Hospital says he had a comfortable night. We'll hear more when Owen gets there."

"And Jack?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Could you to take that on? We need to give the search another prod, make sure it's being taken seriously."

"Okay. Now, wha' happened in London? Is it true only twenty survived?" Mac had worked at Canary Wharf and knew most of the other operatives and some of the support staff. He found it hard to believe that so many were dead.

"Twenty six to be precise. Twenty seven with Ianto. Takahiro will fill you in but you should know … Torchwood London is gone. We blew up the building last night. From now on we're on our own."

He stared at her, dumbfounded. "You blew it up!"

"Yup. It's a long story that can wait for the others. In the meantime, Martin, I could do with a hand unloading some stuff."

"I'm a doctor, not a navvy!" he protested. Nevertheless, he helped her push a trolley into the garage and began unloading the first van.

-ooOoo-

The ward was in the middle of being cleaned as Owen walked through. He dodged a porter wielding a mop and reached the sanctuary of Ianto's room. It was peaceful here, the open window letting the scent of new-mown grass. Ianto lay in the bed looking towards the window but opened his eyes and turned his head when he heard the door close.

"Hello."

"Hello, mate. You're looking better." Owen pulled the chair over and sat by the bed.

"Was Mam here?" Images and impressions flitted through Ianto's memory. Initially, he hadn't been sure which were dreams and which reality but gradually he was able to tell the difference. He almost wished he couldn't.

"She was. She'll be in later but I wanted to see you first." He reached for the chart and read it quickly. "Humm, this looks okay. Now, you in any pain?"

"Bit of a headache. I gave it quite a wallop." He raised a hand to the bandage and then dropped it again. "Owen, the aliens. What happened to them? Are they still here? Did they –"

"Shush. They've gone. No one's quite sure how but they're not on Earth any longer. No need to worry about them."

Ianto sank back against the pillows. "Thank goodness. I asked the nurses. They said I was imagining it."

"That's the cover story. Hallucinogenic drugs in the water, amazing what folks will believe! But let's get back to you. How many fingers?" He held up his left hand.

"Two. And don't make that gesture when Mam's here."

Owen laughed. "Wouldn't dare. Now, keep your head still and follow my finger with your eyes. Good. This headache, how bad is it?"

"Middling hangover. Nurse gave me some aspirin. It's helping." He watched as Owen noted the chart. He had to speak although he'd rather not think about it. "The aliens, the metal men, I'm not sure but I think they were … were converting humans. Into more of them."

"I know. You were close enough to work that out then?" Owen watched Ianto closely for signs of distress.

"Umm." Ianto closed his eyes for a moment then opened them quickly to escape the images imprinted on his brain. "You're sure?"

"They're part human, brain and some tissue. Martin did an autopsy on one we had in the Hub. Sodding thing came up from the basement. Nearly killed Mac."

Guilt flooded through Ianto. The Ghost had appeared in the basement weeks before and he had not said anything about it. Like a fool he had believed it was his dead father and talked to it. How many times had he decided to tell Jack about it and how many times had he put it off? Too many. If he had said something early on they could have acted earlier. His aching head and mixed up emotions couldn't cope with that, not yet, so he put it to one side. He had something more important to ask.

"Where's Jack?"

This was sooner than Owen had planned but he couldn't duck the issue. He was wondering where to start when Ianto spoke again.

"Is he … converted?" Ianto held his breath. He couldn't think of any other reason for Jack not to be here. He'd have insisted on being with him unless …

"No. He was out on the river, didn't know what was going on until it was almost over." Jack had told him this when they had been searching the basement.

"Then he's hurt. Take me to him." Ianto made to get out of the bed, ignoring the way his head swam and his vision blurred.

"Stay put! He's not dead and he's not injured. He's … not here. You see, we thought you'd been converted. One of the survivors, Deborah Ford, was adamant you had been. Until we found out she'd got you mixed up with someone else we didn't know any different. Jack … couldn't take it. He –"

"What! What did he do?" Ianto glared at his cousin in horror.

"He's gone off somewhere. Said he wanted to be alone. Here, he left this." Owen took the crumpled note from a pocket. "Sandra's got alerts out and is doing all sorts to try and find him. Once he knows you're all right, he'll be back."

Ianto focussed on the paper with difficulty; he was seeing double. Moving had not been a good idea and proved he was not well. Nevertheless, he persevered and read the note three times before smoothing the paper and folding it carefully. He looked out of the window, blinking back tears, and said softly, "You have to find him."

"We will. Now, lie back." Owen fussed with the pillows until he was satisfied Ianto was comfortable. Sitting down again, he got out a notepad and pencil. "Time for debrief. What happened to you? How did you get away?"

Ianto was grateful for the distraction. He sifted through memories he'd rather forget. "I was at Canary Wharf, in the archives. They were keeping us out of the way, me down there and Jack … Jack on a boat. There was a fuss, Hartman came down. I heard rumours and … decided to take a look. I'd got to the upper floors when I saw a metal man. It was killed by one of the pepper pots."

"So they weren't working together?"

"No. They were enemies. I dodged around avoiding them all, trying to get out. Met up with some guys and Debbie." He smiled wryly. "I couldn't remember her name either. Thought it was Betty. Or Mary."

"She thought you were Idris Hughes."

Ianto considered this. "Easy mistake. The men were killed. Debbie and I hid again until we were captured. Taken to the seventh floor." He shivered with the remembered horror.

"If you want to stop …" offered Owen.

"It's okay. Can I have some juice?" When he had drunk, he went on. "It was horrible but we all lined up and let the aliens, the metal men, put us into those booth things."

"No one fought back? Resisted?" Owen was scribbling furiously.

"No. They guarded us. And there was the screaming. People went in, there was some blood and lots of screaming. Lots and lots of screaming." Ianto closed his eyes but the sound stayed with him. He didn't think he would ever forget it. "It was horrible. When the doors opened again, the person was gone and a metal man stepped out. I ... I didn't want to believe it but … There was no other explanation."

"You want to take a minute?" asked Owen. Ianto was clearly distressed, his fingers picking at the bedspread.

"No. I need to tell someone." He took a deep breath. "I saw Director Hartman put in a booth, and some of the guys from the archives. I just wanted to get away. When the guards were distracted, I slid behind some polythene sheeting. I expected them to grab me, but they didn't. There was a window. I climbed out. Dropped to the roof of the annex."

"Quite a drop."

"Better than the alternative. Getting to the ground was difficult. Couldn't use the fire escape, had to climb. That's when I fell and did this." He touched his bandaged head again. "It's a bit woozy from then on. I got up and walked. Kept walking. Expected to be stopped but … the metal men were all going to the building. Didn't bother with me. I walked and walked. Then I woke up here."

"And thank God for that. When Tosh and I found you we –"

"Tosh was here?"

"Yeah, briefly, and Gwen. They wanted to make sure you were okay. You gave us quite a scare."

"That's why Jack left, because you all believed I was dead?"

"He wouldn't go otherwise." Owen bit his lip. "I should have kept a better watch on him. I'm sorry."

"If he wanted to go, no one could have stopped him."

Owen felt the guilt lift a little. "You got any idea where he might be?"

"Ahh …" Ianto's mind was blank, recent memories preventing him from thinking coherently.

"Think about it. Any ideas, you just let me know. Oh, one thing. We found your jacket in the building. Did you leave it deliberately?"

"My jacket? Yeah, window was a bit narrow."

Owen closed his notepad. "Enough for now. You need lots of rest. By the way, Auntie Enid thinks you were in a road accident. You don't need to know any details, the bump on the head covers all that."

"Okay." Ianto closed his eyes, unable to keep them open any longer. "I think I'll sleep for a bit."

"No problem. I'll go find a 'phone."

* * *

_So that's how he got away - brave lad! Next time, Tosh and Gwen have an argument ..._

_BTW, do you like the story image? Decided to choose something related to 1969 :) _


	23. Chapter 23

_Ianto breaks down and Tosh speaks out …_

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Twenty Three

Cardiff railway station was busy and Gwen did not see her mother until she was almost on top of her. They met and hugged, creating a blockage until they parted and went out into the street. Gwen patiently answered Mrs Cooper's questions as they got into the car and drove to Penarth. At the house Mr Cooper was waiting at the door. He had rearranged his appointments to come home for lunch to see for himself that his daughter was well. Standing with him was Rhiannon and baby David, gurgling in his pram.

"I won't keep you," said Rhiannon quickly. "I was passing and … I just wanted to know, you know, first hand, how he is. Ianto that is."

Gwen was surprised yet touched; it seemed disaster did heal petty disagreements. She told Rhiannon all about Ianto, explaining that he and Mrs Jones were together and that he was not seriously injured. Reassured by this news, Rhiannon left and the Coopers finally sat down to lunch of ham salad followed by strawberries.

"I was going to ask Rhys to dinner tonight, if you don't mind," said Mrs Cooper. She watched Gwen carefully.

"Why should I mind? It's a great idea. I'm going into work this afternoon but I'll be home this evening."

"Work! I thought we'd have the afternoon together."

"Sorry, Mam. That was lovely." She put down her spoon. Being home felt strange and reassuring at the same time. Nothing had changed. Her parents didn't appear affected by the alien invasion, life was continuing as if nothing had happened. "Does that mean I can have the car?" She and her mother still shared the Hillman Imp.

"I suppose so." Mrs Cooper stacked the dessert bowls and left the dining room. Even her back view radiated disappointment.

Mr Cooper looked up from lighting his pipe. "Do you have to go in, Gwen? Your mam was looking forward to having you home."

"I do, Dad. I'm sorry but …" She shrugged. "It's busy." She pushed back the chair and stood up. "I'll make it up to her, promise."

He nodded. "We are pleased you're home safe. And Ianto will be all right?"

"That's what Owen says. A few days and they'll both be home." She collected the placemats and put them in the sideboard. "I just hope Jack will be too."

"You have any idea where he might be?"

Her shoulders slumped and she stared out of the window. "None."

He stood and came to stand beside her. "Those terrorists have a lot to answer for. You go and help catch them."

She leant against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Never saying much, he had always supported her when she was troubled or upset. Where her mother probed and questioned, he was a shoulder to cry on and a bulwark against the troubles of the world. Like Rhys, she realised, that was his way too. No wonder she loved him.

"Gotta go, Dad. Love you." She pecked his cheek and was off.

-ooOoo-

"Are you sure, Owen? Visiting hours are two to three."

"Auntie Enid, I'm Ianto's doctor and you are my prescription for getting him better. You stay here as long as you want. Or as long as Ianto can put up with you," he added with a laugh.

"Please, Mam. I might drift off to sleep but I do want you here." Ianto touched her hand where it lay on the bed.

"I'm going to nip out for a couple of hours. You need anything, ask the sister." Owen reached for his denim jacket. "Have fun." With a wave he was gone.

Ianto lay back and closed his eyes. The headache was still there, a tickle at the base of his skull, but his vision had cleared. His sense of balance was off though, proven when he had needed help to get to the bathroom. Owen was right, he would have to stay here another day at least. He opened his eyes and smiled at his mother. Having her here took his mind off his nightmares about Canary Wharf and his fears for Jack.

"David still doing well?" he asked.

Mrs Jones smiled at the mention of her grandson. "Gained another few ounces this past week. District Nurse is very happy with him. Rhiannon's a good mother."

"Until the novelty wears off," he murmured.

"That's unkind!"

"Sorry."

"So you should be. I'm not saying she doesn't miss work but she loves little Dai to bits. We all do. Even you."

It was true. Relations with Rhiannon had thawed. She had even warmed to Jack which was a miracle having resented his influence over Ianto for years. However, Ianto's love for David was bittersweet; he was a reminder that he and Jack would never have a family. Jack … where was he? Was he well? Ianto pulled this thoughts back to Mrs Jones who was speaking.

"She wants to ask you to be a godfather."

"You mean you told her she should."

"I may have dropped a hint. Will you do it?"

"Of course. You can tell her that, if she wants me, I'll accept. But if she wants someone else I won't be offended. It'll be the closest I get to having kids of my own." Regret flooded through him. It was the sole negative aspect of his relationship with Jack. He felt for the gold band that he always wore before he remembered the nurse saying it had been removed to bandage his cut hands. Where had she put it?

"Can you see my ring, Mam? They took it off. I don't know where it is," he said, looking round anxiously.

"Calm down, I'm sure it's here." She looked through the few things on the bedside cabinet but it wasn't there. Opening the drawer, she saw a small envelope and looked inside. "Here it is, safe and sound."

"Let me have it." He reached for it jealously and only then relaxed. This was all he had of Jack right now. He placed the ring on the finger of his left hand until it met the bandage at the top joint.

"Gwen told me about the searches the police can do. I'm sure Jack will be found very soon."

"I miss him, Mam. I want him here, with me." He was not ashamed to let her see the tears running down his cheeks.

"Of course you do, cariad. Of course you do." She held his head against her breast and rocked him as he sobbed.

-ooOoo-

Suzie and Gwen answered the Rift alert, driving fast through the mid-afternoon traffic to Roath. A small crowd had gathered around an orange dwarf, taunting it. One young woman threw a stone. Pushing through, Suzie got the alien into the Land Rover while Gwen disbursed the crowd with a few well-aimed threats of prosecution for disturbing the peace. After checking he was the only alien to come through, Gwen joined Suzie and they drove back to the Hub.

"Can you tell me your name?" asked Gwen. The dwarf was sitting in the back seat, locked in with a special harness. He did not reply.

"I don't think he speaks English," said Suzie lazily. "Try Welsh."

"Ha-ha." Gwen turned back to look out of the windscreen. This wasn't right. "Bugger!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Huh?" Suzie glanced sideways. "What's up? We forgotten something?"

"Jack would have loved this. A new alien for him to talk to." She thumped the dashboard. "And he's not here!"

"He'll needs space to sort himself out. Soon as he gets the message Ianto's okay he'll –"

"But what if he never finds out! If he's living on the streets the police won't find him. He'll be just another homeless guy. We might never see him again!"

"Give it time. It's only been two days." She pulled up at traffic lights. "Mac was talking of a radio appeal. Or something in the newspapers. Jack couldn't miss those even if he is on the streets."

Gwen sighed heavily. "I suppose not. It's all so unfair. As if he and Ianto don't have it hard enough."

"At least they survived. Think of those who didn't." Suzie had spent the morning working through the list of Torchwood London personnel, the 467 people who were either dead or unaccounted for presumed converted into Cybermen. The majority did not have close family but there were still next of kin to be notified. She'd given that job to the police devoting her time to winding up their affairs.

"We were lucky, weren't we?" conceded Gwen. "Not just that Ianto and Jack survived, that the Cybermen went away."

"Bloody lucky. We wouldn't have beaten them." Both women were silent, imagining the world controlled by Cybermen. Of being one.

At the Hub they took the dwarf inside, holding onto him securely. He hadn't tried anything but seeing the Hub often scared even the most docile creatures. Mac was at the life raft, trying to get it to deflate. Everyone had had a go and no one had succeeded. Leaving it, he took a good look at the dwarf.

"Wha' is that?" he asked.

"Not seen one before?" asked Suzie.

"I think I'd remember if I had. Wha' a colour!" The dwarf was around three feet tall and humanoid. Its face was crumpled within folds of skin and skewed to one side. But it was the orange skin and hair that caught and held Mac's attention.

"Anything on Jack?" asked Gwen hopefully.

He shook his head. "Want me to take him down?"

"I'll do it."

Gwen walked off, pushing the dwarf in front of her. He was looking round curiously but didn't cause any trouble, settling into a cell happily enough. Martin could check him over for any health risks when he was next in. In the meantime she wanted to search the database and try and identify the dwarf's race. Strolling back along the corridors she stopped at the computer room. The London server, very small in comparison to the part-alien device that had been at Cardiff for decades, stood against the left-hand wall. Toshiko sat on the floor beside it, testing connections.

"How's it going?"

"Okay. Doesn't seem to be damaged." Toshiko kept on working. She was hot and dirty and sick of the fiddly wires which kept slipping out of her sweaty hands. Being stuck doing this was not how she had envisaged her day and she couldn't wait to get home, have a bath and then sit in the garden with a long, cool drink.

Gwen came further into the room and sat on a bench. "I've hardly seen you since you got home. From university, I mean. You did really well."

"Thanks."

"Will you be having a graduation ceremony? Like Jack and Ianto did?" She had seen photographs of the Harvard graduation, the two young men in gowns and mortar boards. It seemed worlds away from her lowly O-levels; she was definitely the dunce among the five friends.

"I guess. If I bother to go." Cambridge graduations were formal affairs in the Senate House involving lots of kneeling and Latin. In her current mood she considered it an overblown pageant of no relevance.

"You must! When is it?"

"October."

"Does Owen get one too?"

"Didn't you ask him? There must have been time while you were screwing him." She glanced up then went back to her work. Maybe she had been blunt but she couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"What? I …" Gwen was flabbergasted. First, she hadn't known Toshiko was aware of the affair and second, there was venom in her words.

Toshiko made the final connection, stood up and wiped her hands on her jeans. She faced Gwen finding great pleasure in venting her frustration. "Or did you think I'd never find out? Like you hoped Rhys wouldn't."

Gwen stood too, on the defensive. "What's it got to do with you? It's between me and Rhys. And Owen. It's nothing to do with you."

"Clearly you never took my feelings into account!"

"Good God, you still mooning over Owen? Haven't you learnt yet? He doesn't want you! He preferred Katie - and me – to you!" Gwen turned on her heel and stormed from the room.

-ooOoo-

Owen met Dr George Gamage, the psychologist brought in to assess and counsel the survivors, in one of the nursing home's empty offices. They discussed each of the survivors in turn. All of the twenty-six were affected by the events they had witnessed, some more than others. Dr Gamage advised counselling as out-patients for twenty-one. Five were more severely affected and these he wanted to receive more intensive treatment as in-patients.

"Sounds good to me. Will you talk to the five we're keeping in?"

"Already have. Three didn't want to go home anyway and the other two accepted it pretty well." George Gamage was a burly Yorkshireman who had worked with Torchwood for a number of years. He was brisk and businesslike when dealing with Owen but calm and receptive with his patients.

"Good. I'll talk to the others. How often do you want to see them?"

"Twice a week. Tell them I'll contact them to arrange it."

"Okay. They'll be pleased to get away, no doubt." Owen shut his notebook.

"Maybe. It'll help some, not others. They asked about their jobs, when they have to go back and such."

Owen leant back in the chair. "Bit of a problem there. Torchwood London's been wound up. It no longer exists." In a long telephone conversation, Mr Sato had explained the position and asked Owen to break the news. All the survivors would continue to be paid for a year. One or two specialists would be offered jobs with UNIT but the rest would have to find new employment. Owen explained this to Dr Gamage.

"It'll be a shock but … well, maybe it's better they don't have to go back there. It would only be a reminder. Want me to stick around?"

"If you've got the time." Owen checked his watch. "They should be waiting for us."

The meeting went better than Owen had expected. The pleasure of being allowed home took the sting out of learning they hadn't got a job any more. Knowing they would be paid for a year regardless was a further sweetener. Owen took the three who had been earmarked for possible UNIT jobs to one side and told them to expect a call in a few days.

"It's up to you whether you accept or not," he concluded. "But I doubt you'll find much in your line anywhere else."

"I'll listen to what they're offering," said Maimie Blenkinsopp. "I'm too old to change career now and UNIT's not so bad."

"I wish you luck," said Owen with a smile. "All of you." He was about to turn away when Maimie caught his arm and pulled him to one side.

"Takahiro's done well by us. Thank him. One other thing. The spatial breach that caused all this … it appeared on its own, Hartman had nothing to do with it. She pumped energy into it, true, but she didn't expect an invasion, I know that for a fact. She was foolish and misguided but not a traitor."

"Thanks for that, I'll pass it on. You know anything about how it was ended? We reckon the spatial thingy was reversed and pulled them back where they came from."

"I was keeping well out of the way, so no, I don't know. But," she lowered her voice still further, "an hour or so before it all started, we caught The Doctor. Enemy number one. I've made a few enquiries of my own and no one knows what happened to him."

"Okay. I'll tell Mr Sato." He privately thought the old lady was barmy. What did that have to do with an invasion by Cybermen?

She guessed what he was thinking and grasped his arm. "Listen to me, young man! I saw him. Tall, thin and with a shock of unruly hair. Totally different to our last photographs but it was him! And he's known to travel through time so closing a spatial breach would be child's play. Tell Takahiro!"

"I will," he assured her, shaken by her vehemence.

"If Takahiro wants to know more, he can 'phone me." She fixed him with one last penetrating stare then rejoined the group.

Dr Gamage came up to Owen. "She's quite something, isn't she? Very strong personality."

"And grip," commented Owen rubbing his arm. "Thanks for hanging around. I think it went pretty well."

"Aye, they're all excited now. It'll be in the next few days it'll hit them. When they can't sleep for the nightmares and every unexplained noise makes them jump." He sighed.

"I'll need updates on progress. Send them to me at Cardiff."

"To you? Not Martin?"

"I'm going to be working there full-time very soon. Mr Sato wants me to take care of this." It was time to bite the bullet and put his position within Torchwood on a formal footing. He wanted to help people affected by alien incursions as well as learn more about the aliens themselves.

"I'll be in touch."

"Before you go, there's one other person I'd like you to see. Professionally. His name's Ianto Jones, based at Cardiff but here on Saturday. He got out but … he saw a hell of a lot. I think he'd benefit from a chat."

"Tell me more."

"If you've got time, I can take you to see him right now."

* * *

_Oh good, Ianto's going to get some professional help. Are Tosh and Gwen going to be able to work together? Find out in the next chapter …_


	24. Chapter 24

_Tosh and Gwen have some serious thinking to do. And so does Ianto …_

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Twenty Four

When looking around Cardiff for a permanent home Mac soon discovered property prices were a lot lower than in London. He found the two-bedroomed terraced house in Butetown and took the plunge into home ownership for the first time. It had been a good move. The neighbours were pleasant but not intrusive and he had a lot more room than in a flat. Whenever he entered the house, especially after a busy day in the Hub, he felt the cares drop from his shoulders. He could lock the world out and relax inside his own four walls.

Unlocking the front door, he held it open for Toshiko. "Straight on tae the kitchen."

She walked along the hall, past the stairs on the left and the open door to a large living room on the right. The kitchen was at the back of the house looking out onto a patch of grass surrounded by mature trees making it very private. She placed the bags of shopping on the table. "Would you like me to put it away?" she asked.

"Would you mind? My chest's a bit tight." With commendable willpower he resisted the urge to scratch the new skin.

"Point me in the right direction," she said with a tight smile. Her bad mood was lifting but not completely gone.

He directed her to the relevant cupboards. She moved gracefully as she put away the supplies they had bought at a small supermarket. Her shirt, dirty from her time in the computer room, was open at the neck and revealed a glimpse of breast as she stretched to reach a high shelf. Mac admired the view, silently thanking Suzie for the opportunity. When the atmosphere between Toshiko and Gwen had grown thick enough to cut with a knife, with neither willing to explain, Suzie had jumped on Mac's need for a lift home to separate the two women.

"Mac?" prompted Toshiko. From the dreamy look on his face, he was having a pleasant daydream.

"Sorry. Thanks, Tosh, I appreciate it. How about a drink?"

"I'd better get home." She laid the bags on the side.

"Och, you're no' going to go wi'out telling me what she did. It'll be bothering me all night if you don't." He smiled encouragingly. "Hamper my recovery too, no doubt."

"What do you mean?"

"You and Gwen. Wha's the row about?"

She slumped against the stove. "Oh Lord, was it that obvious?"

"Aye. Go and sit in the garden while I get some drinks. Then you can tell me all about it." He shooed her out of the back door.

Sitting on a bench in the shade of an apple tree, she listened to birdsong above her. A robin was on a branch, his red breast just visible against the green leaves. Other sounds were muted here, just the merest hint of cars and, from somewhere, the sound of running water. It didn't seem possible she was in the middle of the city. Somewhere like this would suit her when she finally moved away from home. The peace seeped into her and she had almost forgotten about Gwen when Mac sat beside her.

He handed her a tall glass filled with ice cubes, orange juice, soda water and a splash of gin. "Slàinte." They clinked glasses and drank.

"Is there water somewhere near? I'm sure I can hear it."

"Aye, just over there." He pointed to the bottom of the garden. "A stream. I think it feeds into the Taff. Now, wha' is it with Gwen?"

Over the next fifteen minutes, in answer to his gentle questions, she told him about Gwen's affair with Owen, how she had learn about it and how it made her feel. He was a sympathetic listener who already knew the background to the friends' relationships and could read between the lines.

"I lost it, Mac. She's right, what she and Owen did is none of my business. I already said as much to him. It's just … Oh, she's got one man and yet she's still not satisfied!"

"Plenty of people like that around."

"I know. I don't understand why it upsets me so much." She finished her drink and set the glass down on the grass. "You need to mow this."

"Dinnae change the subject. I get that Rhys punched Owen that first time. Did he hae another go?" Mac was thinking of the state of the doctor's face. He had received two beatings.

"No. That was the boyfriend of someone else."

He rolled his eyes. "He gets around."

"It's how he copes with losing Katie!" she retorted defensively.

"Okay. Okay. So he's moving on, why aren't you?"

"I'm not hanging around for him," she protested. "I've had other boyfriends." She blushed and looked away. She hadn't really, just one or two unsatisfying dates and the alien Mary. Her love life was pathetic.

"But you still love him." He stared into the distance. "I was the same. Shona Frazer was her name, pretty girl who decided she wanted someone else. Took moving tae London to get her out of my system."

Having been away at Cambridge, Toshiko didn't know much about Mac's background and looked at him anew. He had always been friendly but was not very close to any of them, except maybe Jack. Hearing there was a lost love back in Scotland endeared him to her. Perhaps they were more alike than she had believed. "Owen and I have made our peace. It's Gwen I can't forgive."

"Seems Rhys has. And he's the injured party here. Not you, Tosh."

She frowned, not liking what he was saying. "It's not the first time she's had affairs."

"So it's just Owen that matters? You hae to let him go."

"How?" Her shoulders slumped.

"Find someone else."

"Can't I move away, like you did?"

He laughed and patted her clasped hands. "I thought you'd decided to stay. Isn't that why you took the job wi' your Dad?"

"I took that for the challenge and because it's such a great job. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea."

He regarded her seriously. "Don't run away. We need you, especially after the last few days. You can work it out with Gwen somehow. You're better … bigger than her."

She smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks, I needed to hear that. This is when I miss Jack. I always turn to him when I'm not sure of stuff. We all do." She looked away, missing the tall American so very much.

"He'll be back."

"I hope so."

She sounded so forlorn he impulsively put an arm round her shoulders. "Until he does, you can talk tae me. I'm a good listener."

"You'll regret that."

"Never! And tomorrow, you can help wi' the search. We'll do the newspapers and radio. How about it?"

"If you guarantee to keep me and Gwen apart."

He laughed and after a minute she joined in. It was very pleasant sitting chatting in the quiet garden in the sun with his arm around her. She stayed another half-an-hour before finally setting off for home.

-ooOoo-

The nurse closed the blind and plumped the pillows then, after making sure he had everything he needed, left the room. Ianto tried reading but gave up after a few minutes, the book falling onto the bed. He was tired but not yet ready for sleep. His hand strayed to the ring he still wore. He ought to put it away safely for the night but hated to lose this one physical reminder of Jack.

Everything had been so normal the last time they had been together, eating biscuits and drinking tea with the others on the training course. It was still hard to believe they were all dead except Jack and him. They'd been saved because Torchwood London was suspicious of anyone who worked in Cardiff. Out on the river, Jack had – according to Owen – barely noticed the invasion until towards the end. Ianto was glad and yet, at the same time, just the tiniest bit resentful. He, Ianto, had suffered the full horror and Jack had got off scot-free. It didn't seem fair.

"Stop it," he said aloud to the empty room. "Be grateful he wasn't there."

Dr Gamage had told him to accept how he felt, not try to repress it or to pretend it didn't matter, that feeling guilty for having survived was natural. Ianto hadn't wanted to talk to him, didn't believe in therapy, but Owen had insisted and even Mam had told him to give it a try. It wasn't the Jones way; the family didn't go in for showing their emotions let alone sharing them with outsiders. Ianto hadn't expected much from the chat but it had helped. Dr Gamage had listened and prompted Ianto to say more than he had intended. Even admitting his guilt about leaving people – his colleagues – to face the horrors while he got away. Why hadn't he tried to get them out? Ianto thought he had been selfish to save himself and leave them behind but Dr Gamage said not, that the natural response to danger was self-preservation; fight or flight. As Ianto couldn't fight the overwhelming odds against him, he had chosen flight and the gamble had paid off. He shouldn't blame himself for the choices other people had made.

Easy to say, not so easy to do.

Reluctantly, Ianto removed the ring from his finger. He kissed it and placed it in the small envelope before putting it in the drawer of the bedside cabinet. "Come back soon, Jack," he murmured. "I love you." Reaching up, he turned off the light.

-ooOoo-

Dinner at the Coopers was a celebratory affair and no one thought it strange that Gwen drank more of the wine that anyone else. She needed it. Her life was once more in danger of turning upside down. Toshiko was way out of line but she was the boss's daughter. No doubt she was poisoning Mr Sato's mind even now, telling him tales about Gwen and Owen that would turn him against them. He'd probably sack them both to protect his precious daughter's feelings. Well she wouldn't get away with it! Toshiko's obsession with Owen was not going to ruin Gwen's career. She liked working for Torchwood, was a good operative, and meant to do everything in her power to stay.

At the end of the evening, standing waving as Rhys drove off, she regretted not confiding in him. But how could she? He wasn't going to be sympathetic. If only Jack was here, he would put things right. She wandered down the side of the house and sat on the old swing. The night was still warm though the weather was changing with a breeze picking up. Rain was forecast for tomorrow. Swinging to and fro, the rusty metal squeaking, she considered her options.

The simplest would be to make it up with Toshiko but she wasn't going to make the first move. If Toshiko apologised she would accept it, but she didn't expect that to happen. It was a pity Owen was still in London, they could have presented a united front and made Toshiko back down. Even that might not be enough; Mr Sato might prefer to get rid of them and start again. Jack would have spoken up for her but Suzie, Mac and Sandra might well side with Toshiko. Gwen really needed Jack, why did he have to be missing now? She kicked at the ground in frustration then felt ashamed of her selfishness. He was grieving for Ianto who he thought was dead leaving Ianto, who was very much alive, to fret for Jack.

All her troubles suddenly seemed less important.

-ooOoo-

Tuesday morning was wearing on and after a marathon session on the telephone, Mr Sato stood up and stretched. Every law enforcement agency in the world had heard of the fall of Torchwood London and tracked down the largest remaining outpost seeking information. He had finally returned all the calls and did not intend to take any more. Matters closer to home needed his attention. His team had coped magnificently with an unprecedented disaster but was now fragmented and in danger of falling apart. He had to build it up again.

"How are you, Sandra?" he asked stopping beside her.

"Much better. And before you say it, I won't overdo it. Don't need to with Tosh here. She's so much cleverer than me." Sandra looked towards the kitchen where Toshiko was making tea for everyone. "You don't need me at all."

"I value your experience as well as your skills. You have a place here as long as you want one."

"Kind of you to say so but these last few days have proved I'm too old for this game. Torchwood is for young people. Unless they're management, like you," she added with an impish smile. "I think I should retire again, this time for good."

"I will miss you." He laid a hand on her shoulder. They were old friends and he wouldn't try and make her stay. Her decision was the right one. "Can you stay a little while longer? Until Ianto is back and we have located Jack?"

"Of course. I want to see them back here too." The search was progressing but the leads from ports and airports were few and far between and the other sightings had led nowhere. Sandra looked across the Hub to where Mac, Gwen and Suzie were sorting through the mound of crates brought down from London. "Pity Jack's not here now, he'd sort out Gwen and Tosh."

He sighed. "That is the advantage of their long friendship. Do you know what is the problem?"

"No." She looked up at him. "You need to talk to them before it festers and can't be mended."

He watched as Toshiko took a tray of drinks to the others. There was none of the usual chat. Gwen and Toshiko avoided looking at one another which put Mac and Suzie on edge too. Sandra was right, he had to nip this in the bud and there was no time like the present.

"Tea," said Toshiko, coming up the ramp. "Can't wait for Ianto to get back and we can have coffee again." Her false jollity jarred.

"Thank you." Mr Sato took his mug. "Gwen, Toshiko, my office, please." He headed that way and stood behind the desk. The two girls entered, both on the defensive, and stood on opposite sides of the room. He looked at them for several minutes, sipping his tea. "This cannot go on. I do not know, nor do I care, what has caused this breach in your friendship. You are members of my team and I require you to work together, to back one another up in all matters. If you cannot do that, you are of no use to me. Go away and sort yourselves out." He sat down, effectively dismissing them.

The girls returned to their duties. Toshiko was embarrassed and did not speak to anyone, burying herself in her work. Gwen appeared less affected as she returned to help Suzie and Mac but was very thoughtful. That hadn't been what she'd expected; she had misjudged Toshiko. After lunch the two women met by chance in the locker room. They eyed one another warily, neither sure how to proceed.

Toshiko took a shuddering breath, steeling herself for an awkward conversation. "Dad's right, we have to work together somehow."

"You're the one with the problem," said Gwen not unpleasantly.

"I know. I shouldn't care for Owen like this but I do. As you know! Yet you still slept with him. That's what hurts."

"He's slept with plenty of women since you."

"But they weren't my best friend!"

Gwen had to concede this was a valid point, one she had conveniently overlooked with Toshiko away in Cambridge. "Okay. I accept that's different. But … " Gwen struggled to explain. "Truth is, he offered and I accepted and neither of us considered the consequences. We were wrong for so many reasons. I'm not proud of what we did."

"He didn't use to be like that. It's losing Katie that's made him so callous," said Toshiko. A frown creased her forehead as she rationalised his behaviour.

Gwen snorted. "Don't make excuses for him! He uses women. He used me! Left me to face Rhys on my own and never even bothered to check I was okay. I could have been killed!"

"It's over between you? You and Owen? I mean, you were in one of the medical bay drawers together." Suzie had told Toshiko this titbit.

"To escape the Cyberman. I'd have jumped in with a Weevil to get away from one of those!"

"Yeah, I suppose you would."

After an awkward silence, Gwen said, "Owen nearly broke up Rhys and me, I don't want him to come between us. He's not worth it."

"I'm sorry I reacted like I did. Said the things I did." Toshiko smiled shyly.

Gwen returned the smile. "And I'm sorry I hurt you. But you have to find another fella! Rhys works with this guy, Banana, how about we fix up a double date?"

"Banana? What kind of name is that?"

"A stupid one. His real name's Colin which isn't much better. At least he'd get you out of the house until you can meet someone else. Let's get a night off together and you can see what a miserable excuse for a man he is."

To the surprise and relief of the rest of the team, the girls were laughing as they strolled along the walkway and down the stairs to the work area.

* * *

_Next time, Ianto returns to Cardiff …_


	25. Chapter 25

_Sorry for the delay, I've been away. Ianto is coming home and someone is waiting for him ..._

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Twenty Five

"There are times, Owen, when I don't like you." Ianto glared at the doctor.

"You can complain as much as you like, I'm not letting you out of here until you're fit." Owen stood by the window, unmoved by his cousin's entreaties.

"When's that going to be? I need to get home, find out what's going on with Jack. They should have found him by now."

"I talked to Suzie this afternoon. They're broadcasting appeals on the radio and there's adverts in the newspapers as well. He's going to see them wherever he's got himself."

"But I could help!"

It was Tuesday evening and Ianto had been in hospital for the best part of three days. He didn't remember the first day, floating in and out of consciousness and feeling very confused, but since then he had done everything Owen and the other doctors had told him. His headache had gone, his hands were healing and he could walk to the bathroom and back unaided. He had even talked to the psychologist. Ianto wanted out.

"If you have a good night, I think you might go home tomorrow."

"You are so infuriating. Tell me straight, are we going home tomorrow?" Ianto held his breath.

In general Owen was happy with Ianto's progress. As long as he didn't try anything too strenuous he was almost fully fit. His mental state was another question. Dr Gamage had seen Ianto for the second time earlier in the day and confirmed he was suffering from survivor's guilt and the general aftereffects of trauma. Concern for the missing Jack was adding to Ianto's anxieties. However, all this was to be expected and did not require in-patient treatment. Time would help Ianto come to terms with his trauma. Being in familiar surroundings and helping with the search for Jack could only be a good thing.

Owen decided to come clean. "Yes, we're going home tomorrow."

"Hallelujah! Does Mam know?" Mrs Jones was back at the hotel after being with Ianto all day.

"No. I'll tell her this evening. But," he wagged a finger in Ianto's direction, "if you don't do as I say, I'll put you under house arrest."

Ianto didn't care, he was too busy anticipating getting back home. He wanted to check exactly what they were doing to find Jack and get them to do more. Then there was the flat to sort out – Gwen had been there on her own and she was not very tidy – and make sure someone had fed Myfanwy. Owen had supposedly passed on his reminders to the team but that didn't mean anyone had acted on them. He had to get the flat in order for when Jack returned. Everything had to be perfect.

-ooOoo-

The Rift opened at seven on Wednesday morning and Sandra, who had the portable monitor at home, called in Gwen and Suzie. When they discovered debris from an exploded alien satellite spread over half an acre, Mac was brought in to help them locate and secure all the pieces. It took nearly two hours, in the rain, and the three of them were dripping wet when they rolled into the Hub at nine thirty with a dozen more crates to litter the lower level.

"I'm going to dry my hair," complained Suzie. Her natural curls had turned to frizz.

"Takahiro wants a meeting as soon as you're ready," said Sandra. She glanced up at the boardroom when Mr Sato and Toshiko were working.

"Five minutes." Suzie ran up the stairs.

"I'll make some drinks," offered Gwen. She went off to the kitchen.

"Give me the details, Mac. I can start entering them in the database," said Sandra.

Ten minutes later they were gathered in the boardroom. The table was covered in scraps of paper and large maps. They took seats and Mr Sato smiled at them all.

"I shall not keep you long but there have been a number of developments. First, Ianto and Owen are leaving London shortly. They will be back in Cardiff this afternoon."

"That's great," said Gwen. She was munching a piece of Marmite toast, her breakfast for the day. "Mrs Jones coming with them?"

"Yes. I have arranged a UNIT driver as Ianto is not fit enough to drive. He will not be coming into work until tomorrow at the earliest."

Gwen stopped eating, her face dropping. "Oh no! The flat is a disaster area. He'll have a fit if he sees it like that. I'm going to have to clear it up before he gets home."

Mr Sato smiled. "I think we can spare you for an hour."

"Not sure that's long enough. He has high standards." She pulled a face and took another bite of toast.

"Don't worry, he'll re-do everything anyway," put in Toshiko.

"He may not be up to it," said Mr Sato. "He has recovered well physically but has been through a traumatic experience. Owen does not want him under any unnecessary stress. We must not allow him to take on too much too soon."

"That won't be easy," said Gwen. "He hates sitting around doing nothing and he'll insist on helping search for Jack."

"I've got an update on that. Want me to tell them?" asked Toshiko looking at her father. When he nodded she went on, "There's been lots more sightings. Nothing from Jack yet, but there does seem to be a pattern emerging." She reached for a map of southern England. "The majority of the early sightings were in London, the more recent ones show movement away from London heading north. Most are close to the M1. He's hitch-hiking." She showed them on the map. Small stickers with dates showed each sighting, first in Buckinghamshire then through Hertfordshire. They stopped at Northampton.

"Where's he going? Does he know the area?" asked Suzie.

"Not as far as I know. Gwen?"

"He's never said anything to me. Could just want to get as far away as possible." She scanned the other papers on the table and spotted the corner of the London map she had been working on. She pulled it free. "I thought he'd stay in London; you can hide there. I plotted the best sightings on this."

"We cannot rule out any possibility," said Mr Sato. "However, we have alerted the police forces covering the next stretches of the M1 to be especially vigilant, especially at service areas where he may be obtaining rides."

"Can we get them tae put up posters?" asked Mac. "Jack might see them. Would warn drivers too."

Toshiko smiled at him. "Good idea. I'll get onto that."

"Make clear Ianto's alive," said Gwen, "otherwise he'll ignore them."

"We will leave you to continue with that, Toshiko," said Mr Sato. "Suzie, where do we stand on the transport of the money UNIT stored for us?"

"It's coming this afternoon. I've just to confirm a transfer point."

"Good. Finally, I had an interesting conversation with Maimie Blenkinsopp. She is convinced The Doctor was at Canary Wharf during the Cybermen's invasion. According to her, he did not cause it but was the only one who could have ended it. Mac, if you are feeling up to it, please go through the statements of survivors and witnesses once more, see if there is any mention of him. I have details of what to look for in the office."

"I'll get onto it." Mac was tired from the earlier operation and welcomed a chance to stay in the Hub. He was still bathing in the glow of Toshiko's smile and hoped he might win another if he stayed close.

The meeting broke up and they left Toshiko to her task. Gwen walked out with Mr Sato and asked, "What's happened to John Hart? Did Martin give him that new pill?"

"B67? I am not sure. In the confusion, it may have been forgotten. Thank you for the reminder. Would you check with him for me?"

"Of course." She went to her desk with a spring in her step. She still had a job, Toshiko and she were friends again and Ianto was coming home. If they could find Jack too, everything would be back to normal.

-ooOoo-

"Are you all right, Ianto? Do you want to stop?" asked Mrs Jones softly. They were in the back of the Triumph just leaving the outskirts of London. Owen was in front with the driver, a young woman called Patricia, whom he was chatting up.

"No."

"Then what's the matter?"

"She's driving a bit fast. Jack will kill me if anything happens to the car." They were in the Triumph, the American's pride and joy.

She smiled. "Stop worrying and enjoy the journey. I wish you'd come and stop with me. There's Rhiannon's room." She planned to take an extra lodger when the university year started in September - if Owen really didn't want to move out of the little room he currently occupied – but it was empty at present.

"I want to be home, Mam. So he'll know where to find me." He squeezed her hand to soften his refusal, not needing to say who 'he' was; there was only one 'he' for Ianto.

Mother and son went back to looking out of the windows, watching the tightly packed houses change to more spacious suburbs and then fields. The sun was hidden by clouds and rain threatened the further west they travelled. This did not affect Ianto's mood. Getting back to Cardiff meant he could take an active part in searching for Jack.

-ooOoo-

The flat was stuffy as well as untidy so Gwen opened windows as she walked round deciding what needed to be done. Both beds needed changing and the bathroom and kitchen could do with a scrub. A pile of washing up awaited. There was Myfanwy's litter tray to empty. Everywhere needed dusting and the vacuum cleaner running round. If she was going to get it all done in an hour, she had to get cracking.

"Out of the way, puss." Myfanwy wanted attention after being alone for so long. "Ianto's coming home and he'll give you lots of cuddles."

Rolling up her sleeves she made for the main bedroom. Myfanwy trailed behind her.

-ooOoo-

The armoured vehicle arrived at the deserted airfield just after two o'clock. It bore the logo of Harwoods' Haulage, a well-known South Wales firm, but was driven by a man in uniform. The two other troopers riding in the cab were also in uniform and held their automatic weapons across their knees. The vehicle rumbled over the broken concrete and stopped by a UNIT Land Rover and an anonymous white van.

"Here we go."

Suzie got out of the van, hunching her shoulders and pulling up her collar. The rain had turned to drizzle and everywhere was grey. She walked to the armoured vehicle, meeting up with Captain Stainton, local UNIT commander. He didn't seem affected by the weather and stood ramrod straight. Three troopers were lined up behind him and were soon joined by the three from the armoured vehicle.

"Any problems, sergeant?" asked Stainton.

"No, sir." The woman stood to attention, eyes fixed somewhere above the officer's head.

"Good. Good. Shall we get on with it, Ms Costello?"

"Yeah, lets."

Suzie waved and the van moved forward. Mac was driving with Toshiko sitting beside him. He expertly manoeuvred the van until its back doors were lined up with those of the armoured vehicle leaving just enough room to open both sets. Toshiko hopped out and opened the van doors before getting inside. Troopers did the same for the armoured vehicle, all six of them climbing aboard. Guided by Toshiko, Mac backed the van until the two vehicles were separated by just a few inches. Suzie jumped in beside Mac and knelt on the passenger seat looking into the interior of the van through a mesh grill.

"Check every one, Tosh." She spoke loudly, wanting the UNIT guys to hear. "Don't want any surprises."

"Okay." Toshiko turned on the scanner which would detect tracking devices and put it on the floor of the van. "Pass every crate over this," she ordered the troopers.

"Don't trust us, do you?" muttered one.

"Damn right we don't," said Suzie who had extremely good hearing. "Not with this cargo."

The process of unloading the crates of money salvaged from Canary Wharf began. The troopers were quickly organised into three sets of two. Two in the armoured vehicle passing the crates to two more standing over the gap between the vehicles who, after passing them over the scanner, passed the crates to the remaining troopers who stacked them in the van. Toshiko stood a little to one side, checking the scanner and marking off the crates on a list pinned to a clipboard. Fifty three minutes later, they were done. The van moved forward and Toshiko secured the doors.

Suzie went to join Captain Stainton who had retreated to the Land Rover. "Thank you."

"I wish you'd learn to trust us," he said. "We weren't going to steal your precious crates."

"You might have done if you'd known what was in them."

"We have enough artefacts of our own. The Black Archive is quite extensive," he preened. Clearly he had not been told what the crates contained.

"This lot isn't artefacts, it's money. Lots and lots of money." She grinned at his startled expression and headed back to the van. Getting in beside Toshiko, she said, "Time we were out of here."

"Och, wha' have you said?" asked Mac. He put the van in gear and pulled away. The van moved slowly under the heavy load and he did not push it to go any faster.

"Me? Nothing." She grinned. "Keep a watch out for observers or tails. They may have anticipated our little trick back there."

-ooOoo-

"You don't remember the accident then?" asked Rhiannon.

"Not at all." Not surprising, thought Ianto, considering it never happened.

"Caused by those robot things, I suppose." She sipped her coffee. "Hard to believe they were hallucinations."

"Very."

"It seemed so real."

Ianto stroked Myfanwy, who was sitting on his lap, and sought another topic of conversation. He had been surprised to find Rhiannon waiting for them outside the flat. Alerted by their mam, she had left David with Mrs Davies and come to meet them. In the bustle of getting into the flat – tidier than he'd expected – they'd exchanged the conventional pleasantries. But now they were alone – Owen had walked the UNIT driver to the station and Mrs Jones had gone shopping - it was harder to make conversation.

"You say David's doing well?" said Ianto.

"Oh yes, he's fine. I'd have brought him with me but … well, Mam said you needed to be quiet and you can't be quiet with him around!"

"Guess not."

Rhiannon placed the coffee mug on the table. This was a good opening, probably as good as she was going to get. "There's something I wanted to ask you. We're planning the christening and I wondered, we wondered, Johnny and me, if you'd be a godfather."

"I'd love to. When is it?" He was pleased his mam had prepared him for the request, made accepting much easier.

They were still chatting about the arrangements when Mrs Jones let herself into the flat. Half an hour later, when the shopping had been put away, the two women left. Mrs Jones took a carrier bag of Ianto's dirty washing with her.

Left alone, Ianto wandered through the flat. In the bedroom he picked up the photograph of him and Jack and ran a finger over the familiar face of his lover before replacing it where he could see it from the bed. Picking up Myfanwy, he went to the living room and sat enjoying the familiar surroundings. Calmness filled his soul.

-ooOoo-

The Hub was crammed with more crates. There were the ones containing scavenged artefacts and technology from Canary Wharf, those with pieces of the satellite found that morning and now thirty or more containing money. Owen arrived in time to be dragooned into helping unload the van. He and Toshiko carried the last crate and dumped it with the rest.

"I hope you're not expecting Ianto to put this lot away," he said, sitting on the crate. "He needs time to recuperate."

"We know. Suzie's done some already. Is he up to visitors? Gwen suggested we go round this evening," said Toshiko.

"No problem. I'm going to check up on him on the way home. If you go round later he won't be on his own too long."

"I thought I might tell him about the search for Jack. Put his mind at rest that we're doing all we can."

"Good idea. He's worried about it though he doesn't say a lot." He stood up as Mac came over to join them. "You're looking fit."

"Aye, no' so bad. Thanks tae you. Mr Sato wants a word."

In the office Owen said, "You wanted me, sir?"

"Please sit down, Owen. Thank you for all you have done these past few days."

"Ah, it was nothing." Owen shrugged off the thanks, pleased but trying to appear modest.

"I also want to know if you have decided yet on your future. Toshiko mentioned that you have been offered a post at the hospital."

It took a moment for Owen to remember the meeting with Dr Haskins and the job offer. That had been … Friday, he decided, just five days ago, and yet it seemed like a lifetime. Owen had telephoned his supervisor once to say he was still sick but not thought about the place otherwise. His decision had been made and it didn't involve going back there.

"Yeah, I have. But I'm not going to take it. If you still want me, I'd like to work for you."

"I am delighted to have you. There are some formalities which I shall ask Suzie to go through with you. How soon can you join us?"

* * *

_Bet you thought it was someone else waiting for Ianto :) Next time, the friends chat and we get our first news of Jack ..._


	26. Chapter 26

_Bunmei is bored …_

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Twenty Six

"You going out?"

"Just to see Ianto. He's home from the hospital. Why?" Toshiko stopped applying eye shadow and looked at her little brother's reflection in the mirror.

"Wanted to play." His bottom lip jutted out and he sighed dramatically.

"Ask Dad." She went back to her makeup.

"Too tired. And Mummy won't let me help her any more."

She felt sorry for him and in a moment of weakness said, "I suppose you could come with me. If –" Her next words were drowned out by a shriek of joy.

"Yes! I'll get my shoes." Bunmei was up off the bed and racing to the door.

"Hang on!" She turned to face him, regretting her decision already. "We'll just be talking. There's no garden and nothing much for you to do. And Ianto's not been well. You can't be fussing him all the time."

"I'll be good." He fixed her with such an angelic smile she was lost.

"Go on then. Bring a book to read," she called after his departing figure.

Looking in the mirror she completed her makeup. Taking Bunmei was not a bad idea. He would have to be brought home quite early - school didn't break up until Friday – which meant she didn't have to stay long. She and Gwen were getting on okay since their row but there remained a slight distance between them, perhaps more from Toshiko's side than Gwen's, that would only get worse if Owen also showed up. An hour or so with Bunmei along would be long enough for the two girls, and probably for Ianto. With a final dusting of face powder, she was done.

The evening had brightened up after the rain and clouds scudded across a pale blue sky as Toshiko drove into Cardiff. Bunmei chattered beside her, remarking on everything he saw. He continued talking as they climbed the stairs to the top floor where Ianto stood at the open front door.

"Hello, Bunmei. How are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you. How are you?" he said just as his mother had instructed. His gaze was attracted to the small, square dressing on Ianto's head.

"Good, thanks."

"You look great," said Toshiko giving her friend a hug.

"What happened to your head? What was hospital like? Did you get ice cream? Peter got ice cream when he was in hospital. I've never been in hospital." The boy chatted on not waiting for answers as he went into the flat, looking round nosily. "You've got a cat!"

Ianto shut the front door. "That's Myfanwy. Be careful with her, she's got claws and knows how to use them. Go into the living room."

"Got to give you this," said Bunmei. He had carried the tin up the stairs, refusing Toshiko's offer of help. "It's a cake from Mummy." Pause. "I like cake."

"Bunmei …" Toshiko said warningly.

"What? I do like cake. Come here, pussy." The boy chased Myfanwy down the hall.

"I'm sorry about him, Ianto. If he gets really annoying, I'll take him home."

Ianto laughed. "Stop worrying, it's nice to see him again. I'll find some plates for this." He indicated the cake tin in his hand.

"I should do that. You go and sit down."

"I was going to make us a coffee too." He let the offer hang in the air knowing how much she, like the others, preferred his coffee to any other. They had been without it for several days and as expected she gave in immediately.

"In that case, go ahead. I'll check what Bunmei's up to." She took a step away then stopped. "It's lovely to have you home, Ianto. And not just for the coffee!"

-ooOoo-

In Penarth, Owen planned a quiet night in. There was no need to check on Ianto again – the two girls were sufficient company – and it was a bit late to get a date. Instead Owen sorted his clothes and took the dirty ones downstairs where Mrs Jones was in the middle of an impromptu washing session, doing some of Ianto's as well as catching up on her own. Owen was in the living room jotting down his London expenses – hotel bill, meals, petrol for the car, bus and tube fares – when Michael Bevan found him.

"Fancy a pint? Anita's just cancelled on me."

"Umm, yeah, okay. Long as we don't go too far."

"Albion's closest."

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in the old-fashioned pub sipping pints of Brains. The locals knew them both and other than checking out Owen's bruised face paid them no heed, getting on with their desultory conversations.

"I'm going to miss this place. Could be my last visit," said Michael. He looked round wistfully, imprinting the place in his memory.

"When are you off?" Michael came from Shrewsbury and would be heading home at the end of term which was also the end of his final year. He had lodged with Mrs Jones for the past nine months.

"Next week. There's a few parties this weekend I don't want to miss. I expect it'll be Monday or Tuesday, whenever Dad can come and pick up my stuff." He had brought a small bookcase and desk with him and these couldn't be taken home on the train.

"Any idea what you're going to do?"

Michael pulled a face. "Gotta get the degree first!"

"False modesty doesn't suit you."

With a laugh Michael said, "Dad wants me to go in with him. Not what I want. I didn't study for three years to end up as a glorified builder! "

Owen remembered meeting Mr Bevan, an accountant who had started his own property development business specialising in shopping centres. He was well known all over the Midlands and was used to getting what he wanted. "Might have a fight on your hands."

"I'm up for it. I want to go to London, that's where it's all happening."

"You can say that again," murmured Owen. In the last few days far too much had been happening.

"Advertising, that's the thing to be in. I've got a mate who says I can share with him for a while. Even got some contacts in the business." Michael continued talking, spelling out his immediate and long term career plans.

Owen listened, marvelling at his enthusiasm. They were the same age but Owen felt ten years older with twenty years' more experience. Michael's plans were full of optimism and expectation, he couldn't envisage anything stopping him achieving his goals just as nothing had stopped him getting this far. Life had been good to him. Owen's experience had been very different. He had had to fight to get an education, depending on the kindness of friends to get where he was. He liked Michael well enough to wish him success but he wouldn't have been human if he hadn't also hoped it wouldn't come too easily. A setback or two would do Michael good in the long run.

They were on their second pints when Michael asked, "So, what's your next job? Staying at the hospital?"

"They asked me. But no, I'm going to do some research work for the Government." And what research, he thought. Dissecting aliens and learning how they tick was better than human illnesses.

"Public sector pays peanuts. You'll never make much doing that. Another one?"

"Go on then."

Owen downed his drink and handed over the glass. Michael didn't know what he was talking about. Torchwood was going to be paying him twice what he could earn with the NHS, with an increase after six months. For the first time in his life, Owen was going to reap the benefits of the hard slog that had got him this far. That was when he recalled he hadn't yet told his mother. Last he had heard, a year ago, she was in Wembley. He'd look out the address and ask Sandra to track her down. Then Owen would have the infinite pleasure of telling her of his success. He was looking forward to it.

-ooOoo-

Lincolnshire farmers always needed labour. Itinerant groups of Gypsies and extended families from Ireland came regularly to pick the vegetables and soft fruit that grew in such profusion in the rich, black soil. They moved from farm to farm and crop to crop as the season went on, working hard all day and living in camps and makeshift shelters.

Percy Biggadike had his quota of pickers but wasn't averse to taking on more if the opportunity arose. The weather had been good so far this summer but fifty-seven years' experience told him not to bank on it continuing. He looked at the young man who sat beside him in the cab of the old van. Healthy enough for the back-breaking toil certainly, and by the looks of it needing the work. His clothes were dirty and he gave off the unwashed smell that came after two or three days on the road. On the run from a girl probably.

"You heading somewhere in particular?" Percy asked.

"No. Just travelling."

"Unusual for Americans to be out this way." This got no reply. "You looking for work?"

"Might be."

"I've got fifty acres of peas to be brought in. It's hard work but I pay the going rate, five shillings a bushel picked, and meat and veg for the evening meal."

There was a long silence as Percy drove along the straight roads that led to his farm at Heckington, a few miles east of Sleaford. He was a countryman used to the wide open country and big skies of the flat Lincolnshire fenland. Silence did not bother him, it was excessive chatter that drove him mad.

"Anywhere to sleep?" asked the American.

"There's a barn with cots. Already got an Irish family, the O'Hagans, but there's room for you. If you're interested."

"Yeah, why not?"

"Right. I'll take no nonsense, mind. Any trouble and you're out." Again there was no reply. "What's your name?"

The American thought about this. "Jones. Ianto Jones."

-ooOoo-

Myfanwy sought refuge with Ianto. She was an amenable cat, as much as felines ever can be, but had had enough of the annoying boy who had pursued her all evening. Lying in her owner's lap she was safe. With a contemptuous yawn, she curled up and went to sleep.

Bunmei sat beside Ianto and stared at him. He didn't look like he'd been in a car accident. He had all his arms and legs and the dressings on his hands and head were too small to hide much. It was a great disappointment unless … "What's under there?" He pointed to Ianto's head. "Is there a hole?"

"Bunmei! That's it. Time we were off." Toshiko stood up. "Get your things together."

"What? I only asked …"

"I heard you. It's very rude." She put the mugs and plates onto the tray.

"Is it? Like bugger?"

Gwen, curled up on the other couch, sniggered and Ianto stifled a smile.

Toshiko was not amused. Her parents disapproved of even the mildest swearing. "Bunmei! Don't ever say that word again. I want you ready when I come back."

He scrambled off the couch; he didn't want to be left here on his own. "Where're you going?"

"To put these in the kitchen."

"Oh." Relieved, he watched her go.

"Come here, I'll help with your shoes," said Gwen. She retrieved them from the separate corners of the room where they had ended up and was doing up the buckles when Toshiko returned.

Easing Myfanwy onto the seat beside him, Ianto stood up. "Are you sure you have to go?"

"He's got school tomorrow. Are you going to be okay on your own tonight?" asked Toshiko. She was at the table, folding the maps and other papers and putting them in her bag. They had talked about the search for Jack earlier.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for coming."

A few minutes later Toshiko and Bunmei had gone. Ianto closed the door and returned to the living room. Gwen was by a window and they watched as Toshiko and the little boy emerged from the building and walked to the red Mini.

"He's a handful," said Gwen. "What do you think he meant about a hole?"

"I have no idea. Want a drink?" The Mini drove off and he moved back to the couch, straightening one of the dining chairs on the way. "There's gin, rum, vodka."

"No thanks." She turned to look at him as he settled back beside the sleeping cat. He looked tired, older than he had been before he went to London. "I shouldn't stay much longer. You look like you could use some sleep."

"I've been in bed enough these last few days. Don't go yet, please. What were you saying to Tosh about a date?"

Gwen laughed and returned to the other couch, sitting sideways facing Ianto. "I'm trying to get her to go out. There's this bloke works with Rhys. We're going on a double date on Friday night, as long as the Rift stays quiet." She reached for her cigarettes and lit one.

"What's he like, this bloke?" Ianto wanted Toshiko to meet new people, to find companionship and happiness, but felt oddly protective too. He did not want her hurt; she'd experienced enough unhappy love affairs.

"Weird. But good for a laugh. I'm not expecting her to fall in love with him, just have a good time." She sighed. "I'm sorry. Seems wrong to talk about that when Jack's not here." While Bunmei was tormenting Myfanwy, the three friends had studied the maps detailing the search for Jack. The two girls had explained what they had done, eager to show that they were doing all they could. Ianto had listened attentively but had no thought about where Jack was headed. "Although …"

"Although what?" he asked.

"You're very calm. I expected you to storm into the Hub and start demanding we find him. Or else be … anxious, upset. It's not like you."

Ianto was quiet for a moment then said, "I was upset. I hate that he's not here and wish more than anything that he was but …" He smiled. "Jack will come home when he's ready. Either when he hears that I'm alive and well or when he's come to terms with thinking me dead. Gwen, he was always going to come home. I just hope that all you've done – and you've done a great job – brings him home a bit quicker."

The change had come over Ianto gradually. He had been in a tearing rush to get home with all sorts of plans to track Jack down. But once in the flat with all Jack's belongings in their rightful places his anxieties had lessened, replaced by calm assurance. Jack wouldn't abandon his precious things just as he wouldn't knowingly abandon Ianto. They and he meant too much. At some point Jack would be back and Ianto was content to wait for him.

"God, you two have such a great relationship. I wish Rhys and I were that sure of one another."

"How are things with you two?"

"Amazingly good. If you ever need Jack to forgive you, I recommend getting pregnant by a Nostrovite!"

"Ah … I'll pass on that. I'm pleased for you, both of you." And he was. He disapproved of her affair and thought she was incredibly lucky but still wanted her to be happy. "Wedding plans on course?"

"Yeah. Mam's in her element seeing to all the details which is great seeing as we're so busy. All I've got to do is turn up."

"Not long to go now. A month tomorrow."

"Don't quite believe it. It seems such a long time coming."

The wedding was taking place on Gwen's 21st birthday. She hadn't wanted it that way having looked forward to a coming-of-age party like those of her friends, but circumstances had been against her. Rhys's family were farmers and the wedding had to be fitted around their busy times. Also Mr Cooper's brother, Huw, and his family had already booked to come over from Canada and couldn't change the dates. Fitting round these meant taking the church's only free date, her birthday.

"Got your dress?"

"Yeah. Well, almost. Louise, Mam's dressmaker, says it will be ready in time. I've got another fitting next week. Do you know what she said? Said I might put on weight and need it let out. Cheek!"

"You did put on a lot last week." She clearly didn't know what he meant. "Your bump."

She laughed. "I'd like to have seen her accommodate that! Brenda would have had a fit if I'd turned up pregnant in front of all her family!" Gwen was trying to get on with Rhys's mother but she was not an easy woman to like.

"She wouldn't be the only one."

Gwen looked serious again. "I went to see John Hart this afternoon."

Ianto looked up from stroking the cat. "I'd forgotten all about him."

"Martin gave him that pill, the one that makes you forget. I wanted to see if it had worked." She wished Ianto would show more emotion so she knew how he felt. He was so difficult to read.

"Had it?"

"Yeah. He remembered me – tried it on again! – but nothing about … Well, you know what about. Thinks he was in a car accident."

"Another one. They're getting rather common," said Ianto ruefully. "Did he ask about Jack? Or me?"

"Yeah. I told him you were both in London and wouldn't be back for weeks. He's agreed to go back to the States, soon as Martin says he's fit enough."

"Good. Thanks for checking." Ianto continued to stroke Myfanwy.

* * *

_Next time, Ianto confesses …_


	27. Chapter 27

_Ianto is back at work and makes his confession …_

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Twenty Seven

The delicious smell of coffee filled the Hub. Mac stood and savoured it, ignoring the chaos all around. "Och, I missed that."

"More than you missed me?" Ianto crossed to join him, threading his way through the stacked crates with a tray in his hands.

"I dinnae say that. You're in early." Mac took one of the mugs of coffee.

"Normal time. Seems I have plenty to do."

"It's no' as bad as it looks." He regarded the cluttered lower level. Crates were piled two or three high in random rows in the space between the work area and armoury and curved retaining wall and overflow pool.

"Any new inmates? I haven't gone downstairs yet." Ianto put the tray on a nearby crate and sipped his coffee.

"A dwarf. Orange all over - we had a wee peek when Martin examined him. Eats pizza."

Ianto laughed. "They all eat pizza. Must be the universal food. Was there a flood?"

Mac followed Ianto's gaze to the life raft. "Gwen and Rhys used that as a bed one night."

"They could have put it away."

Ianto walked over to the raft that had flummoxed everyone. He pressed a dark patch on the side and it started to deflate. Mac shook his head in wonder; trust Ianto to know how it worked. The two men stood drinking in silence for a while, the only team members in the Hub this early. Mac wanted to ask about Canary Wharf but didn't like to rake up bad memories. And should he mention Jack? Better not, he thought. Ianto felt similar constraints but for a different reason. He could see the bandage around Mac's shoulder and upper chest under the open-necked shirt; he had caused that. His conscience bothered him but he had to confess to Mr Sato before saying anything to Mac.

"Better get on," said Mac eventually.

"Yes. I'll check out that dwarf." The two men parted, much left unsaid.

The rest of the Torchwood team also remarked on the smell of coffee as they entered the underground base. The familiar aroma perked them up and confirmed that things were returning to normal after the worst extraterrestrial invasion yet recorded. Ianto politely answered the many enquiries about his health but did not go into detail. They didn't need to know he had woken in a cold sweat at three that morning and wandered the flat unable to face more nightmares. He submitted to an examination by Martin, who passed him fit for light duties, then sought out Mr Sato in the office.

"Come in, Ianto." Mr Sato waved him to a seat, noting his visitor closed the door. This was obviously to be a private conversation. He expected a plea to expend more effort to find Jack. They were doing all they could but he recognised it would be hard for Ianto to believe that given the time that had passed and the little progress made. What Ianto did say took Mr Sato completely by surprise.

"I need to tell you something, sir. Something I should have told you a long time ago." Ianto took a deep breath and met the older man's gaze. "When the Ghosts started appearing I … I found one in the basement." He saw the shock on Mr Sato's face and went on hurriedly. "Everyone thought they were ghosts of the departed and I thought the same. I thought it was my father and … and I didn't say anything because I didn't want to share him."

Mr Sato found his voice. "You did not mention this to anyone? Even Jack?"

"No one, and especially not Jack. I knew he'd tell me I was mad and ... I wanted to believe. It seems ridiculous now, now I know what they were, but … it was reassuring to think that Tad had come back to see me. I'm very sorry, sir."

"I see. This is … unexpected. How did you discover it? Meet it?" Mr Sato leant back in the chair and steepled his fingers as he listened. It all came out and Mr Sato marvelled that for several weeks Ianto had discovered and met a Ghost in the basement and not told anyone. Nor had anyone suspected, at least Mr Sato had not. It was a serious breach of security and of the trust he placed in his team. He had not expected it of Ianto.

When Ianto had finished, Mr Sato asked, "Are you aware of the consequences of your action? Or rather, inaction?"

"I put you all in danger and Mac most of all. I'm very aware of that, sir. I did … No, there's no excuse."

"What were you going to say?"

"I didn't realise they might be a threat until that meeting when you told us what you'd found out about the Ghosts. Even then you weren't sure and … I intended to tell Jack, ask his advice, but I didn't. I should have. I'm sorry."

"As I recall, we were rather busy at that time. Why have you chosen to speak now? No one would have known." This was the key question. If Ianto had kept this secret, what else might he be hiding?

Ianto considered. "I had to clear my conscience, sir. We hide so much from other people we have to be honest with one another. I do anyway. Even if it is a bit late. If I'd spoken up we could have prevented it all and Canary Wharf would still be standing, all those people would be alive and –"

"No!" Mr Sato sat forward and brought his palm down on the desk. "You must not take on more than your share of blame. We would not have persuaded Director Hartman to stop her experiments. The invasion would have taken place with the same unfortunate consequences. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Ianto was not convinced, guilt lay heavy on him, but didn't like to argue. "Thank you, sir."

"Do not thank me yet. I am disappointed that you chose to keep this information to yourself. While we could not have stopped events outside the Hub, you endangered your colleagues – your friends – and the security of the base. We could have been prepared instead of taken by surprise." He paused. "Is that everything you have to say?"

"Yes, sir. I'm not hiding anything else. I deserve whatever punishment you consider appropriate." He squared his shoulders hoping Mr Sato would not fire him.

Mr Sato said nothing immediately; he needed a moment to think. Ianto was a valuable member of the team but he had made a serious error of judgement that could not be excused and definitely must not be repeated. Finally he said, "Normally, such a breach of discipline would result in termination or a lengthy suspension. However, given my knowledge of your character I am willing to continue your employment. Suspension is also not appropriate. Sitting at home, alone, is not going to aid your recovery. Consider this a formal reprimand that will be added to your record. In addition, I want you to personally apologize to every member of the team. Individually."

Ianto swallowed hard. The reprimand was bad but less than expected for such blatant disloyalty but having to explain and apologize to the team one at a time was worse. But he would do it, he had to do it. He squared his shoulders. "Thank you, sir. I am very sorry to have betrayed your trust in me, sir. I enjoy working for you and I'll do better in the future."

"See that you do. On other matters, Owen has decided to join us as soon as he is released from his current post. Please liaise with Suzie about the paperwork."

"Yes, sir." Ianto stood up, automatically reached for the papers in the out-tray and the empty mug, and left the office.

-ooOoo-

The patients all looked at Doctor Harper curiously but few asked about his battered face. He was in a good mood, whistling as he walked up and down the ward joking with the nurses, which made even the sickest patient feel better. In men's surgical there was a particular buzz. They had been following preparations for the Apollo 11 moonshot and today was launch day. Doctors' rounds were important only because it was up to Owen to say who was fit enough to be allowed out of bed to watch the television in the adjoining lounge.

"I can get to the bathroom no problem, Doctor, so I can get to the lounge," pleaded Sam Milligan.

"Is this right, Nurse? Can he?" Owen looked from the chart to Nurse Lily Roberts.

"With a bit of help."

"Just with that slippery bit," protested Sam.

She relented. These men were all so excited about the moonshot it would be cruel to confine any but the seriously ill to their beds. "Yes, he can make it."

"In that case, Sam, you shall go the ball," said Owen. He marked the chart and turned to the next bed.

"Eh?" Sam didn't know what the doctor was talking about.

"He means you can go to the lounge." Nurse Roberts tweaked the bedcover back into place.

"Why didn't he say so then? All that about balls." Sam continued grumbling under his breath.

At the end of rounds, Nurse Roberts walked out of the ward with Owen. "Who beat you up?" she asked.

"Who says I was beaten up?"

"I've been a nurse for twenty years. I know you were beaten up."

He looked down at the diminutive woman and shrugged. "Angry boyfriend."

They stopped outside the sluice room. "If it was that Cerys Morgan again, you should report her. She's a little hussy."

"How did you -" Owen stared at her. "Does everyone know my business or is it just you?"

"I've been here a long time." She regarded him, frowning quizzically. "You seem happy about it."

Owen had been dying to tell someone and he liked Lily Roberts. "I've been offered a great job. Research. I'm just about to hand in my notice."

"I'll be sorry to see you go, Doctor. You've got sense, unlike some others I could mention. Just stay away from hussies like Cerys." She pushed open the door to the sluice room and went inside.

Walking the familiar corridors, Owen wondered it was true Cerys Morgan had pulled the same trick with others that she had with him. She had plenty of testosterone-filled doctors to use to make her boyfriend jealous. Although there was no point pretending he hadn't gone with her willingly; Owen had been using her as much as she had used him. Once again he resolved to stop the destructive cycle, as Auntie Enid kept telling him. New job, new outlook on life. In this positive frame of mind he forgot about Cerys and knocked on the door to Dr Haskins' office. Having finally decided to join Torchwood, he wanted to hand in his resignation as soon as possible.

-ooOoo-

Toshiko stared at Ianto. "You knew about it and didn't say anything?"

"Yes. I'm sorry." Ianto had decided to start with Toshiko believing her to be the most sympathetic. He had worked out what to say as he went about his duties then sought her out in the boardroom. He had stumbled through the words and seen her expression change to horrified disbelief. "I never meant to put anyone in danger. I hope you can forgive me … in time." He had the door open when she called him back.

"Ianto, don't run off!"

He turned warily. This was not going as expected. Was she going to shout at him? Throw something? The table was littered with papers but also one or two heavy items that could do some damage if her aim was true. "I understand you're angry –"

"I'm not angry. I'm … I don't know what I am. Shocked, I suppose. Did Jack know?"

"No. No one knew. It was just me." He wished people would believe him and not try and involve Jack all the time.

She looked away, out of the glass walls. Just when you thought you knew someone they threw you a curve ball and left you floundering. "Okay. Okay," she said finally.

"What does that mean?"

"It means … okay. Don't do it again." She smiled and took pity on him. He looked like a cornered rabbit, back pressed against the door. "No more sightings of Jack."

Surprised by the change of subject, he blinked a couple of times. She was not going to throw anything, she had forgiven him. "He'll turn up when he's ready."

"There's something we haven't done. Once Gwen found his passport at the flat, we didn't bother to check with an obvious place he might go. Galveston." Jack's parents and younger brother lived in Texas although Franklin Harkness travelled the world as an oil executive. "Should we contact them?"

Ianto took a step towards the table. "Jack 'phones them regularly, on a Wednesday evening. If he doesn't, they 'phone him on the Thursday."

"Today's Thursday," Toshiko pointed out.

"I know. If they call tonight, we'll know he isn't with them."

"And that he hasn't called from wherever he is. What time do they call? Want me to come round?"

"About nine. And no, I'd rather do it on my own. If they don't call me, I'll call them."

He was surprised they hadn't contacted him already. The Cybermen had been present across the world. Mr and Mrs Harkness couldn't have failed to be aware of it and that the epicentre had been the UK and yet they had not enquired after their son. They had survived – Ianto had checked with the FBI that morning – but they hadn't bothered to find out about Jack. Ianto couldn't understand their attitude unless, of course, Jack had managed to smuggle himself over there and was sitting in the sun safe and sound. Unlikely, thought Ianto as he walked back to his desk. Jack wouldn't have gone that far away.

-ooOoo-

The interview with Dr Haskins, CRI's Medical Director, had gone worse and better than expected.

Worse because he had been angry when Owen rejected a Senior House Officer job in favour of a post in unspecified research. Better because he had accepted the resignation without further comment, fixing Owen's last day as Friday 15 August. Once accrued annual leave was taken into account, Owen's final day at work would be Thursday 7 August. He couldn't wait.

-ooOoo-

In the Hub lunch was later than usual, timed to coincide with the launch of Apollo 11. Ianto carried the tray of takeaway Chinese food up to the boardroom. The team were all there, he could see them watching the preliminaries on the television. He had spoken to them all now. Suzie had been angry and bawled him out before storming off. Gwen and Sandra were, like Toshiko, shocked and angry at first but ultimately sympathetic. The most difficult had been telling Mac. The Scotsman had heard him out in complete silence then nodded and walked away. Ianto didn't know what that meant but clearly Mac wanted to be alone; he had shut himself in the armoury only emerging for lunch.

Pushing open the door, Ianto entered the boardroom and placed the tray on the table. Hands reached for containers with the usual backchat about who had ordered what. No one said anything or met Ianto's gaze so he took his chicken chow mein and added it to rice in silence. He considered taking it downstairs to his desk but happened to catch Toshiko's eye. She smiled and patted the chair next to her. Relieved someone didn't hate him, he sat down.

"The weather's great. Look at that blue sky." Gwen's gaze was glued to the television. Shots of massive crowds in stands and parked cars showed everyone in shirtsleeves on an almost cloudless summer morning in Florida. The countdown clock showed five minutes twenty seconds to launch.

"That rocket is huge," said Sandra. "Fancy being on top of that. Gives me vertigo just to think about it."

"Och, it's the tons of explosives I was sitting on I'd be worried about," said Mac with a strained smile.

"I wonder if other races are watching this?" mused Toshiko. "Maybe, if they see us make the first hop into space, they'll want to make contact."

"I've had enough contact with other races, thanks very much!" This came from Suzie. She glared at Ianto and went back to her prawns.

"There are peaceful aliens," commented Mr Sato diplomatically.

"How come we never get to meet them?"

"The dwarf's friendly," ventured Ianto.

"Found anything out about him? We've rather neglected him," admitted Gwen.

"A little."

The conversation returned to the launch. The area around the launch pad had been cleared for miles around leaving the three men who were attempting this colossal feat isolated. It would be eight days before they saw another human, assuming they made it back safely. The countdown reached the last few seconds and the Torchwood team stopped eating, all eyes fixed on the screen. A roar, flames jetting out and then, at 13.32 GMT and in a cloud of vapour, the mighty Saturn V rocket lifted off and soared into the sky.

"They're off," said Toshiko in awe. "Good luck."

* * *

_Next time, Ianto talks to Mr and Mrs Harkness and Toshiko has a date …_


	28. Chapter 28

_Ianto completes his confession and Tosh goes out on a date ..._

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Twenty Eight

"I could get used to this, Mam."

"I told you the room upstairs is ready if you want to stay." Mrs Jones, at the stove, looked over her shoulder. Ianto had dropped in after leaving work early and agreed to stay for dinner.

"I can't. I have to have be home for when Jack gets back."

"Still no news?"

"Nothing yet. But there will be."

"You seem very sure." She went back to checking the potatoes; another ten minutes and they'd be ready.

"I am." Ianto had no doubts and had steadfastly held to that view even when his Torchwood colleagues had looked dubious. Jack was going to walk through the door and say –"

"Hi, Mrs J." Michael Bevan stepped back in alarm when Ianto shot out of the chair to stand in front of him. "Blimey, Ianto! Scared me half to death!"

The words had chimed so precisely with Ianto's thoughts he had reacted without thinking. Michael sounded nothing like Jack, nor did he look like him, but for that split second Ianto had thought it was him. His heart was still racing when he realised his error. "Sorry, Mike. You … Sorry." He was saying that a lot lately.

"Ianto?" Mrs Jones was by his side, holding his arm. He may profess to being recovered from the accident but she wasn't fooled. The tightness around his eyes and jumpiness told their own story.

"I'm fine. I'll take these through." He picked up the tray of glasses and carafe of water and went to the dining room. He took several deep breaths to regain his composure.

-ooOoo-

"A month today and my little girl will be a married woman." Mr Cooper smiled fondly across the table at Gwen. "That's if your mother has remembered to book the church."

"Of course I have! Honestly, Geraint, you get more silly every day. It'd be more like you to forget and go straight to the golf club!" Mrs Cooper picked up the plates and bustled out.

"Don't tease her, Dad. There wouldn't be a wedding without her," said Gwen.

"It's you and Rhys are the important ones. It's your wedding, no one else's. Not even your mam!"

"I know. Seems strange to even think of it." She gazed round the dining room at all the familiar furniture and pictures, items she had known for most of her life, before coming to rest on her father. "I'll miss being here. Miss you."

"We'll miss you too, duckling. But you've got a good man in Rhys. He'll make you happy. Seeing him tonight?"

"Yeah. Go to the movies or something, I expect." Another easy lie, she thought. Gwen was on duty in the Hub tonight, taking over from Suzie at seven thirty and staying until around eleven. Rhys would be with her though she'd call in one of the others if the Rift started playing up. His involvement in Torchwood was purely supportive and she was determined to keep it that way; she wanted to keep him safe.

-ooOoo-

Toshiko checked her handbag one last time. She hadn't been on a proper date for months and now she had two in two days. Tomorrow was the double date with Gwen, Rhys and his friend and tonight was an unexpected trip to the movies. She jumped when the front doorbell rang; this was it. It was ridiculous to be so nervous, she told herself. A final glance in the mirror to check her dress and hair and she was ready.

"Toshiko, there's a man for you!" Bunmei's feet thundered up the stairs.

"Just coming."

"He sounds funny," said Bunmei in a loud, carrying whisper.

"Stop it!" She got past him and walked sedately down the stairs. Her father was standing in the hall.

"Your mother has taken him out to the garden. To show him the petunias." Mr Sato couldn't hide his smile. His wife was transparent in her curiosity about this unexpected suitor.

"Petunias? Better go and rescue him."

"I think so. No, Bunmei, you and I are going into the study. I want to talk to you about your school report." He took the curious boy's arm and steered him out of the way.

"Thanks," mouthed Toshiko. In the garden, still damp from a showery day, she smiled at sight of her date listening bemusedly to Mrs Sato's description of petunias. "Hello, Mac."

"Tosh, hi. Och, you look grand."

"This old thing?" she fibbed. It was her best minidress. Deep blue silk, it had cap sleeves and A-line design with the bodice cut low to reveal her breasts which she considered her best feature.

"I was showing Stuart the garden," said her mother.

"I can't think why. We'd better get going or we'll miss the start of the film." She led the way back through the house, picking up a short, PVC mackintosh on the way. Mac held the car door open for her.

Mrs Sato watched from the kitchen window. Going out with Stuart was the first sign since the end of her romance with Owen that Toshiko was interested in dating. Mrs Sato welcomed it, knowing her daughter was sometimes lonely. And Stuart seemed a nice young man, attentive and well-mannered and clearly interested in Toshiko.

-ooOoo-

In a barn in Lincolnshire the American calling himself Ianto Jones, lay on a straw mattress. Every muscle in his body ached. He couldn't find any part of him that didn't hurt and he was so tired it had been an effort to eat the evening meal. This was how he wanted it. Hard work meant exhaustion which in turn meant he would sleep without the nightmares that plagued him. Five minutes after lying down, he was snoring.

-ooOoo-

In Penarth, Owen walked Ianto to the car. "How are you really, mate?" he asked.

"Okay. I wish people would believe me."

"Maybe if you looked okay we would. You getting any sleep?" Owen leant against the driver's door preventing Ianto leaving.

"Some." Ianto shifted under his cousin's steady gaze. "I had a nightmare last night. Woke me up and I couldn't get back to sleep. You told me to expect it, so did the other guy."

"Dr Gamage. He also told you to take it easy and yet you went back to work and –"

"I left early. And I didn't do much while I was there, just caught up and looked in some of those crates." He sighed. "I can't stay at home, Owen. I'd go mad."

"That's what I thought. Here, take one of these to help you sleep." He held out a small bottle of white pills. "You'll feel better for a decent night's kip."

"Thanks." Ianto glanced around to check they were alone. "There's something I have to tell you, about the Cybermen."

"What? You remembered something?"

"No. Look, get in the car for a minute." Once inside he launched into the story of the Ghost in the Hub ending with an apology. "I got it all wrong and I'm very sorry."

"When you louse up you do it big time. Still miss Uncle Emlyn, eh?"

"Not as much as I did, but yeah." This was going reasonably well. Owen had not shouted at him, just got to the heart of the problem - unlike any of the others.

"I wish I'd known him better." He clapped Ianto on the shoulder. "Look, it wasn't the best judgement call but we came through relatively unscathed. How did the others react to this apology lark?" He felt it was a very apt punishment for such a reserved personality as Ianto. Mr Sato knew what he was doing.

Ianto snorted. "Suzie shouted and is still angry with me. Gwen shouted a bit too but came round. Tosh and Sandra were fine. Mac said nothing at all, I don't know why." The Scotsman's reaction still puzzled him.

"He lost a lot of friends at Canary Wharf as well as nearly dying himself. Bit more personal for him." Owen sighed. "Time you were off home. Take one of those pills half an hour before bed and you'll get a good six hours."

"You're off out I suppose."

"No, not tonight. I'm going to have a night in with a cup of cocoa." He got out of the car and watched as Ianto drove off. Should he have insisted on going with him? No, he decided, Ianto would do better on his own but someone needed to keep an eye on him. He would talk to Toshiko and Gwen about it, make sure they all took turns to telephone or visit.

-ooOoo-

The Rift stayed quiet all evening leaving plenty of time for normal housekeeping tasks. Ensuring the inmates – the dwarf and a couple of Weevils – were comfortable didn't take long so Gwen turned her attention to the crates. They had to get them unpacked and put away soon or they'd hurt themselves negotiating past them. And Ianto couldn't … shouldn't be expected to do it all. She left the ones containing stuff from Canary Wharf to others better qualified to judge the contents. Mr Sato was still debating where to stash the money which left the dozen crates with pieces of alien satellite.

Working as a team, Gwen and Rhys opened the first crate and took out the pieces one by one. Rhys measured and weighed them which Gwen noted down before numbering and photographing them. Some of the pieces obviously fitted together and Rhys laid these out in the only patch of clear space. He stood back surveying them.

"This thing was a funny shape."

"They usually are. I think we'd better stop, we'll not finish another crate tonight." They had got through three. She laid aside the clipboard and camera. "Can't leave those there."

"Where do you want them?"

Gwen was flattered. As the most junior member of the team no one expected her to take the lead. Rhys, on the other hand, was both amazed by and in awe of the things he saw in the Hub and regarded her with undisguised admiration when she talked about her job - which wasn't often. Tell him too much and he might hanker to join which she did not want, for his safety and her sanity. He was her link to the real world and she did not want that tainted. She insisted on keeping their time together as normal as possible, the better to appreciate the effect the Rift had on ordinary people.

"There's an empty room down the corridor. Jack used it to …" She bit her lip.

"He'll be back, love. You know him, always lands on his feet." He rubbed a hand down her back.

"I wonder ... He was so upset when we thought Ianto had been killed. I've never seen anyone so grief stricken." She leant into Rhys, shivering until he put his arms round her. "I wonder if he'll ever get over that."

"He'll see the posters and adverts and things. No one can hide forever, not these days."

"I think Jack could find a way, if he wanted to. There's another thing. If he doesn't show up, do we go ahead with the wedding? I mean, I just can't imagine him not being there." She buried her head into Rhys's shoulder.

Rhys was not going to postpone the wedding even if Jack was still missing. He was a friend, a good friend, but not an essential part of the ceremony. Their parents had been planning for six months - the invitations had gone out, caterers booked and the room hired for the reception – and would not be pleased if all that effort and expense was wasted. If necessary he would tell Gwen so but hoped not to have to.

"That's a month away, Gwen. He'll be back long before then."

"I hope so."

"Come on," he said briskly, "show me this room."

They took two of the larger pieces to a small store room that Jack and Ianto had cleared of records – these were now incorporated in the archives – and which Jack had used as a workroom for various projects which required space and/or quiet. After a few more trips, the partially reconstructed satellite was laid out neatly on the floor.

-ooOoo-

The telephone rang at three minutes past nine. Ianto was sitting beside it waiting and answered immediately. As expected, it was Mrs Harkness.

"_Ianto. We didn't hear from Jack or you yesterday. Everything all right, honey?" _

"Not really. Jack's not with you then?" asked Ianto.

"_No. Isn't he with you? Have you two had a quarrel?"_ Ianto heard indistinct muttering; she was talking to someone else.

"No. I was in a car accident at the weekend, only just got out of hospital, but there was a mix up and Jack was told I was dead. He … well, he was upset and –"

"_Oh my goodness, Ianto, what are you saying? Are you okay?" _

"I am now, thanks. But Jack doesn't know that. He was upset, like I say, and he wanted to be alone. He left a note and now we can't find him."

"_A note?"_ More muttering.

"_Ianto, this is Franklin. What's happened?"_

Ianto took a deep breath. He hadn't meant to blurt it all out like that and repeated the information more coherently this time ending with, "I'm sure Jack's fine. The police are on the lookout for him and I expect him to walk through the door any moment."

"_We've heard nothing over here. Missed the terrorist nonsense too; we were out in the boat on Chocolate Bay. We were told it was all make-believe anyway. Look, Ianto, how serious is this? Should we come over?" _

"There's nothing you could do, we're all just waiting."

"_We could help you, son." _There was no doubting the man's concern.

"Thanks, but I've got lots of people helping me. Mam, Owen, Gwen and Tosh. Everyone's being great. I think you should stay where you are. He might be working his way to you."

"_If you say so,"_ said Mr Harkness doubtfully. _"You'll keep in touch?" _

They agreed to telephone daily and spoke of other things for five more minutes before ending the call. Ianto put the receiver down slowly, reassured that Mr and Mrs Harkness cared enough about Jack to offer to come over but grateful they hadn't pressed it. They'd want to speak to the police and see other evidence of the search which would be difficult to provide.

Getting up, Ianto walked to the window and looked out. People were walking up the street. A neighbour was deadheading roses in her garden. All was normal out there, it was only in here that something - someone - very important was missing. Ianto had not expected Jack to be in Galveston but had hoped he had called from wherever he might be. Now that faint hope had been quashed. Jack was hurting and alone and had cut himself off from friends and family.

"Where are you, Jack?" he said aloud, resting his forehead against the window. A small body winding itself around his ankles brought a smile to his face. Myfanwy had come to cheer him up. "Do you miss Jack too?" he asked, picking her up. Her mews sounded like agreement to him.

-ooOoo-

The cinema audience headed out into the night. Most headed for home but the younger ones hurried to the nearest pub to be in time for a drink before last orders was called. Mac steered Toshiko through the crowd until they were clear. Reluctantly he let his hand fall from her back and stepped away from her side, missing the flowery perfume that had filled his nostrils all evening. Asking her out had been an impulse following the chat in his garden and he was still surprised she had agreed. He had enjoyed the evening and thought she had too.

"Would you like a drink? Or I could take you straight home."

"I'd love a coffee." Realising this sounded like she was inviting herself back to his place, she hastily added, "There's a place round the corner that'll still be open. Does great frothy coffees."

"Aye, I know it. Let's do that." He took her arm again, pleased the evening was not ending yet.

The Italian coffee shop was a beacon of light and noise. They sat at a table along the side wall and sipped coffees from oversized glass cups. Mac reached over and removed a blob of froth from Toshiko's cheek with a napkin.

"Thanks. Not as sophisticated as Faye Dunaway, am I?" she laughed.

"And I'm no' Steve McQueen. Did you like the film?" They had seen _The Thomas Crown Affair_ which had finally made it to Cardiff cinemas.

"I thought they were good, not so sure about the plot. But that song's lovely." She hummed _The Windmills of My Mind_. "Might get that."

"Nice tae see Boston after all Jack and Ianto have said about the place."

"Yes." This came out as a long sigh. "I wonder what he's doing right now? Jack, that is."

He sipped the coffee. "Nae more sightings?"

"Not reliable ones. He was going up the M1 but now," she shrugged, "he's gone off the radar again." She sipped from the cup held in both hands, elbows on the table. "Ianto may have something from Jack's parents by now."

"He'll be back, dinnae fret about that. Nothing tae do but wait."

"I suppose." An idea was forming at the back of Toshiko's agile mind, something more proactive that just waiting.

* * *

_Next time, Tosh puts her plan into action and Ianto and Mac talk properly ..._


	29. Chapter 29

_Weevils are running loose …_

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Twenty Nine

Friday morning was wet. The rain brought two Weevils to the surface who killed and ate a dog in front of its terrified owner in the middle of Bute Park. Suzie, Gwen and Mac went to the site leaving Toshiko to co-ordinate from the Hub as Sandra was having an overdue day's leave. Martin was on the way, eager to try the B67 compound again.

Suzie took stock. Police had cleared the few spectators out of the way and an ambulance crew was dealing with the hysterical dog owner. A trail of blood and entrails led to a large tangle of overgrown shrubs and saplings where the Weevils had taken cover. She hunched her collar up a bit further as rain found a gap and seeped under her jacket. It was a miserable day to be outside.

"Gwen, take the left and circle round to the … the … Whatever that yellow bush is."

"Forsythia," said Gwen with a grin. There was one in the garden at Penarth which was the only way she knew.

"If you say so. I'll go right, to that little tree. We'll get behind and drive them towards you, Mac."

"Och, you're too kind." He pulled a face and clicked the safety off his pistol.

"You always reckon you're our best shot, now's your chance to prove it!" Suzie grinned and started moving. She keyed open the walkie-talkie. "Tosh, what's the latest from Martin?"

"_ETA with you, five minutes. How's it going?" _

"We're going to flush them out so Mac can get in some target practice." She was almost at the tree and saw Gwen waiting by the forsythia.

"_Tell him to be careful." _

Even over the airways Suzie detected concern. She sniggered. "There something going on between you two? Something we should know about?"

"_No!"_

"Don't believe you." Her teasing changed to seriousness. "We're going in."

Suzie gestured to Gwen and stepped into the bushes. Pushing through the foliage she was showered with water droplets. She could hear Gwen making similar progress a short distance away. The ground was firm except for one muddy patch that Suzie noticed too late. Her right boot heel slipped and she crashed down onto her bottom, breaking branches as she went. Flinging out a hand, she stopped herself going full length but in the process lost her pistol. Sudden loud growling. A large adult Weevil reared up in front of her, clawed hands reaching out to eviscerate her. She screamed and scrambled backwards.

Two gunshots sounded in quick succession then three more. The Weevil jerked sideways and pitched forward. Suzie put her arms over her head and curled into a ball as the heavy body fell on top of her. The air was pushed from her lungs and she gasped desperately until she could heave the Weevil up a little and breath again. Thick blood dripped onto her face and arm. The rancid smell of raw sewage hit her and she vomited her breakfast. There was more crashing of foliage and the weight was dragged off her.

"Suzie! You hurt?" Mac was leaning over her, balancing the Weevil's body against a tree trunk, grunting with the effort.

"No," she managed between coughs and splutters.

"She okay?" asked Gwen joining them. Adrenalin raced through her veins as the sudden alarm heightening all her senses. She could hear and smell more acutely than ever. Even the water dripping on her skin felt wetter. This was why she had joined Torchwood, to get this rush.

"Yeah. Give her a hand, I canna hold this much longer." Mac's face showed the strain of holding the heavy and awkward Weevil – most of its weight was in the upper torso – off Suzie.

Sticking her pistol in her belt, Gwen helped Suzie to her feet and Mac let the Weevil fall. His sigh of relief was louder than the thud of the body. He leant back against the tree trunk and took in several deep breaths, rubbing a hand over his bandaged chest. Heaving Weevils around was not helping the muscle and skin knit.

Suzie bent double, hands on her knees, as she recovered. "The other one?" she gasped.

"Down," reported Gwen. Sounds of movement behind her and she swung round, pistol in hand and aimed at the spot. Perhaps it hadn't been as dead as she thought.

Beside her, Mac also raised his pistol then lowered it again as the pale face of Martin Brodie appeared through the greenery. "It's the cavalry," he said.

"Everyone all right?" asked the doctor. He spotted the blood. "Suzie, let me take a look at you."

She waved him off. "I'm okay. Embarrassed, not hurt." She wiped wet and dirty hands on the equally wet and dirty jeans. "Sorry, guys, I slipped."

Gwen turned away to hide her smile. For once it had been Suzie who had messed up, not her. The adrenalin rush subsided, replaced by quiet satisfaction. "Want me to bring the van up?" she asked.

"Yeah. Martin and I'll see to the witnesses, try out this miracle drug and ..."

Mac stopped her. "I dinnae think you should go looking like that. You'll frighten them."

Suzie could feel the blood on her hair and face. It was also on her jacket, vying for space with the vomit drying down the front. Added to the mud on her jeans, she looked a sight but he wasn't much better. Blood had transferred itself to him too. "Gwen, you go with Martin. Mac, get the van. I'll check in with Tosh."

-ooOoo-

Ianto and Mr Sato spent the morning locating a secure room in which to place the money retrieved from Canary Wharf. Their own safe was too small to hold it all and it couldn't be left lying around. They settled on a small storage room which had once held explosives and been fitted with a metal door. The addition of a padlock would ensure the money was secure until they decided what to do with it in the longer term.

Mr Sato returned to the office. He was in London for a number of meetings that afternoon and needed to make good use of the limited time. His last appointment was with The Queen, reporting on the past week's events and getting her approval of his plans for the future of the smaller Torchwood. He was going through the details when Toshiko put her head round the door. "They've got the Weevils."

"Good." He went back to the papers until he realised Toshiko was still standing in the doorway. "Something more?"

"You remember we spoke about me having a holiday? I wondered if I could take next week off."

"Of course. You have not officially joined us yet. Take as long as you wish."

"A week will be long enough. Sandra told me she wants to retire soon and it wouldn't be fair to keep her hanging about."

"That is very thoughtful." He consulted the desk calendar. "I will tell everyone you are unavailable until the 27th. Do you have any plans?"

"I want to try out the Mini. Thought I'd go and see Marie then tour around a bit."

"You will be careful?"

"Of course."

"Make sure you are. Two girls travelling alone are an easy target. Do you have enough money?"

"Not really. I'll have to buy petrol and stop in B&Bs." She was pleased he had misinterpreted her. She planned to drop in on Marie then take off alone about her own business.

"We owe you for what you have done this past week. Work out how many hours you have worked and Ianto will reimburse you. Usual rate. Will that be sufficient?"

"Plenty. Thanks. Got all the papers you need?"

"I think so." He mentally reviewed it all. "Major Bisley may have more for me as well." UNIT were keeping an eye on the ruins of Canary Wharf and passing on any information that came their way. "I wish we knew more about The Doctor. Her Majesty is always interested in him."

"Still not got the confirmation you wanted?" she asked. Her father and Mac had been closeted together going over the few hints in the reports and witness statements. She moved aside to let Ianto into the room. He was carrying a Thermos flask.

"No. No one saw him or his police box."

"Police box? Those old-fashioned blue ones?" asked Ianto.

Mr Sato nodded. "Yes. Have you seen one?" There were not many left on the streets now. Police travelled in cars and took prisoners direct to the station. And there were plenty of ordinary red telephone boxes for the public to use.

"I saw one in London. Before the battle started. It was being taken into room G where the inspection gear is … was kept."

"Tell me everything you remember," said Mr Sato waving Ianto to a chair. In their wish not to distress him, they had missed vital information.

Toshiko slipped out as the two men talked. At her desk, she confirmed all was well in Bute Park before turning her attention to the map laid out on her desk. She was determined to solve the puzzle of Jack's whereabouts. The sightings leading to Northampton were detailed and solid. Everything since had been vague, like those that had him in the north of Scotland and Cornwall. Her plan was to drive to Northampton and make her own enquiries. With her Torchwood credentials, she had the authority to interview the police and witnesses. She transferred details from the map to a notebook.

-ooOoo-

Owen was taking a break in the doctors' rest room. He was on a split shift, which he hated, and it wasn't worth going all the way home to Penarth and back. Laid out on a couch, he was catching forty winks to see him through the next six hour duty period. The noise of people coming and going didn't bother him; junior doctors learnt early to sleep wherever and whenever opportunity allowed. However, sustained shaking and his name being called did penetrate.

"What is it?" he muttered. The clock showed he had another hour before duty called.

"It true? You're going into research?" Gerry Williams loomed over him.

"You woke me up for that? Cretin!"

"Is it true?"

"Yeah. Now sod off and leave me alone." Owen turned onto his side.

"Haskins must have been furious. He's been going on about keeping you. Quite the teacher's pet, you are." Gerry sat on the arm of the couch. "So, what is it you're going to be doing?"

With a sigh, Owen twisted round again and lay on his back. Once Gerry got his teeth into something there was no stopping him. "Aliens. I'll be looking at the bodies that come off all the UFOs."

Gerry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Come on, what is it? Cancer? Infectious diseases? Or surgical techniques, is it that?"

"I told you, I'm going to examine aliens." Owen loved telling people the truth which was so absurd there was no way they would believe him.

"You're a secretive bugger. Still, with you out of the running there's more chance I can stay here." He stood up and went to his locker. "Haskins will need me."

"Keep telling yourself that. Got a fag?" Owen sat up and took one from the offered packet. "Ta."

Leaning down, Gerry lit it for him. "There's another rumour about you. Pete says he saw you out with Cerys Morgan. That true?"

He thought again of that night. She had used him and he had been beaten black and blue. His tongue found the loose tooth that he still hadn't got fixed. He needed a dentist. "Yeah. And she's not so great."

"Tell me all," implored Gerry. He had lusted after the attractive Cerys for years.

"Let's just say the goods don't live up to the packaging." He stood up. The dentistry department might be persuaded to take a look at his tooth if he told them it hurt. "Got to go. See ya."

-ooOoo-

Mac entered the Hub wishing the alarms didn't sound every time. Ianto was on the far side, pushing a trolley. No one else was in sight. Suzie had gone home to change and Mr Sato had left for London. Mac climbed to the work area where Toshiko was eating a sandwich at her desk.

"All alone?" he asked. He hung up his jacket from which he had sponged the worst of the blood and mud.

"Umm. Gwen's around somewhere. And Ianto." She smiled up at him.

This was better than he had dared hope. He placed a square white bag with distinctive yellow and black print on her desk. "For you," he said.

She looked at it then at him. Why was he giving her presents? Had he misinterpreted the trip to the cinema? Mac was excellent company, quick with a wry comment and a sympathetic listener. A few years older than her, he was not remarkable to look at, certainly not as handsome as Jack and Ianto, but she had always preferred the more ordinary, like Owen. Overall, she would categorise Mac as 'nice' and hoped they would have more nights out – as friends. However, presents indicated he might have different ideas. Looking back at the bag, she recognised the name printed on it: The Juke Box. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Have tae look to find out."

Inside the bag was a single of _Windmills of Your Mind_. "It is. Thanks for getting it. I'll give you the money."

"No! You liked it so much last night and I was passing the shop …" He had actually gone out of his way to visit the record shop. "I dinnae want paying for it."

Seeing she would offend him by pressing any further, she accepted gracefully. "Well, thank you very much. It's very kind of you."

"Och, I enjoyed myself last night. Working here, it's easy to forget what normal life is like. Maybe we could do it again sometime?"

"I'd like that. But we go Dutch next time, Dad's finally got round to paying me!"

"About time. Well …" He looked around for something to do. "I'll go and see if Ianto needs a hand." He walked off, disappearing through the archway to the lower levels.

Toshiko looked after him. He was a nice bloke, probably lonely after moving first from Scotland to London and then to Cardiff. As long as they kept things on a friendly basis, she hoped to see more of him.

"What's that then? Getting presents?" Gwen sat at the desk beside Toshiko. She had been on the walkway and seen the exchange though too far away to hear what had been said.

"No. Mac picked up a single for me, that's all." She put the bag in a drawer. "Where are we going tonight? I need to know what to wear."

Successfully diverted, Gwen thought for a moment. "Probably start at a pub then go to the Ritz. Make sure you eat first, no guarantee we'll get anything more than crisps tonight. I'll be wearing a skirt and top, nothing too fancy."

"I'll do the same. Okay to leave my car at your place?" Toshiko wondered what she had agreed to: a double date stuck with Rhys's friend did not bode well.

"No problem. Can sleep over if you like." They continued to discuss the details.

-ooOoo-

All the crates of money were now in the safe room. Ianto opened one and found it stuffed with bulging bags. Nothing had been checked. His need – some would say obsession – for order in all things compelled him to open one of the bags and begin sorting and recording the contents. Doing all of them would take a while – there were a lot of crates - but doing one bag would give a feel for how long the whole task would take. He emptied the contents onto the small table. Most of the notes inside was in bundles but some were loose. He stacked it according to currency: American dollars, Chinese yen and French francs.

"Hi. Need a hand?" asked Mac. He stepped into the room and looked at the crates stacked neatly against the wall.

"I'm only checking this one bag." Reaching for the ubiquitous clipboard, Ianto concentrated on recording the amount of each currency before him. Mac made him ill-at-ease. They had barely spoken and Ianto sensed Mac's silent accusation. At least Suzie was open in her disgust at his, Ianto's, omission about the Cyberman in the basement.

"Aye. I see." Mac hovered, turned to leave, then turned back again. It was no good, he had to say something. "I canna put it off any longer, Ianto. I have tae ask you ... I don't want tae upset you but … Did you see anyone from Section Four at the battle? I canna find a trace of them."

"Oh." The request and the anguished look on Mac's face took Ianto by surprise. "Umm, no I didn't. Sorry."

"None of them? Are you sure?"

"It was very confused. I was hiding most of the time."

Mac slumped against the crates. "I hate not knowing! I dinnae suppose … Could you tell me what you do remember? Reading the statements is nae the same as hearing it. I'm imagining things and …" He ran a hand through his hair unable to explain.

Ianto didn't want to remember - he was keeping busy so he wouldn't have to - but Mac was a friend and he owed him. "Okay. But not now. Come round to the flat this evening and we'll talk." He knew he had made the right decision when Mac smiled widely.

"Thanks, Ianto. Thanks a lot."

* * *

_Next time, Ianto is in reflective mood while Tosh meets Banana …_


	30. Chapter 30

_It's Friday night and the double date is in full swing …_

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Thirty

The Ritz dance hall had been given a coat of paint and new lighting but was essentially the same as when it had been built nearly forty years earlier. The ground floor had cloakrooms and a small bar. A once-grand staircase led up to the dance floor where, at one end, opposite the entrance, was a low dais for the band with a gallery above. A scattering of tables and chairs lined the sides of the room, the lighting deliberately kept low. Seated here were Rhys and Gwen, taking a break from dancing. Their table was covered with glasses and an overflowing ashtray.

"They're getting on all right," said Rhys, shouting over the loud music.

Gwen followed his gaze to where Toshiko and Banana were dancing. They were one of the best couples on the floor, rhythmic and light on their feet. But then he tried to pull her close despite the dance requiring some distance between them. When she resisted he didn't seem to care.

"He's trying too hard. He always does," said Gwen.

"That's the way he is. Can't change him." Rhys drained his beer glass.

"Which is why he hasn't got a girlfriend."

"What was that?" He leant in closer.

"Nothing."

The song ended and the dancers dispersed. Some crowded round the band on the dais, requesting favourite tunes, while others returned to their tables. Toshiko allowed Banana to put his arm round her waist as they crossed the room. Her feet hurt, her head ached and she was hot but she was happy. It felt good to let her hair down but she was tired of fending off Banana's hands.

"You looked good up there," said Gwen when the couple reached the table.

"She's a brilliant dancer." Banana pulled Toshiko to sit on his knee. "Aren't you, darling?"

"Get off! I need some air." She wriggled out of his grasp and retrieved her handbag.

"I'll come with you," said Gwen.

"Time for another round, Rhys." Banana stood and put an arm round Toshiko again, rucking up her dress when his hand slipped to her arse.

"If you don't move your hand, I'll break your arm," she hissed. Surprised, he did as she said. She stalked off.

Gwen hurried to catch up. "What did you say to him?"

"That man is like an octopus. I'll be black and blue in the morning," complained Toshiko. She risked a look over her shoulder; Rhys and Banana were following a few paces behind.

"He's a pain, I know, but you did look good dancing together."

They had reached the bottom of the stairs and had to go in single file to push through the crowd to the front door. The road outside sloped down the side of a hill and clumps of people had spilled out down the short flight of steps.

Toshiko went to the side, drawing in lungfuls of fresh air. "He's not a bad dancer if only he would stop grabbing me all the time."

"Caveman mentality, that's what he's got. Sorry you're not enjoying yourself." Gwen lit a cigarette and took a drag.

"Funny thing is, I am! Forgotten how good it feels to let it all hang out. Even with Mr Octopus!" Toshiko grinned.

"I'll find you someone better next time. There are a few blokes from the police who might suit you."

Toshiko laughed. "You're not going to give up, are you?"

"Nope. I'm going to make sure you have a date to bring to the wedding. I'll get someone for Wednesday's dance."

"I'm away next week. Don't tell anyone, but I'm going to try and find Jack." In the dark evening outside the dance hall, she outlined her plans.

-ooOoo-

When Mac had gone, Ianto took the glasses and mugs to the kitchen. He washed them and left them to drain before going back to the living room. It was too early to go to bed and he wouldn't sleep anyway, not with all the images in his head.

He found the only jazz LP he and Jack owned, an impulse buy at the market some months ago, and put it on. With the volume down low the compilation of slow standards matched his mood. Talking to Mac about the battle of Canary Wharf had been difficult for them both. Ianto because he had to relive that terrifying time and Mac as he realised what his friends had suffered. Some good had come out of the discussion though. It had drawn the two men closer together, bridging the gap that had grown between them. In reflective mood, they had recalled Torchwood London as it had been, the idiosyncratic people who had worked there and the strange and sometimes wonderful things they had seen. Inevitably this had led to talk of Jack and they considered why he had left and where he had gone. Neither had a clue about his current location but Ianto was reassured to find Mac also believed Jack would be back when he was ready.

The record ended but Ianto continued to sit in the semi-darkness with his memories. With eyes half-shut, it was easy to imagine Jack sitting on the other couch, nose in a book as he devoured the latest murder mystery. Or sitting at the table complaining about the bills that needed to be paid. Or at his most amorous, stalking Ianto around the room and on the furniture until they finally fell in a heap and made love on the carpet. A tear escaped and ran down Ianto's cheek. He missed Jack so much.

"Come home, Jack, please," he murmured.

-ooOoo-

Owen missed the last bus home.

Meredith Jones, recovering from surgery for a perforated stomach ulcer, complained of pains and Owen was called to look at him fifteen minutes before the end of his shift. He was tempted to prescribe painkillers and get off home but his conscience compelled him to investigate further. Palpitation of the stomach revealed internal bleeding, probably caused by the sutures being too tight. For the next two hours, Owen split his time between monitoring the patient and persuading a surgical consultant to come in and decide if emergency surgery was required. Eventually Mr Wells arrived and decided the bleeding was not sufficient to need an emergency intervention, it could wait until the morning. Weary after a long day, Owen handed over the case and called for a taxi.

After the late night, it was not surprising he slept in the following morning. It was Saturday and he was due on at midday. He had been given all the worst shifts as payback for refusing a permanent post. When ten o'clock came around without him stirring, Mrs Jones made a cup of tea and went to wake him.

"Owen, time you were up."

She waited until he groaned before drawing back the curtains and opening the small window. Early cloud was thinning and the day promised to be dry and sunny. Standing looking out of the window, Mrs Jones surveyed her garden and in particular the vegetable patch. Everything was growing well, too well in some cases. She would give some of the abundant lettuce, peas and spring onions to Rhiannon when she came round later. The bed springs creaked and she turned round.

"What's the day like, Auntie?" he asked.

"Should be a good one. If you want a bath, there's plenty of hot water. Michael's gone out already." She picked his shirt and trousers off the floor and folded them neatly.

"Right." He slurped the tea noisily. "I hate working weekends."

"You're off tomorrow. Doing anything?"

"Might be. Need to talk to Ianto first."

She sat on the end of the bed, her heart fluttering for a moment in panic. "Is he all right?"

"Yeah, no problem. Going to see him tonight."

"Oh, good." She breathed a sigh of relief. "I spoke to him yesterday, still no news of Jack."

"No, he's hidden himself real well. But Ianto seems cool about it." Owen yawned mightily.

"I wanted him to come round today but he said he was working. I hope he is, not just trying to avoid Rhiannon."

"They get on all right now, he told me. That was good." He put down the empty mug. "I'll have that bath." He looked at her meaningfully but she was contemplating her children and didn't notice. "Ahem. Need to get out of bed, Auntie Enid. No pyjamas on."

She smiled and stood. "Nothing I haven't seen before. Who gets you to bed when you're too drunk to do it for yourself?" Taking the mug, she left the room.

Washed and dressed, Owen saw Mrs Jones out of the bedroom window. She was busy in the vegetable garden; this was his moment. Downstairs, he dialled the Hub's number and waited. Ianto answered.

"_Hello." _

"Hiya, mate. It's me. Sandra or Tosh around?"

"_Sandra's here. Tosh is on holiday until next weekend. I'll hand you over."_

"Cheers." A moment later, Sandra came on the line. "Hello, Sandra. Can you do me a favour? I'm trying to track down my mum, Joan Harper. Last I heard she was in Wembley at this address." He read it off the scrap of paper in his hand.

"_Of course I will. May take a while. Want me to 'phone you?" _

"I'm working today. Give the info to Ianto and I'll get it from him, okay?"

"_Sure. Some reason you want to find her?"_ All the Torchwood team were aware of Owen's troubled relationship with his mother.

"Something to tell her, that's all. Gotta go, thanks." He put down the receiver and was in the kitchen when Mrs Jones came through the back door.

-ooOoo-

The sun was shining as Toshiko put the small suitcase in the boot of the Mini next to the case of tools and the spare wheel. Her mackintosh was on the back seat with the vanity case. Maps were on the front passenger seat with a bag of sucky fruit sweets. Marie Chowley lived in Worcester and her parents had offered to put Toshiko up that night. From there it was an easy journey eastwards to Northampton and the start of her search for Jack.

"Have you got everything?" asked Mrs Sato.

"Yes, Mum."

"I could make you some sandwiches."

"I've just had lunch," laughed Toshiko. "I've got everything I need. And I'll call you every night, I promise."

"I know you think I'm worrying unnecessarily but –"

"I love that you do," cut in Toshiko, hugging her mother. "The car's fine and I'll be careful. Nothing's going to happen. And now I have to go or Dad will back with Bunmei." Mr Sato had taken his son out to prevent a scene when Toshiko left; Bunmei was not happy she was going away.

With further reassurances, Toshiko pointed the nose of the Mini in the right direction and finally set off. The sun roof was open and the radio on and she immediately felt the thrill of the open road even though she was still in Sully. In the next seven days she had to get on Jack's trail and winkle him out of whatever hole he was hiding in. Fingers crossed, she would be coming home with him sitting beside her.

-ooOoo-

It was quiet in the Hub. The Rift was behaving itself and the Weevils were staying in the sewers leaving the team to carry on with various projects. Sandra was in the work area, sitting at her desk eating a bar of her favourite Bourneville dark chocolate while running a diagnostic on the sensors. Suzie was rummaging through the last few crates of items retrieved from Canary Wharf and adding them to the stores. In the small workroom, Mac was finishing recording the pieces of broken satellite and trying to put them together.

Above them, Ianto was in the chandler's shop stocktaking. Saturday afternoons were never busy and it was an ideal opportunity to straighten up the current stock and decide what more to order. He was interrupted from time to time by a trickle of customers some of whom liked a chat. It was all so normal. Very different to a week ago when he had been hiding from Cybermen and the pepper pots, who UNIT said were called Daleks. Ianto didn't dwell on these memories, he'd done enough of that the night before and suffered nightmares as a result. He dusted cans of turpentine and thought of the first part of that fateful Saturday when he and Jack had woken up in one another's arms and made love in the hotel, almost missing breakfast. Their last intimate moments before the start of the training course and … He refused to think of what happened next, going back over that early morning union.

At three thirty, he closed the shop. Heading down the metal staircase, he imagined what it would be like when Jack returned and was smiling when he walked through the cog door. His colleagues were gathered in the work area. "Something up?" he asked anxiously.

"Apollo 11 broadcast," said Mac. He was standing with Suzie behind Sandra looking at a monitor.

"It's amazingly clear," added Suzie.

Ianto looked at the screen. The picture was, as Suzie had said, amazing. All three astronauts were visible, floating in their tiny spaceship thousands of miles into space. The sound was not so good and Patrick Moore was explaining when the words were indistinct. He was enthusiastic and knowledgeable and the Torchwood team stayed watching until the transmission ended twenty minutes later.

"I don't envy them," said Sandra. "I'd be claustrophobic by now."

"Not very excited, are they? They'll be landing on the moon tomorrow but they're calm as cucumbers," pointed out Suzie.

"Probably why they were chosen," said Ianto. "Want a coffee?"

"Aye, I'm gasping," said Mac with a smile. "I could nae manage a trip to the shops without your coffee let alone tae the moon."

This sparked a discussion of astronauts' eating and drinking arrangements which lasted until the coffee had been drunk. Suzie then declared it was quiet enough for everyone to have the evening off. Half an hour later Ianto and Mac left together, walking through the sunny streets of Tiger Bay into the city centre. A group of children were playing football, their fathers standing around watching. A typical Saturday afternoon scene.

"Bit different tae last week," said Mac softly. Defending against the Cyberman, he had been electrocuted and left for dead. He rubbed his chest absently.

"Yes. Funny how it was The Doctor who saved us, saved the world. He's supposed to be the enemy."

"Torchwood London got a lot wrong. It'll be better now Takahiro's in charge."

Mr Sato had popped in that morning to update them on his trip to London. The Queen had been pleased with all his proposals. From now on Torchwood would adopt a more conciliatory approach to alien visitors, helping them on their way where possible. There would also be greater co-operation with UNIT.

"I hope so. I couldn't go through all that again." The two men halted in Clarence Road where their ways parted. "See you tomorrow."

"Thought you were off?" said Mac.

"I'll probably come in. Want to keep busy."

"You be all right tonight? Want tae go out for a drink or a meal?"

"Thanks but Owen's coming round. Why don't you join us? Might help keep the memories at bay." The invitation had been made on the spur of the moment but was genuine nonetheless.

"You put up with me all last night. Thanks, but I think I'll get out in the garden. Grass needs cutting, so Tosh tells me."

Ianto noted the comment and filed it away. Tosh and Mac? Why not? "Okay. Some other time."

With a wave, they parted. Ianto stopped at the corner grocery shop and bought burgers and buns for his tea and a pound of apples.

-ooOoo-

In a field in Lincolnshire the day was finally winding to a close. The two dozen pickers had begun early and only stopped briefly for lunch even though it had rained solidly all day. The ground was a quagmire and everyone was filthy when they finally trudged into the yard.

Hot water for washing and a meal almost ready to eat awaited them in the barn. Clodagh, matriarch of the extended O'Hagan family, and her two youngest grand-daughters were waiting for them. The O'Hagans had been coming to Heckington for generations, selling their labour in return for the crudest of shelters and other amenities. The money they earned in the picking season saw them through the winter at home in Ireland. Clodagh had first come as a bride of sixteen nearly fifty years before. She was too old to pick any more, leaving that to her three sons and their families, but managed the meals - and the money. In the last few days, she had also taken the young American under her wing. She liked him and his courteous ways.

"Don't be going to your cot like that," she said when he headed for the sleeping cubicles. "There's water enough for you too."

"Thanks."

Jack forced weary legs forward, exhausted after three days of picking. Tomorrow was a day of rest and he was looking forward to a lie in. Later he was accompanying Clodagh and the rest of the O'Hagans to church. He had lost Ianto a week ago and he felt the need to pray for him and for all those others lost at Canary Wharf. And perhaps God would have pity on him and help him bear the emptiness and despair.

* * *

_Next time, Gwen spots an unfamiliar alien and Owen and Ianto go on a trip …_


	31. Chapter 31

_Gwen sees something strange and Owen and Ianto take a trip …_

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Thirty One

The gang met at the Italian coffee shop. It was the favoured place for a lot of young people to hang out. The fashionable frothy coffee and jukebox were the main draw but it was also conveniently situated between the Odeon cinema and the Ritz dance hall. Wherever they were spending the evening, it made sense to gather for coffee first.

Gwen and Rhys arrived early and greeted everyone as they appeared. Nicola and Huw came first, police colleagues of Gwen's, followed by Dave and Sue, neighbours of Rhys, and finally Megan and Trina, two of Gwen's school friends, with their latest boyfriends. Pushing two tables together, they drank coffee and talked loudly over the music.

"Pictures then?" said Rhys.

"Yeah. Let's go." Trina jumped up and dragged Rhys to his feet. The others followed as the pair went out into the warm evening.

"I should watch her, Gwen," said Megan confidentially. "She's always had a thing for Rhys."

"She won't get anywhere. He's mine," replied Gwen. She had no doubts about his loyalty, not after all she had put him through.

"God, you are so lucky." Megan leaned closer and lowered her voice. "I don't think this one of mine's a keeper. Went red as a beetroot when I snogged him." The two girls glanced at Megan's date and giggled when he blushed.

"What's the joke?" asked Huw. He and Nicola moved up alongside.

"I was just saying we've got Mervyn to do the music for the hen night," replied Gwen thinking quickly.

"Oh no! He's such a lech," groaned Nicola.

"Got good music though."

"Suppose. Three weeks tonight, Gwen, and the big day the week after. You ready for married bliss?" teased Nicola.

"Can't wait." She strode forward and grabbed Rhys's free arm – the other was in Trina's grasp – and grinned at him. "He's my man and I love him."

"That's nice to know," said Rhys with a grin. He didn't notice when Trina let go of his arm and drifted back to the others. He and Gwen had weathered the storm of her infidelity and were sailing fair for happiness.

"You are so sweet!" called Megan.

They had turned the corner and were approaching the cinema entrance when Gwen stopped suddenly, staring across the road.

"What is it, love?" asked Rhys.

"I thought I saw … No, it can't have been." She didn't sound sure.

"What?" he persisted.

"I thought I saw a man with a fish's head."

"Probably got a cat. They like fish heads," said Huw.

Gwen looked at Rhys who understood that she had not meant the man was carrying a fish head. Where his head should have been was an orange fish's head with fins.

-ooOoo-

"You really going?" asked Ianto.

"Yep. I want to see her face when she hears the news. Can't do that on the 'phone." Owen downed the last of his beer. "Got any more?"

"In the kitchen." Ianto made no move to get it. He had drunk more than usual, mixing beer with vodka tonics. His head was swimming and his stomach felt awful.

Owen came back with four cans, pleased Ianto was relaxing. A boozy evening would help him over the nightmares. Owen was also celebrating. Sandra had found his mother living in Swindon with a man called John Yates. Owen hadn't a clue how Sandra had done it; Torchwood still held many secrets for him. "To technology," he said, raising his can.

"Technology," echoed Ianto and drank. "She might not be in tomorrow." His mind was still on Owen's stated intention to visit his mother the following day.

"Thought of that. Going to ring first thing and make sure."

"She might not want to see you."

"I'm not going to say it's me! I'm not stupid."

"Who you going to be?"

In a bad Welsh accent Owen said, "A Welsh solicitor with news of a legacy."

Ianto giggled then snorted with laughter. "You sound so silly!"

"Then you can do it instead. She's not met you for years."

"No, I'm not getting involved." Ianto shook his head firmly and regretted it. His vision swam and Owen had a twin sitting beside him. "I don't feel well."

Owen knew the signs and had Ianto on his feet and in the bathroom before his cousin spewed up his tea and beer. Leaving him hanging over the toilet, Owen went to the telephone. Time to let Mrs Jones know not to expect him home.

-ooOoo-

Mac wandered into the Hub at nine expecting to find Ianto but the delicious smell of coffee was missing. Instead he saw Gwen hunched over a keyboard looking intently at the monitor. He was surprised for two reasons: Gwen was not an early bird and was usually the last to arrive for her shifts; and she was technophobic, preferring paper records and talking to people face to face.

"Problems?" he asked hanging up his jacket.

"Umm? No." She swung round in her chair. "Ever seen a man with a fish's head?"

"Och, it's too early for jokes."

"Not a joke. I saw one last night, by the Odeon."

"Queuing for the one and six seats?" Mac refused to take her seriously.

"No! Lurking in the shadows opposite. It was a man with a fish's head where his should be." It sounded ludicrous the more often she said it but she was sure that she had seen just that.

"A mask." He walked off to the kitchen.

"I wish you'd take this seriously!" she yelled after him. He waved a lazy hand but did not turn round.

She sat back and stared at the screen. The one glimpse she had had of the creature was clear in her memory. The fish-man had walked under a streetlight for a second showing an unmistakable orange head with a fin on the top. More fins, or something similar, had hung down from the side of its face like muttonchop whiskers. Reaching for a pencil, she drew a crude sketch of what she had seen searching her memory for details. The head had caught her attention but she remembered his clothes too. A suit, light grey with a fancy waistcoat – also orange. A dapper figure except for the strange head.

"Tea. I dinnae want tae mess with the coffee machine." Mac put down the mugs and looked at the sketch. "That it?"

"Yes. How do I get this damned machine to tell me what it is!" She glared at the monitor.

"Move over, let me have a try."

Five minutes later they were looking at an old black and white photograph that closely resembled Gwen's drawing. The record showed the race – named Blowfish by Torchwood – had visited often in Victorian times. Petty criminals who drank to excess and stole horse-drawn carriages, they generally made a nuisance of themselves. They weren't violent although one had been executed in the cells by an Alice Guppy, reason unknown.

"I wonder why he's here now?" said Mac. He looked up when the door alarms sounded. "Suzie, come look at this. Gwen's found us a rare visitor."

Suzie groaned. "What? I wanted a quiet day today." Her head was delicate after a night on the town and waking up in a stranger's bed.

"He's not a threat, not yet anyway," said Gwen. "It's something called a Blowfish. Mac found the records."

Suzie took the chair Mac vacated and peered blearily at the screen. She slowly read the accompanying text and listened to Gwen's account of her encounter. "Well, they seem relatively harmless. Add it to the briefing, we can keep an eye out for him." She looked round hopefully. "No Ianto?"

"His day off."

"He said he was probably going tae come in," added Mac.

"I hope so. I need a coffee." Suzie stood up. "Gwen, let's do something with the dwarf we've got downstairs. Feed him and then put him in the interrogation room. Mac, see what's happened overnight, especially anything on Jack."

"Okay. Want me to give UNIT a heads-up about the Blowfish?"

Her forehead creased in thought. "No, not yet. We don't them going in mob-handed." She looked round when the door alarms sounded but it wasn't Ianto. "Martin, wasn't expecting you."

"Thought you might want an update on B67. It's working like a charm." The doctor grinned, pleased with his success.

"Good. Got a report for Takahiro?"

"Hoped I'd be able to write it here. Kids are rampaging around at home, can't hear myself think!" Martin and his wife had five children all under the age of ten.

"You can use the office. I suppose I'll have to make my own coffee." Suzie wandered off to the kitchen.

"Gwen, don't rush off. I've arranged for John Hart to fly to Chicago tomorrow. His father is making arrangements the other end. He, John that is, is asking to see you. Any chance you could pop in today sometime?"

"I suppose so, if Suzie's says it's okay. What does he want?" She would do it for Ianto and Jack but wasn't looking forward to it. John Hart's good looks belied a nasty character.

"To say goodbye, I think." Martin shrugged and went into the office.

Mac had been listening. "You dinnae seem too happy."

"He gives me the creeps. On the surface he's all charm but only someone truly twisted would do what he did to Ianto. It's hard to be nice to him."

"Want me tae come with you?"

"You're a very kind man, Mac." She pecked his cheek before headed for the cells.

"What is this effect you have on women, Mac?" asked Suzie, coming back, mug in hand. "First Tosh concerned you might get hurt and now Gwen kissing you!"

"My natural charm. You fell for it too." They had gone out a time or two. It had been okay but no more and it had ended with no hard feelings on either side.

"'Til I came to my senses!"

-ooOoo-

The outskirts of Swindon were like many another town: new housing estates, some light industry and lots of new roads. Car ownership was growing as income increased. The axing of many local railway lines made cars the only way to get around. Roads were being built everywhere to meet the need; the new M4 had shortened the journey from Cardiff to just over two hours. If matters continued as they were, however, it would take another two hours to find Morris Street.

"This is ridiculous. I'm going to ask someone." Ianto pulled into a garage forecourt and parked.

"We'll find it!" protested Owen.

"When? Next Sunday?"

Owen stayed in the car watching Ianto talking to the attendant. He looked so normal and yet was carrying around a heavy load of grief, guilt and unhappiness. It had come out the previous evening, when the booze had lowered his defences. Owen did his best to reassure and comfort and hoped he had helped but only one man could really do that and he was nowhere to be found.

Ianto emerged from the wooden booth that served as cashier's office and shelter for the attendant with a map. "Take this. Route's marked on it." Ianto started the car and drove off.

Folding the map more conveniently, Owen said, "We were going in the right direction."

"Rubbish. Now, tell me when to turn off."

Owen got his bearings then said, "You want Kingshill Road. Next left. I am grateful, you know. That you decided to come." Last night, Ianto had refused point blank but this morning he had relented.

Ianto made the turn. "Makes a change. But I'm waiting outside."

"You're going to miss out," said Owen with a grin. "Her face when she's finds out I'm a doctor … It's going to be a picture!"

Ianto was not so sure. "If you say so. Am I going the right way?"

"Yeah, straight on 'til we get to a roundabout."

Fifteen minutes later the car stopped at the end of Morris Street, a cul-de-sac. Owen hopped out and swaggered to number nine. Ianto watched for a moment then drove off. They had passed a playing field on the way in and he decided to wait there. Kids were playing cricket on a scrappy piece of grass. Beyond them young children played on swings under the eye of their fathers, banished from the house while Mum cooked Sunday lunch.

Ianto left the car and walked aimlessly along a path. Getting out of Cardiff and away from the Hub had been a good decision. He needed a distraction to put his troubles into perspective. A trip somewhere new and a walk in the fresh air was helping with the fading hangover and sense of guilt. He regretted opening up to Owen, seeing it as a sign of weakness to unload his troubles onto someone else; it wouldn't happen again. The bench looked over a boating pond. He sat watching a boy of about seven and his sailing boat. The wind was moving the boat erratically and the boy stood watching, anxious it would capsize. Ianto recognised the anxious look, it was reflected back at him from his mirror every day. How to come to terms with being alive when so many had died and with putting his friends in danger? He didn't know. Naturally he felt guilty, anyone would. Perhaps … perhaps being apart from Jack was a penance imposed by some god or other. Nemesis, perhaps. Jack would only be allowed to return when Ianto had learnt contrition.

"Mister, my boat's stuck."

Ianto looked at the boy then at the pond. The sailing boat was caught a dozen feet from the bank on some uncleared weeds.

"Can you get it for me, mister? Please. My dad'll kill me if I lose it and Mum said she'll kill me if I get wet." He was close to tears.

"I'll try." With the help of a discarded, broken fishing rod, Ianto managed to free the boat which, after an agonising few minutes, floated within reach of the bank.

"Thanks, mister!" The boy ran off, boat held possessively in his arms.

Strolling back to the car, Ianto smiled. His first act of contrition. Helping others had to weigh in his favour with Nemesis. And, thinking about it, he had helped two people today – Owen and the boy. Driving away, Ianto was confident that his time apart from Jack could be reduced if he took every chance to be helpful.

Owen was sitting on a wall at the end of Morris Street when the car pulled up. He got inside and sat glumly as Ianto drove off. The silence grew oppressive.

"What happened then?" asked Ianto eventually.

"Don't ask."

"That bad?"

After a few minutes spent fuming, Owen said, "She only bloody said it was because of her! Made out I needed her kicking me out to 'apply myself'. Bloody cheek! I worked like a dog for the past five years!"

"I'm sorry."

"Who the hell does she think she is! Well, that's the last time I even think of her. We're done. Through. I never want to see her again!" He crossed his arms and slumped lower in the seat. He didn't speak again until they were nearly in Wales. "Find somewhere for lunch, Ianto. My treat."

-ooOoo-

The metalwork around John Hart's jaw had been removed and the bruises had faded leaving just a shadow on his high cheekbones. He looked up as the door to his private room opened. Boredom had set in and was a large part of why he had agreed to return to the States.

Gwen and Mac approached the bed. "Hi, John," she said.

"Gwennie, you came. Who's your friend?" asked John. His gaze ran up and down Mac's body assessing him lasciviously.

"This is Mac."

"Is he my going-away present?" John grinned when Mac coloured.

"No, I'm not," said Mac firmly. He had not expected such a blatant come-on and understood why Gwen had not wanted to come alone.

"Oh well, your loss. Still no Jack then?"

"I told you, he and Ianto are working in London," said Gwen.

He raised both eyebrows. "Don't lie to me, Gwennie."

"I'm not." She raised her chin and met his gaze.

He raised the newspaper on the bed. "So what's this?"

She took the paper and immediately saw one of the advertisements they had placed asking Jack to make contact. Damn! Trust Hart to get hold of it.

Mac stepped in to fill the silence. "He's on a mission. This is tae contact him."

John stared at him, eyes alive with interest. "Jack as James Bond? No way!"

"Dae I look like I'm joking?" Mac leaned in closer. "One word of this tae anyone and I won't answer for your safety."

"He means it, John," added Gwen. "That's why they sent him with me."

"Not … one … word," said Mac. He emphasised each word by tapping the muzzle of his pistol on John's chest.

John considered, eyes glued to the large handgun. British people didn't carry guns yet this man handled the weapon casually, as if it was natural for him. Meeting Mac's gaze, John saw the threat in the hazel eyes and realised this man meant business. "Okay," he croaked.

"Why did you want to see me?" asked Gwen. She was struggling not to laugh.

"Umm, to give you this." He held out an envelope, aware of the pistol pressed against his chest. "For Jack."

"I'll take that." Mac put the envelope in his pocket and held the muzzle of the pistol to John's forehead. "We'll be watching you."

Outside the room, Gwen and Mac hurried away giggling.

* * *

_Next time, we join Tosh in her search for Jack. Will she find him?_


	32. Chapter 32

_We now leave Cardiff behind and join Toshiko on the road …_

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Thirty Two

For Toshiko the week passed in a series of highs and lows.

After staying one night with Marie Chowley she set out on her own. She enjoyed the journey across the heart of England, passing orchards and fields ripe with grain. Stratford on Avon was beautiful, bathed in sunshine on a warm Monday. Toshiko fell in love with the town and wished she had more time to stay and explore but pressed on. Northampton was a disappointment, a shoe manufacturing town on the verge of economic collapse with unattractive housing. Staying in a small B&B near the town centre, she made plans for her search.

Tuesday was spent making contact with the local police and other agencies. They were helpful in a desultory kind of way. One missing man was not important enough to interest them even if Torchwood was looking for him. She travelled up the M1 as far as Leicester and spent all day Wednesday there but had no further leads. Jack's pattern of travel had changed after Northampton. His northward trajectory appeared to have stopped there. Why? That evening, after telephoning home and an unsatisfactory meal in a small café, she poured over the maps. If he had not gone north, he had left the motorway system and was on ordinary roads. She doubted he would have turned back on himself and gone south. West led to Wales and too many memories. It had to be east.

She leant back against the wall, the radio playing softly, and thought hard. The motorway services at Northampton had been busy with all kinds of traffic. Lorries were the best chance of a lift but most of those carried goods north and south to the big cities. East was only Cambridge and East Anglia, agricultural land she thought. She remembered the large number of lorries hauling loads of vegetables at the nearest service station. Perhaps Jack had opted for one of those, an empty one going back to base. She glanced at the clock: 8:14. Grabbing her bag, she left the B&B and drove to the motorway only a short distance away.

She struck lucky with the second driver she asked, a man in his forties wearing overalls over a holey jumper. He listened politely to her questions.

"Aye, my dear, I make this journey regular as clockwork. Every other day I'm by here at this time of year." He spoke slowly with a brogue not unlike Welsh in its sing-song cadences.

"Do you ever see hitchhikers? I'm looking for my friend."

"Lots of people wanting rides. I take 'em now and again, if they look respec'able."

"Jack, that's my friend, is American. Tall, just on six foot, dark and good looking. Wears an old army greatcoat."

The man scratched his head. "A lot of young people take lifts with us. Need the work, they do. Come back to the farm and pick the crops for a season then they move on."

"And have you seen him?" she pressed.

"Don't recall anyone like that. What's he done, my dear? Has he left you in the family way?"

She laughed. "No. He got some bad news and took off. All his friends are trying to find him. Thanks for your time anyway. I'll ask a few more people." At least she now had confirmation of her theory; she just had to find someone who had seen Jack.

"Hold hard now. It be getting dark and you shouldn't be talking to some of these fellas. They be a rough lot, you know. Give me that likeness again and I be asking around for you. You got somewhere to stay?"

"I'm at the White Lodge Guest House. But I'm sure I could –"

"You get on back there, my dear. No decent young woman should be round here at this time o' night. I be off early in't morning but I be leaving word with Paul at the petrol pumps. He holds all our messages."

No amount to argument would sway him and Toshiko had to give in. She gave the man – Harry Askew – a detailed description of Jack together with her name then left. It was dark when she got back to the B&B. The sharp-faced landlady gave her a searching look when she entered the lobby, obviously thinking Toshiko had been up to no good. Ignoring her, Toshiko called out a cheery 'Goodnight' and climbed to her room on the first floor. Later, as she put the light out, she wondered if Harry Askew would do as he said. Probably he would just drive off and forget all about her.

Thursday was dull and blustery. Toshiko wore a thick jumper for the first time since leaving home, grateful for its warmth. She paid her bill and left with no firm plans for a destination. Going back to Northampton seemed a backward step but there was no point heading elsewhere without a firm sighting. Sitting in the Mini she debated what to do. Should she bother to check for a message from Harry? She might as well, it was on the way to Northampton. Drawing up at the petrol pumps, she filled the Mini's tank and then went in search of Paul. She found him propping up a broom staring into space.

"Excuse me, are you Paul?"

"That's me, love. What can I do for a beautiful girl like you?" He grinned widely showing yellow teeth.

"I spoke to Mr Askew last night. He said he'd leave a message for me. My name's Toshiko Sato." He looked at her gormlessly and the slim hope disappeared. "Oh well, doesn't matter," she said.

"Hang on, love. What d'you say your name was?"

"Toshiko Sato." She stressed each syllable.

"Let's see. Got loads of notes left here." He turned to rummage through a pile of papers, peering at each in a way that meant he either needed glasses or had difficulty reading. "Is this you?" He held out a folded piece of paper covered in grease stains.

She took it. On the outside written in flowing copperplate was her name. Her heart leapt with sudden hope. "Yes. Thanks. Do I owe you anything?"

He giggled. "Not unless you want to give me a kiss."

"Not really. Thanks again." Walking away quickly, she didn't look back until she had made the safety of the Mini. Paul was back leaning on the broom staring at nothing.

Unfolding the paper she read: _'Dear Miss Sato. Have made enquiries and Toby Johnson remembers a man answering your Jack's description. He picked him up in Northampton last week. Took him to Peterborough. He can't remember exactly when but he thinks it was Tuesday. Good luck in your search. Harry Askew Esq. PS Toby dropped the man near the cattle market.'_

"Yes! Thank you, Harry!" She punched the air. With renewed enthusiasm, she looked through the maps and worked out she had to get round Leicester to the A47. Peterborough wasn't far away, she would be there by lunch time.

The countryside here was as green and productive as any she had passed through but she didn't linger to marvel at the small villages with their thatched cottages and quaint churches. She was hot on Jack's trail. It had to be him this Toby had remembered, Jack was too remarkable to be muddled up with anyone else. And that being the case, she was just a week behind him. If he had got a job on one of the farms in the area, she could be meeting him later that day and telling him the good news about Ianto. She pressed down a bit harder on the accelerator. It was, of course, too good to be true. The cattle market was deserted and she couldn't find anyone to ask about Jack. She visited the police station and eventually got a senior detective to listen. He instructed all officers to keep a look out for Jack and suggested she attend the Friday market when the local farmers would be in town. The community was close-knit but likely to be helpful.

Disheartened, she splashed out on a room in the Queensgate Hotel, a grander establishment than she had stayed in thus far. The room was large with a private bathroom and she had a good long soak. Feeling a bit chirpier, she found a small Italian restaurant and had the dish of the day and a couple of glasses of wine which further revived her spirits. In a better frame of mind, she took a turn round the city centre past the cathedral before returning to the hotel. In the luxury of a private telephone booth – so much better than in a foyer where anyone could hear – she talked to her parents. They were interested in her holiday and she found herself making up incidents to hide what she was really doing. Her mother was keen for her to get back to Sully for the weekend and Toshiko found herself agreeing. If she didn't get a solid lead on Jack tomorrow there was no point continuing the search.

Friday dawned bright and clear but with a brisk wind. After a good breakfast, she headed back to the cattle market which was teeming with people and animals even at 9.15 in the morning. The noise of cattle, sheep and pigs filled every corner of the large space. It seemed every pen was filled, it certainly smelt that way. She wandered round getting her bearings. Staying at the edge of the crowd, she moved with the farmers looking at the livestock. There weren't many young people and even fewer women and Toshiko attracted a lot of speculative looks. No one spoke to her and she felt too intimidated by the strange surroundings to say anything herself. It was hopeless. The crowd moved to the covered selling ring and she went along, sitting in the second row. It was interesting to see the small groups of animals brought in and made to walk or run round the ring as the auctioneer talked faster and faster before bringing down his hammer. Lot followed lot and she stayed watching.

"You all right, miss?" A young man stood beside her. He was stocky with a ruddy, weather-beaten face and a shock of fair hair. He wore corduroy trousers and a checked shirt. The rolled up sleeves revealed bulging muscles. Behind him, several yards away, a group of other young farmers watched with interest.

"Yes, thanks. He speaks fast." She indicated the auctioneer.

"Jim gets lots of practice. I can't believe you're here to buy." He sat beside her.

"I'm looking for someone and hoped to find word of him. He came this way last week looking for work."

"He a farmer?"

"No, definitely not." She smiled at the thought of Jack working on a farm then remembered he had helped out at Trecastle Farm a time or two. "He's helped out sometimes but he's not an expert."

"Wouldn't have got anything round here then. We're all livestock, need experienced men for that."

"If he was wanting work, where would he go from here?"

"Probably up to Lincolnshire. That's arable land and they need pickers, especially now. Don't need training to be a picker, just a strong back."

This was promising. "Do the farmers come here to sell their crops?"

"Bless me, no." He smiled at her ignorance. "They have hundreds of acres and sell direct to wholesalers."

"Oh." Her shoulders slumped and she sighed in defeat. This was the end of the road for her. Jack may have got this far but it was going to be impossible to find him.

He saw and wanted to help. "I don't get in every week but there's blokes that do and strangers stand out."

"Like me?" she said with a smile.

"Oh yes," he said grinning. "You're the prettiest thing we've had here since Arthur's fancy Holstein."

She threw back her head and laughed. The group of young farmers and others standing nearby looked over and drifted across until a small crowd had gathered around her. The friendly young man – Matthew – explained what she was doing there. Toshiko described Jack stressing he was American and wearing an army greatcoat. This was what people remembered most, not his looks.

"American," a large dark-haired man mused. "I reckon there might have been one of them here last week. Went off with Ron as comes from Bourne."

"Are you sure?" pressed Toshiko.

"Pretty sure."

"He's right," put in another of the crowd. "Saw the bloke climbing into Ron's lorry meself."

"Thank you!" she enthused. "Where can I find … Ron, was it? Is he here today?"

Unfortunately Ron Monger wasn't present but they vied to provide details of where to find his farm. Thanking them profusely, Matthew walked her to the Mini. He had been so kind, Toshiko readily agreed to let him know how she got on and took down his name and telephone number. Driving away she marvelled at the kindness of strangers. First Harry Askew and now Matthew Smart had done more for her than the police forces of three counties.

Bourne was a small town directly north of Peterborough on the A15. Entering Lincolnshire she found the land became very flat. She could see for miles ahead and the sky seemed huge. The Monger farm was on the other side of the town and she went straight there. Ron was out in the fields but his wife, Mary, listened to Toshiko's story over a cup of tea and large slices of fruit cake.

"I'm sorry, my dear, he didn't stay here. We didn't have the work for him so our son, Ronnie, took him into Sleaford. There's more folks need pickers up that way."

The woman had not seen the American herself and couldn't confirm it was Jack but said he had been taken to Thomas Whittington who found workers for the farmers. Toshiko thanked her and carried on north. Sleaford was a market town less than twenty miles away. Housewives bustled about the streets and children enjoying the school holidays played wherever there was space. Toshiko drove directly to Whittingtons, land agent and auctioneer, but it was closed. A note pinned to the door said someone would be back at six that evening.

Disappointed, Toshiko set about finding somewhere to stay for the night. The Mallards was a small B&B that did evening meals and she got a pleasant room overlooking a pretty courtyard garden. With time to kill, she walked around the town, stopping in a coffee shop for a drink and sandwich. She returned to Mallards around half past four and was stopped by the proprietor at the foot of the stairs.

"They're on their way down. Come and watch."

Toshiko was hustled into a small sitting room with a colour television. Sitting with the friendly proprietor and his friends, Toshiko watched as the tiny Apollo 11 capsule appeared from the clouds and descended on three parachutes into the ocean. She had watched the actual moon landing with strangers too, in a Northampton B&B. A memory of promising to watch with Bunmei made her suddenly homesick; she missed him and their parents. Waiting through the tedious delays as ships approached the capsule and finally made contact with the astronauts inside, she resolved to return home the following day whatever happened. Excusing herself, she went to her room to freshen up.

At six she approached the door of Whittingtons. The note was still there. She tried the door but it was locked. She waited outside, walking up and down impatiently. When the church clock struck a quarter to seven she gave up. No one was coming tonight and dinner would be served at Mallards on the hour. She retraced her steps once more and ate her meal quickly. She was so close and yet still there was no firm news of Jack. Was she chasing a phantom? In her room later, after telephoning her parents, she stood looking out of the window for a long time.

Thomas Whittington was surprised to find a Japanese girl waiting on the doorstep when he approached his office on Saturday morning. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"I hope so. Thomas Whittington?"

"Yes. Come in."

The office was dark and smelt of old paper and pipe tobacco. Toshiko sat on a wonky upright chair while Mr Whittington emptied his briefcase. He listened to her story attentively.

"I remember the lad. Polite. What did you say his name was?"

"Jack Harkness." Toshiko held her breath.

"Umm, that doesn't ring a bell but there are so many lads. Let me check." He took down a large, leather-bound ledger. He ran a finger down the page for 14 July. "No, no Jack Harkness."

She let out the pent-up breath in one long, "Oh!"

"This was him. Billy-Ray Sallinger." He turned the book to show her, as if seeing it would help.

On the off-chance Jack had decided to use another name, she dug a photograph out of her bag. "Did he look like this?"

Whittington took one look and shook his head. "No. No, this isn't him."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. I'm sorry."

"Thank you for your time."

Outside the office Toshiko squared her shoulders and faced the truth. She had been chasing the wrong American. An hour later she was driving out of Sleaford and didn't notice the van coming the other way driven by Percy Biggadike with his American picker in the passenger seat.

* * *

_Oh no, she missed him! Next time, more about the Blowfish …_


	33. Chapter 33

_Tosh reports back before the Blowfish makes another appearance …_

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Thirty Three

After her week away, Toshiko was restless. She woke early on Sunday and took a long walk along the beach with Bunmei before breakfast. She had spent days on a wild goose chase and was unimpressed with herself. Bunmei's chatter about all he had been doing with Peter in the first week of the summer holidays distracted and soothed her. Pottering around having a bath and washing her hair helped some more and she joined the family for lunch, enthusing about Stratford-upon-Avon, the scenery and repeating the fibs about Marie. Her father asked about the car's performance and her mother about the places she had stayed and both were so relieved she was back safe and sound they didn't press for detail on much else.

In the afternoon, she drove into Cardiff and entered the Hub. She wanted to talk to Gwen but it was Owen she saw first. He was sitting at a desk balancing a pencil on its end on his palm. His face was almost back to normal, just a faint discolouration around one eye.

"Hello. What are you doing here?" she asked.

He jumped and dropped the pencil. "Whiling away a few hours." He twirled around in the chair. "Good holiday?"

"So-so. Gwen around?"

"Boardroom. Something up?" He knew Toshiko well and sensed she was troubled.

"Not really. You can come if you like, it's not secret."

"Waiting for this to finish." He indicated the computer monitor and a test he was running before stooping to pick up the pencil.

"Okay." She ran up the stairs and went into the boardroom. "Hello, Gwen. Spare a minute?"

"Sure. No luck then." They had spoken briefly on the telephone the previous evening and Gwen knew Toshiko had returned alone.

"No." She explained all she done to find Jack ending with Thomas Whittington in Sleaford. "I thought I was close but it was someone else."

"Hey, at least you tried. The rest of us haven't done much." She waved at the papers on the table. "I was going through all the sightings again, to see if we missed anything. He still disappears after Northampton."

"Maybe all those people saw this Billy-Ray Salinger too." Toshiko slumped in the chair and pulled a face. "It's so frustrating!"

"What's that?" asked Owen coming into the room.

"I was looking for Jack last week. I didn't find him." She repeated the story for him but more succinctly. "I need to know, should I tell Ianto?"

"Yeah," said Owen immediately. "He may not show it but he's worried. He deserves to know what you've done."

"I agree, said Gwen. "And now's your chance." She was gazing through the glass walls at the neat figure of Ianto climbing the stairs with a tray of coffee.

Ianto made coffee whenever people wanted it but mid-afternoon had become a regular time for anyone who was in the Hub. When he saw his three friends in the boardroom he smiled. It was rare to be just the old gang together. He liked Suzie and Mac but they didn't have the same shared history as these friends. He made the coffee and added chocolate biscuits to the tray, looking forward to hearing about Toshiko's holiday. His smile died when three pairs of eyes watched him closely as he walked towards the glass door. He stopped and looked behind him. Nothing. They were staring at him.

"Come on, mate, I'm dying for a drink." Owen held the door open. "Choccie biscuits too, must be a special occasion."

Ianto entered the room. "Why were you looking at me like that?"

"I've got something to tell you, Ianto. Sit down." Toshiko smiled reassuringly. It took her ten minutes to tell the story for the third time. "I'm sorry, Ianto, I really thought I'd found him but it was someone else."

"There's no need to be sorry. Thanks for giving up your holiday. Jack's hidden himself really well, that's all."

"Makes me wonder if he's still in the country," said Owen thoughtfully. "No sign in the States?"

Ianto shook his head. "Not in Galveston anyway. Franklin and Eleanor are keeping watch but they're starting their European trip in a few days. Rome, Paris and London before coming here for the wedding."

"That's going to be awkward if we still haven't found Jack." Owen finished the coffee and reached for the last chocolate biscuit. "Anyone else want this?"

They shook their heads and Gwen said, "I'm still not sure we should go ahead. I mean if Jack's not here it feels really wrong to have the wedding."

"You'd cancel it?" asked Toshiko in surprise.

"Postpone."

"I told you before, Gwen, it's ridiculous to even think about postponing your wedding." Ianto was firm. "Your parents have gone to a lot of trouble for you and Rhys –"

"And expense," added Owen.

"- and you are not disrupting everything just because of Jack," went on Ianto. "Franklin and Eleanor are coming from America and you've got relations over from Canada. You can't change the day."

"He's right, Gwen," added Toshiko. "Besides, it's three weeks away. Anything can happen in that time."

"Right. Jack could be on his way home right now." Ianto smiled at Gwen. "Or it might be just the thing to bring him back. He'd not want to miss it."

"Okay, seeing as you all feel like that I suppose I'll have to agree," said Gwen with a wry grin. "Rhys wouldn't be too happy either. He's really keen to tie the knot."

Probably because he knows you play away, thought Toshiko. Rhys wants to be as sure of you as he can. She didn't say it any of this however; she didn't want another row. "What have you all been up to?" she asked instead.

It was like old times as they sat around talking. Owen complained about the hospital and the shifts he'd been given. He had also been moved to the children's ward which he hated. His last day was still two weeks away and couldn't come soon enough. Gwen remained calm about the wedding preparations, letting her mother take the strain. Dress fittings and last minute changes to the guest list were all that involved her. Ianto told them of preparations for nephew David's christening at which he was to be a godfather. He intended to take his duties seriously.

"And Torchwood?" Toshiko asked.

"Busy. Got a Blowfish in town and it's leading us a merry dance!" said Gwen with a rueful smile.

"Blowfish? What's that?"

"Man with a fish's head. Come on, I'll show you." She stood up and stretched. "Ought to check the monitor anyway." The two girls walked to the work area where Gwen brought up the old and some new photographs of the Blowfish. "Don't see something like that every day, do you?"

"Gosh, it's amazing. Is it a real fish or a hybrid? Or what?"

"No idea. They didn't bother to examine the aliens much back in Victorian times. Torture, yes, examine, no. Worse than the London lot, they were."

"Probably where they got it from. It stole a car?" marvelled Toshiko. "They can drive?"

"Oh yeah. Their party trick, that and taking drugs. We'll catch up with it soon then Owen can dissect it." She grinned at the doctor who had come to join them.

"Only if it's dead. She tell you about Hart?" he asked Toshiko. "Gwen really pissed off Martin over him."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "You are loving that, aren't you?"

"Yup!"

"What's this? Tell me," said Toshiko.

Gwen told the story. "John Hart asked to see me before he went back to the States. It was the Saturday you left. Mac came with me for … protection, I suppose. Anyway, Hart was obnoxious. He'd seen one of the adverts for Jack and caught me in a lie." She grinned. "Mac implied Jack was a spy. Used his gun to add a little colour."

"He didn't shoot him?"

"No! Just frightened him but Hart was making a fuss and Martin had to give him another of those fancy unremembering pills."

"Martin was so mad at you," said Owen gleefully. "Never thought he knew that kind of language!"

"He bawled us out and made a formal complaint to your dad," admitted Gwen.

"Why?" asked Toshiko.

"Said he'd only just developed this pill and we'd forced him to give Hart two doses. That no one knew the long term consequences." Gwen shrugged. "Something like that."

"Can't think of a better person to test it on," said Ianto dryly. He had taken the mugs to the kitchen before joining them, moving silently as always.

"That's not nice, Ianto," said Owen with a wicked gleam in his eye. "True, but not nice."

"Is Mac all right?" asked Toshiko. "I mean, he wasn't reprimanded?" She liked the quiet Scot and didn't want him to get into trouble.

"We were given a good telling off," said Gwen, "but that's all. Made us feel about two inches tall but no formal reprimands. Why?" She eyed Toshiko speculatively. "You and Mac got something going?"

"No! He's a friend, that's all. Can't I ask about a friend?" Toshiko brazened it out, pleased she did not blush easily. In her week away, her thoughts had turned to Mac more often than was comfortable. Their evening at the cinema was a fond memory, as was sitting in his garden with his arm round her.

"Leave her alone," said Ianto. "Anything on the monitor?"

"No," reported Gwen. "Least, I don't think so. Better check, Tosh."

-ooOoo-

It was peaceful once the others had gone. With the Rift quiet and no other activity in the city, Gwen, Toshiko and Owen had headed home. Toshiko had the remote monitor with her and all of them had pagers in case of need. Only Ianto chose to remain in the Hub. There was no one waiting for him at home and sitting around on the off-chance Jack would turn up seemed more remote now Toshiko had failed to find him. He would return, Ianto still believed that - he had to believe that or his heart would break – but he doubted it would be in the next few days. It was too soon; Ianto hadn't done enough to earn the blessing of the gods.

He was surprised at the number of opportunities to do good that surrounded him every day. Taking Mrs Pugh's rubbish downstairs for her. Cleaning the stairway at the flats. Double digging Mam's vegetable patch where the early potatoes had been. Making a special flavour coffee for Suzie. Babysitting for Rhiannon. This was as well as helping anyone in need when he encountered them in the street. There had been dozens of acts of contrition but they weren't enough, not yet, to win Jack back.

With the radio playing, he cleaned and sterilised the medical bay. The hard physical work and the gleaming, hygienic surfaces when he'd finished pleased him. He stopped for a shower and put on jeans and a T-shirt. Folding the suit into a carrier bag, he left the Hub well after six in the evening, taking the long way out to avoid Tiger Bay. It was a lovely evening, warm and sunny but fresh after earlier rain. Back at the flat, he made a salad and ate it standing at the living room window watching neighbourhood kids playing cowboys and Indians. They were having a great time. Returning to the kitchen he saw the envelope on the mantelpiece, the one addressed to Jack from John Hart. He hadn't opened it yet it taunted him. With sudden resolution, Ianto tore the envelope in half and in half again. John was out of their lives for good and he wanted nothing of him left behind.

A little before nine, Franklin Harkness telephoned. He or his wife still rang every day. Initial anxiety had turned into patient waiting, some of Ianto's certainty rubbing off on them as well the reassurances they'd received from Mr Sato and Mrs Jones. The call was brief and Ianto put the receiver down at 9.06. They wouldn't call again until they were in Rome in three days time. Ianto sat and watched television until his pager sounded at 10.26. He was needed in the Hub.

-ooOoo-

Mr Sato stood in the work area looking at his team. Toshiko was at her desk, eyes flicking from the monitors to him. Gwen stood behind her, a sheaf of papers in her hand. Ianto was standing beside Owen at the entrance to the medical bay. This was not the strongest team but Suzie was away for a couple of days and Mac had not answered the pager. The four young people before Mr Sato were inexperienced but had proved their resourcefulness. And there was strength in numbers and friendship, they would be able to cope.

"The Blowfish was spotted in Tudor Street, the seedier end," said Mr Sato.

"It's on the edge of the red light district," added Gwen. "And some druggies hang out there too."

"He'd like that. Got a taste for drugs has our fishy-friend," Owen said.

"It was probably what drew him there initially," agreed Mr Sato. "Take the van and see if you can find him. I doubt he is dangerous but be on your guard. Follow him and find out where he is living. If it is safe to do so, capture him and bring him here but only," he stressed the word, "if it is safe."

"Any news on Mac?" asked Gwen. As the only trained operative she was in charge in the field. She liked the feeling and felt confident of success but experience had taught her the value of backup.

"Nothing yet," put in Toshiko. "I've tried his house and paged him again."

"He must be away from a telephone. I am sure he will call in as soon as he can. In the meantime, the three of you will be more than capable of tracing our Blowfish."

"Three? You want me to go as well?" Toshiko was surprised. She had rarely gone into the field.

"Yes, Toshiko, with a portable scanner. You will be needed to track the Blowfish."

"I'm not sure I'd be much good," said Ianto hesitantly, "but I'll go as well if you think I can help."

"You can do communications," said Gwen. She threw him a walkie-talkie.

Mr Sato agreed with Gwen's decision. Ianto had provided occasional backup and his common sense would keep the others grounded. "I will inform you of new sightings as they come in. Good luck." He smiled in dismissal.

-ooOoo-

Tudor Street ran from the River Taff into Riverside and Canton on the edge of the city centre. The mix of small businesses, cheap boarding houses and the nearby railway line made this a nighttime haunt for the less law-abiding citizens. Gwen parked the van at the river end of the road under a streetlight where it was less likely to be stolen or vandalised. She turned to address her team.

"We stick together out there. Owen and I'll be point with you two staying close. Anything on the scanner yet, Tosh?"

"No."

"Okay, we take this slow but steady. Do a sweep up this side of the street and back down the other. No heroics."

"I'll tell Mr Sato what we're doing," said Ianto. His hand trembled as he keyed open the walkie-talkie and spoke into it. Being on an operation from the start was new to him and he was anxious not to let the others down.

They climbed from the van and walked up Tudor Street slowly. This was the built-up side of the street. Few of the buildings showed a light but the streetlights kept the drug pushers away. Three prostitutes clustered under one light, showing plenty of bare flesh to any passing motorist. A green estate car crept along and stopped. A blonde girl bent down, spoke through the open window and then climbed inside.

A full-breasted woman in a low cut top and mini-skirt watched the team approach. "Won't get custom if the johns see your pimps!" She laughed uproariously.

Her colleague, in a red mini-dress, was not to be outdone. "Nor dressed like that either. Get your tits out!" She jiggled her own.

"Ignore them," said Gwen quietly. "Tosh, you got anything?"

"Maybe. Signal is weak but getting stronger, like it's moving this way."

They continued on. Owen eyed up the prostitutes as they passed, grinning when he caught their eye. He had paid for sex a few times, when too tired to make the effort to pick up a girl, and wasn't averse to doing it again. Toshiko kept her eyes on the scanner and Ianto looked away; blatant sexuality in public embarrassed him.

"Definitely coming this way," said Toshiko. "Over there." She looked up.

That side of the street was primarily wasteland in front of the railway embankment. The streetlights were less numerous and some not working at all. A young prostitute was standing under one that did and started forward hopefully when an open-topped red sports car sped up and stopped. She hesitated then stepped back. The Blowfish watched her.

"That's him!" yelled Owen rushing across the street.

"Get back here!" shouted Gwen going after him.

Toshiko and Ianto looked at one another then followed her. The chase was on.

* * *

_Will the team manage to bring in the Blowfish? Find out next time …_


	34. Chapter 34

_A team are chasing a Blowfish in Cardiff …_

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Thirty Four

The Torchwood van had been customised with a bench seat behind the driver and front passenger seats. Toshiko and Ianto were in the back, thrown from side to side as Owen tore through the streets of Cardiff. They clung to anything that kept them upright and to one another when all else failed. How Owen had ended up behind the wheel was anyone's guess. He did not have a licence having failed the test four times for excessive speed and poor road positioning.

Gwen regretted bringing him on this operation. First he had charged the Blowfish which had let them get close enough for a good look then driven off. Then Owen, high on adrenalin, had run to the van and jumped into the driving seat. He'd barely waited for the others before taking off in pursuit. Gwen wanted to get behind the wheel herself but stopping meant losing the Blowfish. She tried remonstrating with Owen ending with, "All I'm saying is you're speeding and there are children."

"Well if kids are out at midnight, they've got it coming," Owen retorted. They were on a straight stretch of road and he could see the red tail lights of the sports car in the distance. He went just a little bit faster.

Braced against Ianto, Toshiko was reading from the scanner. "The scans confirm it's some sort of land fish. High levels of algae too."

"So it's a big fish. With a gun!" The Blowfish had pointed it at them.

"Special weapons?" asked Ianto. He had radioed in as they ran to the van but the constant buffeting from Owen's driving made further communication impossible. His heart leapt to this mouth when Owen took a corner on two wheels.

"Not that I can see," replied Toshiko. She escaped Ianto's hold and slid along the seat to the other side of the van colliding painfully with a metal upright.

"Do we need special weapons?" The back of the van contained standard items – Weevil spray, restraints, automatic weapons and a large medical kit – but nothing specifically designed to take down a Blowfish.

Up front, Owen was thinking ahead. "What are we going to do when we catch it?"

"We aren't supposed to catch it!" protested Gwen. "We were supposed to follow it home. But no, you had to rush in and spook it." She clung on to the door handle as they swung round another corner. "Blowfish!"

The sports car had come to a halt at a pedestrian crossing. An elderly woman was crossing in front of it. It was the strangest sight Gwen had ever seen. The van was closing in when the woman reached the other side of the road and the sports car sped off. Owen took off after it and his colleagues clung on for dear life as they followed the Blowfish through narrow streets then out onto wider ones. Gwen tried to keep track of their direction but it was impossible in the dark. It wasn't until they reached the by-pass that she got her bearings.

"Hold the wheel," said Owen. He used one hand to reach for the pistol Mr Sato had given him.

"Don't you dare, Owen!" Gwen wanted the wheel but not this way.

"Hold the wheel!" he repeated. The pistol was in one hand making it harder to control the van. It swerved dangerously. Luckily this was a good road and there weren't any other vehicles.

Seeing no other option, Gwen grabbed the steering wheel. "Right, got it." Owen had already let go. Behind them Ianto and Toshiko exchanged terrified glances.

Still travelling at speed, Owen hung out of the driver's window. Braced against the frame, he took aim and fired. Missed. Another shot also missed. The third hit one of the rear tyres of the sports car and it swerved. Sparks flew from the vehicle where the metal tyre rim made contact with the road surface. But the sports car didn't stop, turning left into a residential street. Owen slipped back into the driver's seat and took the wheel once more.

They found the empty sports car in Crofton Close, a quiet residential cul-de-sac in Grangetown that reminded Owen of the one where he had met his mother. Just an ordinary anonymous street. The semi-detached houses were all in darkness except one where a light showed from the downstairs front room. The team got out of the van, three of them grateful to have made it that far alive. Toshiko held the scanner, attempting to trace the Blowfish. Ianto hung back as he made contact with Mr Sato giving him their location. Gwen and Owen circled the car, guns held in front of them.

"Where is it? Where's it gone?" said Gwen in frustration.

Two gunshots sounded close by and muzzle flashes drew them to the only house showing a light.

"Go! Go! Go!" shouted Owen. He moved forward quickly but cautiously.

Gwen cursed under her breath and went after him, almost stepping on his heels. She was going to give him a right telling-off when they got out of this. If they got out of it. Ianto followed her, gun in one hand and walkie-talkie in the other. Reception was not good in this part of Cardiff, probably because of the nearby steel foundry. He hoped his messages were getting through to Mr Sato; he hadn't received acknowledgements. Toshiko brought up the rear. Her gun was still in a pocket where she hoped it would stay.

Owen and Gwen entered the house through the open front door. The door into the front room was blocked up so they followed the hall further into the house where another door opened into what had once been a separate back room but had been knocked into one large, open-plan space. A man lay on the floor groaning. He'd been shot. A woman hovered nearby. Turning, Gwen saw the Blowfish at the front window. He was holding a teenaged girl in front of him as a shield with a gun at her head. Inconsequentially, Gwen realised the girl was wearing a top – white with thin pink stripes in different shades – exactly like the one she had at home. She took in all this in a moment with a sick feeling in her stomach. This is what she had wanted to avoid. Now they had to disarm the Blowfish and get the hostage free without any further bloodshed. And quickly. The shots were bound to have been heard and the police would be here any minute.

"Owen, see to him." She nodded to the prone man. "Tosh, go right. Ianto, take the centre." She went left, taking the woman with her and pushing her behind the half-wall. "Positions!" she snapped when Toshiko and Ianto were slow to move.

On the other side of the room, Toshiko scanned the Blowfish, getting as much information about its physiology as she could. This was why she was here and what she did best. "Massive levels of adrenalin mixed with high levels of cocaine," she said. "This fish is wired."

Owen thought she could have been talking about them. His skin crackled with adrenalin buzz as he knelt by the shot man. The bullet had entered the soft tissue of the stomach and there was blood but not much. It hadn't found an artery or an immediately fatal organ. The man's breathing was laboured but unimpeded. It was then Owen realised that in his rush he had left the medical kit in the van. He cursed under his breath then stripped off his jacket; he had to get hands-on. Pressing down hard, he attempted to staunch the sluggish flow of blood.

Mind whirling, Gwen studied the Blowfish. He was stylishly dressed in suit and tie with another fancy waistcoat, just as they had always seen him. The orange of his head merged into the red curtains behind him. His hostage was terrified, crying and whimpering. A tray with mugs was upended on the floor. A family night in, Gwen thought. Mum, Dad and teenage daughter having cocoa before going to bed. All had been normal before the Blowfish had forced his way in. Gwen's gaze went back to the Blowfish. He was jumpy and anything could send him over the edge. She had to calm him down and talk him into handing over the gun.

Ianto felt very vulnerable. He was standing in the middle of the room with Gwen and Toshiko on either side and Owen behind. The Blowfish was dead ahead and appeared to be staring straight at him. He was relieved the creature looked human except for the head. He couldn't have dealt with anything more fishy. As it was the whisker-like fins on the side of its face were off-putting. Ianto held the gun in both hands as he had been taught and tried not to let it shake too much. Jack had taught him to shoot, down on the Torchwood firing range. Ianto smiled slightly remembering the intimate contact that Jack had deemed necessary. He was startled out of these memories by the Blowfish talking – in English!

"So this is team Torchwood." A faint sibilant hiss was the only imperfection in the voice. "A lot of kiddie-kids let out to play because your teachers are gone. Look at you trying to be all grown up. The doctor with his hands full of blood. The carer with her oh-so-beating heart. The technician with her cold devices."

Toshiko belatedly put away the scanner and got out her gun. The rest of the team listened without comment wondering how the Blowfish knew them so well. Perhaps he had been watching them while they had been following him.

"Which leaves the office boy," continued the Blowfish. "Promoted beyond his measure. All of you lost. All of you pretending to be so brave. All of you scared." He moved the girl across him, sensing Gwen might be lining up a shot. "So what about it minions? Can you do it? How good are you? How sharp is your aim? What if you kill her? What if I kill her first? Can you shoot before I do? Can you? Dare you? Would you?"

The bullet hit the Blowfish between the eyes and exited the back of his head. The sound of the shot was muffled and the team were frozen into position unable to believe their eyes as the Blowfish slowly dropped the gun and crumpled to the floor. The mother pushed past Gwen and went to her crying daughter.

Ianto looked at his gun. The bullet had come from his position but he hadn't fired. There had been a faint stirring in the air by his left ear. Had the bullet come from behind? Had Owen shot the creature? Ianto, Gwen and Toshiko turned in unison. Owen was still by the man but looking over his shoulder at …

A man stood at the French window. He grinned and lowered his gun. "Hey, kids, did you miss me?"

"Mac!" Toshiko ran forward and hugged him. "Thank goodness!"

"Och, it was nothing, lassie." He hugged her back.

An approaching police bell roused Gwen. They had to secure the scene before the police arrived. "Ianto, go out and tell the police we're in charge. Call an ambulance and then radio in to base. Tosh, find something to cover that." She pointed to the Blowfish. "We're going to have to carry it out of here. Owen, how is he?"

"Gunshot to the belly. Losing blood and needs attention. Can someone get the med kit?"

"I will," said Ianto. He left as the bells sounded very loud outside.

"Okay. You go to the hospital with him. You know what to do. Mac … thanks. You can help me with these two." She nodded towards the clearly shocked mother and daughter.

"I brought something that might help." He pulled a small phial containing white pills from his pocket. "B67"

"We are going to have to give them a better name," Owen muttered. "One pill each should do it."

"Let's get to it. I want us out of here in half an hour," said Gwen.

-ooOoo-

The blowfish lay in a stasis drawer in the medical bay. Only the small hole in its forehead marred its immaculate appearance. Mr Sato nodded and Toshiko closed the door activating the cooling element. It would be preserved until Martin or Owen had time to do an autopsy. Father and daughter climbed the steps to the upper level and exited onto the work area where the others waited. Owen was slumped on the couch having just got back from the hospital where the injured man was undergoing surgery. Gwen and Mac were sitting at the desks with Ianto standing by the office door.

Mr Sato said, "It is late so I shall not keep you long. From what I know of this evening's operation you managed to do everything I told you not to; with the exception of Mac who probably saved your lives. You put a family in danger and one of them is in hospital."

"I take full responsibility," said Gwen. "I was in charge –"

"Yes, you were, and yet it appears Owen was calling the shots."

"I was doing my best!" he protested.

"You are a doctor. You are not trained in operations and should have followed Gwen's orders. You put everyone at risk."

"We all got carried away," said Toshiko quietly. She was sitting on the arm of the couch as if her physical presence could shield Owen from Mr Sato's anger.

"Luckily it has turned out reasonably well. Thanks to Mac. Although he has yet to explain why he did not answer his pager earlier." Mr Sato held up a hand when Mac made to speak. "No, I do not want to hear it now. We are all tired and may well say things we regret. We will speak of it again in the morning. For now, let us go home."

They left in three cars. Mac gave Ianto a lift as the Welshman couldn't face driving. They said nothing until they got to the block in flats in Kent Street. "Dinnae take it tae heart, Ianto. Mr Sato's nae mad at you."

"He should be. I didn't stop Owen, none of us did. It just kind of … happened."

"Ops are like that. The important thing is tae survive - unhurt preferably - and get the alien. You'll do better next time."

"There's not going to be a next time for me. I am staying in the Hub!"

"Och, you'll get the itch to go out again. Sooner or later." Mac smiled, knowing the feeling so well himself.

"Not me. Thanks for the lift."

Ianto waited until the car had driven away before climbing the stairs to the empty flat. He didn't want to admit to himself how much he had hoped to see Jack firing the shot that killed the Blowfish. It was just the sort of grand gesture he loved.

Gwen made sure Owen was in the passenger seat when they drove to Penarth. Looking back she couldn't count the number of mistakes she had made in one operation. It seemed she could never get anything right. She stopped near the Jones house. "Is that bloke really going to be all right?" she asked.

"Looks like it. Unless they find something when they open him up."

"He was lucky. Like us."

Owen sat for a moment. In the aftermath of the action he was realising how out of control he had been. It didn't bode well for his new job and, more importantly, he had put his friends at risk. "I appreciate you sticking up for me back there," he said finally.

She snorted with derision. "Think again, boyo. You were totally out of order and I'll have a few choice words to say about it when I'm not so tired. You were driving! What were thinking?"

"But you said …"

"I said I was responsible because I am. I was in charge. I should have stopped you. I'll probably never be put in charge of anything ever again. Now get out, I want my bed."

He opened the door. "I'm sorry."

"So you should be."

He shut the door and watched her drive off. Turning to go inside he noticed Mrs Jones at the upstairs window. She must have seen it was Gwen dropping him off. For a moment he wished he lived on his own where no one asked for explanations.

The drive out to Sully was rather longer than Toshiko wanted at that moment. Her father concentrated on driving and was silent except for asking if she wanted the heater on. He pulled onto the drive and they entered the house as quietly as they could. It was past two in the morning and Mrs Sato and Bunmei were both asleep. Mr Sato headed for his study while Toshiko went to her room. She was not totally despondent. Her father was a fair man and understood operations rarely went according to plan. He would not blame any of them. Nevertheless, it had taught her something. She liked being in the field face-to-face with a living alien and believed she could bring something extra to the team. It was time she was properly trained for operations.

* * *

_Did you think it would be Jack come back to save them? Did you? Did I fool you? Hope so! But don't fret, he will be back soon. _

_A word of thanks to all those who are reading this story, I appreciate your support. We are on the final few chapters now ..._


	35. Chapter 35

_So it wasn't Jack who saved them from the Blowfish … shame. Everyone is getting ready for the wedding of the year …_

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Thirty Five

The incident with the Blowfish was a turning point for the fledgling Torchwood team. After that each had a better respect for operational goals and understood their individual strengths and weaknesses. During the following three weeks they settled into a new way of working.

Mr Sato oversaw the transition and on Friday 15 August he was up in the rest area looking down on the Hub watching his team, pleased with the changes they had introduced. Suzie remained his number two, leading operations and training the others. She pursued special projects too, systematically examining artefacts that had lain forgotten in the archives. At present she was working on a metal gauntlet recovered from the docks nearly half a century ago. Mac, the firearms expert, was in the armoury with a new acquisition. He also led operations and was a stabilising influence on the less experienced team members. Where Suzie could be prickly, Mac was approachable and everyone's friend and confidant.

In the work area Owen stood by Toshiko's desk, discussing whatever they were looking at on the monitor. The pair had replaced Martin and Sandra and were proving their worth every day. Owen had a natural affinity with alien physiology and, provided his wilder impulses were kept in check, was effective in the field. Surprising her father, Toshiko also went into the field. He had not wanted her to take the risk but she had argued her case and he had given in. Now the team had a technical expert on the spot and reacted to developments more quickly.

The cog door opened and Ianto appeared with carrier bags of food – lunch had arrived. The Welshman resolutely refused to go on operations except in dire need. His strengths remained his organisational skills and attention to detail here in the Hub. The team had forgiven his lapse over the Cyberman and relied on him completely. He was unfailingly polite and friendly but a faint air of melancholy hung around him. Jack was still missing. Further attempts to find him had failed. He had gone away to lick his imagined wounds and refused to return until he was ready. They were all secretly pinning their hopes on him coming back today or tomorrow, Gwen's wedding day. Mr Sato hoped Jack would show up, for the team's sake as well as for Ianto. There was a gap where Jack should be and it couldn't be allowed to remain unfilled for much longer.

The final member of the team was sitting at a desk, her dark head bent over papers and keyboard. Gwen had lost some of the naivety that had coloured her early months with the team and was now making an excellent contribution. She had learnt a lot and would be missed in the next two weeks when she was away on honeymoon. In Mr Sato's opinion she was the most relaxed bride in Wales. There were no sudden emergencies, no doubts and no floods of tears. Right now she was completing paperwork – not her favourite task - and was relieved when called to lunch in the boardroom.

Everyone began drifting that way and Mr Sato joined them.

-ooOoo-

That evening, after the others had gone, Ianto spent an hour with Suzie going over all that needed to be done in his absence the following day. She had volunteered to cover Saturday, with UNIT help, enabling everyone else to attend the wedding. In thanks for her kindness, Ianto had worked doubly hard to leave everything shipshape. He had also stood over Gwen to make sure her projects and paperwork were up to date.

"Go, Ianto!" said Suzie with a laugh. "I can manage for one day."

"I know. But if the Prime Minister's office calls and wants the –"

"They can go hang," she interrupted. She grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him round, pushing him towards the cog door. "Go home, Ianto."

"I need my suit!" He had collected it from the dry cleaners that afternoon. It was hanging from the railing behind his desk.

"All right, you can get that." She stopped pushing. "But then, out!"

He retrieved the garment bag and checked his desk one last time.

"Ianto ..." Suzie stood, hands on hips, tapping her foot.

"I'm going." He started for the garage doors, stopping after a few paces and turning to face her. "Thanks for covering tomorrow. We do appreciate it."

"Between you and me, Ianto, it's no hardship. I'm not a weddings kind of gal."

"Even so. Thanks."

"My pleasure. Bring me some wedding cake."

"Done." They smiled and he finally left.

He drove through familiar streets to the Angel Hotel and parked as near as he could, walking the rest of the way. Jack's parents and brother were staying here. They had been in town for a couple of days, meeting old friends and taking in the sights. This was the final stop in their European tour; it was back to Galveston after the wedding. Ianto had met them at the airport and had them to the flat, both occasions strained without Jack. His continuing absence made ordinary discussion difficult; every conversation ended up with speculation about where he was hiding. Franklin and Eleanor Harkness had accepted that there was nothing they could do to find their son but Ianto still felt guilty.

For his part, Ianto was convinced Jack would show up tonight which was why he had arranged to meet the Harknesses early. He wanted to be at the flat when Jack returned. The hotel lobby was spacious and busy with guests and visitors. Ianto wasn't surprised to see Gray Harkness waiting for him.

"Hello. Keeping out of the way?" Ianto asked.

"You got it!" They walked to the lifts. Gray was a handsome lad, as tall as Ianto and almost as broad in the shoulder. "Mom isn't happy with her hat, wants to find another one. When she asks for your opinion, please tell her it's fine."

"Okay. What have you been doing today?"

The conversation continued as they rode the lift and walked to the two-bedroom suite on the fourth floor. Gray seemed less affected by Jack's disappearance than his parents, happy to accept Ianto's assurances that his brother would show up sometime. It didn't mean he didn't care, just that he trusted Ianto and Jack implicitly. The two young men entered the small sitting room to find Franklin reading a newspaper. He rolled his eyes and nodded towards one of the bedrooms.

"She's still not happy," he whispered.

"Who are you talking to, honey?" Eleanor appeared. She was wearing slacks and a top with a very grand, wide-brimmed hat in navy blue trimmed with white and light blue ribbons. She looked most incongruous. "Well, hi there, Ianto. It's too much, isn't it?" She wafted her hands indicating the hat.

"It's marvellous. Really suits you," replied Ianto.

"You think? It's a bit showy. I don't want Gwen and everyone to think I'm upstaging the bride." She stopped in front of a mirror, turning this way and that.

"Then you shouldn't have bought it, Mom." Gray was sitting in a chair, one long leg swinging over the arm.

"I couldn't go to Paris and not buy a hat. And it is a beautiful hat," she said wistfully.

"Wear it." Ianto sat beside Franklin. "Everything all right for tomorrow? Got everything you need?" Even at this late stage, Ianto was performing acts of contrition whenever he could.

Ianto stayed three-quarters of an hour. The Harknesses were eating in the hotel restaurant and pressed him to stay but he pleaded things to do. His heart was in his mouth when he climbed the stairs to the flat. Putting the key in the door, he paused. Was Jack waiting for him? He prayed he would be. The door opened and Ianto stepped inside. There were no cries of joy at seeing him. No sound of movement or even snores. Nothing. The flat was still and empty, full of hot air after the warm day.

Jack had not come home – not yet.

-ooOoo-

Rhys opened the door and his mouth fell open. "I thought we weren't supposed to see each other?"

"Stupid rule. And anyway, I think that only applies to tomorrow. Can I come in?" Gwen grinned at him.

"'Course you can." He stood aside. "Don't you have things to do?"

"Sod all." She threw her jacket on a chair. "Everything's so well planned we're sitting twiddling our thumbs. I had to get out."

"I'm glad you did." He embraced her and they kissed. "This time tomorrow …"

"Yeah, it'll all be over."

"No," he objected, "it'll just be starting. Our lives together. You and me."

"You are so lovely, Rhys Williams." She kissed him deeply. "I love you more and more every day. I may not show it, but I do, and I am so looking forward to being your wife." She meant it. The messy end to the affair with Owen had forced her to look at herself closely and she hadn't liked what she'd seen. Fooling around hurt everyone around her and especially Rhys. She would never do it again.

"You'll make me the happiest husband in the world," he said. They laughed happily and sat together on the couch, she leaning back against him.

"Right, let's go over your speech. Make sure it's suitable for mixed company."

"I tried it out on Ianto the other day. He thought it was all right. It's Banana you should be worried about."

"Oh God, why did you pick him for your best man?" she wailed. "He's such a loony."

"He'll not let us down. Still reckons he's going to get off with Toshiko, seeing as she's chief bridesmaid."

"He doesn't stand a chance." Toshiko had gone on a couple more double dates with them, trying to make it clear to Banana Boat that she was not interested in anything more than the dancing. He wasn't getting the message.

"Won't stop him trying. Think we ought to warn her?"

"I'll do it tomorrow. Got the bridesmaids' presents? And the ring?"

"Yep. And my suit."

"Good. Oh, won't it be nice when we don't have to talk about weddings any more! Just sun, sea and sand for two whole weeks. I can't wait." She snuggled further into his hold thinking of Spain.

"Got something to add to that list," he said suggestively. "Wonder if it'll be different once it's legal?"

She burst out laughing and turned to face him. "Sex with you, dear heart, couldn't get any better." They kissed once more.

-ooOoo-

On her way from the bathroom, Toshiko peeked through the open door into the main bedroom. It was sparse and masculine and very neat. She wondered if it was always this tidy or if Mac had done it specially in hopes they would end up in bed tonight. If he wanted it, she wouldn't object. Footsteps below startled her and she quickly walked downstairs. Soothing classical music played low and the room was lit by a single lamp when she entered the lounge.

"Drink?" asked Mac. He was standing by a shelf unit in the far corner. "I've got most things."

"Rum and Coke?"

"Sure." He made the drink and put the glass on the side table within her reach. He sat beside her, his own whisky in hand. "Cheers."

"Cheers. Wonder what Gwen and Rhys are doing?"

"Wishing it was all over?" he suggested.

She laughed. "Maybe. Gwen's not at all nervous."

"They've known each other long enough. No' much tae be nervous about." He stretched his arm and lay it on the back of the couch just touching her shoulders. If she didn't object it was good sign. He grinned as she leant against him, resting her head on his shoulder. That was a very good sign.

"I suppose not. You've not told me about the stag do. In fact, you're all being very quiet about it." She had tried getting details from Ianto but he wasn't talking. Owen would have been more communicative but he had not been invited, for obvious reasons.

"I canna remember much, maybe they canna either. I ken we were drinking in the Fox and Hounds but it's a blur after that."

"Good job it was last week not tonight." She sipped her drink.

Being with Mac was very relaxing. She felt she had known him for a lot longer than just the few weeks they had been going out. They'd had a few dates, fitted around the demands of the job: at the cinema, a restaurant and the new roller-skating rink. Right from the start, she hadn't felt the need to impress. She could be herself without fear of disillusioning him, nor did her intelligence frighten him. Gradually she had learnt more about him too. He wasn't secretive but his quiet nature meant he had to know someone well before sharing. In dribs and drabs, she had heard about his doomed romance with Shona, his move to England and subsequent recruitment by Torchwood. The more she learned, the more she liked him. So much so she had taken off the signet ring Owen had given her. She was – finally – moving on.

With gentle movements, he stroked her thick, black hair. It hung to her collar and felt very soft. Then her head turned and he was staring into her dark eyes. He lowered his head and their lips met. They kissed softly, opening mouths and letting tongues explore sensitive spots. He kissed the line of her chin and neck, one hand moving to cup a breast. Their breathing quickened and she arched her back, bringing his head down to kiss the aroused nipple.

Mac pulled back before he went past the point of no return. "Are you sure, lassie?" he asked.

"Never surer."

They didn't make it to the bedroom, making love on the couch.

-ooOoo-

The squash courts were busy. Owen and Gerry Williams had to stop as soon as their hour was up. After showering and dressing, they stopped for a drink in the pub next door. Gerry talked about the hospital, where he had finally been offered a job, and all the gossip. He was all for making an evening of it, eyeing up a couple of girls, but Owen declined.

"What do you mean? Those two would do us fine," complained Gerry. Even a bruising encounter with Cerys Morgan's boyfriend Jimmy had not put him off the fairer sex.

"Got a wedding tomorrow, can't be late." Owen downed his pint. "In fact, I'm off now. Good luck, mate."

He caught the Penarth bus arriving home around eight. Walking round to the back door, he saw Mrs Jones in the garden. Dumping his sports bag, he went over to join her on the bench. "Lovely evening."

"Umm. Mary Cooper came round earlier, said Gwen's gone out somewhere. Not with you, was she?"

"I told you, she works near me now and can give me a lift occasionally. There's nothing going on between us." It was handy Gwen lived so close but not easy to explain. He would be pleased when she moved in with Rhys even it was less convenient.

"Sorry, Owen. I worry about you young people. Gwen starting out on married life. Rhiannon coping with David. You in your new job. Ianto …" She looked off into the distance. Her son was a constant worry but she knew better than to crowd him.

"No news?" If Jack was coming back for the wedding, he was cutting it fine.

"Not when I rang earlier. I suppose I shouldn't worry about him but he's my boy and I … I hate seeing him so sad."

Owen understood her concern, shared it to some degree. He had spent time with Ianto, making him talk about his feelings as well as providing a distraction with games of squash and nights out. But she needed reassurance and he was determined to give it. "He's okay. Convinced Jack's coming back for the wedding."

"We must be ready if he doesn't. Ianto will need us. Can I count on you, Owen?"

"Yep. He still coming here tomorrow?" The plan was for Ianto to arrive early tomorrow morning and for the three of them to go to the church together.

"Umm. I gave your suit another brush. I don't know what you do with it!"

"No one's going to be looking at me. They'll all be transfixed by you!"

He enjoyed teasing his aunt; she appreciated his outrageous compliments. If only it could have been like this with his own mother. Joan Harper was too self-centred, too wrapped up in her own needs to love her son. Owen had known this for years but it still hurt. He had been stupid to think becoming a doctor would make a difference. She was nothing to him now.

"Get away with you! According to Ianto it's Eleanor Harkness's hat we'll all be looking at. Got in Paris, apparently."

"Ooo, get her! They always did have more money than sense. And no style."

Suddenly sobered Mrs Jones said, "But one of their boys is missing. I don't know how they can bear it. I was a wreck when Ianto was … When we didn't know where he was."

He put an arm round her. "That turned out all right, didn't it? Have faith, like Ianto has."

They stayed outside for another twenty minutes until a chill breeze forced them indoors.

* * *

_Yay, Tosh and Mac got it together. Good for them! Next time, it's Gwen and Rhys's big day. Will Jack make an appearance? _


	36. Chapter 36

_Everyone is getting ready for the wedding …_

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Thirty Six

The big day had arrived. Mary Cooper was awake early and immediately went to the window to check the weather. A cloudless blue sky reassured her and put her in a good mood for the day. Waking her husband, she made breakfast and brought up a tray for Gwen.

"You're spoiling her," Geraint said as they passed on the landing.

"It's my last chance." She sniffed back sudden tears.

"Don't start yet, Mary. It's a happy day." He patted her on the back.

Gwen had also woken early and lay in bed gazing at her wedding dress hanging on the wardrobe door. It was beautiful. She heard the conversation outside her bedroom and smiled. She had wonderful parents who had shown her nothing but love all her life. Today she was leaving them for Rhys and she intended to make them proud of her. When her mother knocked and entered Gwen was sitting up in bed waiting.

"This is a treat, Mam. Thanks." The delicious aroma of bacon and egg made her stomach rumble.

"Won't be able to do it again so make the most of it. Happy birthday, sweetheart." She bent and kissed Gwen's ruffled hair. They had had their daughter to themselves for twenty-one years and now it was time to let her go with as a glad heart as possible.

Gwen had spotted the pile of envelopes on the tray. "Post!"

"Eat your breakfast first, before it gets cold." Mrs Cooper drew back the curtains and opened a window. "It's going to be a beautiful day."

With breakfast eaten, Gwen opened the envelopes. The majority were birthday cards with just a few for the wedding. Gwen was delighted with them all, showing them to her mother who sat on the end of the bed. "Aunt Nerys remembered, isn't that kind?" she said on reaching the last one. She had feared no one would remember this was also her birthday.

"You'll see her later." Bryn and Nerys Burton were driving up that morning. In fact, Mrs Cooper realised, they were already on the way like so many other friends and relations. All her planning was coming together at last.

"Can I come in?" Geraint Williams put his head round the door.

"Of course, Dad." Gwen smiled up at him. He was washed and shaved but in old trousers and shirt.

"Happy birthday, duckling." He bent and kissed her cheek. "This is for you, from your mam and me." He pressed a jeweller's box into her hands.

With trembling hands she opened it to reveal a pearl and ruby necklace with matching earrings. "Oh, they're beautiful." Tears ran down her cheeks.

"That's your something new, dear," said Mrs Cooper also in tears.

Mr Cooper looked from one to the other and sighed inwardly. Tears were going to be the order of the day it seemed.

-ooOoo-

Ianto was another early riser. Since Canary Wharf he had not had a full night's sleep unless medicated. Following Owen's advice, he took a pill every third day to ensure he could function with something like normality. The nightmares had lessened in ferocity but faces of colleagues floated through his mind reminding him of the hundreds who had lost their lives and disturbing his sleep. Only occasionally was he back on the seventh floor with the Cybermen's booths. Those times he woke screaming. This morning he was well rested having taken the necessary pill.

He wandered round the flat while eating a bowl of cereal. Everywhere was pristine from the hours he had filled tidying and cleaning. It was his home but an empty, sterile environment in which he existed rather than lived. Only when Jack was here did it become a home in the full sense of the word. In the bath, Ianto lay staring at the ceiling. Would Jack be home today? It had been a month, how much longer did he need? He must come back soon.

Ianto dressed in jeans and an old shirt, one Jack liked. He checked his wedding outfit once more. The suit, dress shirt, waistcoat, tie and shoes were immaculate. Hanging on the wardrobe door was Jack's suit, freshly cleaned and ready to be worn. At the last minute, he put it in the garment bag too with shirt, tie and the rest. It was a squeeze but Ianto felt better for having it with him, ready for Jack when he turned up. As he must, he really must. Ianto took everything down to the car.

The cemetery was peaceful as always. Taking a well-trodden route, Ianto walked to his father's grave. Mrs Jones tended it regularly but a couple of stray weeds had appeared since her last visit. Ianto knelt and removed them. He placed a hand on the headstone and tried to clear his mind of current worries and think of Emlyn Jones. He pictured him at the family home - in the garden, at the dining table, in an easy chair by the fire - and a wave of peace settled over him.

"_Have faith, son, have faith." _

The words had been said when Ianto was waiting for the results of some examinations. Ianto was reassured. It was a good omen; he had passed the examination and he would be reunited with Jack too. Tad said so.

-ooOoo-

"It's fabulous! Thank you!" Gwen threw her arms round Toshiko.

"Rhys has looked it over and said it's fine. We could only afford to tax it for three months but your current insurance covers it." Owen and Ianto had entrusted her with the car and she had driven it here that morning.

"It's wonderful." Gwen rested a hand on the wing of the white Ford Capri coupé, a birthday present from her friends. "Let's take her for a spin!"

"We haven't got time! It's your wedding day, Gwen."

"Five minutes won't hurt. Come on."

The two girls sped away from the Cooper home and did a circuit of Penarth ending up parked on the cliff top overlooking the Bristol Channel. Gwen stroked the steering wheel and checked out the instrument panel. Everything was perfect. "You've all been so generous," she said.

"We have to get back, Gwen. Your mother will be going spare."

"She's so organised there's nothing to do." She looked out at the sun shining off the water and sighed. "This is it. The big day. Marriage."

"You ready for it?"

"Yes. Yes, I am. I love him, Tosh. I'm never going to hurt him again." She smiled at her friend. "I really think we'll be happy together."

"You deserve it." Tears pricked the back of Toshiko's eyes. This was a milestone for Gwen and a parting of the ways for the two girls. They would still be friends and colleagues but it was inevitable that things would change, especially if Gwen and Rhys started a family.

Gwen misread the tears. "I'm sorry for hurting you, Tosh. I was thoughtless and stupid. But you'll find someone. Someone better than Owen. Please don't cry."

"That's not it, Gwen. Everyone cries at weddings, it's expected." Toshiko wiped her eyes.

Something, or the lack of something, caught Gwen's attention. "Hey, you're not wearing it." She caught Toshiko's right hand. "You've finally taken off Owen's ring."

"Yes. I'll always have feelings for him, he was my first real boyfriend, but … Not like that, not any more." She bit her lip, looked away then met Gwen's gaze. "Mac and I are … We're dating."

"That's fab! I am so pleased. He's lovely." They hugged. "Is it serious?"

"Maybe. Bit soon to say. But it will be serious if you don't get back home right now!"

Mrs Cooper sighed with relief when Gwen and Toshiko returned from their jaunt. Hearing Gwen had driven off in the new car had frightened her; was she getting cold feet? Mrs Cooper had invited the guests, booked the church and reception, arranged the florist and catering, advised on the dress and bought new outfits for herself and her husband but she could not walk up the aisle for her daughter. She went out to meet Gwen by the car.

"Isn't it great, Mam?" enthused Gwen.

"Very nice, dear. Now come on in, the hairdresser is waiting." She took a firm hold of her daughter's arm and led her into the house.

-ooOoo-

At 11.25 All Saints Church was bursting with people when Toshiko, Trina and Megan – the three bridesmaids – arrived. Mrs Cooper was already inside waiting nervously for her daughter's entrance. She had exchanged a few words with Rhys and his parents and spoken with friends and family but couldn't remember what anyone had said. Sitting in the front pew she admired the flowers decorating the altar and the rest of the church and ran through a mental list of all that might yet go wrong. Her gloved fingers were tightly crossed.

Ianto, an usher, helped Toshiko and the other girls from the car. They were in long, red silk dresses with small bouquets of white and pink roses. He was in his best suit, the last one his father had made for him, a dark grey three-piece.

"You all look beautiful," he said, leading them to stand to the side in the arched doorway.

"Thanks, but wait 'til you see Gwen." Toshiko was beaming. "Everyone here?"

"Just about. Your mum and dad are inside." He scanned the road. "Is Gwen going to be late?"

"No way!" said Megan. "She's champing at the bit!"

"We even had time for a spin in the new car! She loves it, by the way. Rest of the time we've just been sitting around waiting," said Toshiko with a laugh. "How's Rhys?"

"Nervous. Oh, excuse me." He greeted an arriving couple and led them into the church. He had barely got back when a large black car appeared round the corner; Gwen was dead on time. "See you later," said Ianto and went to take his seat. There was still no sign of Jack but he was determined not to let it ruin the day, for him or anyone else. If Jack didn't show up today, there was always tomorrow and the day after that.

The car drew up at the kerb. Mr Cooper took Gwen's hand. "Last chance to change your mind."

She smiled. "This is what I want, Dad. Truly."

"That's all right then. I am so proud of you." His voice was husky with emotion and he coughed to cover it up.

With Toshiko's help, Gwen got out of the car and stood while the bridesmaids fluttered around setting her dress straight. She had rejected a modern short design in favour of a traditional long, white dress. It had a close-fitting, beaded bodice with scalloped neck. The underskirts of silk taffeta were topped with an overskirt of beaded chiffon. A short train was built into the skirt. With her hair up at the back, a family tiara held the lace veil in place. She was wearing the birthday necklace and earrings. In her hands, she held a large bouquet of white, red and pink roses. Mr Cooper stood back admiring her beauty.

"Stop dreaming, Dad. Time to go in."

They entered to the strains of the _Wedding March_. Rhys glanced over his shoulder and his nerves disappeared. Gwen looked stunning and very soon she was going to be his wife. The prayers and a hymn went by in a blur. All his attention was on the vision that stood beside him. This was what he had dreamed of almost from the moment he had met her in that field at Trecastle Farm six years ago. He was brought back to the here and now when Gwen nudged him. It was time for the vows and he swallowed hard. He had to concentrate and get this right.

The vicar said in a light-hearted tone, "If anyone knows of any just cause or impediment why these two persons should not lawfully be joined in wedlock, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one had made an objection in the thirty years of his Ministry and he paused merely for effect. He was as startled as anyone when the double doors at the back of the church opened noisily and an unkempt man appeared. The sun was behind the man who was a tall shadow in a long coat. The vicar stood open-mouthed. Gwen and Rhys glanced at one another then looked round. The bridesmaids and guests did likewise.

A guest stood up and walked slowly down the aisle.

Jack saw him coming but couldn't move. It was true, Ianto was alive. He didn't see the people staring at them or hear the soft sigh of relief when people recognised him. All he could see was Ianto who, a few paces away, stopped and turned back.

"Sorry for the interruption. Please carry on." Ianto walked more quickly to Jack and took one of his hands. They went out of the church together, closing the doors behind them.

A ripple of laughter relieved the tension. Mrs Harkness settled back into her seat; Jack and Ianto deserved some time alone. She gripped her husband's hand and he wiped away her tears. Beside her Mrs Jones wept silently. Gwen, Toshiko and Owen exchanged delighted grins before the vicar called them all back to the business at hand.

-ooOoo-

In the vestibule Ianto and Jack were locked in a passionate embrace. They stayed that way until they had to break for air. Jack continued to hold the Welshman, refusing to let him go. Frantic hope had driven him through the long night. Sustained him on empty railway platforms and through long waits on the side of the road for lifts from the few travellers. Hope had been rewarded.

"I thought you were dead, Ianto. And you're not! You're really not." All his pent up emotions were released suddenly in a dam burst of tears. He wept nosily.

Ianto's own emotions were close to the surface but he was also aware of the many people in the church. They would be coming out eventually and then there wouldn't be any privacy which, clearly, Jack needed. He stroked Jack's back and murmured soothing nothings to calm him. They had no effect. "Come on, cariad. Let's go somewhere quiet." He wriggled free of Jack's vice-like grip and took his hand. "This way."

Unable to stop crying, Jack clung to Ianto's hand like a child and ran with him to the car. Once inside he immediately restored contact, leaning his head on Ianto's shoulder. Normally Ianto would have objected on grounds of safety alone but this time he allowed it; he wanted the contact too. He drove the short distance to his mother's house. Jack stood in the hall at the bottom of the stairs, silently feasting his eyes on Ianto: his hair, his turned up nose, his kissable lips, his slim body in the familiar suit. For the past thirty-six days he had believed this man dead. How had he escaped the carnage at Canary Wharf?

"Ianto, how? How did you get away?" he asked wonderingly through his tears.

"There was a big misunderstanding. I was muddled up with someone else." He eased Jack's greatcoat off. The hem was caked in dried mud with big splashes up the back. The collar was ingrained with dirt and grease. The rest of Jack's clothes were in much the same state, as was Jack himself. "Looks like you've been rolling in mud. You need a bath."

Ianto led Jack by the hand up the stairs and into the bathroom. Like a child, Jack did whatever Ianto wanted. The tears finally stopped but he was still lost in wonder that his partner was alive, was in the same room as him. He reached out to touch Ianto's back, turned towards him as he was bent over wrestling with the taps.

"Careful!" Ianto spoke without thinking. He span round at Jack's whimper of distress. "Cariad, I'm sorry. It's okay. It's okay." Holding Jack close, he rocked him back and forth.

"I only wanted to check," said Jack in a small voice. "To check you're really here."

"I'm here. I've been here all this time waiting for you to come home."

Over the next ten minutes Jack gradually regained control of his emotions. He stripped off his dirty clothes and got into the bath, the first private one he had had in weeks. He sank below the water and came up spluttering. Ianto removed his jacket, waistcoat and tie and knelt by the bath, shirt sleeves rolled up. He reached for the soap and began sponging Jack clean. The familiar body was leaner than he remembered, the muscles more developed.

"Have you been working out?" he asked.

Jack shook his head. "Picking peas."

"What?"

"Picking peas. Little green things." He smiled impishly. "I was a pea-picker."

Ianto laughed. "And what does a pea-picker do?" He knew what would come next, Jack was so easy to read.

"Pick peas!" they said together with more laughter.

* * *

_He's back, at long last. Next time, Jack and Ianto get to know__ one another again …_


	37. Chapter 37

_The marriage ceremony is over …_

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Thirty Seven

The wedding party gathered outside the west door of the church. Guests were in a state of high excitement, those not in the know quizzing the others about the mystery man who had interrupted the ceremony. Toshiko scanned the area but couldn't see Jack or Ianto.

"The car's gone," said Owen. "They're off back to the flat for some nooky."

She ignored Owen's coarse comment. Had he always been like that? Why hadn't she noticed before? "It's wonderful he's back."

"Yeah, yeah it is," he admitted. "Ianto couldn't have waited much longer."

"I thought he was handling it well." She eyed him speculatively. "Or do you know different?"

"Maybe."

Toshiko had to let the subject drop as they were joined by her father and Mac. It irked her to think Owen had been keeping things from her and Gwen but the presence of Mac, smart in a sports jacket and tie, diverted her attention. He looked good, very good, though she was sorry he was not wearing a kilt; she knew he had the legs to carry it off.

"You look lovely, my dear," said Mr Sato. Seeing her enter the church, as beautiful and radiant as the bride, had given him a foretaste of how she would look on her own wedding day. He was very proud of her. "An … interesting way for Jack to return."

"Och, you can always trust him tae make a dramatic entrance," said Mac. He was admiring Toshiko and remembering the previous evening. This poised beauty was very different to the generous lover he remembered.

"Any idea where they are?" asked Mr Sato looking around.

"They've taken the car so –" Owen was not allowed to continue, Toshiko jumped in before he could repeat his earlier speculation.

"So they obviously need some time alone. They'll join us later, I'm sure," she said firmly.

"Tosh, photographer wants us," called Trina.

The two girls went off to join Gwen and Rhys who were standing with both sets of parents. Brenda Williams forced a smile while her husband, Barry, an easy-going man, talked genially to Geraint Cooper. Mary Cooper repaired her makeup after crying almost constantly throughout the service.

"It's good he's back," said Mac. His gaze followed Toshiko but his mind was still on Jack. "Always more fun when he's around."

"Life is never uneventful, certainly." Mr Sato was pleased his errant team member had returned to the fold. However, there were serious matters to be discussed and soon. "I must get back to my wife." He nodded and strolled away to where Mrs Sato was attempting to keep Bunmei from climbing on the gravestones.

Owen watched Mac and Toshiko. They were gazing at one another like lovers. Owen knew they had gone out a few times but assumed it was just two lonely people getting together as friends. But this gaze was much more intimate. Owen was surprised at the spurt of jealousy that coursed through him. Hadn't he considered her devotion a burden and wanted her to find someone else to love? Apparently he wasn't as disinterested as he had imagined, there was still a part of him that cared for her.

"There something going on between you and Tosh?" he asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Mac blustered.

"There is. Can see it on your face."

"We do … like one another." Mac regarded Owen warily. Was he going to make a scene? Act the jilted boyfriend even though he had no right? He really hoped not, Gwen didn't need another disruption to her wedding.

"Yeah? Word of warning." Owen lowered his voice and said menacingly, "If you hurt her I'll give you a potion that'll make you so sick you'll wish you were dead."

Leaving the threat hanging, he walked off to join Mrs Jones who was talking to Eleanor Harkness. Mac heaved a sigh of relief. Owen could be scary when he wanted and Mac had no doubt he would carry out his threat. Not there would be any need. Mac was captivated by Toshiko - her beauty, her intelligence, her self-effacing nature and her bravery – and would never do anything to hurt her.

Finally all the photographs had been taken and Gwen and Rhys were showered with confetti all the way to the car. Once inside, they waved as they drew away before relaxing back against the seat cushions.

"Now for the fun bit," said Gwen.

"You mean this?" Rhys took her in his arms and kissed her. "You are beautiful, Mrs Williams."

"Oy! You know I'm keeping Cooper."

"For work. Not for private, right?" His brow creased in worry.

He looked so forlorn, she laughed. "Right. You look pretty handsome yourself. Ought to wear a suit more often." She stroked confetti off one broad shoulder. This was her husband and she loved him.

"Get a bit dirty in the garage. Lovely necklace."

"Birthday present from Mam and Dad." She wanted to bite back the words as soon as they were out. He had not mentioned her birthday yet and it was too early in their married life to make him feel guilty for forgetting.

"Something's missing. Ought to have a bracelet to go with it." He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a long, thin box from the same jeweller's. "Happy birthday, love."

She opened it and there was the matching bracelet. "Thank you!" She kissed him then held out her arm. "Put it on."

He obliged. "Thought I'd forgotten, didn't you?"

"Well …" She admired the bracelet. "This is the happiest day of my life. I'm married to you, I'm twenty-one and Jack's back."

Rhys was pleased she listed them in that order.

-ooOoo-

At that moment Jack lay with his head on Ianto's chest listening to the heartbeat inside. It was slowing down from a rapid rhythm into its normal rate. Their coupling had been quick, rough and demanding; too starved of one another to be gentle, emotions too raw. Now they lay together, bodies entwined, in the disordered bed. Jack ran a hand down Ianto's flank, amazed that not only was he alive after Canary Wharf he was also unmarked by the ordeal. There was nary a scar anywhere on the beautiful body.

"Where did you pick peas, Jack?" Ianto twisted a lock of the American's damp hair round a finger. "We looked for you. Had police alerts out, the works."

Jack propped his chin on Ianto's chest and grinned. "Do you know, I picked thirty bushels a day." He was proud of being able to match the O'Hagan brothers.

"Is that good?"

"Amazing! Picking peas is darned hard work." He paused thinking of the long days in sun and rain bent over the low plants with a basket beside him. A basket that never seemed to fill up no matter how fast he worked. "Worked on a farm in Lincolnshire. Small place. No TV, no radio, no newspapers. I had no idea you were alive until yesterday. I went into Sleaford and bought –"

"Sleaford? Tosh went there looking for you."

"She did? When?"

"Weeks ago. Did you change your name to …" he racked his memory, "… Billy-Ray something?"

"No." Jack looked sheepish. "Ianto Jones. Wanted to keep part of you alive."

"Oh Jack." Ianto stroked Jack's face.

Shifting until he was lying alongside Ianto, head on the pillow, Jack said, "I still don't understand how you lived through that horror. I saw the aftermath but you were there." He felt Ianto shudder and tightened his hold. "I should have been there too. I should have protected you."

"It was horrible, do we have to talk about it? I got out, isn't that enough?" Ianto snuggled further into Jack's hold feeling safe once more.

Neither man spoke for a while then Jack said, "If you don't want to say then I won't rake it up again. But … well, if you feel able to I'd … I'd like to know how you got away at least. They said you'd been … been -"

"Converted," supplied Ianto. "I was about to be but … managed to jump out of a window."

"On the seventh floor!"

"Onto the annex roof. Bumped my head and got a whopping concussion. Was rambling in Welsh when Owen and Tosh found me the day after. After you'd gone."

Silence filled the room again. Jack stroked Ianto's soft, bare skin reading between the words. Ianto was making light of his escape but he must have been terrified. Jack wouldn't press for more details now. Perhaps, in time, Ianto would feel able to say more. They had lots of time now they were together again. He grinned with sheer joy.

"Why did you leave?" asked Ianto. He tried to keep his voice neutral but there was a hint of accusation nonetheless. Jack had run off and as a consequence Ianto had had to face his nightmares alone. Ianto didn't exactly blame Jack but it was a niggling hurt.

"I couldn't bear being around anyone who knew us when we were together," said Jack quietly. He had recognised the accusation. "They were looking at me with that … that pitying look. I had to get away. If I'd only waited … But I had no reason to think you'd … resurface. They were so sure, so very sure. They had your jacket …"

"I had to leave that, window was too small. But, Jack, why stay away so long?"

"I don't know. It was easier to stay where I was. I thought of coming back a couple of times but … I couldn't face the flat, the Hub, without you in them. And I knew everyone would just pity me all the more."

"So you stayed picking peas while I was here waiting for you." This time Jack missed the hurt in Ianto's voice.

"I'd be there now except I went to town and bought fish and chips. Saw my face in the newspaper. Was quite a shock!" He grinned.

"This was yesterday?"

"Uh-huh. I am so glad I went into town." Jack kissed the top of Ianto's head still oblivious to the change in his partner's mood.

Ianto couldn't stay in the bed. He got up and pulled on underpants before walking to the window. Chance, pure chance had brought Jack home. If he hadn't been hungry he wouldn't have seen the newspaper and could have remained on that farm picking peas for weeks … months more. What if he'd never come back? Ianto had banked so much on Jack returning and yet maybe he wouldn't have bothered.

Behind him, Jack propped himself up on his elbows. Ianto's back was eloquent of some further upset. What was it? Jack couldn't think. He debated what to do and decided to trust his instinct. "What? Ianto, what have I done?" He swung his legs out of bed and padded to stand behind the Welshman.

"You selfish son of a bitch!" Ianto turned suddenly and beat his fists on Jack's chest. "How could you!"

-ooOoo-

The reception was held in the main function room at the golf club where Mr Cooper was a member. The large room was filled with flowers and the French doors were open to the terrace. Gwen and Rhys greeted their guests, everyone happy and talking at once. More photographs were taken, less formal this time, as family and friends mingled while champagne and canapés were served by the staff.

Franklin Harkness found his wife hovering at the club entrance. She was looking up the drive anxiously. "No answer from the flat, honey," he said.

"Where is he? Surely he knows we want to see him. This is too bad!"

Franklin thought so too but didn't say so, Eleanor was in enough of a state already. "I guess he and Ianto need more time. Come inside. They'll be here when they're ready." Heading back inside, Eleanor reluctantly, they met Mrs Jones.

"No sign?" she asked.

"No! That son of mine is still hiding." Eleanor was irritated now.

"I tried calling the flat. No reply," explained Franklin. "Don't know where else they'd be."

Enid Jones thought for a moment. "They might be at mine. Ianto has a key. I'll try it." She marched to the telephone; this had gone on long enough.

In the function room, Gwen was prevaricating. The staff wanted her and Rhys to sit down so the meal could be served but she was waiting for Jack and Ianto. Avoiding her parents and Rhys, she circulated until she reached Toshiko and pulled her aside. "I can't put everyone off much longer," she hissed. "Where are they?"

"They've got a lot of catching up to do, Gwen. They may not come at all." Toshiko sipped champagne and looked round. "You can't wait much longer, people are getting hungry."

"I want them here," Gwen pouted.

Toshiko had seen something on the far side of the room that made her heart sink. "Right now you have bigger problems. Look."

Gwen followed her gaze and groaned. "Oh hell." Her husband of less than an hour was about to come face to face with Owen. The two men had met only once, briefly, in the Hub, during the past few weeks. Neither could be trusted not to make a scene. "Come on. I'll get Rhys, you head off Owen."

-ooOoo-

"How could you, Jack? I needed you here!"

Jack stepped backwards as Ianto poked him in the chest. "I thought you were dead -"

"And that makes it all right? Even if I was I needed you here! Gwen, Tosh, Owen they would have needed you. And you abandoned work! We've all been covering for you, putting ourselves in danger because you were sulking and picking peas."

Another step backwards as Ianto pushed him. "I couldn't face them –"

"And Mam. God, if I was dead she needed you most of all! I thought I could rely on you but you're just a coward!"

One more push and Jack's knees met the bed and he was forced to sit down. "I am not a coward!" he shouted.

"You ran away. That's what cowards do!"

"It's what guilty people do!" retorted Jack. "How could I face your mom when I hadn't protected you? It should have been me facing the robots, not you!"

"Always after the glory, aren't you?" Scorn dripped from Ianto's words.

Jack stood up and faced Ianto. "No, I'm not!"

Ianto wasn't listening. The anger had been building unnoticed over the past few weeks and now it had an outlet. "Did you listen to me at all! That last night we had together I told you how callous you were getting. Did none of that sink in?"

"I remember every word!" shouted Jack. "I've replayed that night over and over these past few weeks. Every rich Welsh vowel, every expression on your face. I was hurting, Ianto!"

"And you didn't give a damn about anyone else!" Ianto turned away, walking back to the window. Still with his back turned he said, more quietly, "If you'd had the guts to come home, or even to pick up the 'phone, you'd have found out the truth and I … we wouldn't have had to go through all this."

Jack sank down on the bed and put his head in his hands. The joyous reunion was turning into recrimination and he hated it. Yet everything Ianto said was true. Why hadn't he made contact? A telephone call to Gwen or Tosh would have ended the nightmare and reunited him with Ianto long before this. He had ignored their pain at Ianto's supposed loss thinking his own was so much more important. But most of all he had ignored Mrs Jones who had been a second mother to him. He had even ignored his own parents who must have been worried. Listening to Ianto's soft footsteps moving around the room, Jack regretted his decision to leave. In his grief at thinking Ianto lost, he had made a stupid decision that had kept them apart for weeks. He had to make it right and quickly; he was not losing Ianto again.

"I'm sorry," said Jack, raising his head. "You're right. I was selfish and a coward and I ran away. Can you forgive me?"

Ianto stopped collecting their discarded clothes and looked straight into Jack's eyes and saw the pain and remorse deep within. It was time to make up. "If you've really learnt your lesson."

"I have."

"Then I forgive you. How could I not, I love you."

"I love you too."

They smiled and Ianto bent down and kissed Jack on the lips. "Go and clean up. We have a wedding to attend."

"What? Do we have to? Can't we stay here?" pleaded Jack.

Ianto sighed. "What have we just been talking about?"

"Right. I'm being selfish again." Jack stood up. "They all going to be there? My folks too?"

"Everyone who knows and loves you is there and you are going to greet them all and be your usual charming self. We'll talk about this some more later."

"Oh. Right." That sounded ominous but Jack seldom worried about the future. He and Ianto were together, that was what mattered. "Umm … not got anything to wear."

"I brought your suit." Ianto nodded towards the garment bag hanging behind the door.

"Of course you did. How could I doubt it?"

The telephone downstairs started to ring and Ianto went to answer it.

* * *

_The reunion you were expecting? Let me know. Next time, the guys join the others at the reception …_


	38. Chapter 38

_Everyone is at the wedding reception …_

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Thirty Eight

The first course was being cleared away when Ianto and Jack entered the function room. They stood for a moment just inside the door. Toshiko was the first to spot them.

"Jack!" She left the top table and rushed across to hug him. "This is perfect, just perfect."

His parents were next. "Oh, honey, we were so worried about you," said his mother. Her earlier irritation was forgotten as she hugged him.

He ducked under the big hat to kiss her cheek. "I'm here now, Mom. Let's sit down. We're holding things up."

"Well said, son." Mr Harkness clapped him on the shoulder. "You stopped the ceremony, don't hold up the reception too."

Ianto led the way to their table. Waiters appeared with the main course and began serving. Jack sat between his mother and Ianto. Sharing their round table was Mr and Mrs Sato and Bunmei, Gray, Mr Harkness and Mrs Jones. Owen and Mac were on the next table and leant across to slap Jack on the back. On the top table, Gwen grinned and waved when Jack looked her way.

As the food was served, Jack explained where he had been. For over a month he had deliberately cut himself off from other people, lost in misery and self-pity. Rarely speaking and so physically tired his brain had been numb. The emotional roller-coaster of the reunion with Ianto had further drained him and it was a strain to keep up a sensible conversation with his relations and boss. Aware of this, Ianto successfully diverted attention as they ate the excellent warm chicken salad, giving Jack time to acclimatize. By dessert Jack had rallied and kept the table amused with tales of the travails of a pea-picker. Theirs was the noisiest table and other guests looked on enviously. None more so than Toshiko who was seated next to lecherous Banana and his wandering hands.

Finally the dishes were cleared away, the cake cut and the speeches given. Mr Cooper spoke briefly and movingly of Gwen's childhood and youth, his pride in his daughter all too clear. He ended by leading the guests in singing _Happy Birthday_. Rhys was also brief, too nervous to do more than relate a few tales of his romance with Gwen. His love shone through for everyone to see. Owen felt a twinge of remorse for nearly breaking up the couple; it didn't last long. Banana Boat did not judge the mood so well. His speech was too long and his jokes mostly fell flat but he ploughed on and the guests listened politely.

And then the formalities were over. The guests spilled out onto the terrace while the room was cleared. The sun shone from a cloudless sky on the practice green where four men were putting. Some of the guests stood to watch and others sat or walked around chatting. The half dozen younger children, Bunmei included, ran up and down the steps and made as much noise as they could after being quiet and good for so long.

Released from the place of honour, Gwen made a bee-line for Jack. "Come here," she said, throwing her arms round him. "I missed you!"

"I'm here now. Mrs Williams," he added with a quirk of the lips.

"You're the best present I've got today. But you should have come back sooner!" She hit his arm playfully. "Where were you anyway?"

"Hey, Jack, quite a entrance at the church." Rhys had followed his bride and clapped Jack on the back. "Nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to be so dramatic."

"Don't believe you," scoffed Gwen. "You love the attention." She linked an arm through his, feeling the hard muscle inside the sleeve. He was thinner than before and fit but small wrinkles around his eyes showed the strain he had been under. He had suffered while he was away.

Jack smiled wryly. This wasn't the time to say how out of place he still felt. He wished he and Ianto had gone to the flat and locked themselves in where no one could disturb them. But Ianto was, of course, right. This was their friends' wedding day and it would have been impolite to absent themselves after nearly ruining the ceremony. Besides, their own families were here and Jack had put them through a lot of grief. It wasn't easy to face all these people but he had to do it sometime. Better all at once and get it over with - although he expected more criticism from his parents.

Owen joined them, glass of beer in hand. "So, Jack, where have you been hiding?"

"Has he said where he's been yet?" asked Toshiko. She and Mac rushed up to join the group. "We looked everywhere for you."

"Lincolnshire. Ianto says you were there looking for me."

"I was! Where?"

They found a corner of the terrace and Jack told the story of the past five weeks yet again, pleased to be back with his old friends. They were family - closer than his parents and Gray - and he never wanted to be parted from them again. Especially Ianto, of course. He reached out and put an arm round the Welshman's shoulders. It would be a long time before he let this man out of his sight.

-ooOoo-

Strains of Nat King Cole drifted out to the terrace. The room had been transformed for dancing. Older guests sat at tables ranged around the walls while young ones got ready to take to the floor. But first Gwen and Rhys danced slowly to _When I Fall in Love, _moving around the empty space alone. When the song ended, Gwen danced with Barry Williams and Rhys with Mary Cooper leaving Geraint Cooper to escort the stately Brenda Williams. They changed partners midway through the number.

"Well done, Dad," said Gwen. "Did she step on your toes much?"

"Only a few times. You look so happy, duckling. When things go wrong, remember how you feel now and give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I will. Thanks for everything, Dad. It's been a fabulous day. And it must have cost a fortune!" Only when she had seen the amount of food and drink, the beautiful flowers at the church and all the rest had she understood quite how generous he had been.

"I'd have paid double if it could make you any happier."

"Nothing could." She laid her head on his shoulder. Everything was perfect in her world at that moment.

Gradually couples moved onto the floor and joined in the dancing. Ianto partnered his Aunt Nerys who was surprisingly light on her feet. Jack danced with his mother who berated him for causing Ianto and her so much heartache. He was suitably contrite. Toshiko was propelled to the floor by Banana who was determined to lay claim to her. She put up with him for one dance before introducing Mac as her boyfriend. Banana took one look at the quiet, brooding Scotsman and decided not to challenge him; he went off to find easier prey. Owen did not like dancing and stood watching until Diane, one of Rhys's cousins, caught his eye. They danced once before walking out onto the terrace.

"May I have the pleasure?"

Mrs Jones looked up into Jack's blue eyes. "As long as it's not that twist thing."

"This is a slow one." They danced sedately to Frank Sinatra's _Fly Me to the Moon_. "Ianto tells me he's going to be David's godfather. How did you manage that?"

"A bit of persuasion here and there." She paused then added, "He missed you a lot, you know."

"I missed him. I genuinely thought he was dead."

"I know what it's like to lose someone, Jack. When Emlyn went I wanted to hide away too so I won't criticise you. But I wish you'd got in touch earlier." They were barely moving to the music, intent on the conversation.

"So do I. I feel a bit of a fool to be honest," he admitted with a half-laugh. "And … well, I realise, if it had been true, we could have helped one another. I was selfish. Sorry." He had learnt his lesson and wasn't ashamed to admit it.

"Family and friends kept me sane; we'd have done the same for you. You're not my blood, Jack, but you're as dear to me as Ianto and Rhiannon."

Voice choked with emotion at this unexpected admission, he said, "That means so much. Thank you." He hugged her.

The music changed to _Wild Thing_ by the Troggs. Jack refused to let Mrs Jones go and she ended up dancing in a group with him, Ianto, Aunt Nerys, Gwen and Rhys. Mrs Jones's friends watched admiringly as the two older women, sisters, bopped around with the young people. Mr and Mrs Cooper were encouraged to have a go themselves and soon they had joined the group along with Mr and Mrs Harkness.

"Look at Mom and Pop!" exclaimed Gray to Toshiko. He had had a crush on her for years and was summoning the courage to ask her to dance.

"Looks like fun. Let's join them!"

She grabbed his hand and they started to dance too. He was in seventh heaven when she stayed with him for the next number, a slower tune that enabled him to hold her close. Standing at the edge of the room Mac watched them as he sipped a fine, malt whisky. Toshiko clearly liked dancing and was good at it. He would have to take some lessons if he was going to keep up.

"That man says you're Tosh's boyfriend."

Mac looked down to see Bunmei standing in front of him, hands on hips. "What man?"

"That man." Bunmei pointed to Banana.

"He's right. Your sister and I … we're going out together. Is that all right wi' you?"

Bunmei thought about this, chewing his lip and screwing up his face. "I suppose. But you can only see her at night. Late, when I'm in bed. And you mustn't make her cry."

Keeping a straight face, Mac said, "I'll do that. Would it be all right tae see her during the day if we took you wi' us? Tae the seaside, perhaps?"

Bunmei beamed. "Yes!" He ran through the dancers to Toshiko, tugging on her dress to get her attention. "We're going to the seaside!"

"What? Bunmei, what are you talking about?"

"Your boyfriend said so. He's coming too."

Toshiko looked across to where Mac was standing. He shrugged his shoulders apologetically and smiled. She fell a little more in love with him. Family was important to her and she couldn't have remained in a relationship with anyone who didn't make the effort to like her brother.

Still holding Toshiko in his arms, Gray saw the loving look she sent in Mac's direction and the flame he had carried for her spluttered and finally died. Toshiko had a boyfriend, a grown man. She was never going to see Gray as any more than the little boy who had followed her around like a puppy. In that moment Gray grew up. He held his head high and at the end of the dance led her across the floor to Mac, hiding his disappointment like a man. Gray had to find another girl to love, one his own age. There were a lot to choose from back at High School and in the meantime there were plenty of pretty girls right here. He went to find one.

Mr Sato caught up with Jack at the bar. "So, Jack, you are back."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry I didn't call you. I was … I was in a bad place for a while."

"Umm. We need to talk."

Jack nodded. "Now, sir? I just need to take these in." He gestured to the tray of drinks.

"Not now. Tomorrow?"

"I'm taking the folks to the airport in the morning. I really should, seeing what I've put them through. But I don't think we're doing anything in the afternoon." He glanced across to Ianto who noticed and lifted an enquiring eyebrow.

"That will be fine. I'll expect you around three, in the Hub." Mr Sato left as Ianto approached.

"What did he want?"

"I've been summoned to a meeting. Tomorrow afternoon. I don't think he's very pleased with me."

"What makes you think that?" Ianto had received nothing but support from Mr Sato during Jack's absence. He had never criticised Jack's decision to leave.

Jack picked up the tray of drinks. "It's like you said. All of it. I went off without a word and he has every right to an explanation. Mom had a go too."

"What did she say?"

"That I was thoughtless, put her and Pop through a lot of worry. You were right about me, Ianto. I was a coward. But I'll try and change, if you'll help me."

Ianto said nothing until they had delivered the drinks. Drawing Jack aside, he said, "I know I made a fuss, Jack. I was angry. But I hope you realise how much I've missed you and how happy I am you're back."

"I think you're going to have to prove it. Tonight?" The twinkle was back in Jack's eye.

Ianto thumped him on the arm and tried to hide a grin.

-ooOoo-

In the early evening Gwen and Rhys departed for the airport in his estate car. Cans were tied to the rear bumper and 'Just Married' signs were scrawled on the windows in lipstick and shaving foam. After that, guests began to leave too. Those with long distances to travel or with young children went first but soon everyone was on the move.

As Mac was working, relieving a bored Suzie, Toshiko drove home with her parents. Changing out of the bridesmaid's dress, she relived every moment of the day. It had been wonderful in every way. Mac loomed large in her memories but she tried not to assume too much. It was early days in their relationship and it may not last. Later the whole Sato family went out for a walk along the beach in the evening sunshine.

In Penarth, Owen was preparing for a night out. Aunt Nerys and Uncle Bryn were staying overnight, company for Mrs Jones, and they were all currently in the garden; he could hear their voices through the open window. Brushing his hair, Owen imagined what his own wedding to Katie would have been like; they had been looking forward to it when she had died. She would have made a beautiful bride. With a sigh of regret for what might have been he looked to the future. The napkin with Diane's telephone number was on the side. She was dark and vivacious, very different to Katie, but they had hit it off. She lived in Brecon, not so far away, and he intended to contact her very soon.

The flat at Kent Street felt strange. Jack wandered from room to room, cuddling Myfanwy to his chest, looking at everything as if he had never seen it before. Every surface gleamed, every book, record and ornament was in precisely the right place. Ianto had obviously had far too much time on his hands. The smell of brewing coffee drew him to the kitchen and to Ianto.

"See, Myfanwy's happy you're back too." Her purrs were loud in the confined space. "Here." Ianto handed over a mug of coffee.

"Think the folks understood?" asked Jack. He and Ianto had declined to spend the evening with Mr and Mrs Harkness at the hotel preferring to get home.

"We're seeing them tomorrow. And there's the holiday next month."

"If Mr Sato doesn't cancel it. I have been 'away' a lot already."

"Over my dead body!" He saw the pained look on Jack's face and immediately said, "I'm sorry, cariad. I didn't think. But we are having that holiday, both of us. We need it."

Myfanwy stretched and Jack set her down. "Come here." He took Ianto's hand and they settled on a couch in the living room. "I never thought I'd be doing this again. Sitting here with you beside me."

"Now you're making me feel bad. At least I knew you were alive." Ianto put an arm round Jack's shoulders. They sat in silence while they finished the coffees. So much had happened and been said in the past few hours they needed time to digest it and adjust to being together again.

"What's with Mac and Tosh?" asked Jack eventually.

"Oh, you don't know, do you? They're dating."

"Looked serious."

"I think it might be, if everything goes right for them. Strange to think of Gwen and Rhys actually married." Ianto had been touched when Gwen had taken him aside and told him to keep an eye on Jack, that he should be treated gently. Not that Ianto needed telling, of course.

"Be on the 'plane now. Noticed Owen kept his distance at the reception." Jack put his mug on the floor and leant against Ianto. The conversation was soothing and he felt his eyelids droop. The last twenty-four hours had been tiring, emotionally and physically.

"Thank goodness! He and that Diane were together rather a lot. Hope he's not going to get hurt again." Their long conversations over the past few weeks had given him greater insight into his cousin and Ianto had seen the unhappiness under the cynical exterior.

"Umm." Jack closed his eyes.

"Are you going to sleep?" demanded Ianto.

"Might be. Why?"

"Our suits will get creased. Should have changed when we got in." He shoved Jack upright. "Come on. Bed."

"Yes, please." He grinned as Ianto hauled him upright.

* * *

_Next time, Ianto and Jack talk some more … _

_We are nearing the end of this story, just two more chapters to go, so there won't be many more chances to use the brand new review box ... hint, hint :D - Jay_


	39. Chapter 39

_The penultimate chapter ... _

_Jack sees what Ianto has been through and helps him, while Ianto understands Jack better ..._

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Thirty Nine

It was the soft mattress that woke Jack from deep, exhausted sleep in the early hours of Sunday morning. Used to a cot with a straw palliase and rough blankets, he was uncomfortable in the softness all around him. Shifting slightly he encountered the warm weight of another body.

Ianto.

Ianto was alive and they were together again. A wave of happiness flowed through Jack, starting at his toes and becoming a wide grin by the time it reached his face. After weeks of loneliness and grief, he was unaccustomed to the emotion and tears trickled down his cheeks. He wiped them away with the back of his hand and stared at the mound of bedclothes besides him. Ianto was turned away, half on his side. He was completely covered by the sheet and blankets despite the warmth of the night, with only his head exposed. It was such a normal sight and Jack wept some more.

Unable to sleep, Jack gently touched the curly hair on the pillow beside him. How often had he lain awake and watched Ianto sleep? Too many to count. It had started in the dorm at St John's College when they were teenagers and slept in adjacent beds. There had been a gap at Harvard as they had had separate rooms until moving into the small apartment off-campus. Then Jack had started watching again, staring across at the bed under the eaves where Ianto lay unaware of the scrutiny. Only after the glorious moment when they had admitted their love for one another had they pushed the beds together giving Jack the opportunity to watch at close quarters. He had spent hours watching Ianto, knowing how privileged he was to have the opportunity to see him at his most vulnerable. Like now.

"Urgh." Ianto stirred and groaned.

Jack lay still, waiting. He had been too emotionally exhausted to make love after coming to bed but felt a familiar stirring in his groin now. He would not wake Ianto to satisfy his desire but if he was on the verge of waking anyway …

"Nah." Ianto's arm shot out and he rolled onto his back.

A faint unease came over Jack. Ianto's eyes were still closed but he usually woke simply, not like this. Was he all right?

"No! Go away!" Ianto suddenly thrashed his arms and legs, rucking up the bedclothes. His head rolled from side to side and his expression was terrified.

Instinctively, Jack reached over and pulled Ianto into his arms. Ianto fought him, muttering incoherently but clearly in the grip of a bad dream. "It's okay, Ianto. I'm here. You're okay," said Jack soothingly.

The words made no difference. Ianto pushed against Jack's hold and got free, rolling away. "Leave me alone!" he cried. "I can't help you. I'm sorry. I can't, I can't," he sobbed.

This was not a bad dream, this was a nightmare. Jack reached for Ianto again, unwilling and unable to watch him suffer. "Ianto, it's me. We're alone, just you and me. You're safe with me, Ianto. Safe." He got an arm round Ianto's bare shoulders and pulled him into an embrace.

Ianto struggled, hitting out blindly at the man who held him. All he could see and hear were the men and women who had died at Canary Wharf. Some faces were clear and known to him, others were fuzzy and indistinct but all were calling to him for help. They expected him to save them and he couldn't. He was trapped behind a transparent barrier and couldn't get through, forced to watch as the faces on formless bodies floated before him on their way to the conversion booths. Their pleas for help became accusations: Ianto was letting them die to save himself. He struggled harder with the arms that held him.

"No, no! I can't help you, I can't! I'm sorry!" he shouted.

"Ianto, wake up!" said Jack loudly. He had a vague idea that people shouldn't be woken from nightmares but there was no other option. Ianto was distressed and increasingly violent – he'd already scratched Jack's arms and shoulders – and would hurt himself if he didn't wake up soon. "Wake up!" he repeated.

"Noooo!" wailed Ianto in despair, lashing out once more.

"Ow!" Jack, momentarily stunned by the blow to the side of his head, released Ianto.

The cry of pain penetrated Ianto's foggy, nightmare-filled brain and brought him fully awake. He lay panting, drenched in sweat and his first thought was that he had not taken the sleeping pill as he had planned. In the joy of being reunited with Jack he had forgotten. He had hoped Jack's return would end the nightmares – it hadn't.

"Ianto? You awake?" It was already getting light outside, summer mornings started early, but all colour had been leeched from the bedroom and everything was shades of grey. Ianto's face was shadowed and unreadable from this distance.

"Yeah." He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He was so weak! What would Jack think of him now? He had to control himself.

"You okay?" Jack propped himself up on one elbow and looked down into the face of his lover. From this angle he saw the terror had been replaced with the closed, emotionally-repressed look he knew too well.

"Yeah."

Jack waited but Ianto was clearly not to going to volunteer any more information. "Talk to me, Ianto. You owe me that much for punching me."

"What?" Ianto turned his head. His eyes were keener than Jack's and he spotted the fist-shaped mark on the American's cheek. "Did I do that?"

"You did. And these."

Ianto looked at Jack's upraised arm. The scratches were clear and one dripped dark blood onto the sheet. "I'm sorry. Oh God, I'm so sorry. Sorry. Sorry." The horror of the nightmare and of the injuries he had caused hit Ianto like a punch to the stomach. Unable to control his emotions, he curled into a ball and let the tears flow hiding his face in his hands. "Sorry, sorry," he muttered over and over like a mantra.

"Shush, shush. I'm all right. And so are you."

Gently Jack stroked Ianto's back. After several minutes of desperate sobbing, Ianto uncurled and threw himself into Jack's waiting arms, hanging on tight. It was twenty minutes before he stopped crying. His breathing settled into a normal rhythm and his hold on Jack loosened a little. Keeping his head tucked under Jack's chin, Ianto started to think clearly and shame washed over him. How could he have got into such a state on Jack's first night back? He would drive him away again. Keeping his face averted, he eased out of Jack's hold and moved to the side of the bed.

"Oh no you don't." Jack grabbed Ianto. "No running away. I've done enough of that for the both of us. We stay and talk. Nothing is so bad we can't talk about it. Right?"

With his back to Jack, Ianto stared at the curtained window. The sun was rising and a soft golden glow shone through the thin material. The bedside clock showed it was 4.15. For the last few weeks, woken by nightmares, Ianto had been up by now pacing the flat and trying not to disturb the neighbours. He had not told anyone how often he had woken nor how the nightmares left him feeling guilty for not helping others to escape the horror of Canary Wharf. He had opened up a little to Owen in order to get the sleeping pills but had been able to hide the full extent of his misery. Not any more. Jack wouldn't let him get away with it. He'd go on and on until Ianto told him about the nightmare. He'd not stop until Ianto had admitted every last guilty detail. Was that a bad thing? Jack was his friend and lover; he'd be a kindly judge. A weight lifted from Ianto's soul. He could share the burden at last. Bonelessly, he fell backwards into those familiar arms.

"Oh, Jack, I missed you."

Settling them comfortably, Jack cradled Ianto against his chest. "Tell me everything. Whatever's bothering you, whatever's haunting your dreams, we can fix it. Together."

"I don't know that you can, Jack. You see -"

"I said we'd fix it. Not me. Not you. Us. Together we are invincible."

A gurgle of strained laughter escaped Ianto's lips. "You sound like a bad superhero."

"No, just Captain Jack. But with my trusty sidekick, Kid Ianto, I can face anything."

"Kid Ianto?" The surreal conversation was helping banish the lingering effects of the nightmare. Ianto wanted it to continue.

"You don't like it? How about Ianto, the Welsh Wonder?"

"Not much better."

"Doesn't matter. What's important is that Captain Jack is a snivelling, cowardly wreck without you. He needs you. I was a fool to leave and you've been suffering for it ever since. I'll never forgive myself."

"No. Jack, this is not your fault." Ianto took Jack's face between both hands and gazed into his troubled face. "I'd have had the nightmares anyway."

"Canary Wharf?"

When it came to the crunch, Ianto found it easy to open up to Jack. There was no need to be strong and deny his feelings with him. "All those people died. I was with them and yet I survived." He smiled wanly. "They come back to remind me. Every night they come back. You see, I ran away too."

"I am so glad you did."

Ianto thought about this. Jack was glad Ianto had survived. Mam was glad too. So were Owen, Toshiko and Gwen. Inside Ianto something clicked into place. All these people were glad he was alive … and so was he. Ianto did not want to be dead! Faced with conversion he had fought to survive and won. He laughed.

"I'm alive and I'm glad!" he exclaimed. His mouth met Jack's in a crushing kiss.

It was easy to talk after that. Ianto told Jack everything that had happened to him at Canary Wharf, remembering small details for the first time. He described hiding from the Cybermen and Daleks, seeing people put into the conversion booths and the frantic escape out of the window. Last of all, he told Jack about the Ghost in the Hub basement. The memories were horrific but sharing them fully for the first time lessened their power. The guilt did not disappear but some was replaced with pride that he had seen a way out and taken it. He had wanted to survive and managed it against the odds. He was not responsible for the people who had died. They had not fought back. It was not his fault they were dead.

When Ianto ran of words, they lay close.

Jack wondered at the inner strength of the man in his arms. He had prevailed where others had failed. Trained Torchwood operatives had died by the score while Ianto, an archivist, had refused to give in. "You're a marvel, Ianto Jones. An absolute bloody marvel."

"Don't be ridiculous." He stroked Jack's flank and explored the well-defined muscles. "You look really good. Lost the flab." He nuzzled Jack's shoulder, biting and nipping at the flesh.

"Flab! I was not flabby!" He pushed Ianto onto his back and straddled him, holding his arms down. "You'll take that back."

"You'll have to make me," said Ianto with a wicked smile.

They made love eagerly with a lot of laughter, banishing unhappy memories for them both. After an explosive climax, they fell into restorative sleep.

-ooOoo-

Ianto was alone in bed when he woke again. He had slept without medication for the first time in weeks and felt physically refreshed. The burden of guilt he had carried for so long was lighter. It hadn't gone, not yet, but Jack was helping him carry it now.

Jack.

Ianto lay with his hands behind his head and grinned. They were together again and he felt whole once more. He had read a trashy romance once, one of Rhiannon's, about a couple kept apart by increasingly ridiculous circumstances until they were reunited on the last page because they were soul mates, never happy apart. At the time Ianto had thought the story total rubbish but now he thought it exactly described his relationship with Jack. They needed one another in order to be happy. Neither would be complete without the other. His grin faded. No wonder Jack had been devastated when Ianto had been considered dead. No wonder he had taken off and not wanted to come back. And he, Ianto, had criticised him for it. How unfeeling could he be? Swinging his legs out of bed, he grabbed his robe and headed through the flat.

Jack was in the kitchen. Dressed only in a bibbed pinafore, he was poaching eggs on the stove. "I was going to bring you breakfast in bed," he said with a smile.

"Stop. For a minute." He tugged Jack round to face him. "I understand why you left. I'm sorry I gave you a hard time about it. I love you, Jack Harkness. You're my soul mate." He leant forward and kissed Jack's bruised cheek then enveloped him in a hug.

"Soul mate, huh? Yeah, that sounds about right. I know I don't want to live without you."

Ianto gazed searchingly at Jack. "Did you ever … When you thought I was dead … Did you ever think of …"

"Killing myself?" Jack met Ianto's gaze unflinchingly. "Once. But I was too much of a coward."

"You are not a coward! You're my superhero. Captain Jack." Ianto hugged him again, fiercely and possessively.

"And Kid Ianto?" Jack smiled impishly, returning the hug.

"Maybe. But never outside these four walls!" He wagged a finger in Jack's face then pushed him aside to get to the eggs. "Butter the toast, these are ready."

Getting the butter from the fridge, Jack mused, "We need costumes. Mine will be blue, of course, but for you? Something with a Welsh dragon I think."

"You're mad. Hurry up, it's getting cold."

-ooOoo-

The Hub was quiet. Ianto was at his desk looking anxiously at the office where Mr Sato and Jack were in deep conversation. They had been there for over half-an-hour and looked very serious.

"Everything okay?" Toshiko placed a folder in the filing tray and stood looking down at him.

"Just wondering what they're saying."

Toshiko looked towards the office and shrugged. "It's just a debrief. We all have to do them." She turned back to Ianto. "Mac and Suzie will be back soon. Any chance of a coffee?"

"Of course." Making drinks would occupy him for a while. He could also use them as an excuse to interrupt the meeting. Ten minutes later he knocked on the office door and waited until Mr Sato waved him in. "Coffee," he said unnecessarily.

"Thank you. We are done, Jack."

Ianto's heart stopped. Had Jack been sacked?

"Yeah." Jack stood up. "I'll write up the report tomorrow. Maybe Ianto could show me the dwarf now. I'd like to take a look at him."

Ianto's intake of breath was audible and Mr Sato and Jack looked at him curiously. He said nothing, fiddling with the mugs. It was all right, Jack had been taken back.

"Good idea," said Mr Sato. "If you feel up to it. I want you back but if you need a day or two –"

"No, sir. I've been away too long already." Jack took his coffee and with a nod left the office, Ianto on his heels. "Are you okay?" he asked when they were in the work area.

"Of course." Ianto was saved further interrogation by Suzie.

"So you're back, Harkness. Mac told me about your attempt to stop the wedding yesterday. Bit over-the-top even for you." She was sprawled on the couch grinning up at him.

"Pure fluke it was that part of the service." He watched Ianto scurry away then sat next to her. She had been out earlier so this was their first meeting. "What's happening with you?"

"Same as usual. I've been looking at an old gauntlet that's been lurking in the archives for years. It brings dead things back to life."

"Really? Why?" He sipped his coffee. Here in the Hub it was as if he had never been away. Toshiko and Ianto were at their desks, Owen in the medical bay and Mac in the armoury. Only Gwen was missing and she'd be back in due course. After five weeks of upset everything was back to normal.

"Not sure yet but it was found with a knife so my guess is military. Kill 'em with the knife and resurrect 'em with the glove." Suzie was leaning forward, keen to share her research. The rest of the team weren't interested in what she had found.

"Can't see the point in that." Jack was not paying much attention. Suzie got enthusiastic about so many artefacts it was hard to keep track. "Gotta go see this dwarf you've got downstairs." He drained his mug and stood up. He didn't notice Suzie's disappointed scowl.

-ooOoo-

"He's in the end block. He's not been any trouble but we don't know how he got here. If you can communicate with him, we might be able to send him on his way."

Jack put a hand on Ianto's arm and drew him into a shadowy recess. "Come here." Pressed close in the confined space, he kissed Ianto expertly. "That's better."

"We have work to do."

"And we'll do it. But you know I like getting inside your suits." One hand was already down the front of the trousers.

Upstairs, Toshiko shut down one of the internal cameras. Now Jack was back, she'd be doing that a lot.

* * *

_Just one chapter to go! It will take the story forward a ways and tie up loose ends ..._


	40. Chapter 40

_And so we reach the final chapter, for this story and for the Five Go Mad series. The 'kids' have grown into the Torchwood team we know (with a few changes to canon) and it's time to leave them to get on with their lives. This epilogue takes place four years on, in September 1973. _

* * *

**Five Go Mad in 1969**

Chapter Forty

It was a familiar Saturday afternoon scene. A boy, toy car clutched in one hand, crouched watching ants march across the garden path. He looked across at the two men standing by the back door and grinned.

"He's getting into bad habits."

"It's warm, no need for clothes. Loosen up, Ianto." Jack clapped him on the shoulder and called to the naked little boy. "Charlie, come here."

"No!" The curly-haired moppet ran away giggling. He stopped and looked back, just to make sure, then started running again. His three-year-old legs pumped fast but he was soon caught. He squealed when Jack caught him and threw him in the air. "Whee! More!"

"No. Tad's got to get you dressed ... for the party!"

Charlie stopped wriggling and settled comfortably in Jack's arms. "There be sweeties?" Fingers found his mouth and he sucked on them, big green eyes wide and expectant.

"Maybe." Jack looked across to his partner who was strolling towards them. "Now, be good for Tad. Promise?" Jack looked at the boy seriously. "Cross your heart and …"

"Hope 'a die." Matching the serious expression, he sketched a cross on his bare chest. Holding out both arms, he leant towards Ianto who had joined them. "Hurry up, Tad. Gotta go party."

"Bad habits," said Ianto with a sigh. "He's learning all your bad habits." He mock-scowled at Jack as he hefted his son in his arms and held him close. He was very precious, so very precious.

"I'll clear up here. You get party-boy ready."

Jack watched as Ianto turned and went back into the house. His family. Ianto had been right yet again; having a child made a difference. He surveyed the garden: Myfanwy was stretched out on a chair; the paddling pool held toys as well as water; more small toys were scattered around; a trike lay on its side under the pear tree; a swing, caught up at one side, hung from one large branch. Jack went there first and pulled the swing straight. He sat on it and surveyed the house. They had moved in ten months ago, two months after Charlie came into their lives.

Charlie.

Orphaned in a Honbilwuan attack, he had been in Torchwood's charge while being treated for his injuries. Cared for by Ianto, he had formed a strong bond with the Welshman who had persuaded first Jack and then Mr Sato that Charlie – who had no surviving family – should not go into the child care system. Instead, Jack and Ianto would raise him. It had worked out well. Toshiko had doctored the records and Charles Ian Murray became Charles Franklin Emlyn Jones. The wider family had accepted him immediately, not questioning too closely how Ianto had managed to adopt, merely pleased for him and Jack. Both grandmothers were especially delighted. Enid Jones cared for Charlie during the week. Eleanor Harkness had flown over to see Charlie three times already and when in America sent clothes and toys regularly. Jack and Ianto's close friends had been a constant support, especially in those first weeks when the new family had to do a lot of adjusting.

"Hey!"

Jack looked up, shielding his eyes against the sun to see Ianto at Charlie's bedroom window. There was no mistaking the 'get cracking' gesture. Standing up, Jack emptied the paddling pool and deflated it. Ianto had taken to fatherhood like a duck to water, fitting the extra work around shorter hours at Torchwood. It had taken Jack a bit longer to get used to sharing Ianto. However, seeing him happy and content was sufficient reward for minor inconveniences. Now Jack loved Charlie as if he was his own and wouldn't be without him. He put the trike in the shed and carried the toys indoors.

Upstairs he could hear Charlie's high-pitched voice. The boy was excited. Ianto's deeper tones were trying to keep him calm as he got the boy dressed. Jack went upstairs but stayed on the landing, out of sight of Charlie so as not to excite him even more. Jack knew he had that effect, Ianto told him often enough.

"Stamp down, sweetheart. Get your toes all the way in." Ianto helped the foot into the awkward shoe. "That's right."

"Gonna see David?" asked Charlie.

"No. We're going to Auntie Gwen's. Other foot." A slight pause. "What are you doing out there, Jack?" Nothing got past Ianto.

"Keeping out of the way. What are you putting him in?"

"Unca Jack?" Charlie looked round. He could hear Uncle Jack but where was he? In the cupboard? Under the bed? He had to look.

"No, Charlie, stay still. Uncle Jack's outside."

"In garden." The boy nodded sagely. He let Ianto put on the other shoe.

"Be nice if you used some of the stuff Mom sent," said Jack hopefully. He adored the little clothes that arrived most months. Unfortunately Ianto thought the majority were impractical.

"All done, sweetheart." Ianto had finally got Charlie dressed. "Jack, come and brush his hair."

Entering the room, Jack grinned. "My, don't you look cute!" He stood the boy on the bed and admired the white baseball uniform. Ianto had already chosen it; he should have more faith in his partner.

"It'll be filthy by this evening," said Ianto. Sometimes practicality had to be sacrificed to keep Jack happy - and their son did look adorable. "Keep him quiet for ten minutes while I get ready."

"Will do. Come on, hair brushing time." There was a cap that went with the outfit and Jack aimed to find it.

-ooOoo-

The baby lay in her pram in a patch of shade. She had recently been fed and changed and was content to look at the blurry outline of the row of ducks strung above her head. She was too young to focus on the man beyond the ducks and had no idea he was smiling at her.

"I could do with a hand, Rhys."

"Umm …"

"Now! They'll be here soon." Gwen shook her head in loving exasperation. Her husband was in thrall to the baby. "Anwen's fine for the moment."

"She likes the ducks." He had bought them, one of his many presents for his newborn daughter. "Don't you, lovely?"

The peal of a doorbell rang through the house.

"I told you they'd be here. Get the drinks out," said Gwen. She waited until Rhys moved then went to answer the front door. The bell rang again when she was in the hall. "I'm coming!" She opened the door.

"Sorry, didn't know if you'd heard." Owen stood on the doorstep.

"I did. Come in." She stepped aside. "Rhys is in the garden with the drinks."

"Right oh."

Back in the kitchen, Gwen checked the sausage rolls in the oven – not quite ready – and went back to making sandwiches. Having a party to welcome Anwen home was a good idea but also a lot of work. Having a baby had not been on her agenda but a mistake with the pill at Christmas, just over nine months ago, had scuppered their plans. Not that Gwen minded, not now anyway. Anwen had been no trouble to carry or deliver and was as good as gold since coming home from the hospital a week before.

Home.

Gwen looked round the kitchen and smiled. They couldn't have managed a baby in the flat, it had barely been big enough for her and Rhys back in the early days of their marriage. Of course, they could have moved sooner if they'd accepted her father's offer of help but Rhys had stalled and prevaricated. She hadn't understood at the time but she did now. This was their home, bought with their own money; they were beholden to no one – except the building society. Rhys had taught her a lot in the past four years. He didn't indulge her whims, made her face the difficult choices and had earnt her respect. Somewhat surprisingly, marriage and motherhood agreed with Gwen but she couldn't do it full-time; she was going back to work soon. Leaving Anwen would be hard but the baby would be in safe hands; her mam and Mrs Jones were lined up to look after her when the time came.

"Want a drink, love?" Rhys stood at the open door.

"Beer, please."

"Okay. Something smells good."

"Oh, the sausage rolls!" She quickly opened the oven and took them out. "No!" She batted away Rhys's hand he reached to take one. "They're hot."

"I don't mind."

"Well, I do! Take these into the garden." She handed him two bowls of crisps.

Owen sat in the sun and took another pull on his beer. Rhys and Gwen were putting food on the tables, stopping to look into the pram every other moment. Babies! They sent perfectly sane people gaga. He didn't understand it. He certainly wasn't having any. Once upon a time it might have been different, with Katie or Toshiko, but not now. None of his girlfriends stuck around long enough. Diane had lasted longest, over eight months, before flying off to Canada. He had asked her to stay, even half-heartedly offered marriage, but she had said no. Perhaps he should have put up more of a fight but in the end he hadn't though she was worth it. She married a Canadian barely six months after landing in the country.

After her, Owen had kept his private life uncomplicated, picking up girls for a week or two then moving on. Being unattached suited him and left plenty of time for work. He loved his job with Torchwood, finding great satisfaction in understanding alien physiology and countering biological threats. In recent months he'd been studying the Weevils, their behaviour and social interaction. They were fascinating and he sometimes felt he understood them better than humans, though not their communal living. He needed privacy for his love affairs and had taken on Jack and Ianto's old flat when they moved out. He liked having a home of his own but missed his Auntie Enid and visited two or three times a week. He also saw a lot of Ianto, had a lot of respect for him and Jack. He took another drink.

"Hey, Rhys," said Jack coming out of the house. "Got something suitable for Charlie?" He was carrying the boy, giving him a chance to get reacquainted with the adults before putting him down.

"Lemonade do?"

"Perfect. You like lemonade, don't you, Charlie?" Jack said coaxingly.

"Umm." Charlie ducked his head shyly. The baseball cap hid his face from view.

"What about you, Jack? Beer? It's cold," said Rhys.

"Please. Perfect day for a get together." He looked round the small, pristine garden. It was clinically tidy in comparison with his own cluttered one. When Anwen was a bit older this would be full of toys too. "See Owen's here."

"Yeah. First to arrive." Rhys had forgiven Owen for sleeping with Gwen but he couldn't forget. The two men kept their socialising to a minimum, and always as part of the gang.

"We'll go join him. Let's see Uncle Owen, eh Charlie?" Juggling boy and drinks, Jack walked to the table and chairs. "Okay, Owen?"

"Yeah. Nipper all right?" It was Owen who had rescued Charlie from the demolished house and saved his life. He liked the boy and was pleased Ianto and Jack had taken him on.

"Fine. Have some lemonade, Charlie."

Holding the plastic mug in both hands the boy took a drink, his gaze fixed on Owen from under the peaked cap. He liked the doctor, a frequent visitor to his home. "'Lo, Unca Howen."

"Hello, kid. What are you wearing?" Owen leant across and pulled the shirt so he could read the legend printed on it. "Texas Rangers? Who are they?"

"Baseball team. Were the Senators until a couple of years back." Jack took another drink of beer. "Mom sent it over."

Owen rolled his eyes. "You surprise me."

"Down." Charlie wriggled and almost overturned his mug. Jack saved it and let the boy off his knee.

"Everything quiet at the Hub?" asked Jack, sitting back in the chair. He kept an eye on Charlie who was standing looking round curiously.

"Yeah. Tosh and Mac were clearing up when I left. Expect they'll be along soon."

"Kerry and Lance in?"

Owen nodded. "No need to worry, Cardiff's in good hands."

"I know."

Jack looked after Charlie who was running towards Ianto. It was because of the little boy that the Torchwood team had been expanded. Before he came along they had managed one down after Suzie's death - caused by the Resurrection Gauntlet. With both Ianto and Jack wanting regular time off to raise Charlie, and later Gwen's pregnancy, more operatives had been recruited. Kerry Danvers and Lance Witherspoon had fitted in well to the close-knit team. Mr Sato was still in charge but concentrated on the political side and long-term planning and left everything else to Jack. Accordingly, Jack had a lot of responsibility which he took seriously; Captain Jack protected his team.

Charlie raced back. "Drink!"

"Here. Don't spill it." Jack kept a hand on the mug as the boy drank.

"The outfit is lovely," said Gwen, coming to join them. "He's a little American."

"With a Welsh accent!" Jack stood up. "Come on, show me Anwen."

-ooOoo-

The change was subtle but Mac heard it. There had been a definite intake of breath, a long sigh; she was waking up. With his head propped on one arm, Mac watched as Toshiko's eyelids fluttered then opened with another little sigh.

"Did I drop off? What's the time?"

"Does nae matter." He kissed her gently, preventing her looking at the bedside clock.

"It does. Don't want to be late." She reached up and cupped Mac's face, bringing it down for another lingering kiss. "That was good."

"The kiss or the sex?"

"Both." She lay back, one arm under her head. "You?" They had been together for four years but she still asked.

"Aye." He bent lower and kissed her breast, hand stroking her belly.

She shivered under his touch and ran a hand through his tousled, sweaty, light brown hair. Looking sideways, she saw the time: 4.24. They were late for the party otherwise she'd have responded to Mac's overtures. Instead, she pulled his head off her breast. "Sorry. We have to go."

He didn't protest. With a final kiss, he got out of the bed in one fluid movement. "I'll hae a shower."

She watched his departing back view. Firm buttocks on shapely legs. Broad back and wide shoulders. Unruly hair which needed a cut. Her man. She stretched, wondering how she got to be so lucky. Their courtship had been smooth and uneventful. He had slotted into her life and she into his as easily as hands into gloves. Her parents had been unhappy when she had moved in with Mac - it wasn't the Japanese way - but the wedding six months later had mollified them. After more than two years of marriage they were still passionately in love, relishing every moment they were alone together. Like this afternoon; coming home to change for the party had seamlessly morphed into sex.

Finally leaving the bed, Toshiko pulled the covers straight and sorted out the discarded clothing. With both of them working for Torchwood, their private time was limited and mostly spent together. They dined with her parents most weeks and took Bunmei out for treats at weekends and during the school holidays. Occasional evenings were spent with Jack and Ianto or Gwen and Rhys but they had few other friends. Even Owen had become more of a work colleague than a friend; they saw him rarely outside the Hub. She and Mac were content with one another and their home, which now reflected Toshiko's tastes. They had no plans to start a family. The accident that had resulted in Anwen's arrival made Toshiko even more vigilant.

"Bathroom's yours." Mac padded into the room.

"Okay. Wear a decent shirt."

He went to the wardrobe and selected a striped shirt she had bought. Mac adored Toshiko and had proudly introduced her to his family when they visited Scotland for the first time. Their wedding day was the happiest of his life but every day spent with this beautiful, intelligent woman was a delight. The changes she had made to his wardrobe and the house – to his life - suited him.

-ooOoo-

More than an hour late, Toshiko rang Gwen and Rhys's doorbell. It was answered by Ianto.

"Hello."

"Och, you their butler too?" said Mac with a smile. Ianto was known as 'the butler' in the Hub, the result of one of Jack's jokes.

"I was closest. Everyone's out the back."

Reaching the garden, Toshiko was attacked by Charlie. He hugged her legs before running back to Jack. Laughing, she said, "Sorry we're late, Gwen. Something came up."

"Work?" asked Jack quickly. He hoped he wasn't going to be called in. It was rare all the friends got together socially and he didn't want to break up the party. On the other hand, he wasn't going to let others take risks without him.

"No. Something at home," said Mac smoothly. He exchanged a smile with Toshiko. Beer in hand, he joined Rhys.

Stifling a giggle, Toshiko asked, "Where's the baby?" She and Gwen went to the pram. Toshiko may not want children of her own but she liked other people's and generally they liked her.

Ianto helped himself to another beer and stayed slightly apart from the rest. Jack was sitting on the grass with Charlie on his knee. Their dark heads were together at the moment, concocting some mischief no doubt. As predicted the baseball uniform was grubby with grass stains especially on the knees. Jack's jeans were stained too. Bad habits indeed! But it didn't matter. Ianto loved his partner and son so much he could forgive them anything; he had the family he had craved for so long. His only regret was that Jack couldn't be acknowledged as Charlie's father. Legally Ianto alone had adopted him and Jack merely shared their home. It bothered Ianto but Jack didn't seem to mind, content to take the lesser role in public. As he pointed out, things would be tricky for Charlie as he grew up if he was known to have two fathers; this way was best for them all.

There was no doubting the beneficial effect Charlie had had on him and Jack. Being together at home and work got a bit much even for soul mates and they often argued. With Charlie to raise, Ianto especially felt confident that these disagreements would never drive them apart. The benefits had gone wider. Relations with Rhiannon had been transformed. When Ianto was overwhelmed with the responsibility of raising a child, she was there with advice and reassurance. David played with Charlie regularly and Jack was godfather to her daughter, Mica. The Harknesses were closer too, visiting as often as possible. They were spending Christmas in Cardiff this year and might return permanently; Franklin had applied for a Visiting Professorship at the university.

"You going to join us?" asked Owen. He opened a can of beer. "Or you standing here for a reason?"

"Taking a breather, that's all. Coming over tomorrow?" The bond forged between the cousins while Jack had been missing had been further strengthened when Owen saved Charlie. He was a welcome visitor at the Harkness-Jones house.

"Could do. Jack's working, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Come for lunch with Charlie and me."

"Okay."

"Tad, need cake." Charlie leant against his father's legs looking up hopefully.

Ianto smiled and ran a hand through the curly hair. "I think you've eaten quite a lot already."

"Not cake!" protested Charlie. "Need big bit. Unca Jack said."

"Did he?" Ianto glanced at Jack who grinned back, holding out a plate like Oliver wanting more. Who could resist?

Carrying a large slice of cake, Ianto sat beside Jack. Charlie snuggled between them contentedly. On Jack's other side, Rhys and Gwen were also eating. With heaped plates of food - sex made them hungry - Toshiko and Mac were opposite. Owen joined them, stealing crisps from Mac's plate. Everyone was quiet, enjoying the moment and the plentiful food and drink.

Jack glanced round. It was unusual for all the friends to be together; Torchwood and families conspired to keep them apart. The original five had met ten years ago, brought together by chance and forged a friendship through shared danger. They had had arguments and fallings out over the years but the essential bond survived. Even the addition of Rhys and Mac to the group hadn't broken the ties that bound them. And they all worked for Torchwood protecting Cardiff from aliens, even Rhys did his bit maintaining the vehicles.

Strange how life turned out.

* * *

_Have just realised that I started with __the Famous Five are ended with the Secret Seven! I hope you enjoyed this and the other stories in the series. I appreciate your support - Jay_


End file.
